Dénonciation
by Harley S. Quinn
Summary: Plus de vingt ans se sont écoulés, Draco Malfoy est un avocat criminaliste reconnu. Tout bascule le jour où un revenant, sorti tout droit d'un passé qu'il avait tout fait pour mettre derrière lui, réapparaît dans sa vie. Le propulsant dans une inexorable descente aux enfers où la vérité a un suspicieux goût de mensonge et où le passé réclamera son dû, coûte que coûte. Drarry
1. Chapitre 1: Décembre

**Chapitre 1** **: Décembre**

Draco se rua dans les toilettes, comme s'il était poursuivi. Il poussa la porte avec tant de force qu'elle heurta le mur derrière dans le plus grand des fracas. Il appuya ses mains tremblantes contre la porcelaine froide et immaculée du lavabo et réalisa soudain l'ironie de la situation. Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur en miettes. Il aurait pleuré s'il en avait été encore capable.

Six mois.

Six mois, c'était tout ce que ça avait pris pour virer sa vie sens dessus dessous. _Tu as compté_? Se moqua la voix, la maudite voix et s'en fut trop, il frappa de toutes ses forces le lavabo en jurant de douleur l'instant suivant, certain qu'il venait de se briser la main. Le meuble était intact. Évidemment. Il était pathétique. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste?_ Résonna la voix dans sa tête. _La vérité_ , s'était-il entendu répondre.

Imbécile. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à une telle chose? La vérité. Ça n'avait même jamais existé entre eux, pas à un seul putain de moment. _Non, c'est faux_ , murmura la voix. _Tu mens._ C'est vrai, il mentait.

Avant toute cette foutue histoire. À une époque oubliée. _Moi, je n'ai jamais oublié._ Dans cette salle de classe déserte. _Voilà, tu t'en souviens toi aussi de la classe, de la lune, de la nuit, de moi, de toi._ Pendant ce bref instant qu'il leur avait semblé à tous les deux, à ce moment-là, le début d'une éternité, la vérité était née. _J'y croyais_ , se moqua la voix. Ne te moque pas, répondit Draco en serrant les dents.

La vérité était née, puis ils avaient vite fait de l'étouffer, se regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs mains jointes autour de son coup gracile à serrer, serrer et serrer encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et qu'ils en oublient même qu'elle avait déjà existé. _Menteur, tu n'as pas oublié. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur._

-LA FERME! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ressentir la brûlure de son cri dans ses cordes vocales. LA FERME! LA FERME! LA FERME!

Il se força à regarder son reflet dans le miroir droit dans les yeux et l'homme qui le dévisageait, face à lui, avait au moins dix ans de plus que lui et il le plaint sincèrement. Son regard gris était vide et souligné de larges cernes. Il était mort. _Tu as toujours eu un goût pour le drame_. C'est faux. C'est vrai. Quelle importance de toute manière? Quelle importance puisque plus rien n'est réel.

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

* * *

Toujours.

Voilà un mot que tout avocat redoute d'entendre dans la bouche de son client, puisque rien dans la vie n'est aussi absolu, aussi parfait. «Toujours», «jamais» sont des mots qui ont le pouvoir redoutable d'enduire de vernis la surface poreuse d'un témoignage qui prend, dès lors, la teinte reconnaissable entre toutes d'un mensonge.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Draco Malfoy entendit son client prononcer ce mot, il n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête vers son confrère pour deviner le sourire victorieux qui venait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il serra la mâchoire, se retenant d'afficher une quelconque réaction devant le juge, dont le regard perçant était planté sur l'accusé depuis plus de deux heures.

Coupable. Lorsque le verdict tomba, personne ne fut étonné, sauf son client qui, visiblement, n'avait toujours pas compris que personne ne l'avait cru et que son témoignage n'avait servi qu'à écarter définitivement le moindre doute qui aurait pu subsister dans l'esprit du juge.

Draco avait chaud. Sa chemise humide lui collait à la peau d'une manière très désagréable. Son rabat lui enserrait le cou, il brûlait de l'enlever.

Le son métallique que produisirent les menottes lorsqu'elles percutèrent la rambarde du box des accusés, alors que le criminel abaissait rapidement ses bras, dans un geste d'incompréhension, résonna distinctement dans la salle de cour. L'homme voulut parler, mais son avocat le fusilla du regard, c'était terminé.

-Silence! Tout le monde debout pendant que la cour se retire, veuillez garder vos places, entonna l'huissier audiencier.

Et, dès que le juge eut quitté la salle, Draco fourra son dossier dans sa valise qu'il rapetissa pour la faire entrer dans sa poche avant de sortir. Sa toge volait derrière lui, au rythme furieux de ses pas, tandis qu'il détachait son rabat rapidement, par réflexe, et le fourrait dans sa poche. Ne se souciant pas de le froisser.

-Me Malfoy! Me Malfoy! appela une voix de femme sur sa droite et il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une journaliste. Eva Twigg de Sorcier Hebdo, des commentaires suite à la condamnation de votre client? demanda-t-elle avec vigueur, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage brillant de propreté.

Charognards, pensa-t-il.

De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais accepté de dire quoi que ce soit à un journaliste et il était à chaque fois étonné de constater qu'ils persistaient tout de même, inlassablement. Depuis que le monde magique s'était doté de la première chaîne radio sorcière, c'était encore pire qu'avant, lui semblait-il.

Il passa donc cavalièrement près d'elle, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de commentaire à formuler, sans même prendre la peine de ralentir ou de se tourner vers elle. Elle ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant et s'engagea à sa suite en trottinant à ses côtés pour lui poser d'autres questions. Il l'ignora en accélérant le pas, agacé. La jupe ajustée qu'elle portait et qui était agencée à un tailleur mauve de mauvaise facture l'empêchait de prendre de grandes enjambées et elle en était réduite à faire une série de petits pas rapides, comme un de ces chiens miniatures ridicules qui tente de suivre son maître.

Draco tourna un peu plus loin dans le couloir, soulagé d'apercevoir la sortie du palais de justice et la zone de transplanage près de celle-ci et, soudain.

Soudain.

Il était là. Un revenant.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Si tout cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression douloureusement réelle que le temps s'était arrêté à ce moment-là.

Deux yeux verts, qu'il aurait reconnus entre mille, étaient posés sur lui. Agrippés à lui, plutôt. Comme des serres.

Harry Potter, le directeur du département de régulations magique, était adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le dévisageait sans la moindre gêne. Avec insistance même, décida Draco. Il soutint son regard, incapable de s'en détacher, tandis que tout son être lui hurlait de fuir. Fuis sans te retourner, comme tu sais si bien le faire, pensa-t-il. Près de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des lustres, se tenaient deux autres Aurors, qu'il avait déjà vus dans le cadre de certains dossiers, ils discutaient entre eux, imperméable à la situation en apparence banale qui se jouait à quelques pas d'eux.

Draco en oublia la journaliste pendant ce temps et celle-ci profita de son hésitation pour se remettre à lui poser des questions en lui fourrant son micro sous le nez. Il reprit aussitôt contenance et recula d'un pas pour se dégager. Il porta la main à son col, puis réalisa qu'il avait déjà retiré son rabat, la sensation d'étouffer s'accentua.

-Laissez-moi! Ordonna-t-il en repoussant la jeune femme qui avait fait un pas vers lui pour combler la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux.

Elle poussa une exclamation outrée, les Aurors se tournèrent vers eux. Sans réfléchir, il reprit son chemin dans le couloir avant de transplaner dès la seconde où il franchit la sortie, sans un regard vers l'arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'instant d'après, il était dans son bureau, à son grand soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage. Il savait que, dans moins d'une minute, Adam, son adjoint, pénétrerait dans la pièce, puisqu'il l'avait certainement entendu arriver. Il pria pour que cette minute se prolonge d'une autre, juste le temps de lui laisser remettre son masque d'indifférence en place. Sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

Adam apparut presque aussitôt dans l'embrasure de sa porte, les mains chargées des messages qu'il avait reçus en son absence. Le jeune homme alluma la lumière. L'avocat aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. En s'approchant, son adjoint fronça les sourcils, le détaillant. Son inquiétude était palpable. Cela irrita Draco.

-Tout va bien? demanda Adam. Tu sembles…

Draco se demanda depuis quand il le tutoyait ainsi. Depuis toujours, se répondit-il silencieusement à lui-même. Soudain, il décida que cela lui déplaisait, mais, comme toujours, il ne dit rien.

-On a perdu, je suis épuisé, commenta-t-il brièvement, en enlevant sa toge, puis en déboutonnant ses boutons de manchettes avant de rouler consciencieusement ses manches.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise dont les roulettes grincèrent en guise protestation. Par les fenêtres, le jour commençait à baisser. Il détestait l'hiver.

Adam s'était fait couper les cheveux, il sentait un peu trop l'eau de Cologne, Draco détourna le regard, le posant sur la pile de dossiers trônant sur son bureau. Tout était ordonné, droit. L'œuvre du jeune homme, il le savait.

Ce dernier garda le silence un moment, voulant ajouter quelque chose, peut-être, mais il se ravisa. Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter la rencontre qu'il avait faite dans le couloir en sortant de la salle de cour et qui était très certainement à l'origine du mal de tête lancinant qui lui vrillait désormais le crâne.

Pour ajouter à ce mal de tête, Daphnée pénétra dans son bureau à ce moment-là, faisant claquer ses talons, démesurément hauts, au goût de l'homme, sur le plancher. Elle était vêtue d'une robe moulante vert olive et ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en un chignon serré. Elle fit signe à Adam de les laisser seuls et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Tu as une mine horrible, dit-elle en le fixant et le rouge intense de ses lèvres maquillées contrastait tant avec la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Il haussa les épaules. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de boire, quelques années auparavant, il se serait servi un verre et peut-être même deux. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, la posa contre le dossier moelleux de sa chaise en cuir. Se retint de fermer les yeux.

-Tu as toujours eu le don de me remonter le moral, maugréa-t-il en évitant son regard, sarcastique. J'ai perdu ma cause, c'était une longue semaine, rien de plus.

Après plus de quinze ans à travailler ensemble, comme associés dans le cabinet qu'ils avaient fondé, peu après leurs études de droit, ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Il n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il lui mentait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle parvienne à déceler ce qui le mettait vraiment dans cet état. C'était en soi un défi, vu son talent exceptionnel pour fourrer son nez partout.

-Oui, je sais, ils en parlent à la radio sorcière, mais ça n'a pas pour habitude de t'atteindre autant. Perdre fait aussi partie de notre travail, mais je ne t'apprends rien en te disant ça… répondit-elle d'un ton empreint de scepticisme, puis elle joua un instant avec le collier de perles qui ornait son cou et, étrangement, elle n'insista pas.

Peut-être que la prière de Draco avait été exaucée, après tout.

-Malheureusement, ce que je vais te dire ne risque pas d'améliorer ton humeur. Astoria a communiqué par cheminette avec moi un peu plus tôt, elle ne pourra pas aller chercher Scorpius à la gare, continua-t-elle, un doigt toujours glissé entre son collier de perle et la peau fine de son cou.

Il poussa un soupir rageur en redressant la tête. Encore une fois, la mère de son fils manquait à sa parole. Il aurait dû le voir venir, mais, parfois, l'espoir qu'il avait qu'elle agisse enfin en mère responsable taisait son sens critique. C'était une erreur.

-Elle était censée le prendre pour la semaine de Noël, tout avait été décidé! Il devait venir à la maison pour la semaine du Premier de l'an et, une fois de plus, elle ne respecte pas nos ententes! vociféra-t-il. Comment vais-je expliquer cela à Scorpius? Que sa mère préfère batifoler avec son conjoint à Paris ou je ne sais trop plutôt que de prendre ses responsabilités et que de passer du temps avec lui!

Daphnée n'osa pas commenter. La situation entre les deux ex-époux Malfoy était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça sans qu'elle ne s'en mêle. Elle avait beau être la sœur d'Astoria, elle était la meilleure amie de Draco ou, du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'homme avait raison d'être en colère. Scorpius serait déçu, ça, c'était certain. Encore une fois. Elle croisa ses jambes en s'assoyant dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du blond.

\- Je peux aller le chercher, si tu préfères, dit-elle d'une voix posée. De toute manière, j'ai terminé mes dossiers pour aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtais à partir. J'irai le reconduire chez toi plus tard ce soir, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-Non, je suis capable d'aller chercher mon fils à la gare!, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, amer. Puis se rendant compte que la sœur de son ex-femme n'y était pour rien dans le comportement de cette dernière, il passa une main sur son visage.

-Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. À quelle heure je dois être là-bas, à la gare? ajouta-t-il.

Il n'essayait même plus de dissimuler ses sentiments, ça ne servait à rien devant elle, de toute façon.

-Dans quinze minutes.

-Évidemment, soupira-t-il.

La femme lui fit un mince sourire encourageant. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi gentille, constamment? Il pensa un instant que c'était peut-être elle qu'il aurait dû épouser, puis chassa cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Ç'aurait été égoïste de sa part de la priver ainsi du bonheur et elle n'aurait jamais accepté, cela aussi faisait partie de sa rébellion à l'égard de sa famille, tout comme ses études de droit. Cette scission d'avec sa famille avait laissée des pattes-d'oie un peu plus prononcées au coin des yeux de l'avocate, mais Draco se dit que ça en avait valu la peine et que cela valait cent fois les rides que le malheur avait laissées sur son propre front.

-Viens-tu toujours diner à la maison demain? Theo sera ravi de voir Scorpius, tu sais comment ils sont tous les deux, avec leurs bouquins et je ne sais quoi encore. Je suis convaincue que si nous avions eu un enfant, il aurait rêvé qu'il soit comme le tien, dit-elle.

Le sujet de l'absence d'enfant dans la vie de son associé n'était que très rarement abordé. Daphnée avait refusé de se marier, malgré les pressions de ses parents et s'était jetée corps et âme dans ses études de droit, puis dans son travail d'avocate. Elle avait fréquenté quelques hommes, mais rien de sérieux, puis, avait rencontré Théodore Nott qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard, dans un dîner officiel organisé par la ministre de la Magie.

Le couple n'était pas marié, mais ils vivaient ensemble depuis bientôt cinq ans et semblaient heureux. Theodore avait toujours été un homme plutôt discret et même effacé, tandis que Daphnée était sociable et extravertie. Certains trouvaient étrange que des personnes si diamétralement opposées dans leur comportement forment un couple, mais Draco pensait qu'ils se complétaient à merveille.

-Oui, nous y serons.

* * *

La gare était bondée. Les familles, réunies de nouveau, riaient, parlaient et s'embrassaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie, comme à toutes les fois que les élèves revenaient de Poudlard pour les vacances. La fumée blanche qui s'échappait de la locomotive dissimulait une partie du train duquel s'écoulaient encore les élèves de toutes les maisons et de tous les âges, tirant derrière eux leur valise tout en cherchant leurs parents du regard. La locomotive rouge n'avait pas changé depuis que Draco avait été, lui-même, étudiant à Poudlard et, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, cela lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Draco guettait l'arrivée de son fils, se préparant mentalement à lire la déception sur son visage lorsqu'il constaterait que c'était lui et non pas sa mère qui était venu le chercher. Depuis sa séparation orageuse avec Astoria, Scorpius vivait avec lui à Londres dans la maison qu'il avait acquise peu après son divorce. Lucius et Narcissa avaient tout fait pour le persuader de revenir vivre au manoir, mais pour rien au monde il ne serait retourné habiter dans cet endroit lugubre, avec ses parents qui étaient absolument invivables. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais voulu imposer cela à son fils qu'il avait élevé loin des valeurs qu'avaient tenté de lui inculquer ses parents et qui n'avait aucun point en commun avec les anciens serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, outre son nom de famille et sa ressemblance physique.

Astoria vivait quant à elle avec son nouveau conjoint depuis environ deux ans et Scorpius tolérait mal cet homme avec qui il ne s'entendait pas bien. Son fils ne le lui avait pas dit franchement, pour le préserver, sans doute, mais il savait que son conjoint le discréditait et tenait des propos assez peu flatteurs à son endroit. Pas que cela le dérange, l'opinion de cet homme sur lui pouvait difficilement le laisser plus indifférent tant il n'accordait aucune importance à son jugement, mais cela le peinait que son fils ne soit pas en mesure d'avoir une relation normale avec sa mère.

En conséquence, Draco et Scorpius étaient très proches et le père était conscient que le manque d'engagement et d'intérêt d'Astoria pour son fils le blessait, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. À de nombreuses reprises, Draco s'était violemment disputé avec son ex-épouse à ce sujet, car elle ne semblait pas être consciente du tort qu'elle causait à son fils par ses absences et ses rendez-vous manqués. Les ex-époux étaient incapables de se parler sans se mettre en colère et Draco tentait d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec elle, mais avec un enfant ensemble, c'était parfois inévitable.

Draco aperçut la silhouette de son fils se dessiner dans la volute de fumée blanche, aisément reconnaissable aux béquilles qui l'aidaient à se mouvoir depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'il maniait avec une telle aisance que cela ne le ralentissait en rien. Son ami, Lysander Scamander, traînait sa valise, en plus de la sienne, et sa ressemblance à sa mère frappa une nouvelle fois Draco. Mis à part le fait que ses cheveux étaient bruns comme ceux de son père, son air doux et rêveur était identique à celui de Luna Lovegood.

Cela en avait étonné plus d'un que le jeune Scamander se retrouve à Serpentard, mais lorsque Draco avait fait sa connaissance, sa surprise s'était aussitôt dissipée. Lysander était ambitieux et son air rêveur cachait une intelligence redoutable qu'il mettait souvent à profit d'une manière assez peu souhaitable. Il avait le don d'entraîner Scorpius dans des situations pas possibles et à de nombreuses reprises cela leur avait causé des problèmes.

Le mince sourire qui s'était affiché sur les lèvres de Draco en voyant son fils se fana en constatant qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et un coquard sur l'œil gauche. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de l'ami de son fils, se doutant qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Sans demander son reste, Lysander les salua rapidement avant de repartir tandis que Draco s'approchait de son fils en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête et examiner ses blessures. Scorpius se dégagea de sa poigne en jetant un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre élève n'avait assisté à la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es battu? demanda le père à son fils, la mine sévère.

S'il recevait encore une lettre de la Directrice de Poudlard pour lui annoncer que son fils avait fait une bêtise, il sentait qu'il allait faire une syncope.

-Ma mère s'est encore désistée à ce que je vois, j'aurais dû m'en douter, cracha l'élève de cinquième année en omettant sciemment de répondre à la question de son père.

-Réponds-moi, ordonna Draco. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Encore Lysander, j'imagine… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que c'était une mauvaise influence? Si ses parents sont incapables de le discipliner, ce n'est certainement pas mon cas te concernant.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Juste… une bagarre avec les gryffondors. J'ai déjà été puni, j'en ai pour un mois de retenues avec McGonagall. Y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

-Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu t'adresses à moi sur ce ton! Je jugerai seul si cette punition est suffisante et sache que ton attitude est loin de m'en convaincre, le coupa son père à voix haute

S'il avait eu le malheur de s'adresser ainsi à son propre père, il n'imaginait même pas la raclée que le mangemort lui aurait mise, pensa-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

-Que vas-tu faire? Me priver de sortie? De toute manière, mes vacances de Noël sont déjà gâchées! cracha le jeune homme en direction de son père, se faisant se retourner une famille près d'eux qui les dévisagèrent.

Draco se retint de les envoyer paître, ne voulant pas donner un tel exemple à son fils et sentit ce qui lui restait de patience s'effriter complètement. Il pria Salazar Serpentard pour avoir la force de survivre à cette immonde journée.

Après un dîner s'étant déroulé dans un silence pesant, Scorpius s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire et qu'il désirait les terminer le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses vacances par la suite. Draco n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien que son fils était blessé du comportement de sa mère et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. La dispute qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt n'avait aidé en rien à alléger l'atmosphère entre eux. Il avait voulu revenir sur les blessures de son fils, mais n'avait pas l'énergie de supporter une nouvelle dispute avec lui après une telle journée et avait donc remis cette conversation entre eux à plus tard.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon et se dit qu'il avait le temps de retourner au cabinet pour travailler sur les dossiers qu'il avait laissés de côté un peu plus tôt pour aller chercher son fils à la gare. Après avoir laissé une note à ce dernier, il transplana.

Tout absorbé qu'il était dans la lecture de la preuve dans un dossier, il ne vit pas l'heure filer et sursauta en entendant le craquement reconnaissable d'un transplanage. Il leva la tête et plissa les yeux en direction du lobby où il pouvait apercevoir le bureau de son adjoint et, plus loin, la porte close du bureau de Daphnée. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient transplaner directement dans le cabinet, vu les protections magiques mises en place.

-Adam? Daphnée? Appela-t-il, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien venir faire à cette heure ici, surtout que son associée lui avait dit qu'elle avait terminé pour la journée avant qu'il ne parte chercher Scorpius.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte ouverte de son bureau et, par prudence, saisit sa baguette entre ses doigts alors que personne ne répondait à son appel. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un voleur se soit introduit dans son cabinet pour couronner cette journée exécrable.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit une voix qui le fit aussitôt faiblir, comme si tout le sang s'était retiré de son corps d'un coup.

Harry Potter se tenait dans le cadre de sa porte. Il avait mauvaise mine, de profonds cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que normalement, si c'était possible, et son teint était pâle, grisâtre. Il semblait exténué. Il ne se souvenait pas que l'homme avait eu un tel air lorsqu'il l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt en sortant de la salle de cour. Il jeta un œil torve à la baguette que Draco tenait entre ses doigts, mais ce dernier, hagard, ne pensa même pas à la poser.

-C'est un beau bureau, continua le brun en jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.

Draco déglutit. Ne sachant trop quoi dire. Incapable d'adopter le ton faussement mondain de son interlocuteur. Le tic-tac de l'horloge posée sur son bureau, un cadeau d'Astoria, emplissait la pièce.

-Merci… c'est Daphnée qui a tout fait.

Harry acquiesça lentement, comme s'il le savait déjà. Il ne peut pas le savoir, se dit Draco, se raccrochant désespérément à cette idée pourtant sans importance. Il ne peut pas savoir qui a fait la décoration. Comment pourrait-il le savoir?

-Daphnée Greengrass, dit l'homme face à lui en jetant un regard vers les livres de droit parfaitement alignés dans sa bibliothèque.

-Mon associée, oui.

Tout cela n'avait rien de naturel et c'était quasi insoutenable pour Draco. _Fuir. Maintenant._

-Ça fait longtemps, murmura Harry, soudain, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller et de se rendre compte d'où il était et surtout, avec qui. Vingt ans, au moins, continua-t-il, songeur.

-Vingt-trois ans, répondit le blond trop rapidement.

-Tu as compté, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. _Tic. Tac._ Faisait inlassablement l'horloge. _Fuir._

-J'ai besoin de tes services, dit le brun, passant à nouveau du coq à l'âne, c'était sa façon de prendre le contrôle, de le déstabiliser et il en était pleinement conscient.

La main du brun caressa le dossier de l'un des fauteuils placé devant son bureau, lentement. Il se prit à regarder cette main large, sertie d'un jonc en or, il se tendit en réalisant que l'autre avait certainement surpris ce regard.

 _À quoi joues-tu?_ _Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi après toutes ces années?_

Il n'avait plus l'âge ni l'envie de vivre ce genre de situation. L'image de Scorpius, seul à la maison, traversa son esprit, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son fils devait se moquer qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu. Et ça, c'était en tenant pour acquis qu'il se soit rendu compte de son absence, ce qui était pour le moins incertain.

L'homme qui était debout devant lui était un inconnu, un fantôme. Oui, rien de plus qu'un revenant, se dit-il. Et le mot se répercuta dans son esprit en ébullition. _Un revenant. Un inconnu. Un fantôme._ Il mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche pour s'en convaincre, mais ses mains qui tremblaient le trahissaient. Le goût métallique de son propre sang toucha sa langue. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? demanda Draco, faute de mieux.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le mot juste. Lui qui était connu pour son sens aigue de la répartie se voyait dépourvu de son arme favorite et se sentait désormais nu devant son adversaire. Ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose, pas face à lui. Son vis-à-vis parvenait à garder un visage parfaitement impassible. C'est nouveau, pensa le blond, puis il se ravisa, il n'était pas en mesure de dire ce qui était nouveau ou pas chez l'autre homme. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis vingt-trois ans, ce qui aurait pu sembler surprenant puisque leurs enfants allaient tous deux à Poudlard et qu'ils habitaient la même ville, mais ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard et, bien au contraire, le résultat d'une planification développée au fil des ans. _Fuir, maintenant._

-Il paraît que tu es le meilleur avocat criminaliste du Londres sorcier et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Pourquoi le chef du département de la régulation magique aurait-il besoin de retenir les services d'un avocat de la défense? Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Les pensées du blond tournaient dans sa tête, à toute allure, cherchant une réponse, mais aucune ne lui venait.

De toute façon, c'était hors de question qu'il accepte.

-Je vais te recommander à un confrère…, commença-t-il en ouvrant la boîte où il rangeait les cartes professionnelles qu'on lui donnait.

Le Survivant laissa alors échapper un rire horriblement grinçant qui fit serrer les dents de son vis-à-vis.

-Toujours aussi prompt à laisser tomber, commenta Harry, hargneusement. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

Draco se tendit, mais ne répondit pas.

-On ne va pas en parler? demanda soudain Harry.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Draco d'une voix ferme, ne laissant place à aucun doute.

-Très bien. Est-ce que ton ex-femme sait que tu baises avec ton adjoint?

Il crispa violemment sa mâchoire et ses dents grincèrent affeusement les unes contre les autres.

-Comment…, commença-t-il, perturbé.

-Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait pour transplaner ici? J'ai fait des progrès en légilimencie depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, le coupa le brun.

-Sors d'ici, demanda le blond en serrant les poings, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

-Pas tant que tu ne me confirmes pas que tu vas prendre mon dossier.

-SORS D'ICI! cria Draco en perdant son sang-froid.

Sa main se referma sur sa baguette, mais Harry fut plus rapide et le désarma d'un sortilège informulé, puis, en quelques enjambées, il se rapprocha de lui et fit pivoter sa chaise en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise. Les coutures craquèrent, puis cédèrent.

-Promets-moi que tu vas prendre mon dossier! ordonna le brun en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que ton visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, de telle façon que pendant une infime fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Tu me dois bien ça! cracha Harry avec hargne.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout, répliqua Draco, mais sa voix était faible, presque un murmure et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la main qui l'empoignait.

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans le regard émeraude.

-Veux-tu vraiment qu'on aille dans cette direction? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on en parle, susurra Harry d'un ton amer qui ne lui allait pas.

Draco pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage. Il avait bu.

-Lâche-moi, souffla-t-il et Harry obéit, après quelques secondes. Il relâcha sa poigne et fit un pas en arrière, mais sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Ce regard était insoutenable, mais, pour la deuxième fois cette journée-là, il se trouva incapable de détourner les yeux. Il se demanda si l'autre homme était en mesure de voir qu'il tremblait de tout son corps et il se haït pour cela.

-Non… Je… je ne sais même pas quel est ce dossier. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mes services? Par Merlin, tu es le chef du département des Aurors! Répondit le blond.

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt. En attendant, quelle est ta réponse?

-D'accord… Je-je vais prendre ton dossier, mais ensuite, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie… pour toujours, répondit-il.

-Rien ne dure toujours et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, Draco.

* * *

-Draco… Draco, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins? demanda Daphnée d'une voix ennuyée.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas saisi un seul mot de ceux qu'avaient prononcés son associée. Elle le regardait en serrant les lèvres, les sourcils froncés et le bleu électrique de son tailleur éclatait au milieu de la pièce. Il détourna le regard.

-Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, pardonne-moi. Tu disais? répondit-il d'une voix calme, tentant de dissimuler ce qui le préoccupait réellement, depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Le regard sévère de la femme se métamorphosa, de furieux, il devint soucieux. Elle ferma la porte du bureau d'un coup de baguette, sachant qu'Adam avait certainement l'oreille tendue depuis son poste de travail.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco? Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu es dans cet état, depuis l'arrivée de Scorpius, depuis que tu as perdu ce procès, est-ce que tout va bien? Tu m'inquiètes. Même Théo a remarqué lorsque tu es venu diner à la maison l'autre soir. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec le coquard que j'ai vu sur l'œil de ton fils? Est-ce que les autres élèves sont méchants avec lui? Demanda l'avocate en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir capitonné lui faisant face.

-Non, c'est plutôt Scorpius qui a causé des problèmes à un autre élève… Je… Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tout va bien, je te le promets. Je suis simplement débordé de travail et comme je n'avais pas prévu l'arrivée de Scorpius avant la semaine prochaine, disons que ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me reposer, répondit-il faisant mine de classer les dossiers posés sur son bureau et qu'Adam avait déjà mis dans l'ordre, le matin même.

Daphnée le jaugea du regard un moment, comme si elle l'analysait et tentait de déterminer s'il lui mentait ou pas. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient identiques à ceux de sa sœur et lorsqu'elle le dévisageait ainsi, cela lui rappelait la manière qu'avait Astoria de le faire pendant leur mariage. Avec suspicion, doute. Néanmoins, dans le regard de Daphnée, il n'y avait rien de ce dégoût qui s'était peu à peu installé dans celui de son ex-femme, de son mépris et, finalement, de sa haine.

Il chassa ses pensées d'un bref mouvement de tête.

-Que voulais-tu donc me demander lorsque tu es entrée? Je… j'ai beaucoup de travail, dit-il, désirant qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

-Juste savoir si tu allais à la cour demain, j'aurais des procédures à déposer au greffe pour un divorce, sinon j'enverrai Adam cet après-midi, répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon.

-Tu peux me les donner, je vais justement au palais demain matin pour une comparution, rien de sert d'envoyer Adam pour rien. Tu sais comment il est, il va certainement perdre son temps dans les boutiques aux alentours et prétexter qu'il y avait une file d'attente pour le dépôt des documents.

Daphnée haussa les sourcils.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quoi que ce soit contre lui, commenta-t-elle.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Oui, oui! Mais, venant de toi, c'est juste…étonnant, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle lui dit qu'elle le laissait travailler et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il poussa un long soupir en entendant le déclic que produisit la porte en se refermant. C'était épuisant de prétendre que tout allait bien devant elle puisqu'elle le connaissait si bien, il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, de peur qu'elle ne le perce à jour. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était heureux d'être un si bon occlumens. Évidemment, jamais elle ne pourrait deviner que ce qui le rongeait ainsi était son étrange et hautement déplaisante rencontre de l'autre soir avec le chef du département de la régulation magique. _Harry_. Cependant, elle n'aurait de cesse de le harceler si elle ne faisait que soupçonner qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir depuis quatre jours et qu'il n'avait abattu aucun travail depuis, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ce faire.

À chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, ses pensées se portaient aussitôt sur ce revenant, sorti tout droit d'un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier, qu'il pensait oublié et qui venait aujourd'hui le hanter. Avec son regard vert qui lisait en lui si facilement, qui avait encore le pouvoir de le faire chavirer, même après toutes ces années. Vingt-trois ans. _Tu as compté?_ dit la voix moqueuse de l'autre homme dans son esprit. Celui dont il n'osait même pas effleurer le nom de son esprit, dont il lui semblait qu'il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de le prononcer, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître de songer à lui comme à Celui-dont-il-était-incapable-de-prononcer-le-nom. Retour du sort, encore une fois, le destin se jouait de lui et il pouvait presque entendre le rire grinçant de celui qu'il avait été jadis, vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

Comme une mauvaise et insupportable pièce de théâtre qu'il semblait condamné à revoir encore et encore, ses souvenirs se bousculaient aux portes d'une salle déjà comble, se fracassant les uns contre les autres, à savoir qui serait le premier en scène.

Vers dix-sept heures, Daphnée vint le saluer, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Adam pénétra dans son bureau. Draco leva les yeux du dossier qui était posé devant lui depuis des heures et qu'il avait vaguement parcouru sans pourtant qu'il soit en mesure d'en retenir quoi que ce soit. Un mince sourire étirait les lèvres de son adjoint.

-J'aurais pensé que… commença le jeune homme en se rapprochant de lui, une lueur avide dans les yeux.

-Mon fils m'attend, dit Draco en se levant, sans un regard pour lui.

Adam afficha une moue un peu boudeuse en fermant l'espace entre son patron et lui, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissant l'un de ses mains sur l'entrejambe du blond qui poussa un soupir.

-Ça va te détendre, tu as l'air à cran ces temps-ci, minaude le jeune homme en commençant à défaire sa ceinture tout en le caressant à travers son pantalon de toile grise.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux entre les cuisses de Draco et libéra son sexe de son sous-vêtement avant de le glisser dans sa bouche. Le souffle du blond s'accéléra et il posa ses mains sur la tête brune, l'invitant à le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche en crispant légèrement ses doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée.

-Lève-toi, ordonna soudain l'avocat et Adam donna un dernier coup de langue avant de se relever, les lèvres rougies.

Rapidement, Draco se leva à son tour et poussa le jeune homme contre son bureau en le retournant brusquement du même geste, bousculant ses dossiers pour faire de la place avant de le pencher contre la surface de travail. Il lui baissa d'un geste son pantalon et finit d'abaisser le sien, jetant du même coup un sort de protection et de lubrification, puis glissa un doigt dans l'intimité d'Adam, sans plus de cérémonie, le préparant sommairement.

Son adjoint se mit à pousser des petits halètements de plaisir et bougeait son bassin en rythme avec ses mouvements. Il retira ses doigts et s'apprêta à le pénétrer lorsqu'une voix bien trop connue résonna dans sa tête, une fois de plus.

 _Est-ce que ton ex-femme sait que tu baises avec ton adjoint?_

Il resta pétrifié un moment. Sans se soucier de la position ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait, les pantalons aux chevilles, sa queue appuyant sur l'intimité du jeune homme, sans pour autant la pénétrer, ses mains immobiles sur ses hanches étroites.

Cette maudite voix se répercuta encore une fois dans son esprit. _Rien ne dure toujours, Draco._

La ferme! Avait-il envie de hurler.

-Draco… Gémit Adam en se frottant contre lui, haletant.

 _Tu as compté?_ Ta gueule! Ferme ta gueule! Lui cria-t-il mentalement.

-Allez… ne me fais pas attendre, minauda le jeune homme en accentuant ses ondulations, provocant.

 _Va au diable! Va au diable Harry Potter!_ pensa soudain Draco en serrant les dents de rage et il enfouit son sexe d'un seul coup dans l'anneau de chair du jeune homme penché devant lui, sans aucune délicatesse. Adam poussa un cri de douleur devant le brusque assaut et poussa des petits gémissements qui se murent en halètements de plaisirs lorsque Draco accentua ses coups de boutoir, heurtant sa prostate de plus en plus fort.

Adam empoigna son sexe et se mit à se masturber en rythme avec la colonne de chaire de son patron qui allait et venait en lui avec force, faisant trembler le bureau à chaque poussée et le clouant au large meuble de bois massif par le fait même. Malfoy s'enfonçait désespérément en lui, tentant de chasser la voix avec chaque coup de rein, se plongeant dans ce corps offert.

L'orgasme terrassa Adam qui jouit dans sa main et Draco poussa une dernière fois en lui et se déversa dans un râle de plaisir. Il se retira aussitôt et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de remonter ses pantalons.

Adam resta appuyé contre le bureau un moment, reprenant son souffle. Ses cheveux bruns mi- longs lui retombaient devant les yeux et ils étaient humides de sueur. Il se redressa en se rhabillant, puis il s'approcha de Draco en lui jetant un regard aguicheur.

-Je t'ai déjà connu plus doux, mais… ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, puis il s'avança pour embrasser le blond, mais ce dernier mit une main sur son torse, le forçant à reculer d'un pas.

-Je dois y aller, mon fils m'attend, l'interrompit Draco d'un ton froid, dépourvu de toute émotion, puis il se retourna et partit sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Ouvrons le champagne et brisons la bouteille sur la coque toute neuve de ce premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction.

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai pour la suite. J'attends vos commentaires, c'est toujours insécurisant de commencer une nouvelle histoire, surtout qu'elle s'éloigne tellement de Désillusion.

Merci de commenter, de me suivre et de me lire. Comme cela est mon habitude, je répondrai à tous les reviews avec amour et de manière personnalisée,

-xxx-

Harley


	2. Chapitre 2: Arrestation

**Chapitre 2 :** **Arrestation**

Depuis quelques années, Draco avait pris pour habitude de se rendre, presque à chaque semaine, au château de Kensington où on avait ouvert un salon de thé appelé _The Orangery_. C'était l'un de ses rares endroits moldus qui parvenait à le charmer et il se repaissait de l'anonymat que celui-ci lui procurait.

Il pouvait s'y rendre à pied de chez lui en traversant Hyde Park et, même l'hiver, il aimait en parcourir les sentiers et ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois, de regarder avec fascination la grande roue qui y était en fonction, peu importe la saison. La nuit, elle était illuminée par un millier de lumignons et on pouvait l'apercevoir depuis _Regent Street_.

Lorsque Scorpius était encore enfant, peu après son divorce, il l'y amenait et, ensemble, ils faisaient un tour de manège et même parfois deux, si son fils insistait. Facile à convaincre puisqu'il appréciait lui aussi la vue qu'ils avaient des environs, une fois installés dans la nacelle. Élevé dans la plus pure tradition de l'aristocratie sorcière de sang pur, il n'avait jamais pu avoir ce plaisir lorsqu'il était lui-même enfant et il se doutait bien de la réaction qu'aurait eue son père s'il lui avait demandé.

Du haut de seize ans, Scorpius refusait à présent obstinément de monter dans le manège et, bien entendu, il était hors de question que l'avocat en fasse un tour seul. De quoi aurait-il l'air? Cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder à chaque fois la grande roue avec envie et regret. Souhaitant revenir en arrière, à l'époque pas si lointaine, lui semblait-il, où son fils le suivait partout avec joie, un sourire radieux sur le visage et sa petite main dans la sienne.

Il dépassa le manège et résista à l'envie de se retourner pour continuer à le regarder, c'était ridicule. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'en éloignait, son cœur se serrait et il ressentait encore le lent balancement de la nacelle, le contact du métal froid et dur contre ses cuisses, le grincement régulier du manège, les lumières et le sourire de son fils alors qu'il s'exclamait «Juste une dernière fois encore, Papa, s'il te plaît».

En pénétrant dans le salon de thé, une bouffée de chaleur l'assaillit. L'hiver était encore doux, mais le gérant de l'établissement semblait en concevoir une tout autre idée. Il retira rapidement son manteau et son foulard, hésitant à retirer son veston, puis y renonçant, préférant l'élégance au confort. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, dans un coin un peu plus retiré. Le serveur lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il l'avait vu et Draco jeta un œil à sa montre. Elle était en retard.

Un éclat de rire à la table voisine attira son regard. Deux jeunes femmes étaient assises ensemble et discutaient joyeusement, puis il vit leurs doigts enlacés posés sur la table et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Draco la vit enfin s'approcher de la table qu'il occupait depuis maintenant une quinzaine de minutes, il se leva et la salua d'un hochement de tête, reculant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse y prendre place, avant de se rassoir. Il n'avait jamais oublié les bonnes manières un peu vieillottes qui lui avaient été inculquées étant enfant. C'était là une des rares choses provenant de l'éducation de ses parents qu'il avait sciemment choisi de conserver.

-Bonjour Narcissa, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que cela m'horripile, répondit-elle en touchant l'écharpe violette qui recouvrait son cou gracile et dont la peau était à présent relâchée et flasque.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient viré au blanc après la fin de la guerre, comme si le prix à payer pour survivre à celle-ci avait été de donner trente ans de sa vie d'un seul coup. Sa mère avait toujours été considérée comme une belle femme, mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, à présent. Seul son regard toujours aussi vif rappelait à Draco celle qui l'avait. Il prit une gorgée du thé que lui avait apporté le serveur quelques moments auparavant sans répondre à sa remarque.

-Tu aurais pu choisir un endroit plus… approprié, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard dédaigneux autour d'elle.

Il leva un sourcil. Il savait que la sang-pur n'apprécierait pas de se retrouver dans un établissement moldu. D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris qu'elle ne fasse pas de commentaires lorsqu'il avait suggéré l'endroit pour leur rendez-vous mensuel. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle cesse de le harceler sur le fait qu'il ne venait jamais les voir au manoir. Une sortie pour prendre le thé, une fois par mois. C'était toujours plus tolérable qu'une visite au manoir Malfoy, chose qu'il tentait d'éviter comme la peste.

-Scorpius n'est pas venu? demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a longtemps que l'idée d'accompagner son père et sa grand-mère pour aller prendre le thé lui répugne, fit remarquer l'avocat, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, peu surpris par sa question, même si elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

À chaque fois, c'était la même histoire, par le biais d'une question plus ou moins subtile ou d'un commentaire plus ou moins habile, elle lui faisait remarquer qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent son petit-fils. Elle tentait ensuite de le faire culpabiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre en se plaignant qu'elle, elle n'avait qu'eux et que la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. À chaque fois, il se retenait de lui faire remarquer avec amertume qu'elle et Lucius auraient eu tout avantage à avoir cette réflexion lorsqu'il avait lui-même l'âge de son fils et non pas plus de vingt ans plus tard. Mais il se taisait, la guerre était le sujet tabou au sein de la famille Malfoy et sa mère s'acharnait de tout son être à faire comme si elle n'avait même jamais eu lieu. Draco avait toujours été très honnête avec son fils et très ouvert et cet aveuglement volontaire de la part de ses parents lui était insupportable.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils en apercevant son sourire.

-Et ça t'amuse? Je trouve cela bien triste, pour ma part, qu'il choisisse de faire Merlin-sait-quoi plutôt que de passer du temps avec sa famille. Ton père n'aurait jamais toléré un tel comportement, osa-t-elle.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de voir qu'elle avait réussi à le mettre sur les nerfs.

-Êtes-vous seulement venu prendre le thé avec moi pour critiquer la manière dont j'élève mon fils ou y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai le plaisir de votre compagnie aujourd'hui…mère, répliqua Draco d'un ton qu'il se força à conserver le plus bas possible vu qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement que les tables voisines entendent leur conversation.

Narcissa Malfoy termina de brasser son thé avec sa petite cuillère avant de la déposer sur le bord de l'assiette dans un tintement avant de répondre.

\- Puisque Scorpius sera avec toi pour Noël, finalement, je comprends donc que vous serez présents tous les deux pour le réveillon, dit-elle en saisissant l'anse de sa tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle prit une si petite gorgée qu'il se demanda si elle avait seulement fait semblant. Son rouge à lèvres avait taché la porcelaine immaculée, cela le dégoûta, inexplicablement.

Draco soupira intérieurement. Elle faisait toujours cela, lorsque la conversation prenait un tournant qui lui déplaisait, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et enchaînait sur autre chose. Ainsi, il était impossible d'aborder avec elle quelque sujet que ce fût sur lequel elle n'avait pas envie de s'épancher. C'était horriblement frustrant et c'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle à l'âge adulte.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de décourager sa mère le moins du monde. Elle se mit à lui débiter qu'ils feraient un petit réveillon sans prétention au manoir, cette année.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, l'interrompit Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement tout en la dévisageant, guettant sa réaction ou plutôt son absence de réaction.

Il y avait une éternité que le manoir Malfoy n'avait plus accueilli les fastes réceptions d'autrefois, mais sa mère jouait le jeu, encore une fois. Son père était assigné à domicile depuis la fin de la guerre. Condamné à demeurer entre les murs de son manoir pour le restant de ses jours. Un destin beaucoup plus clément que celui de ses coaccusés mangemorts qui, pour beaucoup, purgeaient une tout aussi longue sentence, mais à Azkaban. La clémence du Magenmagot découlant du fait qu'il ait retourné sa veste au dernier moment.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Enfin, se dit-il, enfin il pouvait deviner une émotion réelle sous le couvert de son déni qui, à ce niveau, relevait de l'art. Mais, aussitôt, elle effaça l'agacement qu'il avait cru déceler sur son visage et le remplaça par un sourire tout aussi faux que les ongles qu'elle frappait lentement sur la table, au rythme de ses pensées.

-Tu sais que ça pourrait être facile, Draco, si tu y mettais un peu du tien. Je ne comprends pas ta colère à notre endroit, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu as fait les choix qui t'ont conduit où tu es à présent, si Astoria est…

-Ne mêle pas Astoria à cela! S'emporta-t-il et le couple à la table voisine se tourna dans leur direction, il les fusilla du regard.

-Je dis simplement qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de blâmer les autres pour tout, ça devient lassant, dit-elle en haussant les épaules négligemment.

Il s'apprêta à répondre vertement lorsque la sonnerie de son cellulaire retentit, le figeant sur place.

Ces appareils avaient envahi le monde sorcier depuis de nombreuses années déjà, vu leur côté pratique et l'instantanéité de ce moyen de communication, comparativement aux hiboux. Avec le travail que pratiquait Draco, il ne s'en passerait plus, peu importe que ce soit un item moldu ou pas. Il vit sur l'écran que c'était le bureau et décrocha aussitôt, heureux d'échapper à sa mère pour un moment, même si c'était pour le travail. Ce n'était pas peu dire.

La voix tendue et un peu trop aiguë d'Adam se fit entendre dans l'appareil dès l'instant où il décrocha.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant que tu es avec ta mère, mais on a un petit problème ici, commença-t-il. Une certaine Miss Parkinson est ici et demande à te voir de manière hystérique. Je lui ai bien dit que tu n'étais pas disponible, qu'elle devait prendre un rendez-vous, mais elle est très… insistante. Elle a l'air complètement paniquée et elle dit que vous êtes très proches… Continua-t-il.

-Étaient, corrigea automatiquement le blond à voix basse.

-Quoi? demanda l'autre, n'ayant pas bien entendu le murmure de son patron.

-Rien. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

-Euh… d'accord, hésita le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réponse, puisque normalement l'avocat exigeait que les clients prennent rendez-vous et refusait toujours de les recevoir sinon, sauf de rares exceptions.

Draco raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère. Narcissa affichait une mine ennuyée, ce n'était pas la première fois que son fils se servait de son travail pour échapper à ce qu'il nommait lui-même ses «obligations familiales». Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'il devait partir, elle avait compris et elle se contenta de lui rappeler d'être à l'heure pour le réveillon avant qu'il ne quitte d'un pas rapide, après l'avoir salué froidement. Il ne vit pas son visage se fermer douloureusement et n'entendit pas le long soupir qu'elle laissa échapper lorsqu'il quitta le restaurant.

Il sortit à l'extérieur et, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, transplana directement dans son bureau. Il retira son manteau de feutre noir, replaça ses cheveux déjà impeccables vers l'arrière et épousseta les poussières invisibles qui auraient pu s'être déposées sur son veston fait sur mesure.

L'incongruité de la situation ne le frappa qu'à cet instant bien précis. Pas lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de son ancienne meilleure amie être prononcé par son adjoint, pas lorsqu'il s'était levé de la table au restaurant, pas durant les quelques pas qu'il avait fait pour sortir à l'extérieur et transplaner. Non. Maintenant.

Que lui voulait Pansy? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins… vingt-trois ans. Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Vraiment. Quelle ironie! Comme si soudain son passé avait décidé de se réveiller, après toutes ces années, pour revenir le hanter. Ce ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard, décida-t-il, mais une cruelle manigance du destin qui s'acharnait contre lui avec toute la violence de celui qui a attendu inlassablement le meilleur moment pour mettre à exécution sa vengeance et qui se la voit servir devant lui.

Il réalisa qu'il ignorait tout de Pansy, désormais. Il ignorait où elle demeurait, quel emploi elle occupait, si elle était mariée, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant en âge d'aller à Poudlard, puisqu'il l'aurait certainement croisé lors de la rentrée avec Scorpius. Elle était devenue une inconnue pour lui et pourtant, même après toutes ces années, après la manière odieuse dont il avait mis fin à leur amitié, elle se tournait vers lui lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide, visiblement, vu l'état dans lequel elle était plongée, selon Adam.

Il déglutit péniblement. Soudain hautement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver devant elle, ainsi, et de ne pas s'être soucié d'elle jusqu'à présent, d'avoir cherché à avoir des nouvelles ou au moins à se renseigner. Il se sentait honteux de lui faire face après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ça avait été la seule au courant à l'époque et elle avait été son amie la plus fidèle, sa seule véritable confidente. Il la considérait comme une sœur dans ce temps-là.

Et, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, constater qu'elle était aujourd'hui une parfaite inconnue pour lui le peina plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Tu es ridicule Draco, il est un peu tard pour ça, pensa-t-il en passant une dernière fois sa main dans sa chevelure avant de sortir de son bureau en inspirant profondément pour reprendre contenance.

Dans la salle d'attente, effondrée sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir se tenait celle qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme son ancienne amie. Ses cheveux étaient teints dans un brun plus clair que sa couleur naturelle et ils étaient coupés assez court, ne dépassant pas sa mâchoire. Elle portait une paire de jeans qui semblaient avoir connu de meilleurs jours, une paire de bottes usées et un pull en tricot gris foncé. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges d'avoir trop pleurés et cela le choqua, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil.

Elle se leva en l'apercevant et il lui tendit la main, maladroitement. Elle ignora la main tendue et se jeta dans ses bras, le corps secoué de profonds sanglots, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, comme s'ils avaient encore dix-sept ans et que ces vingt-trois ans n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle murmura un «Draco» étouffé contre son épaule, il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et, après un moment, sans échanger d'autres paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau, sous le regard ébahi et dédaigneux d'Adam. Daphnée n'était pas là, elle était à la cour.

Après avoir refermé la porte de son bureau, il la fit s'assoir dans l'une des chaises faisant face à son bureau et tiqua en pensant que c'était dans ce même fauteuil qu'avait pris place Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne s'assit pas derrière son bureau, mais s'installa plutôt dans le second fauteuil en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle saisit immédiatement pour s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher assez peu élégamment. Il ignorait quoi dire, quoi faire, alors il se contenta d'attendre.

-Je… je ne sa-savais pas qu-quoi faire… qui consulter, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il se contenta de lui tendre un second mouchoir de papier qu'elle saisit, alors qu'elle tenait toujours le second en boule dans sa main gauche.

-Je… j'ai pensé à toi, mais je n'étais pas certaine que tu accepterais de me voir… pas… tu sais…

-C'est moi qui devrais être surpris que tu acceptes de me voir, enfin… tu comprends. Que s'est-il passé? Dit-il, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle ressasse le passé, _ce_ passé.

 _On dirait bien que tout le monde s'est donné le mot, Draco._ Murmura soudain la voix moqueuse qui s'était tue jusqu'ici. Non, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment pas le moment. _Vas-tu encore fuir comme le lâche que tu es ou vas-tu l'aider? Question purement rhétorique, je te connais, je sais que tu vas la laisser tomber, comme toujours._ Il ignora la voix, se contentant de serrer les dents. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle disparaîtrait. Peut-être qu'elle le laisserait tranquille s'il ne lui portait pas la moindre attention. Tout cela était dans sa tête, dans son imagination et pourtant, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle. Était-il en train de devenir fou? _Fou. Oui, c'est ça, tu dois devenir fou et ça ne serait que bien fait pour toi_ , se moqua la voix.

-Je-je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, je-je suis dans la merde, Draco. Par Merlin, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux rien dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire… répondit Pansy dont la panique emplissait la voix de plus en plus et dont le discours devenait de plus en plus confus au fur et à mesure qu'elle répétait les mêmes choses.

-Calme-toi. Calme-toi et raconte-moi, je ne pourrai pas évaluer la situation sans comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Tout ce que tu me diras ici est protégé par le secret professionnel, de toute manière, alors tu peux tout me dire.

Elle s'essuya le visage presque frénétiquement, ses mains tremblaient.

-Tu ne comprends pas! cria-t-elle presque, puis elle se confondit en excuses. Je suis désolée, je perds la tête… C'est terrible, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai été tellement stupide de le suivre, mais il est trop tard. Salazar que je regrette, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est trop tard…

Soudain, on cogna à la porte de son bureau et il cria à Adam qu'il était occupé à travers celle-ci, mais la porte s'ouvrit néanmoins.

-Monsieur, je dois absolument vous déranger, il…

Adam l'appelait toujours monsieur en présence de clients. C'était Daphnée qui avait insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi, lui ne s'en souciait guère.

-Je suis occupé, Adam, je pense que ça se voit! Le coupa son patron en fronçant les sourcils, fâché qu'il ait ouvert la porte malgré ses indications claires de ne pas le déranger.

Le jeune homme semblait nerveux et glissa un doigt entre le col de sa chemise et son cou. Il ne ferma pourtant pas la porte et l'irritation de l'avocat monta d'un cran. Pansy faisait obstinément dos à l'adjoint, ne souhaitant pas être vu dans une telle position de faiblesse, imagina-t-il. Ses reniflements et les sanglots qui secouaient son corps ne laissaient cependant pas de doute quant à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-C'est très urgent, il faut vraiment que… tenta une nouvelle fois l'adjoint.

La femme renifla misérablement et Draco soupira, excédé.

-Laisse-nous! Sors! L'interrompit le blond.

-Mais, monsieur…

-Tu vas nous foutre la paix, oui? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé! Dis-leur d'attendre, par Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui peut être si urgent que ça ne peut pas attendre cinq putains de minutes! Raga Draco en fusillant son adjoint du regard, le souffle court tandis que Pansy sanglotait toujours face à lui, le visage dans les mains.

Adam hésita un instant, surpris par le brusque accès de colère de son patron, mais il se reprit bien vite en entendant le claquement de langue impatient de ce dernier.

-C'est…, commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit en désignant Pansy d'un hochement de tête.

-Parle! Exigea Draco qui se foutait bien que son amie d'enfance entende quoi que ce fut que le jeune homme avait à dire.

-C'est Harry Potter, monsieur.

À l'entente du nom, Pansy se redressa et hoqueta de stupeur, tandis que Draco se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Harry putain de Potter. Évidemment, dès l'instant où il parvenait à presque l'oublier, ce dernier venait lui gâcher l'existence à nouveau, et ce, dans le pire des moments. Que lui voulait-il encore celui-là? Allait-il finalement lui annoncer ce qu'il attendait de sa part? Aussi bien, car plus tôt il s'acquitterait de cette tâche qui lui répugnait, plus vite l'autre remplirait sa propre part du marché, soit de disparaître de sa vie, à jamais.

-Dis-lui que j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes et fais-le entrer… Oh! Et… ne lui offre surtout rien à boire, le moins longtemps il s'attardera ici, le mieux je me porterai, indiqua Draco.

Le visage d'Adam s'emplit de confusion et il resta là sans bouger, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Une habitude que Malfoy détestait. Pansy s'agita dans sa chaise et se retourna pour faire face au secrétaire juridique, son regard scrutateur et incrédule n'échappa pas à Draco. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne dise rien de compromettant, mais elle se tut.

-J'aimerais que ça soit fait pour aujourd'hui, Adam, ajouta le blond d'un ton sarcastique, devant l'air désorienté du jeune homme toujours immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je… je crains que ce ne soit impossible, il… euh… il est à la gendarmerie, il vient de se faire arrêter… pour meurtre, répondit Adam en guettant la réaction du blond qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Bordel.

* * *

C'était un certain Henry Morrow, un moldu, qui avait trouvé le corps d'Adrian Pucey. Le cadavre gisait, face contre terre, dans le fond d'un fossé longeant la route menant au village de Bath. Le visage enfoncé dans la boue collante et odorante que l'hiver encore clément n'avait toujours pas recouvert de neige, on ne pouvait apercevoir que le derrière de sa tête presque chauve, ainsi que le col de sa veste déchiré qui pendait négligemment près de son épaule.

Le petit chien du vieil homme, un teckel au long poil roux, s'était mis à aboyer et à tirer au bout de sa laisse comme un déchaîné en passant près du pont qu'ils empruntaient quotidiennement. Dans un premier temps, l'homme s'était contenté de tirer sur la laisse, de lui ordonner de se taire.

Puis, il l'avait vu.

Il avait tout de suite compris que l'homme était mort. Il avait fait la guerre, jadis, et avait immédiatement reconnu la rigide immobilité d'un corps lorsque la mort y plante ses griffes. Nul besoin de s'affoler ou d'appeler à l'aide et c'est dans le calme de celui qui en a vu d'autres qu'il s'était rendu à la gendarmerie située trois rues plus loin. Ils étaient revenus avec lui pour qu'il leur montre l'endroit exact, comme s'ils doutaient de sa parole. Un meurtre? Dans la paisible ville de Bath? Impossible.

Monsieur Morrow leur avait raconté comment son chien était celui qu'ils devaient remercier, cela n'avait pas paru les émouvoir.

Un des policiers, qui était en fait un auror sous couverture, comme il y en avait un dans presque tous les postes de police, avait reconnu la victime et contacté immédiatement le bureau chef. Une équipe d'aurors s'était presque aussitôt déplacée sur les lieux pour prendre les témoignages avant d'effacer la mémoire des policiers qui étaient intervenus sur la scène avant eux et de monsieur Morrow. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent en emportant le corps de la victime avec eux, le teckel continua d'aboyer longuement en direction de l'endroit d'où ils avaient transplané. Le vieil homme donna un coup sur la laisse.

-Tais-toi donc Slinky, toujours à aboyer pour rien espèce de vieux grognon! dit-il à son chien en adressant un signe de tête poli aux policiers qu'il croisa, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'autant d'agents de la paix soient présents dans ce lieu pourtant si paisible.

La disparition d'Adrian Pucey avait été signalée la veille par son épouse, Milicent Pucey, même si, dans les faits, il était absent depuis un peu plus de deux jours. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'encore une fois, il avait dû être trop saoul pour rentrer. Il était peut-être resté dormir chez l'un de ses camarades de beuverie, puisqu'il était trop pauvre pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel. C'est pourquoi elle avait tardé à alerter les autorités. Les mauvaises langues dirent que c'est parce qu'elle souhaitait secrètement sa disparition ou même sa mort.

«Il est mort, ce genre de chose ne se dit pas», avait dit sa voisine en rabrouant son époux, pour ensuite appeler sa sœur et lui raconter comment elle connaissait la victime d'un meurtre. «Oui, oui, mon voisin d'en face, oui, oui, celui-là même, le mangemort.» Son mari était intervenu, depuis le salon. «Ex-mangemort!» Elle avait roulé des yeux en l'entendant. «On est un mangemort ou on ne l'est pas, voilà tout, mieux vaut te taire Greg, plutôt que de dire de telles bêtises.»

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Je suis tombée dans la deuxième saison de How To Get Away With Murder comme on tombe dans un escalier : brutalement. C'est d'ailleurs, entre autre, cette série qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour cette fiction dans sa structure.

En espérant avoir su piquer votre curiosité et vous revoir pour la suite.

Merci de commenter, de me suivre et de me lire, votre opinion est très importante pour moi, je répondrai à chacun de manière personnalisée et j'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre en prime.

-xxx-

Harley

P.S. Je passe au 2.0 et j'ai créé un Forum de réponse aux reviews anonymes, c'est-ti-pas-beau-ça! ;) On n'arrête pas le progrès.

P.S.2: Les chapitres ont toutes sortes de longueurs hétéroclites... c'est normal.


	3. Chapitre 3: Neuf

**Chapitre 3 :** **Neuf**

 _La salle commune de Serpentard était déserte à cette heure-ci, mais Draco avança tout de même sur la pointe de pieds, se retenant presque de respirer, comme si, à chaque instant, il craignait qu'on le surprenne. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se maudit pour cela. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Il aurait voulu calmer ses pas, s'empêcher d'avoir les mains moites, calmer les papillons qui avaient envahi son estomac, se retenir de ressentir toutes ces choses qu'il méprisait, qu'il aurait voulu mépriser._

 _Le feu dans l'âtre se mourait lentement et le portrait de la méduse accroché sur le mur opposé le dévisageait d'un air désapprobateur. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le change en pierre pour l'empêcher de faire cette bêtise, mais elle ne possédait pas de tels pouvoirs et il était incapable de résister à l'appel de celui qui le poussait présentement à violer le règlement de l'école en étant debout bien après le couvre-feu._

 _Il vit la porte menant au couloir s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais, sans que personne, en apparence, n'y pénètre. L'instant suivant, Harry retirait sa cape d'invisibilité et se jetait contre lui, dévorant sa bouche, s'agrippant à lui comme le lierre à un chêne. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser, luttant pour reprendre le dessus, puis y renonçant définitivement lorsque le Survivant appuyant durement son corps contre le sien, le faisant gémir honteusement. Il sentit le sourire du brun contre ses lèvres, il se moquait de lui. Bizarrement, cela l'excita encore plus._

 _Un craquement se fit entendre, ils se tendirent, puis rirent de soulagement en constatant que c'était uniquement le chat tigré de Daphnée Greengrass qui venait de bondir d'un des canapés. Ils l'avaient sans doute dérangé dans son sommeil._

 _Harry frôla le bas de son dos en l'agrippant un peu plus fermement et la caresse de ses mains calleuses contre son épiderme lui envoya un frisson. L'odeur enivrante du brun, mélange d'agrumes et de quelque chose de mâle, l'attirait, le poussait à frotter son visage contre lui, à inspirer dans son cou en y parsemant des baisers de moins en moins innocents. Il lécha la peau hâlée et sentit le brun presser son érection contre la sienne en réponse. Draco poussa une plainte lorsque la main du gryffondor se posa fermement sur son sexe à travers son pyjama._

 _-Merlin, Draco… j'ai envie de toi, grogna-t-il en dévorant son cou comme un affamé et, pour toute réponse, le blond glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead et entreprit de le caresser avec possessivité. Sa verge était déjà dure et la crainte de se faire surprendre semblait s'évaporer avec chaque baiser échangé._

 _-Une semaine, c'est trop long, répondit Draco en haletant alors que le brun caressait son érection au travers du tissu._

 _Le serpentard recula jusqu'à être accoté contre le dossier d'un des canapés et s'y installa en écartant les cuisses entre lesquelles l'autre jeune homme se glissa immédiatement, ne tolérant pas d'être éloigné de lui pendant aussi peu qu'une seconde._

 _-Ne m'en parle pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix, avec notre match contre Serdaigle, je ne pouvais pas m'éclipser sans soulever de soupçons…_

 _Harry lui retira rapidement son haut et posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons, le léchant, le titillant du bout de la langue. Chaque soupir de Draco semblait l'attiser de plus en plus, il se faisait plus fougueux dans ses gestes et, rapidement, il retira son propre chandail, puis son jeans. Le blond pouvait aisément voir le sexe érigé de son partenaire à travers le mince tissu de son caleçon et cela lui envoya une décharge d'excitation dans le creux des reins._

 _-Je t'aime, souffla Harry dans le creux de son oreille._

 _Draco se tendit et stoppa ses caresses, il recula doucement sa tête pour faire face au brun qui affichait une mine soudain timide, évitant son regard, ce qui était un peu ridicule considérant leur position actuelle. Que venait-il de dire?_

 _-Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de répondre quoi que ce soit, je voulais seulement que tu le saches, continua nerveusement le brun sans lui laisser le temps de placer un seul mot._

 _-Je… Hésita le serpentard alors qu'une foule d'émotions plus indéchiffrables les unes que les autres se bousculaient en lui, se fracassant contre la paroi de son crâne et enserrant douloureusement son estomac._

 _Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un long soupir._

 _-Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes toujours tout compliqué, se plaint Draco en se passant une main sur le visage._

 _-Écoute, oublie ça, je… c'était stupide de te dire ça, je sais que ça ne fait que quelques semaines…_

 _-Ça a fait sept semaines hier, corrigea le serpentard._

 _-Tu as compté? sourit Harry avec un air moqueur._

 _-N'importe quoi! répondit le blond en le dévisageant de manière hautaine._

 _-Menteur… Tu as compté! Draco Malfoy, un romantique, qui l'aurait cru…_

 _-Ta gueule, le coupa l'autre en se sentant rougir et il se détesta pour cela._

 _Comme si cela avait soudain redonné confiance au brun, il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Draco et recommença à lécher, embrasser et mordiller la peau du cou du blond qui poussa un soupir de plaisir, bien malgré lui et ouvrit encore plus les cuisses. Harry en profita et pressa son corps contre le sien, puis, dans un mouvement qui leur fit pousser à tous les deux un gémissement, il frotta leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Le souffle de Draco s'accéléra rapidement et il n'avait à présent qu'une envie, c'était qu'ils se débarrassent tous deux de leur dernier morceau de vêtement pour pouvoir sentir la peau brûlante de Harry contre la sienne._

 _Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry se pencha vers la droite, agrippant sa baguette et murmura un sortilège. L'instant d'après, ils étaient entièrement nus. Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la verge turgescente de son amant et un frisson de désir le parcourut jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Harry capta son regard et, plutôt que d'en être gêné, il n'en fut que plus excité et se permit même de lever un sourcil narquois vers lui. Cela sembla faire de l'effet au brun, car il saisit presque trop brusquement le sexe du serpentard dans sa main et se mit à le caresser avec vigueur. Draco cambra le dos et rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, surpris par cette soudaine montée de plaisir._

 _Harry se pencha de nouveau à son oreille et il sut qu'il était damné._

 _-Qu'as-tu compté d'autre? susurra le gryffondor sans interrompre sa délicieuse caresse._

 _Draco secoua la tête, se refusant à répondre, mais le mouvement de poignet de son amant s'accéléra et il ne put empêcher un gémissement un peu plus fort de franchir ses lèvres._

 _-Chut, ne fait pas trop de bruit Dray, si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous surprenne, dit-il malicieusement en appuyant sur le gland de l'autre, le faisant pousser une autre plainte. Alors, qu'as-tu compté d'autre? répéta-t-il._

 _-Va te faire voir, parvint à articuler le blond entre deux halètements._

 _Harry rit contre sa gorge et il put sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales contre sa chair. Le brun bougea encore et murmura un nouveau sort, il interrompit ses caresses un moment et farfouilla à ses côtés. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que sa main était glissante de lubrifiant lorsqu'elle revint se poser sur son sexe, l'effleurant méchamment avant de poursuivre sa course vers ses bourses, puis contre son intimité. Le sang pulsa dans son sexe en sentant Harry caresser doucement son entrée, mais sans la pénétrer, tant cela l'excitait._

 _Deux émeraudes le dévisageaient et il comprit que leur propriétaire n'irait pas plus loin tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu la réponse à sa question. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ses doigts le titillaient sans relâche, mais sans jamais lui donner ce qu'il désirait._

 _-Neuf, murmura Draco à contrecœur._

 _-Quoi? demanda Harry en affichant un sourire machiavélique._

 _Il aurait définitivement eut sa place à Serpentard celui-là, pensa le blond en le maudissant._

 _-Neuf! dit-il plus fort._

 _Harry appuya doucement le bout de son index sur l'entrée du blond, ne la pénétrant que du bout de son doigt. Draco soupira._

 _-Putain, Potter! s'exclama-t-il, à bout de nerfs._

 _-Si impatient, répondit Harry, puis il plongea son doigt un peu plus creux dans l'intimité de son amant le faisant se cambrer davantage. Neuf quoi?_

 _Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et, bientôt, fut en mesure d'introduire un deuxième doigt qu'il bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la prostate de Draco qui eut un soubresaut de plaisir._

 _-Neuf quoi? répéta le brun sans arrêter son intime caresse._

 _-Neuf fois qu'on fait l'amour! finit par dire Draco alors qu'irrésistiblement, son corps bougeait au même rythme que ses doigts qui s'enfouissaient en lui, cherchant à les sentir encore plus profondément en lui, le souffle court et tendu._

 _-Choix de mots intéressant, commenta Harry._

 _-Vas-tu finir par te taire? rétorqua le blond, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de soupirer, à chaque fois que les doigts du brun heurtaient délicieusement son point de plaisir. Son propre sexe pulsait et lorsque Harry s'en saisit, s'en fut trop et il fut incapable de retenir la plainte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. S'il continuait comme cela, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son amant et l'embrassa avidement avant de se détacher en murmurant un «je suis prêt» immédiatement étouffé par un autre baiser tout aussi passionné._

 _Draco agrippa le cou du brun qui le tira un peu plus sur le bord du dossier du canapé, toujours debout, tandis que le serpentard enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, se mordant la lèvre, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Harry se positionna face à l'entrée du blond et attendit que ce dernier acquiesce doucement, puis il commença à le pénétrer très lentement, prenant garde à ne pas le brusquer. Draco se tendit légèrement en sentant le tiraillement provoqué par cette intrusion beaucoup plus imposante que les doigts de son amant, puis, dans un soupir, se força à se détendre. Harry happa ses lèvres et sa main recommença à caresser son sexe. Il se détendit encore plus et bientôt, il fut entièrement en lui. C'était bon de le sentir ainsi, au plus profond de lui, une intrusion à la fois étrange et agréable, mais, bien vite, il eut envie de plus._

 _-Bouge, dit-il et il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter, d'un lent mouvement de hanche, Harry fit une première poussée, suivie par un soupir de plaisir, puis il recommença, s'enfouissant un peu plus profondément et un peu plus fortement à chaque fois. Il lui embrassa le cou, léchant la peau, puis il s'en prit à ses lèvres. S'enfonçant de plus en plus vite entre les chairs palpitantes du blond. Leurs regards fusionnèrent tandis que leurs corps se couvraient de sueur et que leurs souffles devenaient effrénés._

 _Le feu dans l'âtre était à présent complètement éteint et la lueur verte provenant des fenêtres donnant sur le lac était la seule source d'éclairage, mais Draco s'en foutait. Il ne voyait que ces yeux d'un vert hallucinant qui le regardaient avec tant de dévotion, de désir… d'amour. Il sentait ce sexe en lui, allant et venant, frappant contre sa prostate presque à chaque fois et il se laissa aller complètement à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant présent. Il se mit à murmurer des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de dire à voix haute, des choses insensées, folles, dangereuses. Harry accéléra encore ses mouvements alors qu'il n'aurait pas cru qu'une telle chose fût possible, répondant aux paroles de son amant avec son corps tout en le serrant contre lui avec la force de celui qui aime sans retenue._

 _Draco se sentit monter, encore et toujours plus haut. Puis ce fut l'explosion, il enfonça ses doigts dans le cou du gryffondor, alors qu'il se répandait entre leurs deux corps en poussant un dernier gémissement. Harry s'activa encore un moment et jouit dans un râle, déversant sa semence au plus profond des entrailles de son amant. Il se retira précautionneusement et ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé de cuir noir, Draco par-dessus lui, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, le souffle encore haché par le plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration du brun qui devenait de plus en plus régulière, sur les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, sur la fermeté de ses cuisses contre les siennes, sur cette main bouillante, posée sur son flanc._

 _-J'aimerais pouvoir passer la nuit comme ça… avec toi, chuchota Draco après un moment, sans ouvrir les yeux._

 _-Moi aussi, mais on ne peut plus prendre le risque maintenant que Rogue sait pour la salle sur demande… Quand tout sera fini, on pourra le faire, je veux dire, après la guerre et tout, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher, répondit Harry._

 _Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge du blond alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux._

 _-Tu vois loin._

 _-… pas toi? Hésita Harry, son regard accroché au sien._

 _Draco détourna les yeux._

 _-Je… j'espère juste que nous survivrons à cette guerre, tous, mais je réalise bien que c'est peu probable, répondit-il sombrement._

 _Harry caressa ses cheveux d'une main et il aurait voulu se fondre dans cette caresse et ne plus penser à la guerre qui faisait rage, à sa famille qui le croyait encore fidèle au Seigneur des ténèbres et à ce dernier qui le tuerait s'il savait qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans le plus grand des secrets, à titre d'espion. Il n'y avait qu'Harry et le professeur Dumbledore qui étaient au courant._

 _-Je devrais y aller, c'est déjà un miracle que personne ne nous ait surpris jusqu'à présent, dit Harry, mais Draco, toujours allongé contre lui ne bougea pas.-Reste encore un peu… s'entendit-il prononcer et il regretta aussitôt ces paroles mièvres, mais le gryffondor sourit et reposa sa tête contre l'accoudoir du canapé, passant un bras autour de sa taille._

 _-Juste une minute alors._

 _-Oui… juste une minute._

 _-Tu sais… je le pensais tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai dit que je…_

 _Draco lui coupa la parole d'un baiser._

 _-La ferme, Harry Potter._

* * *

-Harry Potter.

Draco sursauta alors qu'on le sortait si brusquement de ses pensées. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir Daphnée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, accotée dans l'encadrement de sa porte de son bureau. Elle le dévisageait sans pour autant qu'il soit possible de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait, son visage était complètement immobile, impassible. Il la connaissait cependant assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas dû être heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de lui.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Le temps était pluvieux, preuve que l'hiver était anormalement clément cette année. Les photos annexées au dossier que lui avait en partie transmis la procureure de la poursuite et soigneusement rangées dans leur enveloppe étaient encore imprimées dans son esprit. On eu dit qu'on était au mois d'octobre à les regarder : les arbres dépourvus de feuilles, le fossé boueux, les herbes jaunies et sèchent qui en bordaient les côtés. L'automne se prête bien aux fins tragiques. Tout semble dévasté ou va bientôt l'être. Et cette mort sordide y trouvait sa place, épousait la mélancolie du gel.

Draco avait commencé à se pencher sur ce qui n'était qu'un dossier incomplet pour l'instant, le reste lui serait donné plus tard, par le biais d'un complément de preuve, lors de la comparution. Il avait d'abord effleuré le dossier sans s'y poser réellement, luttant contre les vagabondages de son esprit délinquant. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi dissipé, bien au contraire, mais ce qui correspondait à ce qu'il nommait «ses habitudes» avait été anéanti le jour où Harry Potter avait pénétré dans ce bureau.

Il retint un bâillement, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, encore. Cette fois-ci, par contre, c'était parce qu'il avait dû préparer l'enquête sur remise en liberté de son nouveau et très irritant client. Dès le départ de Pansy, il s'était rendu au poste de police pour y rencontrer celui qu'il aurait eu plutôt envie d'oublier. La rencontre avait été à l'opposé de la précédente, le Survivant c'était contenté de garder le silence en l'observant d'un air sombre, le regard rivé sur ses mains menottées magiquement.

L'avocat lui avait expliqué la teneur des accusations : soit le meurtre prémédité d'Adrian Pucey. Mais, le brun c'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Au moins, il n'avait fait aucune déclaration aux Aurors, dans un éventuel procès, cela ne pourrait que lui être favorable. De toute manière, ils n'en étaient pas là. Ils n'en étaient qu'à la comparution et à l'enquête caution et tout ce qu'aurait à déterminer le juge était si oui ou non il pouvait être remis en liberté dans l'attente de son procès et si oui, à quelles conditions. Après avoir quitté le poste, Draco avait donc contacté Ginny pour lui demander de témoigner pour cette enquête et lui demander s'ils étaient en mesure de déposer des sommes pour garantir le respect de ses conditions de remise en liberté.

Une voix parcourue de sanglots incontrôlables lui avait répondu au numéro de téléphone que son client lui avait donné après qu'il eut insisté à plusieurs reprises. Il ne la reconnut pas et cela le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix? Il aurait cru qu'en l'entendant, quelque chose se serait produit en lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et ce simple fait le laissa sans voix suffisamment longtemps pour que l'épouse de Harry répète un «allô?» chevrotant. Il avait eu une envie de simplement raccrocher, mais, à la place, il s'était entendu répondre d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, lui semblait-il : «Allô, c'est euh… Draco Malfoy». Un long silence s'était fait entendre sur la ligne, ponctué seulement par les hoquets et les pleurs de Ginny, puis elle s'était mise à parler.

Face à lui, Daphnée leva un sourcil tout en le dévisageant.

-Et tu penses t'en tirer avec cette seule réponse? demanda-t-elle, visiblement peu impressionnée par son seul «oui».

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne te savais pas si curieuse au sujet de mes dossiers, c'est un client comme un autre, mentit-il et elle renifla comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement ridicule, ce qui était le cas, il devait bien l'avouer, Harry n'avait rien d'un client ordinaire. Mais alors là, rien du tout.

Ses talons résonnèrent contre le plancher lorsqu'elle fit deux pas vers lui avant de poser ses mains parfaitement manucurées sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils installés face à son bureau.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse considérer le Sauveur du monde sorcier, qui vient tout juste d'être accusé de meurtre de «client comme un autre», ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Adam n'était pas encore arrivé, il n'était que sept heures trente du matin, aucun risque qu'il entende leur conversation. Personne n'était au courant que c'était lui qui représentait le Survivant, mis à part Pansy et Adam. C'était certainement lui qui avait vendu la mèche et ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas. De toute manière, dans moins de deux heures, il se rendrait au palais de justice pour sa comparution et pour la tenue de son enquête sur remise en liberté dans l'attente de son procès et les journalistes se feront une joie de publier la nouvelle. Il voyait déjà les grands titres : Le Sauveur du monde sorcier défendu par le fils d'un mangemort! Le Survivant choisit son ancien ennemi pour le défendre; retour du sort!

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais conservé des liens avec lui depuis Poudlard, ajouta la blonde.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle l'analysait du regard, comme si elle pensait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, même si c'était le cas.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… longtemps, il voulait le meilleur avocat criminaliste pour le défendre, c'est tout, répondit-il de son ton le plus prétentieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit tout de même.

-C'est un gros dossier, ça risque d'être hautement médiatisé et, au vu de ton amour bien connu pour les journalistes, je te demanderais seulement de ne pas en tuer un dans le processus, ça ferait mauvaise presse pour mon cabinet, tu comprends.

-Notre cabinet, tu veux dire…

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bonne chance pour ton cautionnement, je suis certain que le procureur va tout faire pour le garder détenu. Qui est au dossier?

-Ellen Fry, maugréa-t-il.

Elle afficha une mine écœurée en réponse. Évidemment, ils avaient choisi la procureure la plus désagréable que la Terre ait jamais portée pour mener ce dossier qui s'annonçait déjà infernal. Il l'avait eue dans plusieurs dossiers jusqu'à présent et l'expérience était toujours… peu agréable. Son entêtement n'avait d'égal que son peu de jugement et elle était prête à tout pour obtenir une condamnation, peu importe les méthodes employées. C'était tout de même une adversaire redoutable et il ne pouvait se permettre de la prendre à la légère.

Elle s'était aussitôt objectée à la remise ne liberté de son client dans l'attente de son procès, n'apportant aucune considération au fait que c'était d'Harry Potter dont il s'agissait et non pas d'un multirécidiviste ou d'un meurtrier assoiffé de sang. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à relever son fardeau et à convaincre un juge de le garder détenu. De toute manière, où l'enverraient-ils? Certainement pas à Azkaban où la grande majorité des détenus y étaient parce qu'il les s'y avait envoyé, soit suite à la guerre, soit dans le cadre de son travail.

-C'est Harry Potter, aucun juge ne le gardera détenu, tu imagines? Lui à Azkaban? Impossible, dit Draco.

-S'il est coupable, il finira bien par y aller, commenta l'avocate. Tu crois que c'est possible, toi? Qu'Harry Potter ait tué Adrian Pucey, de sang-froid, comme ça? demanda-t-elle, pensive.

-Je ne sais pas et ça ne fait pas partie de mon travail non plus d'y réfléchir. Je préfère garder la tête froide et attendre de recevoir lire la preuve pour me faire une idée sur le dossier, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il se retint de soupirer et tourna son regard vers la photo de son fils qui était posé sur le coin de son bureau. Sur cette dernière, il devait avoir environ cinq ans, il était assis sur un poney gris souris et agrippait les crins en éclatant de rire tandis que l'animal s'ébrouait, secouant son corps en entier.

C'était Draco qui avait inscrit son fils à ces cours d'équitation, un des rares sports que son fils pouvait pratiquer, vu sa condition et il se souvenait encore de l'engueulade que cela avait causée entre Astoria et lui. Celle qui était encore son épouse à l'époque avait prétexté que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, mais, pour une fois, Draco lui avait tenu tête et sa femme avait fini par ne plus en parler. Néanmoins, elle fronçait le nez à chaque fois que son fils revenait de ses cours et, jamais, elle n'avait assisté à l'un de ses cours.

Daphnée se racla la gorge légèrement pour attirer l'attention de son collègue, sans doute insultée qu'il lui accorde plus son attention.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression que tu ne me dis pas tout et que tout ça va mal finir? dit-elle.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, lassé de cette conversation. Il devait être au palais de justice dans moins de deux heures et la seule idée de revoir Harry ainsi que Ginny Weasley ou plutôt Potter, lui donnait envie de se lancer un sort d'oubliettes.

-Si ça conclut ce que tu voulais me dire, je te remercie de fermer la porte en sortant, dit-il d'un ton redevenu froid en saisissant sa plume entre ses doigts et en commençant à rédiger sur un parchemin.

-Tu sais que tu peux être un vrai connard parfois?

Il leva la tête vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Oui.

Elle soupira en sortant du bureau et il jeta un œil à son téléphone cellulaire, toujours de pas nouvelles de Pansy. Il lui avait laissé son numéro la veille, dans le brouhaha qui avait suivi l'annonce de l'arrestation de Harry Potter. Suivant cette annonce, elle s'était aussitôt levée, disant qu'elle devait partir. Draco avait tenté de la retenir un instant, il ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de sa venue, mais elle avait insisté et il avait presque dû lui donner sa carte professionnelle de force sur laquelle il avait gribouillé son numéro de cellulaire en lui disant «Appelle-moi». Elle ne l'avait pas fait.

* * *

Sur la photo qui apparaissait à la une spéciale de la Gazette, on pouvait apercevoir Draco Malfoy, revêtu de sa toge qui fusillait les journalistes qui les entouraient du regard, suivi de près par Harry Potter, les traits tirés, la mine sombre et le regard dirigé droit devant eux. Le titre était : _Le Sauveur de monde sorcier en liberté! Les Pucey crient au complot!_ Bien entendu, dès l'instant où Draco avait mis le pied dans sa demeure, son fils s'était précipité à sa rencontre, un exemplaire du journal entre les mains.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant! s'écria-t-il en le suivant jusque dans le salon où, après avoir retiré son manteau, Draco se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil préféré.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel, répondit l'homme en soupirant, exténué et pourtant, il savait que le sommeil se refuserait sans doute à lui cette nuit encore.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête de cet imbécile d'Albus à la rentrée. Il fera moins le malin à présent que son père est accusé de meurtre! dit Scorpius.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit en ce sens à ce jeune homme. Tu m'as bien compris? Un coquard ne t'a pas suffi?

Scorpius le défia du regard et il s'apprêta à répliquer quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir et se retourna pour voir sa mère pénétrer dans le salon. Il se retint de soupirer, mais ne put empêcher son visage de se crisper. Il ne se sentait pas la patience de la tolérer pour une soirée, pas après les dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'il venait de passer et ses nuits sans sommeil qui semblaient bien déterminées à s'additionner.

-Ton père a raison, Scorpius Hypérion, dit-elle.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça grand-mère, tu sais que je déteste ça.

-C'est ton prénom et c'est ainsi que je t'appellerai, un point c'est tout. Il est temps que tu te comportes avec la dignité liée à ton rang, répliqua-t-elle avec autorité.

Scorpius jeta un regard incrédule en direction de son père qui haussa les épaules, épuisé par tout ceci.

-Bon. Dans ce cas, permettez-moi, chère grand-mère de me retirer dans mes appartements jusqu'au dîner pour que je puisse pratiquer mon clavecin, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme en esquissant une sorte de petite révérence, autant que le lui permettait ses béquilles, puis il sortit de la pièce.

Une vague d'ennui et de fatigue déferla sur Draco qui appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis en fermant les yeux un instant.

-Voilà ce qui arrive, Draco, lorsqu'on élève un enfant aussi mollement que tu l'as fait! Il n'a aucun respect pour rien ni personne! Ce n'est pas ton père qui aurait toléré ceci, laisse-moi te le dire et encore, tu n'as jamais rencontré ton grand-père, avec lui on n'entendait pas à rire! s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Scorpius claquer et Draco rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur sa mère qui s'agitait.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Narcissa? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Tu sais que je…

Il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase en se levant.

-Peu importe, je dois moi aussi me retirer dans mes appartements, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

-J'ai su que tu avais un important dossier, je suis venu apporter dîner et m'assurer que tu t'occupais adéquatement de ton fils malgré ton travail…

Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Inutile de me répéter qu'il a seize ans, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, tu me le dis assez souvent! Mais ce n'est pas encore un adulte et il a besoin de toi, quoi qu'il en dise. Je sais que tu es très pris par ton travail, mais à seize ans on ne devrait jamais être laissé à soi-même, c'est le rôle des parents de veiller sur leurs enfants, de les protéger.

Tous deux avaient conscience qu'ils ne parlaient plus de Scorpius. Draco déglutit faiblement et ne put détourner son regard de celui bleu acier de sa mère. Elle lissa sa robe noire du plat de sa main, nerveusement.

-Le rôti est dans la cuisine, j'ai jeté un sort de conservation dessus. Je… je vais rentrer au manoir, à présent, tu l'embrasseras de ma part, dit-elle après un moment en désignant le deuxième étage.

Il acquiesça lentement sans la quitter des yeux, puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre avant de disparaître dans une flambée de flammes vertes.

-Merci, s'entendit-il murmurer alors.

* * *

Impossible. Impossible qu'Harry Potter est commis un tel geste, pensa Draco en refermant brusquement le dossier et en l'éloignant de lui, comme si, ce faisant, cela allait rendre ce cauchemar moins réel. Mais la preuve était accablante.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et, pour une fois, laissa les souvenirs qu'il repoussait sans cesse depuis tout ce temps pénétrer son esprit. Un sourire furtif dans la Grande salle de Poudlard. Une main posée brièvement sur la sienne en cours de potions. Un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir. _Après la guerre, tout sera possible. Après la guerre, nous le leur dirons. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime. Dis-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours…_ Des paroles insensées, échangées par des adolescents inconscients de la réalité qui finit un jour ou l'autre par nous rattraper.

Draco appuya son front contre sa main. La peau moite et chaude contre sa paume, il soupira. Il rouvrit le dossier, tenta de s'y replonger, mais les lettres se brouillaient entre elles. Impossible. Harry n'était pas un tueur. Harry… Voilà qu'il prononçait de nouveau ce prénom, qu'il osait en tracer les lettres au fer rouge dans son esprit, comme avant. _Rien n'a changé,_ murmura la voix, cette voix qui le hantait désormais, depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

-Tout a changé, s'entendit-il répondre à voix haute.

Les photos du corps étendu dans le fossé défilèrent sous ses yeux. Il les regarda avec détachement, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait pas revu Adrian Pucey depuis Poudlard ou, plutôt, depuis la bataille de Poudlard. C'était un mangemort de peu d'importance, il avait fait quelques années à Azkaban, puis on l'avait relâché, comme beaucoup d'autres. Pourquoi vouloir le tuer lui? Il n'était rien, un sorcier médiocre, déchu, qui allait d'emploi en emploi, au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait congédier pour ses trop nombreux retards, ses journées d'absence et l'odeur d'alcool qui empestait ses vêtements lorsqu'il daignait se présenter. C'était incompréhensible.

Et pourtant, la preuve était sans faille, en apparence, du moins. L'empreinte magique d'Harry avait été retrouvée sur le corps, ça ne mentait pas. Personne ne pouvait tromper cela. Mais ça n'expliquait aucunement le motif du meurtre. Pourquoi donc le directeur du département de régulation magique se serait-il retrouvé en pleine nuit, dans ce petit village inconnu situé à plus de 200 km de chez lui, pour tuer Adrian Pucey et ensuite, laisser son corps bien en vue où on aurait vite fait de l'identifier et de le relier au meurtre. Ça ne faisait absolument aucun sens, pensa Draco.

Son téléphone vibra, il venait de recevoir un message texte. Sans surprise, il vit que c'était le numéro de Harry sur l'afficheur. Le message ne comportait qu'un seul mot : «Viens». Il reposa l'appareil sur son bureau. Si l'autre pensait qu'il allait se rendre chez lieu en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un message texte d'un seul mot, il se trompait de façon monumentale.

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau et il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser vers la vitre de l'appareil qui indiquait qu'il avait un nouveau message, c'était encore lui. Il résista quelques secondes, tentant de se replonger dans la lecture du dossier ouvert devant lui, mais, irrésistiblement, son attention se portait sur la petite lumière clignotante qui annonçait qu'il avait reçu un message.

Il reposa l'appareil, se replongea dans le dossier, mais les mots se refusaient à lui, une fois de plus. L'encre semblait prendre vie, se liquéfier avant de couleur loin de son regard. Il cligna des yeux et les porta vers le cellulaire, vers la lumière entêtante et démesurément forte, lui semblait-il. Il s'haït de tendre la main vers l'appareil, s'invectiva lorsqu'il en toucha l'écran et se maudit en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lire le message : «Maintenant. Je t'en prie».

Non. Il n'irait pas.

Non. C'était hors de question.

Non. Il n'était pas si stupide.

Non.

* * *

-Tu as une mine affreuse, dit Harry en l'observant de haut en bas, laissant traîner son regard sur lui sans aucune pudeur.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été assez faible pour être incapable de résister à l'appel du Survivant, frissonnant sur le palier de la porte, à deux heures du matin.

-Tu es ivre, répondit platement le blond en songeant à tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui, lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

-Et alors, commenta le Survivant en haussant un sourcil. J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, non?

Draco ne s'était jamais encore déplacé chez un client, déjà cela ne faisait que renforcer ce que Daphnée lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Harry n'était pas un client ordinaire. Comment aurait-il pu l'être? Il avait été naïf de croire, même pendant un instant, que cela fut possible. Qu'il soit en mesure de s'occuper de son dossier d'une manière froidement professionnelle, sans plus.

Malgré tout ce que lui criait son esprit, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Il n'était jamais venu au Square Grimmaurd, évidemment, puisque personne, mis à part Harry et Dumbledore n'avait été mis au courant, pendant la guerre, de sa réelle allégeance. Cela avait été dévoilé par la suite, mais il n'avait donc jamais mis les pieds au Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La maison était contraire à tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la maison soit en un tel état de décrépitude. Une couche de poussière recouvrait tout, mis à part les meubles récemment manipulés par son nouvel habitant. La tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs était tachée par endroit et arrachée à d'autres. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi étouffante flottait dans l'air et lui faisait froncer le nez. Comment faisait-il pour vivre ici dans de telles conditions?

-Pourquoi être venu ici, sans ta famille? demanda Draco d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, mais qui lui parut plutôt maladroit.

-Je ne voulais pas les mêler à ça, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules comme si ça allait de soi.

Rien ne va de soi, pensa le blond. Il était chez Harry Potter. Non, même pas. Il était dans une maison qui ne semblait pas avoir vu âme qui vive depuis des années, avec Harry Potter, au beau milieu de la nuit alors que ce dernier avait été accusé de meurtre la veille.

-Tu es accusé de meurtre, tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était? demanda Draco en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil avec scepticisme.

-Tu aurais préféré que Ginny soit présente, alors? demanda Harry en le dévisageant.

Un silence inconfortable s'étira entre eux pendant lequel le brun le jaugea du regard, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux.

-Ce que je préfère n'a aucune espèce d'importance, répondit Draco faiblement.

-Donc, tu as une préférence, commenta le brun sans le quitter des yeux. Tu veux un verre? demanda-t-il sans attendre sa réponse avant de lui en servir un.

-Non, merci.

Le brun hésita un moment, semblant surpris par la réponse de son vis-à-vis, puis il finit son verre d'une traite avant de prendre celui de Draco et de l'apporter avec lui avant de prendre place dans l'un des canapés du salon.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un accusé de meurtre qui prenait sa situation aussi à la légère, remarqua le blond en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils sans même attendre que l'autre l'invite à le faire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis habitué à gérer des situations stressantes, il faut croire et puis… j'ai engagé le meilleur avocat, alors je devrais m'en sortir.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, surtout pas au regard de ce que je considère être une preuve accablante, soupira Draco en ouvrant sa valise et en en sortant les liasses de papier qui constituaient la preuve de la poursuite.

Le regard de l'ex-directeur du département des Aurors s'assombrit et l'avocat eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial venait de traverser la pièce dans laquelle brûlait pourtant un imposant feu dans l'âtre.

-Je n'essayais pas de flatter ton égo, non, cette époque est révolue, crois-moi, je te rappelle seulement que j'attends un résultat de toi. N'oublie pas la condition de notre marché, n'oublie pas ce que tu me dois, répliqua le Survivant avec hargne.

Draco passa nerveusement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Comment pourrait-il oublier? Depuis que le brun était revenu dans sa vie, il avait l'impression de perdre de plus en plus le contrôle. Il n'avait qu'un souhait, qu'il la quitte à nouveau, définitivement, et qu'il retourne à sa routine d'avant. _Ennuyeux_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête. _La ferme_ , répliqua-t-il mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Harry en le voyant tourner les pages de son dossier, tout en portant une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres avant de prendre une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

Draco détourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir.

-Je m'apprête à te parler de ton dossier, hésita le blond. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as demandé de venir?

Un silence empli de malaise s'étira entre eux pendant que le brun le dévisageait sans rien dire. Imperméable à l'inconfort de son vis-à-vis, semblait-il.

-Comme tu veux, finit-il par articuler d'une voix rendue incertaine par l'alcool.

L'avocat se sentit perdre patience, mais se força à demeurer calme. Il feuilleta les pages un moment, relisant ses propres annotations. Tout ceci était bien inutile, l'autre homme n'était pas dans un état pour qu'ils parlent sérieusement. C'était une perte de temps. Il aurait dû être couché, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il hésitait entre se lever et partir ou rester, mais une étrange force semblait le retenir sur place.

-Est-ce que tu vas finir par me le demander? questionna Harry après un moment.

Draco leva la tête vers lui. La lumière dansante des flammes se reflétait dans la chevelure noire de l'autre homme.

-Quoi? demanda Draco.

-Si je l'ai fait ou pas, répondit l'autre, comme si ça allait de soi.

-Non.

-Non? répéta le brun sans tenter de cacher sa surprise.

-Non, dit l'avocat en farfouillant dans les feuilles.

Le brun porta le verre à ses lèvres.

-Très bien, répondit-il.

Il déposa son verre sur la table basse devant lui et se leva.

-Il est tard, j'ai trop bu, tu ferais mieux de partir, ajouta Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

-Tu m'as fait me déplacer ici, en pleine nuit, uniquement pour ça? s'énerva le blond en refermant son dossier brusquement.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à l'appel du brun. Jamais. Tout ceci était une perte de temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il fourra le dossier dans sa mallette et la referma avec impatience. Il ne vit pas Harry approcher et sursauta en sentant une main se poser fermement sur son bras.

-Pas seulement pour ça… murmura le Survivant en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, sans doute.

Il ne le sut jamais, car, il le repoussa aussitôt de toutes ses forces. Harry perdit l'équilibre et tituba en reculant. Draco sentit une rage sans nom s'insinuer en lui et il sortit en trombe du salon, le Survivant sur les talons.

-Dray, attends! Appela Harry, mais il continua son chemin.

Il regarda la patère sur laquelle étaient accrochés un manteau et une cape, puis se souvint qu'il était parti si vite de chez lui qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre un manteau. Imbécile.

-Reste, dit Harry en avançant vers lui. Je t'en prie, reste.

-Va te faire foutre! lui cracha-t-il au visage avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte derrière lui avant de transplaner aussitôt.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le personnage de Narcissa est radicalement différent de celui dans Désillusion, mais il est directement inspiré de ma propre mère, haha! (en exagérant, bien sûr)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura un peu plus le passé de Draco pendant la guerre et ensuite, sur sa relation avec Astoria (ou plutôt, fin de relation). Les fins observateurs ont peut-être aussi capté un détail sur Draco dans le premier chapitre et dans celui-ci concernant une certaine problématique personnelle… Quoi qu'il en soit, une explication sera aussi donnée concernant cela dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci de me lire, de commenter et de me suivre, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis,

-xxx-

Harley


	4. Chapitre 4: Rechute

**Chapitre 4** : **Rechute**

 _Draco frissonna imperceptiblement lorsque la professeure Carrow passa près de son pupitre en longeant l'allée centrale séparant la classe en deux, mais il se retint de lever les yeux de son parchemin. Le son de ses talons contre le sol de pierre résonnait dans la salle et se répercutait dans la voûte du plafond, couvrant le grattement régulier des plumes des élèves sur le papier. Un toussotement s'éleva dans un coin, faisant presque sursauter le blond, tandis que ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable, les mots qu'il avait calligraphiés avec soin sur son examen s'embrouillaient, toute comme ses pensées. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il devait se calmer._

 _Il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et osa un coup d'œil vers Pansy qui, comme souvent, avait pris place à ses côtés. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, tout en s'assurant que leur professeure ne l'avait pas vu. Toutes les excuses pour punir un élève étaient bonnes, désormais, surtout lorsqu'on pouvait prétendre que l'élève avait tenté de tricher pendant un contrôle. Et même si Draco était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un mangemort, cela ne l'empêchait pas de subir le courroux de leurs enseignants. Bien au contraire, puisque la plupart des mangemorts, qui avaient toujours détesté les Malfoy, leur enviant leur position privilégiée auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, ne se privaient plus de leur témoigner ouvertement leur mépris depuis qu'ils étaient tombés en disgrâce aux yeux du Maître._

 _La professeure Carrow, tout comme son frère, était l'un des plus cruels et imprévisibles et le blond s'en méfiait. Quelques semaines avant, elle lui avait lancé un sortilège de brûlure pour avoir manqué une réponse à l'une de ses questions et il en gardait encore les marques sur son avant-bras._

 _Draco fit un bref signe de tête à Pansy, il ne pouvait pas parler, et continua la rédaction de cet examen ridicule de ce que leur professeure se plaisait à appeler l'Étude des Moldus. Est-ce que la mangemort croyait réellement qu'un seul de ses étudiants parvenait à croire à ce qu'elle enseignait? Une parodie de l'Histoire, mêlée à une maladroite tentative d'endoctrinement, voilà ce que c'était. Qui aurait pu croire que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait sauvé la vie de milliers de sorciers qui, sans son intervention, seraient morts aux mains des moldus qui ne souhaitaient que leur extermination? Qui pouvait penser que la taille du cerveau des moldus était inférieure à celle des sorciers?_

 _Il coupa rapidement cours à ses idées licencieuses, s'assurant que les barrières autour de ses pensées étaient bien en place. De telles idées étaient dangereuses et plus encore depuis que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle de Poudlard._

 _Après ce qui lui sembla durer plusieurs éternités, la cloche retentit et le brouhaha des chaises que l'on racle sur le sol et des sacs que l'on ouvre pour y jeter son matériel scolaire emplit la salle de classe. Cela au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Tous les élèves se rendirent à l'avant de la classe pour y porter leur copie d'examen et quittèrent rapidement en discutant à voix basse. Draco était loin d'être le seul qui avait la professeure Carrow en horreur._

 _L'instant d'après, on attrapa son bras et il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Pansy. Ils attendirent d'être un peu plus loin avant de parler, les murs avaient des oreilles et plusieurs ne demandaient qu'à rapporter ce qu'ils jugeaient comme des propos allant à l'encontre de l'ordre établi pour s'attirer les faveurs des nouveaux dirigeants de l'école. Draco ne pouvait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, surtout pas dans la position précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait, vu son rôle d'espion. Néanmoins, il avait Pansy, sa fidèle amie d'enfance, sur qui il pouvait compter._

 _-Est-ce que c'est le Vif d'or? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et l'inquiétude qu'il y perçut lui enserra le cœur._

 _Le Vif d'or, c'était le nom de code qu'ils employaient pour parler d'Harry. Pas question de prononcer son nom depuis que Snape était devenu directeur de Poudlard, il aurait bien été capable de jeter un tabou sur les noms du trio honnis pour déceler les dissidents. La paranoïa s'était installée dans l'école, on cherchait les traîtres à leur sang, les conspirateurs et les membres de la résistance avec la ferveur d'un limier sur la trace de sa proie._

 _Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Vincent qui leur fit un clin d'œil assez peu subtil et Draco se retint de lui adresser une moue méprisante, se forçant à afficher un sourire goguenard, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il avait réussi à être convaincant. Pansy déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il entoura sa taille de son bras dans un geste possessif, voilà c'était déjà plus crédible. Ils faisaient semblant d'être ensemble depuis quelques mois, cela leur permettait de se retrouver seuls ensemble sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux._

 _Une fois dehors, le vent encore frais du mois d'avril leur fit resserrer leur cape doublée autour de leurs épaules. Le parc était désert ou presque et ils s'installèrent près du lac. Si quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre, ils le verraient arriver. Malgré le vent, la surface de l'eau était lisse et reflétait les nuages menaçants qui planaient au-dessus d'eux. Le souvenir fugace de l'épreuve qui avait eu lieu ici lors du tournoi des trois sorciers effleura son esprit. À cette époque-là, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour son esprit serait tourmenté par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Harry, son petit ami._

 _S'il avait dit une telle chose au Draco de l'époque, ce dernier aurait certainement éclaté de rire avant de renifler avec dégoût et de lui lancer un sortilège particulièrement douloureux._

 _Draco fouilla au niveau de son col et en sortit un médaillon en argent, en apparence banale. Il le tendit à Pansy qui le prit délicatement entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet particulièrement précieux et fragile._

 _-Je suis certain que ce n'est rien Dray, murmura-t-elle en observant le bijou avec attention, mais il la connaissait assez pour sentir qu'elle doutait de ses propres paroles._

 _-Il est en danger ou pire, c'est la première fois que ce symbole apparaît, j'ai vérifié dans le manuel de runes, ça ne signifie rien de bon, dit-il en reprenant le médaillon que le gryffondor lui avait offert juste avant de quitter Poudlard dans le but de trouver et de détruire les horcruxes._

 _Le serpentard aurait tout donné pour pouvoir partir avec lui, mais c'était impossible. Il devait protéger sa couverture, sinon le Seigneur des ténèbres tuerait ses parents sans la moindre hésitation, il en était convaincu. Le mage noir avait d'ailleurs menacé de le faire l'année dernière, lorsqu'il lui avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore et il savait que sa famille était son point faible, tout comme ce l'était pour ses propres parents._

 _Harry était parti et les jours sans nouvelles s'étaient succédé jusqu'à devenir des semaines, puis des mois. Il guettait constamment le médaillon qui avait un double qu'Harry avait conservé et, ainsi, ils pouvaient savoir dans quel état était celui qui portait l'autre exemplaire. C'était plus fiable que les articles de la Gazette qui était à présent contrôlée par Voldemort et qui annonçait à chaque fois la mort imminente du Survivant. Quant à l'émission de radio clandestine «Potter veille», l'animateur, Rivière, ne semblait pas avoir de réelles nouvelles concernant son petit ami depuis plusieurs mois._

 _Draco ne retirait jamais le pendentif et avait pris pour habitude de tâter sans cesse l'endroit où il reposait à travers sa chemise, comme s'il était inquiet qu'il disparaisse. Les runes inscrites étaient demeurées les mêmes pendant de longues périodes, indiquant que tout allait bien, mais cela avait changé au cours de la nuit et il n'était aucunement en mesure de savoir ce qui en était vraiment. C'était pire que tout. Il avait tenté de demeurer aussi froid que possible tout au long de la journée, mais au fil des heures, cela avait été de plus en plus ardu._

 _Pansy posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la sienne et cela finit de l'achever. Il détourna le regard en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue, serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents, se retenant douloureusement de pleurer, se refusant ce droit. Il avait la certitude que s'il s'épanchait de la sorte, cela concrétiserait ses craintes les plus terribles, donnant corps à ce qui le hantait depuis que l'inscription avait changé sur le bijou._

 _-Il va gagner, il faut qu'il gagne, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre espoir, dit-elle._

 _Draco haussa les épaules, évitant toujours son regard, n'osant pas essuyer sa joue, ne voulant pas qu'elle surprenne son geste._

 _-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il osait douter de la sorte. Mais comment faire autrement? Cela faisait des mois qu'il était parti, que le Seigneur des ténèbres contrôlait Poudlard et le ministère. Que pourraient-ils faire, si peu nombreux contre le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire? Une noirceur semblait avoir recouvert le monde magique et il avait tenté d'y résister pendant tout ce temps, mais il était désormais épuisé et se laisser emporter par le désespoir devenait tentant. Inutile de répéter les mots qui avaient été murmurés au milieu de la nuit, le souffle court, tandis que le goût amer des adieux emplissait encore leurs bouches : Si tu meurs, je me jetterai de la tour d'astronomie. Si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._

 _Et le souvenir des mains du brun qui enserraient les siennes pour ce qui allait peut-être être la dernière fois le hantait. Ce regard intense accroché au sien. S'ils rompaient le contact, ce serait la fin, s'ils se lâchaient les mains, ils devraient se quitter. Les mots, inutiles, ne furent pas prononcés et ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre avec toute la douleur de celui qui sacrifie volontairement ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Si tu meurs, je me tuerai. C'est promis, je le ferai. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi._

 _Puis, il était revenu et le cœur de Draco s'était remis à battre._

 _La bataille de Poudlard, la fin de la guerre, les arrestations, les procès, la reconstruction, la septième année à recommencer._

 _Ils s'aimaient en secret. Un baiser volé dans un coin sombre, des mots d'amour murmurés au détour d'un couloir, des rendez-vous griffonnés sur un coin de parchemin, leurs vêtements, vite enlevés, vite remis. Rien n'avait changé, que les «je t'aime» dorénavant assumés et la douleur presque insoutenable de la passion lorsqu'elle se fait dévorante et qu'elle consume avec déraison._

 _Et puis cette phrase, murmurée après l'amour : «Dray, je veux tout leur avouer»._

* * *

Le cellulaire de Draco vibra contre la surface en bois de sa table de chevet et il sursauta. Il avait retourné l'appareil face contre terre, mais la lumière de l'écran filtrait tout de même et projetait son reflet sur l'acajou verni, impossible à ignorer. Il soupira, bien décidé à ne pas y toucher. Se trouvant ridicule de devoir s'imposer une telle consigne à lui-même et encore plus d'avoir autant de difficulté à la respecter.

L'appareil vibra une deuxième fois. Jamais il ne trouverait le sommeil, c'était maintenant une évidence. Le soleil allait se lever dans moins de deux heures, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, encore. Il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état il serait le lendemain au bureau et l'abattement se déposa sur lui comme une couverture, ses dossiers prenaient du retard, tout ça à cause de _lui_. Peut-être serait-il mieux de ne pas rentrer travailler, de prétendre qu'il était malade et de demander à Adam de reporter ses rendez-vous? Non. Cela ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus la suspicion de ses collègues. Daphnée ne manquerait pas de lui rendre visite chez lui, prétextant l'inquiétude, et cette idée l'insupportait sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

Il repensa à la manière dont Harry lui avait agrippé le bras, dont il s'était penché vers lui. L'aurait-il embrassé? Il secoua la tête, _tu es ridicule_. Après toutes ses années, le cœur battant comme un collégien, c'était à en pleurer. Il était marié. _Tu l'étais aussi._ _Tu as fait des choix, on ne revient pas en arrière, tu as plus de fierté que cela. Tu t'attends à quoi, mon pauvre, que ce soit comme avant? Impossible, c'est fini tout ça et tant pis pour toi._

Le cellulaire vibra une troisième fois. Peut-être était-ce Pansy, tout compte fait? Il saisit le téléphone, les yeux scrutant avidement l'écran aveuglant dans la noirceur de la chambre. Ce n'était pas Pansy. À quoi bon se mentir à soi-même? Avait-il même un instant pensé que ce pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_?

Trois messages : «Excuse-moi, j'étais saoul», «Réponds-moi», «Dray…».

Il maudit son cœur de se tendre d'une manière qui lui était douloureusement familière et, pour se faire croire qu'il était en colère, lança l'appareil à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le téléphone tomba mollement sur le tapis, il jura. Il aurait souhaité fracasser quelque chose, faire éclater le cellulaire en mille morceaux, briser le miroir sur pied qu'il avait dû manquer de peu, mais voilà qu'on lui dérobait cela aussi. _Pathétique_ , murmura la voix de celui qui le hantait désormais.

L'écran s'illumina à nouveau, la vibration étouffée par le tapis. S'en était trop, il se leva d'un bond, se forçant à contourner le téléphone qui le narguait et descendit l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui devait nécessairement dormir à cette heure indue.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Maintenant.

Inutile de fouiller chez lui, il savait qu'il n'y trouverait pas la moindre trace d'alcool et tout était fermé à cette heure. Sans réfléchir, il bifurqua vers le salon.

* * *

-Draco, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? Demanda sa mère, une main toujours posée sur sa poitrine après le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir en l'apercevant debout au milieu du Grand salon.

Il laissa son regard la balayer paresseusement. Elle portait une longue robe de chambre laineuse de couleur blanche qu'elle enserrait au niveau du col, comme si elle tentait de se protéger du froid alors, qu'au contraire, une douce chaleur berçait la pièce. Sa main, comme une serre, agrippait le tissu et seule la noirceur empêchait Draco de voir se dessiner les veines et les os saillants que la vieillesse y avait sculptés.

Il ne tenta pas de dissimuler le verre en cristal qui devait valoir une petite fortune et qu'il tenait dans sa main, ni la bouteille posée sur la table basse près de lui, néanmoins elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, comme toujours. Elle était passée maître dans cet art, dès le moment où elle avait épousé Lucius, sans doute, ou peut-être était-ce une faculté que tous les Black possédait, pensa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ignora avec soin ce qui aurait dû être incriminant, contrôlant avec une fascinante adresse ses expressions faciales et son regard.

-Lucius t'envoie t'occuper des intrus maintenant? commenta Draco d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique, mais qui tomba bizarrement à plat, comme si le souffle lui avait manqué au milieu de sa phrase.

-Ton père dort. J'étais dans le salon bleu, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, c'est pour ça que je t'ai entendu, expliqua-t-elle sans relâcher son col, mais en faisant un pas vers lui, jetant un sort à une des lampes qui s'alluma.

La lumière permit au blond de voir les poches sous les yeux de sa mère et de constater que le peignoir n'était pas blanc, mais bleu très pâle. Il serra les dents imperceptiblement.

-Il est encore saoul? demanda-t-il et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour son père se percevait clairement dans la seule intonation qu'il donna au mot «encore», malgré toute l'ironie de la chose. C'était lui, après tout qui tenait se verre ridiculement distingué qui allait à perfection avec le grandiose salon de réception dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui contrastait affreusement avec ses occupants pour le moment.

Draco avait toujours détesté cette idée qu'il faille faire un effort pour être à la hauteur de sa propre demeure. Enfant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce sentiment que certaines pièces du manoir étaient inaccessibles si on n'était pas vêtu comme lors d'une réception, comme s'il fallait s'armer de certains atours pour éviter d'être écrasé par l'aura oppressante que dégageaient certains lieux de par leur seule existence. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ses parents étaient toujours tirés à quatre épingles, pour pouvoir déambuler dans leur propre maison sans mourir étouffés.

-Draco, tu devrais rentrer chez toi…, commença Narcissa.

-C'est toi qui dis que je ne viens jamais te voir! La coupa-t-il, en levant les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Tu devrais être contente! C'est toi qui passes ton temps à te plaindre que je ne viens jamais dans ce foutu manoir! Eh bien, là, je suis là!

Elle relâcha son col un instant pour lisser nerveusement la tresse dans laquelle étaient emprisonnés ses cheveux pour la nuit.

-Où est Scorpius? demanda-t-elle, les traits tirés par une émotion s'apparentant à de l'inquiétude.

-À la maison. Pourquoi? Tu penses que je vais lui faire du mal? se moqua le blond d'un ton amer, il remplit le verre qu'il tenait toujours et capta le regard de sa mère sur son geste. Enfin! Eût-il envie de crier. Enfin, elle ouvrait les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça… Je pense seulement qu'il serait préférable qu'il ne te voit pas dans cet état, répondit-elle avec ce calme si irritant qui la caractérisait. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, proposa-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, la main tendue en signe d'apaisement.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais tu le penses, n'est-ce pas? s'énerva-t-il et il porta le verre à ses lèvres dans un geste de défi.

-Draco, je t'en prie…

-Ça doit te faire plaisir de me voir comme ça, hein? Enfin la preuve que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu passes ton temps à le dire… non, pas à le dire! Surtout pas! Ce serait trop beau si tu pouvais, pour une putain de fois, dire ce que tu penses! Non, tu aimes mieux faire comme si tout était parfait, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Sauf que là, je t'ai vu regarder ce verre et on le sait tous les deux. Vas-tu me dire le contraire? VAS-TU OSER ME DIRE LE CONTRAIRE? Non? C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne descendrais pas si bas, après tout, je ne suis pas Lucius. Avec lui, tu préférerais encore te crever les yeux que de dire que tu as vu ne serait-ce que le plus petit faux pas. Et pourtant! ET POURTANT! Ai-je vraiment besoin d'en dire plus? Mais voilà, c'est moi et pas lui. Donc, tu dois être enchantée que je t'offre enfin l'occasion cette nuit de mériter toutes tes remarques, tes soupirs, tes regards en coin. Cette nuit seulement, en exclusivité, le fils imparfait de la putain de famille Malfoy! Celui qui n'a jamais su remplir vos attentes impossibles! Le mangemort raté, le mari pédé, le père indigne, c'est moi! hurla-t-il en lançant son verre qui explosa contre la cheminée.

Elle lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, n'ayant aucune envie que Lucius se réveille pour assister à cette scène. Narcissa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour éviter à ses mains de trembler et détourna le regard, figée. Un profond silence s'étira entre eux. Le souffle toujours précipité du blond se calma peu à peu, mais le mal de tête grandissant contre son front ne semblait pas prêt de se calmer. Il se mordait la lèvre en évitant avec soin de regarder en direction de la femme qui se tenait sans bruit près de lui. Il ne sut pas combien de temps avait passé avant de sentir la main froide de sa mère se poser sur son bras, très doucement, avec ce qu'il perçut comme une certaine crainte. Il s'en voulut malgré lui.

-Draco, il est tard, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, viens te coucher. Je t'en prie… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suppliante qui n'était pas la sienne.

-La nuit est déjà terminée…

-Viens t'assoir avec moi, alors, dit-elle en prenant place sur le long canapé de cuir d'un brun si foncé qu'on eut dit qu'il était noir.

Il l'observa un moment, la regardant de nouveau pour la première fois, puis s'y assit à son tour, avant de s'allonger, la tête contre sa cuisse. Il s'installait souvent ainsi lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, identiques à ceux de son père. Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait toujours fort contre ses tempes.

Malgré tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, il n'avait pas honte, il était au-delà de ce genre d'émotion pour l'instant et tout ce qui existait désormais était ces mains qui lui caressaient doucement la tête et la nuque. Un long moment passa, comme si soudain le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, n'avait plus aucun sens, un son parmi tant d'autres, dépourvus de toute signification, plutôt que le constat des secondes qui s'égrènent. Peut-être que le jour ne se lèverait jamais, tout compte fait.

-Tu te souviens de l'été suivant la guerre? Combien il faisait beau, un été magnifique, presque comme s'il nous narguait, je n'ai jamais revu un tel temps, c'était surnaturel, murmura Draco.

-Ton père était en prison.

-J'aurais dû passer cet été-là dehors, à juste me prélasser au soleil, continua-t-il sans ressentir le besoin de répondre à ce que sa mère venait de dire. Je n'ai jamais revu un aussi bel été de toute ma vie.

-Le manoir était en ruine, les jardins étaient à l'abandon, j'étais seule ici avec le souvenir des choses horribles qui s'y étaient passées. Tu sais que je ne suis jamais retournée dans les donjons ni dans le bureau qu'Il avait occupé pendant tous ces mois…

-J'aurais dû en profiter, on sortait dehors et c'était littéralement comme se retrouver dans un four, par le moindre vent, pas une goutte de pluie. Enfant j'aimais me baigner dans l'étang, je ne sais pas quand j'ai arrêté de le faire, ni pourquoi.

-Tu n'étais pas là, dit Narcissa sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

-C'est faux, démentit-il dans un soupir, lui répondant soudain comme s'il l'entendait pour la première fois.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu étais, dit-elle à voix basse.

-Vous saviez où j'étais, répondit-il avec l'espoir qu'ils en parlent enfin, même si aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus d'importance, même s'il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Un espoir ridicule, pathétique, inutile. _Lâche_ , commenta la voix.

-Allons-nous coucher, il est tard, finit-elle par dire et il en aurait pleuré.

-Il est tôt, plutôt, corrigea-t-il d'une voix absente. Je rentre chez moi.

* * *

 _Il devait être treize heures passées à en juger par la lumière intense du soleil qui emplissait la chambre depuis des heures maintenant. Harry posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Draco puis sur sa mâchoire avant de se redresser légèrement sur ses coudes. Ses cheveux plus en batailles que jamais à force que son amant y enfouisse ses doigts, les yeux légèrement plissés puisqu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes._

 _-Allons déjeuner! suggéra-t-il avec un sourire._

 _-Je crois que je suis incapable de bouger, grogna le blond d'un ton exagérément ennuyé._

 _Harry éclata de rire. C'était bon de le voir si joyeux, la guerre avait laissé ses marques, profondes et terribles, dans leurs âmes et le coût d'un sourire n'était plus le même qu'auparavant._

 _-Allez, sortons un peu, je meurs de faim et une douche s'impose, insista le gryffondor en se levant du lit qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté depuis la veille._

 _Draco l'ignora et enfouit sa tête sous un des oreillers en maugréant. Il ne vit pas son amant lever les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, le son de la douche se fit entendre._

 _-Si tu as si faim, on peut seulement faire monter quelque chose à la chambre, suggéra Draco._

 _-Je n'ai rien compris avec le bruit de la douche! Parle plus fort! répondit Harry depuis la salle de bain._

 _Le blond soupira, enleva l'oreiller qui lui recouvrait le visage et se leva en dirigeant vers la salle de bain, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers ce que son amoureux lui avait dit être un «téléviseur». Il avait fait mine de ne pas être intéressé par l'engin moldu à ce moment-là, mais il arrivait difficilement à détourner son attention de l'étrange appareil puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Depuis le seuil de la porte, il pouvait voir Harry qui lui faisait dos au travers de la paroi vitrée de l'immense douche en céramique. Les blessures physiques que lui avait laissées la bataille de Poudlard étaient toutes guéries, mais une longue cicatrice rose pâle lui marbrait à présent le dos._

 _-J'ai dit qu'on pourrait… commença Draco._

 _-Personne ne nous reconnaîtra, nous sommes du côté moldu et quand bien même, nous nous comporterons tout simplement comme deux amis, ce que les gens pensent que nous sommes, de toute manière, le coupa Harry en se tournant vers lui._

 _-Deux amis qui partagent une chambre dans un hôtel luxueux pour le weekend, ironisa le blond._

 _Harry sourit en s'approchant de lui, ouvrant la porte vitrée de la douche et posant une main mouillée sur son torse._

 _-Ou deux amis qui vont faire l'amour dans la douche dans les prochaines minutes, se moqua Harry en l'entraînant sous l'eau chaude._

 _Draco haussa un sourcil._

 _-Je croyais que tu mourrais de faim._

 _-Je peux attendre deux minutes…_

 _-Deux minutes! Me voilà vexé! s'exclama le blond, faussement outré._

 _Lorsqu'Harry avait fini par persuader Draco de sortir de l'hôtel, il était plus de quatorze heures. Suivant les conseils du concierge, ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans un restaurant situé environ trois coins de rues plus loin, ce qui était la distance maximum qu'ils étaient prêts à parcourir à pied, va la canicule qui régnait sur la ville depuis déjà deux semaines. Mettre un seul pied dehors suffisait pour être en nage tant l'air était suffocant. Malgré cela, les rues étaient bondées de touristes et de gens en vacances._

 _-Demain je devrai retourner chez moi, dit Draco après un moment, en évitant de justesse une fillette qui passa devant lui en courant._

 _Harry haussa les épaules._

 _-Profitons de ce moment ensemble, tu veux? Tu finiras bien par inventer autre chose pour échapper à ta mère d'ici la rentrée, tu y arrives toujours._

 _-Pansy part pour l'Espagne avec ses parents, je ne pourrai plus utiliser cette excuse, répondit le serpentard._

 _-Tout le monde sait que tu étais du côté de l'Ordre, maintenant, tu pourrais juste lui dire que nous sommes amis, répliqua le brun._

 _Le blond se tourna vers son petit ami en haussant un sourcil._

 _-On a déjà eu cette conversation…_

 _-On ne l'a jamais terminé…_

 _Draco s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, malgré la chaleur accablante. Le choc fut tel que pendant un instant il crut qu'il allait vomir en pleine rue. De l'autre côté de la rue, sur la terrasse d'un café, sa mère était attablée avec un homme inconnu et leurs mains étaient jointes sur la table. Le souffle ne revint à Draco que lorsque Harry lui prit la main avec inquiétude._

 _-Ça va? demanda-t-il, mais aussitôt son regard suivit le point que Draco ne pouvait quitter des yeux, fasciné, horrifié et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, sa poigne se resserra sur la main de son petit ami. Putain de merde, c'est ta mère? s'exclama-t-il, puis il ajouta, stupidement : et lui, ce n'est pas ton père…_

 _Draco l'entendit à peine tant il était sous le choc et puis, le pire arriva, elle tourna la tête vers eux et pendant un terrible instant, elle ne les remarqua pas, la respiration du blond se bloqua dans sa poitrine comme si cela avait eu pour effet de le rendre invisible. Peine perdue, la seconde suivante, son regard se fit acéré en se posant sur son fils et sur Harry Potter qui lui tenait toujours la main avant de se détourner, moins d'une seconde plus tard, comme si, finalement, elle n'avait rien vu d'intéressant._

* * *

-Tu as bu, dit Daphnée platement en le dévisageant.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu frapper, se contenta de répondre Draco en levant les yeux du dossier posé devant lui avec réticence.

Ses lèvres peintes en rouge se pincèrent et le soupir qu'elle poussa témoigna de toute la déception qu'elle ressentait à son endroit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot supplémentaire. C'était pénible, culpabilisant et ça fonctionnait à merveille. Draco lui en voulut d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui et chassa cette émotion désagréablement familière du revers de la main.

-Ce n'était qu'un verre. Un seul verre en neuf ans, pas la peine de me faire la morale, ajouta-t-il avec agacement.

Elle hocha la tête avec une lenteur appliquée et ce simple geste eut le don d'irriter profondément son vis à vis. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui faire la morale, pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas être simplement resté chez lui, de prétexter un quelconque rhume. Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui, Scorpius dormait encore, il avait seulement pris une douche rapide, but une tasse de thé avant de transplaner pour le cabinet.

Son fils était censé passer la journée avec Lysander, normalement il aurait ressenti une certaine appréhension à l'idée de les imaginer parcourant les rues de Londres ensemble avec toutes les bêtises dont ils étaient capables, mais cette pensée ne l'avait même pas effleurée ce matin-là. Il leur avait laissé un peu d'argent moldu sur la table de la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent manger au restaurant et faire ce dont ils auraient envie.

-Je me demande ce que Scorpius en penserait, lui, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et recouverts d'un vernis doré, sans doute pour le temps des fêtes, contrastaient avec sa robe noire. Il détacha son regard de celle qui avait été, à une autre époque, sa belle-sœur.

-Inutile de le mêler à cela, trancha-t-il en sentant l'infime quantité de patience qui lui restait s'envoler.

-Je croyais que tu lui avais promis que plus jamais tu ne…, commença l'avocate d'un ton accusateur.

-J'ai dit inutile de le mêler à cela! Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ou avec toi, ça ne concerne que moi! Moi! s'emporta-t-il en se levant de sa chaise qui recula et percuta le mur derrière lui.

-Et la promesse que tu t'étais faite à toi-même? Qu'en fais-tu de celle-là? demanda Daphnée d'un ton acéré en haussant la voix, elle aussi.

-Justement, il était temps que tu réalises que je ne suis pas capable de tenir parole et je ne l'ai jamais été! Je détruis tout autour de moi! JE SUIS UN LÂCHE, TU ENTENDS? UN LÂCHE! vociféra-t-il en frappant son bureau du plat de la main.

Choquée de le voir dans un tel état, Daphnée contourna le meuble qui les séparait et s'approcha de lui. Il lui en voulut malgré lui de son regard inquiet, de cette compassion qu'elle lui transmettait dans cette main qui venait effleurer son avant-bras. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi compréhensive, aussi aimante alors que lui ne ressentait que cette rage, cette aigreur, constamment.

Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix redevenue calme, chaleureuse même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco? Je ne te reconnais plus… la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état c'était ce soir-là…

-Ne parle pas de ça, ça n'a rien à voir! L'interrompit-il brusquement en repoussant sa main d'un geste.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de cela. Comme si, d'un commun accord, ils s'étaient juré tacitement de ne jamais aborder le sujet de cette nuit-là. Cela avait beau avoir fait neuf ans, il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier, la nuit où Astoria l'avait définitivement quitté et, par le fait même, celle où il s'était promis de ne plus jamais toucher à un verre de toute sa vie.

C'était le jour du réveillon de Noël, toute la famille Malfoy était réunie au manoir du même nom pour célébrer, comme à tous les ans. Scorpius, qui était âgé de six ans, était sagement assis dans le salon avec les adultes, la tête appuyée négligemment contre sa main, somnolent à cause de l'heure tardive, mais luttant pour rester éveiller le plus tard possible pour ne rien manquer de la fête. Draco se rappelait encore du petit ensemble gris que Narcissa lui avait acheté pour l'occasion et que l'enfant avait refusé de porter à grands cris, puisqu'il désirait mettre le chandail que sa marraine lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, un mois avant. Pour éviter une crise de larmes, Draco était d'avis qu'on le laisse porter ce qu'il désirait, mais son épouse et sa mère avaient dit que c'était hors de question et cela s'était inévitablement soldé par une querelle entre les époux et une crise terrible de la part de leur fils.

Les parents d'Astoria étaient présents, ainsi que Daphnée. À cette époque, elle était encore célibataire et elle était donc venue non accompagnée, ce que n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer sa mère, comme à chaque fois. Draco n'aimait pas du tout sa belle-mère qu'il considérait comme une femme froide et profondément déplaisante. Son époux, quant à lui, était un homme taciturne et peu expressif. Il se contentait de hocher vaguement la tête en écoutant ce que Lucius lui disait, de telle façon qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il portait réellement attention aux propos de l'autre homme. Draco s'était dit qu'il pouvait le comprendre si tel eut été le cas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'écouter les ruminations de son père.

Il se souvenait que Daphnée était assise dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir placé près du foyer immense du Grand salon et qu'elle discutait à voix basse avec Narcissa, puisque Scorpius somnolait près d'elles et qu'elles ne voulaient pas le réveiller. Draco avait encore trop bu, comme c'était désormais devenu son habitude. Il avait commencé vers midi, malgré les regards réprobateurs de sa femme, prétextant que c'était jour de fête, même si pour être franc, il en faisait de même presque tous les jours. Il parvenait à se contrôler au travail, ne buvant que lorsqu'il ne rencontrait pas de clients ou lorsqu'il n'allait pas à la cour, mais le soir venu, rien ne lui permettait de faire descendre son stress mis à part de prendre un verre.

Son problème d'alcool était la cause de nombreuses querelles entre sa femme et lui, mais c'était loin d'en être l'unique raison. Ils n'avaient jamais été heureux ensemble, mais la paisible tolérance des débuts avait fait place à une rancœur mutuelle qui était à peine tolérable, et ce, depuis bien des années. Ils ne pouvaient plus se regarder sans qu'une dispute éclate entre eux et ce soir-là, la tension était à son comble.

Lucius discutait avec monsieur Greengrass et ne semblait aucunement conscient du malaise ambiant provoqué par les regards quasi haineux que se lançaient Draco et Astoria et les remarques acérées qu'ils se jetaient à la figure à la moindre occasion depuis le début de la soirée. Peut-être aussi que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer, ne voulant pas se mêler à ça ou ne s'en souciant tout simplement pas. Tout comme il était difficile de savoir s'il captait ou non la totale indifférence de son interlocuteur. Il était à peu près impossible de deviner ce qu'il pensait vu le masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui recouvrait en permanence son visage et son cœur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius discutait avec monsieur Greengrass d'une loi que venait d'adopter le ministère, lorsqu'il interpella Draco pour connaître son opinion. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien écouté de ce que son père disait et souhaitait simplement que cette soirée interminable prenne fin pour qu'il soit en mesure de rentrer chez lui et peut-être de réviser un ou deux dossiers. Il s'était penché pour se resservir un autre verre de whisky lorsqu'Astoria, qui était assise à ses côtés, avait posé une main sur la bouteille pour stopper son mouvement en émettant un claquement de langue réprobateur. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis de nombreuses minutes, se contentant de rester assise, les bras croisés et la mine sévère à écouter les conversations sans y prendre part et il en avait presque oublié sa présence.

-C'est assez, tu as assez bu comme cela, avait-elle dit d'un ton cassant.

Il lui avait alors arraché la bouteille des mains en lui jetant un regard méprisant et ne s'était pas immédiatement rendu compte que la conversation entre sa mère et sa belle-sœur s'était tut et que les deux femmes le regardaient en silence. Madame Greengrass était sûrement partie à la salle de bain puisqu'elle n'était pas présente.

-Draco… Astoria a peut-être raison, peut-être que tu devrais t'arrêter, avait dit Narcissa d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle craignait la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui de plus en plus.

Il ne se soucia pas d'elle et commença à verser le liquide ambré dans son verre tandis que Lucius continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était. Soudain, la bouteille lui avait été arrachée des mains par Astoria qui s'était levée de son siège.

-J'AI DIT ÇA SUFFIT! avait crié son épouse, désormais folle de rage.

Dans son geste, elle avait renversé de l'alcool sur le pantalon de son mari et la bouteille avait atterri par terre où elle finissait de se déverser, absorbée par le tapis persan. Draco s'était levé à son tour d'un mouvement brusque, fou de rage.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait! avait-il hurlé en désignant son pantalon imbibé de whisky.

Aussitôt, Narcissa s'était levée pour ramasser la bouteille par terre en jetant un regard inquiet vers Scorpius que les éclats de voix avaient réveillé pour de bon et qui dévisageait avec effroi ses parents qui se disputaient violemment à quelques pas de lui.

-Je vous en prie, calmez-vous… c'est Noël, pas ce soir Draco, je t'en prie, avait tenté de la apaiser Narcissa à voix basse, mais sans succès puisque les éclats de voix redoublèrent.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, mère, la coupa Draco d'une voix dure, puis il s'était tourné vers Astoria qui l'invectivait toujours.

-Tu es pathétique! Tu me dégoûtes! Quel exemple donnes-tu à ton fils? Un alcoolique, voilà tout ce que tu es! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette le jour où je t'ai épousé, tu as gâché ma vie, tu m'as volé mes plus belles années avec tes maudites promesses! Je te hais, tu me lèves le cœur! Tu m'entends? JE TE HAIS! avait hurlé son épouse d'un ton rempli de fiel.

-Et tu crois peut-être que la mienne n'est pas gâchée? avait-il répondu avec morgue.

-Lorsque j'ai su ce que tu étais…, avait commencé Astoria et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, il avait levé la main et l'avait giflée avec tant de force qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le tapis.

Scorpius avait alors éclaté en sanglots et Daphnée l'avait pris contre elle pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur du salon. Narcissa avait poussé un cri étouffé et Lucius était resté coi. Malgré toutes leurs disputes, aussi violentes fussent-elles, il ne l'avait encore jamais frappé. Il regarda sa main un instant, horrifié, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, puis s'était agenouillé en s'excusant, mais elle avait reculé en se tenant le visage entre les mains, du sang coulant de sa lèvre. Elle lui avait jeté un regard apeuré et méprisant à la fois.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! s'était-elle écriée en tentant de se relever, maladroitement. NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS!

-Draco, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, avait dit son père et il avait acquiescé silencieusement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le manoir qui l'avait vu grandir, rempli d'un dégoût sans nom par rapport à lui-même.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait devant Daphnée, neuf ans plus tard et pour la première fois depuis cet incident, elle le lui rappelait et elle avait raison de le faire. Il soupira fortement.

-Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il en sentant la honte l'envahir.

-Draco…

-LAISSE-MOI! Cria-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Elle recula d'un pas et il disparut aussitôt dans un craquement. Il fut presque surpris de ne pas s'être désartibulé tant son esprit avait été peu concentré lors du transplanage et faillit éclater en pleurs ou de rire, il ne savait plus, en constatant qu'il se trouvait devant la maison de Harry au Square Grimmaurd. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes et le portèrent jusqu'à la porte, puis son doigt activa de lui-même la sonnette, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, lui sembla-t-il. Quelques instants, secondes, plus tard, Harry lui ouvrit.

Il paraissait être en pleine forme, jamais on n'aurait cru qu'il avait passé la nuit à boire. Draco se dit que c'était injuste, encore une fois. Le brun se recula d'un pas pour laisser entrer l'avocat, attendant de refermer la porte avant de se jeter avidement contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous avertis qu'après ce chapitre, je n'ai plus beaucoup de budget pour cette fic, en effet, briser le verre en cristal a coûté une fortune, je ne vous dis pas. Depuis, les Malfoy ont un nombre impair de verres, c'est une catastrophe…

J'espère que les chemins empruntés par cette fic vous plaisent, que le paysage vous satisfait et que la destination vous comblera. Pensez-vous que Draco vient de commettre une erreur?

Merci de me lire, me suivre et de commenter, je répondrai à tous, comme toujours!

xxx

Harley


	5. Chapitre 5: Demander pardon

**ERRATUM!** C'est avec horreur et consternation que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais mélangé, dans un moment d'égarement les personnages de Theodore Nott et d'Adrian Pucey. Je crois avoir apporté toutes les corrections... Désolé. Donc, Adrian est la victime et Theodore est le chum de Daphnée... Mille excuses... :( (Je pense que la source de ma méprise est ma lecture de The Cursed Child...MAUDIT SOIS-TU!)

 **Chapitre 5** **: Demander pardon**

La grande roue amorça un dernier tour, paresseusement, avant de s'arrêter totalement et que ses lumières ne s'éteignent. Seule demeurait allumée la lumière de sécurité de la cabane abritant l'employé. Draco enserra la rambarde de métal contre laquelle il était appuyé en observant ledit employé refermer à clé la clôture donnant accès au manège, jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et quitter d'un pas lent. Il était trop loin pour être en mesure de distinguer ses traits et, de toute manière, il faisait trop noir, mais il se demanda tout de même s'il l'aurait reconnu.

Était-ce le même homme qui occupait cet emploi lorsque Scorpius était enfant? Celui qui le laissait toujours faire un deuxième tour sans rien dire, se contentant d'échanger un clin d'œil complice avec le garçon blond qui attirait l'attention partout où il allait, tant par son adorable minois et par ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, qu'à cause des béquilles qui le soutenaient dans chacun de ses pas. Si Draco peinait à supporter les regards de pitié que nombre de personnes posaient sur son fils lorsque ce dernier était encore tout jeune, ce dernier ne semblait pas le remarquer. En vieillissant, il avait fini par s'en rendre compte, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, au contraire, il était à l'aise d'en parler et même de blaguer sur le sujet.

Draco agrippa un peu plus fortement la clôture qui longeait le lac, malgré ses gants, il parvenait à sentir le froid du métal à travers ceux-ci. Il devait être plus de minuit. Son fils devait être mot d'inquiétude, sans parler de sa mère. Ils avaient dû essayer de le rejoindre toute la journée, mais son cellulaire était là où il l'avait laissé la nuit dernière, sur le tapis de sa chambre. Peut-être avaient-ils contacté Daphnée. Peut-être leur avait-elle raconté leur incartade et la façon dont il était parti.

Une image fugace de ce qui s'était passé ensuite s'immisça dans son esprit. Les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une morsure qu'à un baiser. Ses mains sur son corps, brusques, nerveuses. Comme deux assoiffés dans le désert, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, s'entre-déchirant le cœur joyeusement à faire ce qu'ils regretteraient ensuite, ce qu'ils regrettaient déjà. C'était plus douloureux qu'agréable, leurs émotions au fer rouge brûlaient leur peau dans un grésillement inhumain et chacun avait tout autant envie de faire souffrir l'autre que de lui montrer l'insoutenable douleur des minutes, des jours, des mois et des années sans la présence de l'autre.

Rien n'était comme avant et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Cette passion malsaine, maladive des amours d'adolescent s'emparait d'eux et Draco cria en sentant les ongles du brun lui déchirer la peau des hanches, tandis que, fiévreux, il s'empalait de lui-même sur la verge dressée en ne retenant pas ses halètements. Les yeux de ce vert qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier fixés sur lui, plus aucune pudeur ne subsistait. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la journée, s'interrompant pour dormir et mieux recommencer, sans manger, sans parler, incapables de le faire.

Il s'était réveillé pour la dernière fois environ une heure avant, Harry dormait à ses côtés sur le tapis poussiéreux du salon, ses cheveux en bataille dissimulaient une partie de son visage, sa barbe naissante était visible, Draco détourna le regard. Les meubles étaient déplacés, les coussins étaient par terre et l'un des verres s'était brisé sur le parquet sans que personne ne fasse aucun mouvement pour le ramasser.

Sans un mot Draco s'était levé, vêtu et était parti rapidement, l'esprit embrouillé et le corps endolori. Il avait pris un taxi, il avait besoin de perdre du temps, il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui, pas tout de suite. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir avant de partir, il devait avoir une mine horrible. Le chauffeur lui jetait des regards dans le rétroviseur, mais il faisait comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, n'ayant aucune envie d'engager la conversation. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire? _Monsieur, je viens de faire la pire erreur de ma vie… non pas la pire, c'est vrai._

Ils avaient roulé un moment, il avait observé avec désintérêt les nombres augmentés sur le compteur, il devait bien avoir des livres sur lui, sinon il pourrait toujours lui jeter un sort d'oubliette. Il se foutait bien à ce moment-là de la malhonnêteté du geste. Puis, en voyant la grande roue à Hyde Park se dessiner au détour d'une rue, il avait soudain demandé au chauffeur de le laisser à cet endroit, se penchant brusquement en avant, comme si on l'avait piqué. Il ignora le regard perplexe du chauffeur sur lui, peut-être pensait-il qu'il était fou. Peut-être l'était-il. Il lui avait laissé un pourboire bien trop élevé, l'homme n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, il s'était levé en insistant, puis ses pas l'avaient mené près du lac. Le chauffeur était resté un moment à l'observer avant de quitter, inquiet sans doute de laisser cet homme qui ne semblait pas sain d'esprit au beau milieu de la nuit dans ce parc désert, en plein hiver.

L'employé du manège se tourna un instant dans sa direction et pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco eut envie de lui envoyer la main, mais il se retint, prenant consciente de l'absurdité de son geste. Il devait rentrer chez lui, même si cela signifiait le retour dans la vraie vie qu'il avait quitté dès l'instant où il avait appuyé sur la sonnette du 12 Square Grimmauld. La fuite était impossible, même si elle apparaissait à présent comme fort tentante.

Les lumières de sa demeure étaient toutes éteintes lorsqu'il y pénétra, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soit, vu l'heure avancée, mais il savait que de penser que tout irait comme si de rien n'était, était illusoire. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui a outrepassé son couvre-feu et qui doit affronter ses parents qui l'attendent de pied ferme dans le salon, les bras croisés et la mine sévère, sauf qu'il risquait bien de se trouver dans la situation inverse et c'était en soi assez ridicule. Il lui semblait que l'odeur du Survivant était partout sur lui et que tout en lui criait ce qu'il avait fait : ses lèvres rougies, ses cheveux défaits, cette maille dans son pull-over et les marques parsemant son corps.

En ouvrant la porte, il sut aussitôt que personne n'y était. Le manteau de son fils, ainsi que ses bottes ne traînaient pas dans le vestibule comme d'habitude, malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il lui avait dit de les ranger, il n'avait jamais pu réussir à lui faire respecter cette consigne. Il sursauta en voyant un morceau de parchemin plié en trois voler assez rapidement dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser tout près de son visage.

La voix de Daphnée s'éleva aussitôt : «Draco, suite à notre conversation et à la façon dont elle s'est terminée, j'ai pris la décision de passer chercher Scorpius. Tu es visiblement épuisé par le stress de ton nouveau dossier et il est inutile qu'il te voit ainsi. Repose-toi jusqu'à demain, nous le gardons à dormir. Théo et lui ont prévu d'aller ensemble au musée, puis nous irons au cinéma. Nous le ramènerons à temps pour le réveillon chez tes parents. D'ici là, veille à être en forme et à penser à ta famille avant tout. Je t'embrasse, Daphnée».

Scorpius avait dû être présent lorsqu'elle avait dicté sa lettre, sinon elle ne se serait certainement pas forcée à parler à mots couverts de la sorte et le ton n'aurait pas été aussi poli. Derrière l'apparente légèreté de son message se cachait un avertissement certain, il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas retomber dans l'alcool ou alors qu'elle ne laisserait pas Scorpius revivre ça. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son fils dans tout cela. Daphnée avait raison, il devait penser à sa famille avant tout, son fils était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, il ne pouvait risquer de le perdre.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que sa journée chez Harry soit passée inaperçue. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait été en mesure d'expliquer cette longue absence à quiconque. C'était tellement éloigné de son comportement normal, qu'il parvenait à peine à concevoir qu'il avait fait cela. Le fait que personne n'ait constaté sa fuite n'empêchait pas que ça avait été une erreur. Une monumentale erreur qui ne devait jamais, ô grand jamais se reproduire.

Il monta au deuxième, prit une longue douche, puis s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Malgré la noirceur qui y régnait, il pouvait deviner son téléphone toujours posé sur le sol, là où il l'avait laissé. Il y pénétra en évitant de jeter un œil vers l'appareil, comme s'il eut agi d'une chose particulièrement répugnante qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir ou toucher. Il enfila rapidement un sous-vêtement, un t-shirt et sa robe de chambre et ressortit aussitôt de la pièce. Il ne pourrait jamais dormir ici, il le savait.

Sans trop réfléchir, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, se rendit dans le salon et s'étendit sur le canapé.

* * *

 _Draco évitait sa mère comme la peste depuis qu'il l'avait vu attablée à cette terrasse, quelques jours plus tôt. Le méandre de pièces et de couloirs qui s'entrecoupaient et se reliaient pour former le squelette du manoir lui facilitait la tâche quant à cet évitement calculé. Pendant ce temps, les hiboux ne cessaient de se succéder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, sous l'œil suspicieux de sa mère : «Tu me manques, je t'aime», «Je pense à toi, à tes lèvres, j'ai hâte de te revoir», «C'est trop long, je ne veux plus attendre». Puis, un jour : «Ton père va être libéré sous conditions»._

 _Et c'était vrai._

 _Lucius Malfoy n'était pas mort durant la guerre, mais les quelques mois d'incarcération qui avaient précédé la fin de celle-ci et ceux qui l'avaient suivi avaient tué quelque chose d'indicible dans son regard. Pendant la semaine qui avait suivi son retour au manoir, il était resté cloîtré dans ses appartements d'où aucun son ne provenait. La pensée qu'il aurait pu s'enlever la vie effleura l'esprit de Draco, mais il se dit que les elfes de maison qui lui apportaient ses repas les en auraient immédiatement avisés. À moins que la haine qu'ils portaient à leur maître leur fasse se réjouir de contempler son corps, qu'il imaginait pendu au lustre du plafond, se décomposer un peu plus chaque jour sous le nez de son fils et de sa femme qui ne se doutaient de rien. Évidemment, il garda ses pensées pour lui._

 _Après une semaine, Lucius avait enfin daigné sortir des appartements conjugaux qu'il avait réquisitionnés pour lui seul, pendant tout ce temps. Comme si rien n'avait changé, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner il s'était installé à la table de la salle à manger, à la place qu'il avait toujours occupée, vêtu de ses habits qu'il avait dû rapetisser tant il avait maigri, les cheveux coiffés et sa canne au pommeau argenté à la main. Seul Draco était assis à la table à ce moment-là, sa mère, qui elle aussi jouait habilement le jeu de l'évitement, était déjà à l'extérieur, dans la roseraie. En voyant son père pénétrer dans la salle à manger, il avait senti son estomac se retourner et une peur absurde lui tordre le ventre, comme s'il avait de nouveau six ans et qu'il venait de commettre une affreuse bêtise. C'était absurde, et pourtant…_

 _L'homme qui était maintenant de la même taille que lui posa son regard absent sur lui l'instant d'une inspiration, puis il s'était attablé sans un mot, posant le pommeau de sa canne contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise avec grâce. Un elfe de maison était apparu, l'avait servi avant de se prosterner bien bas, jusqu'à ce que son long nez crochu frôle le sol, et de disparaître, mais Lucius n'avait rien touché de la nourriture qu'on lui avait apportée. Draco non plus n'osait plus manger, ni bouger, ni rien faire, de toute manière son appétit était définitivement coupé. Il toucha l'anse de sa tasse de thé du bout des doigts et la porcelaine cogna contre la soucoupe dans un bruit qui lui sembla alors tonitruant et déplacé._

 _Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du fait que Draco ait choisi de retourner sa veste et d'agir à titre d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ni du fait que cela expliquait certainement la sentence particulièrement clémente qu'avait reçu Lucius. Emprisonnement avec sursis à domicile pour le restant de ses jours alors que les autres mangemorts qui avaient joué un rôle aussi important que le sien s'étaient vus condamnés pour une sentence tout aussi longue à purger à Azkaban. Malgré tout, Draco n'était pas sans savoir que son père lui en voulait de les avoir trahis de la sorte, d'avoir joué un double jeu pendant tout ce temps. Même s'il savait qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher le poids de cette culpabilité étrange et malsaine de lui courber l'échine devant cet homme qu'il avait si longtemps admiré._

 _-Je vais sortir au Chemin de traverse aujourd'hui pour y acheter mes effets scolaires, dit Draco pour combler le silence, regrettant aussitôt l'insignifiance de ses paroles, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois et c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire._

 _Lucius inclina la tête vers l'avant en signe d'assentiment._

 _-Puis-je quitter la table, père? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix contenu, depuis son absence, c'était le genre de phrase protocolaire qui n'était plus prononcé au manoir._

 _Un très long et inconfortable silence suivi cette question et, alors que Draco avait perdu tout espoir que celui-ci réponde quoi que ce soi, et tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise pour partir, la voix de l'homme s'éleva._

 _-Avec qui?_

 _-Personne, répondit le fils, trop rapidement._

 _Le regard presque translucide de son père s'était posé sur lui, comme un oiseau de proie sur un lièvre. Il se retint de trembler, conscient qu'il n'avait pas dit l'entière vérité à son père. Il allait rejoindre Harry au Chemin de traverse et ils avaient planifié de passer la journée ensemble, en plus d'acheter leurs effets scolaires. Il se demanda si son père savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ou plutôt si sa mère lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait aperçu quelques semaines auparavant. Il érigea les barrières mentales autour de son esprit, sachant combien il serait facile pour l'autre homme de le percer à jour s'il ne le faisait pas. Le regard de son père était toujours sur lui, acéré et il ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de voir sa mère que lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la salle à manger. Il profita de la diversion pour s'éclipser, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes._

* * *

Draco s'éveilla courbaturé comme jamais d'avoir passé la nuit couché sur le canapé, cela lui rappela une certaine époque qu'il aurait préféré oublier et alors, il avait dix ans de moins, ce qui l'aidait sans doute à passer au travers. Les rayons obliques du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre immense du salon le heurtaient de plein fouet et le fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Sans avoir besoin de regarder dehors il sut qu'il avait neigé durant la nuit, car rien n'est aussi cru que la lumière du jour qui se reflète sur un sol recouvert de neige. Il déglutit douloureusement, la gorge sèche comme du papier sablé et se tendit en entendant un tintement de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine annonçant que son fils était déjà de retour de chez sa marraine et qu'il l'avait vu endormi sur le canapé puisqu'il avait dû emprunter la cheminée qui était situé dans le salon où il se trouvait. Parfait.

L'avocat avait le sommeil très léger et il peinait à croire que cela ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il avait sous-estimé l'état d'épuisement avancé dans lequel il se trouvait, il fallait bien croire. Il serra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre dont le nœud s'était défait durant la nuit et se leva lentement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, devinant le mauvais pli qu'ils avaient dû prendre. Incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter, peu fier de son comportement des derniers jours et conscient qu'il avait été un père plus qu'inadéquat, malgré le fait que son fils ignorait sa rechute, il pénétra dans la cuisine. Son fils était dos à lui et regardait la spatule qu'il avait enchantée, remuer les œufs brouillés qui cuisaient dans une poêle, tandis que du bacon grésillait dans une autre et que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler, indiquant que l'eau pour le thé était juste à la bonne température.

-Hey, dit Draco, mal à l'aise, en guise de salutations.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui en l'entendant.

-Hey, répondit-il avec un signe de tête.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent un instant, puis Scorpius reporta son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Draco prit place sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir-lunch et le regarda faire, ne lui demandant pas s'il avait besoin d'aide, sachant combien il était inutile dans une cuisine. Son fils et son ex-femme le lui ayant rappelé assez souvent.

Mis à part pour ses yeux bleus clairs, hérités de sa mère, son fils était la copie conforme de Lucius Malfoy, tellement que s'en était presque troublant. Il ressemblait encore plus à son grand-père que son propre père, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Enfant, il s'amusait à imiter l'air supérieur de Lucius et cette façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer de cette voix traînante et solennelle. Cela faisait rire son entourage à tout coup et surtout Narcissa qui dissimulait son sourire de sa main devant son époux.

Néanmoins, Scorpius n'était pas particulièrement proche de son grand-père, les valeurs dans lesquelles il avait été élevé le dissociant de celles du patriarche de la famille. Il jugeait durement les actes posés par ce dernier et, tout comme son père, se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque le vieil homme partait dans l'une de ses diatribes sur la pureté du sang ou sur le drame que représentait l'extinction des vieilles familles sorcières. C'est pourquoi Draco avait été étonné lorsque l'adolescent avait décidé de se laisser allonger les cheveux et de les attacher en catogan, exactement comme son grand-père.

Lorsqu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, le jeune homme s'était contenté de hausser les épaules négligemment. Était-ce une forme particulièrement poussée d'ironie ou le signe concret et précurseur de ce qu'on appelle la crise d'adolescence, où provoquer ses parents et se distancier d'eux est presque vital? Draco l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas eu le luxe d'une telle phase et la marque des ténèbres sur son bras était là chaque jour pour le lui rappeler cruellement. Évidemment, il n'en fit pas la remarque à son fils, ne voulant pas passer pour l'un de ses parents harassants qui accusent d'ingratitude leur progéniture au moindre soubresaut de défiance.

-Le thé est prêt, tu en veux? proposa l'adolescent en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Draco acquiesça.

-Je n'imagine pas ce que ton grand-père dirait s'il te voyait en train de cuisiner de la sorte. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait où sont les cuisines au manoir.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il posait une tasse de thé devant son père.

-Il dirait… «Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, tu es indigne de porter le nom ancestral et pur de mon père et de son père avant lui, je te condamne donc à être transformé en elfe de maison puisque tu aimes tant te salir indignement les mains!», dit-il en imitant à la perfection l'intonation de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sourit en prenant une gorgée de thé, réalisant combien son fils lui avait manqué alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité lui vrilla le cœur. Depuis son retour de vacances, ils n'avaient fait que se disputer et, le reste du temps, il était absent. Plus question qu'il se laisse éloigner de son fils de la sorte dans les jours à venir, il allait en profiter pour passer du temps avec lui.

-Tu sais, plus sérieusement, si j'avais accepté l'offre de mes parents de retourner au manoir, après la séparation d'avec ta mère, tu pourrais mener ce genre de vie, je veux dire… si c'est ce dont tu as envie, c'est possible. Ça, dit-il en désignant la pièce les entourant, ça c'est mon choix et ça n'est pas à moi de te refuser ce que ton nom pourrait te procurer, si tu le voulais.

Scorpius le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou alors que les assiettes se garnissaient d'elles-mêmes et venaient se poser sur le comptoir où l'adolescent prit place à côté de son père.

-Je crois que tante Daph a raison, tu as vraiment besoin de repos, répondit-il en portant une bouchée à ses lèvres.

-Non, mais c'est le genre de chose que tu peux me dire, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Tu peux tout me dire, Scorpius, dit Draco d'une manière qu'il trouva aussitôt fort maladroite.

Comment faire comprendre à son fils qu'il regrettait l'éloignement qu'il sentait entre eux depuis quelques mois? Comment lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas être un meilleur père que le sien sans tomber dans le mièvre? Il ne voulait pas répéter les erreurs de Lucius et cette peur s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que son fils vieillissait, se rapprochait de l'âge où son propre père avait commencé à le décevoir, même si ce mot était encore trop faible pour exprimer l'ampleur du sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé à cette époque.

-Non papa, je n'ai aucune, mais alors là, aucune, envie d'aller vivre chez les grands-parents dans ce manoir lugubre... Déjà que Noël est dans deux jours, juste de penser à encore passer une soirée à écouter grand-père me parler du bon vieux temps, j'ai envie de littéralement me changer en elfe de maison, ce serait toujours mieux! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose? Tu me connais pourtant, voyons! C'est quoi soudainement, toutes ces remises en question? La crise de la quarantaine? se moqua l'adolescent en avalant une nouvelle bouchée d'œufs.

-Mange donc au lieu de dire des inepties sur mon âge, répliqua Draco d'un ton plus léger.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à manger dans un silence confortable et détendu, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent le brise entre deux bouchés.

-Dure nuit? Dit alors Scorpius sans regarder son père.

Ce dernier soupira, il savait qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par aborder le sujet.

-J'ai… ça a été plus stressant au travail et il s'est passé certaines choses dans les derniers jours, mais ça va mieux. C'est juste qu'il me semblait que je ne pourrais jamais trouver le sommeil dans mon lit…

-Alors le canapé t'a semblé une bonne idée? Tenta l'adolescent en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Son ton innocent ne trompait personne, l'incompréhension du jeune homme était palpable et surtout, son inquiétude. Draco se dit que ce n'était pas normal pour un adolescent de s'en faire pour son père, que ça devrait plutôt être le contraire. Le goût de la culpabilité remplaça celui du thé alors qu'il en avalait une lente gorgée.

-Ouais, se contenta-t-il de répondre, espérant qu'ils changent de sujet.

-C'est à cause du dossier de Harry Potter?

Il se tendit à ses mots et se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, bien trop conscient du regard scrutateur de son fils sur lui. Décidément, son fils ne lâcherait pas le morceau et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que rien ne servait de refuser de lui répondre, il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réponse à ses questions. Il ne voulait pas non plus couper court à leur conversation, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un tel moment tous les deux.

-Oui, c'est un gros dossier, répondit-il de la manière la plus détachée possible.

-C'est pas un peu bizarre de le défendre avec…euh… tout votre passé? Vous… vous étiez ennemis à Poudlard, vous vous détestiez, non?

Les paroles de son fils le glacèrent sur place et l'image de lui, étendu sur le tapis du salon du Survivant alors que ce dernier s'enfouissait en lui fiévreusement succéda à celle du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage, lors de leur sixième année alors qu'il s'y était réfugié, complètement désespéré et que le brun l'y avait surpris, en pleurs. Il serra la mâchoire, refoulant ses pensées au fond de son esprit.

-Je… on était du même côté, ce n'était pas mon ennemi, répondit Draco d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. C'était juste une stupide rivalité d'écolier, ajouta-t-il.

C'est alors qu'on cogna à la porte. Le père et le fils se regardèrent mutuellement en se demandant si l'autre attendait quelqu'un. C'était plutôt rare que quelqu'un cognât ainsi à la porte, puisque les quelques personnes qui leur rendaient visite utilisaient, la plupart du temps, la cheminée. On cogna à nouveau, Draco finit par se lever et, quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte pour se retrouver face à son ex-femme.

-Bonjour, Astoria, dit-il d'un ton sans chaleur.

-Draco, répondit-elle avec aussi peu d'émotion, mais en enfouissant ses mains gantées dans les poches de sa cape.

Un silence se fit entre eux pendant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard. Comme toujours, elle était impeccablement vêtue dans sa cape grise en fourrure, un chapeau assorti posé sur sa tête et ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui retombaient élégamment sur ses fines épaules. Ses bottes de cuir noir à talon haut étaient d'une telle propreté qu'on eut dit qu'elles n'avaient même jamais foulé le sol. Astoria était plus petite que sa sœur et ressemblait plus à leur mère tandis que Daphnée avait hérité de la forte stature et du regard doux de leur père.

-Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer? dit-elle en laissant couler son regard dédaigneux sur les cheveux décoiffés, la barbe naissante et le peignoir de l'homme face à elle.

Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle devait penser à ce moment-là et il était partagé entre la gêne qu'elle le voit dans une tenue aussi débraillée et le plaisir de voir cet air ridiculement choqué sur son visage étroit. Il recula d'un pas en lui faisant un mouvement de la main l'invitant à entrer, pour toute réponse et elle pénétra dans le vestibule, ses bottes, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever, claquant sur le parquet. Au même moment, Scorpius passa sa tête dans le cadre de la porte pour voir qui venait d'arriver et ses sourcils se haussèrent en apercevant sa mère.

-Viens saluer ta mère, exigea Draco face à son fils qui se contentait de la regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage.

Il s'avança vers elle et elle le prit dans ses bras en posant un baiser sur une de ses joues. L'adolescent était étrangement tendu dans cette étreinte, ses bras reposaient à moitié sur ses béquilles et se refermaient légèrement sur le dos de sa mère. Bien vite, ce geste d'affection prit fin et elle toussota, comme pour signifier la fin d'une étape et le début d'une autre.

-Il me semble que tu ne cesses de grandir, mon chéri, commenta-t-elle en retirant ses gants et son chapeau qu'elle tendit à son ex-époux en même temps que sa cape.

Il les prit et les déposa rapidement sur une chaise près de lui, ne prenant pas la peine de les ranger dans le garde-robe, sachant, souhaitant, qu'elle ne s'attarde pas chez lui.

-Nous n'attendions pas ta visite, je croyais que tu ne revenais que la semaine prochaine de ton voyage avec… commença Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Elle l'interrompit d'une voix haute perchée.

-Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu, je ne pouvais tolérer de rester loin de mon fils pour Noël, le coupa-t-elle. Après tout, c'est ce qui avait été convenu.

-C'est ce qui avait été convenu avant que tu décides de changer les plans à la dernière minute et de bousculer l'agenda de tout le monde.

-J'imagine que par «tout le monde» tu parles de toi? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle désigna son peignoir d'un geste vague de la main et ajouta : tu ne me sembles pas trop occupé, à ce que je constate.

Seule la présence de Scorpius le retint de lui dire vertement le fond de sa pensée et il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la voix de son fils l'interrompit.

-J'ai déjà promis à grand-mère que je serais là pour le réveillon, tu sais comme c'est important pour elle que je sois là, ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine que je dise non maintenant, après tout, c'est demain… mais… mais peut-être pourrais-tu venir aussi? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

-Scorpius, je ne pense pas que ta mère ait envie de passer Noël au manoir, tu sais comme c'est ennuyant… tenta son père, horrifié par ce que venait de suggérer son fils.

-Au contraire! Je me ferai une joie d'être présente, il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Narcissa et Lucius! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton si joyeux qu'il ne manqua pas de sonner faux aux oreilles de son ex-époux. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Draco?

Question piège, évidemment. S'il disait non, il passerait, aux yeux de son fils, pour celui qui l'empêchait de voir sa famille réunie pour Noël et de profiter de la présence de sa mère qu'il voyait trop peu souvent.

-Oui…ça fera… différent, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix mal assurée.

* * *

La journée qu'il était censé passer avec son fils se transforma en journée qu'il devrait passer seul, puisque Astoria avait décrété qu'elle amenait Scorpius faire les magasins avec elle. Le jeune homme avait acquiescé, ce qui avait hautement surpris son fils qui détestait magasiner, normalement. Il était clair qu'il avait seulement accepté pour passer du temps avec sa mère et Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que, encore une fois, son ex-femme pensait à elle avant tout. C'était elle qui aimait faire les boutiques, pas Scorpius. N'aurait-elle pas pu l'emmener faire une activité qu'il aurait appréciée, lui? Il tenta de chasser ses pensées, après tout, c'était déjà bien qu'elle accepte de faire quelque chose avec lui. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais Scorpius trouvait difficile de ne voir sa mère que si peu souvent et Draco en était bien conscient.

Décidé à ne pas rester seul chez lui, il se rendit dans sa chambre et ramassa le cellulaire qui était toujours par terre, comme il s'agissait d'un appareil sorcier, la pile ne diminuait jamais et, à sa grande surprise, il vit qu'il n'avait aucun message de Harry. Peut-être que lui aussi ressentait la même impression qu'ils avaient commis une erreur et préférait ne plus communiquer avec lui pour le moment, se dit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir de message de lui, il avait besoin de penser. Il avait deux appels manqués de Daphnée, ainsi que des messages de sa part et de celle d'Adam, mais il ne prit pas la peine de les lire.

Soudain, il pensa à Pansy et au fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone et ne savait même pas si elle avait un téléphone, par contre, il devrait être en mesure de trouver son adresse dans le bottin sorcier londonien. Environ deux heures plus tard, il transplanait dans une rue d'une banlieue de Londres où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver la maison correspondant à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé et hésita en voyant la petite maison de briques qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours qui était sensée appartenir à son ancienne meilleure amie. La toiture aurait dû être refaite depuis un moment et la peinture blanche de la porte d'entrée s'écaillait et révélait qu'elle avait, à une certaine époque, été peinte en bleu. Il monta les quelques marches menant au perron mal déneigé et hésita un moment avant de cogner, se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de Pansy en le voyant. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas rappelé pour la simple raison qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

Il soupira et actionna la sonnette, de toute façon, il était rendu et, dans le pire des cas, elle lui dirait de partir et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Quelques secondes après avoir appuyé sur le bouton doré adjacent à la porte, cette dernière s'entrouvrit sur son ancienne amie.

-Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils, accentuant par le fait même les rides qui marquaient son visage. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement contente de le voir.

-J'étais inquiet, après la visite que tu m'as faite au bureau, l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais et puis tu ne m'as jamais rappelé, dit-il rapidement comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle referme la porte à tout instant, aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

Elle jeta un regard nerveux autour d'eux, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un les observe et serra sa main sur le rebord de la porte sans pour autant l'ouvrir plus. Mal à l'aise, conscient qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il parte, mais désormais bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, vu l'étrange façon dont elle se comportait, Draco se lécha les lèvres en frottant ses mains gantées l'une sur l'autre.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe, tu… tu m'inquiètes, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Après ce qui lui parut comme un très long moment, elle finit par soupirer en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Entre.

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui était indifférent. Une odeur de pain frais l'accueillie dès qu'il mit le pied dans la demeure de celle qui avait été jadis sa meilleure amie et il enleva sa cape avant de l'accrocher sur l'un des crochets qui ornaient le mur et sur lesquels étaient suspendus diverses pièces de vêtements : manteaux, foulards, vestes, chapeaux et une laisse pour chien. Il chercha du regard l'animal auquel cela pouvait appartenir, mais en vain.

La maison était petite, mais encombrée, comme si on avait tenté d'y placer l'entièreté des meubles d'une maison qui aurait été beaucoup plus grande. Des tableaux recouvraient les murs en entier et étaient positionnés les uns contre les autres de manière à ce qu'aucun interstice ne subsiste entre eux. Certains tableaux étaient animés, d'autres pas, ce qui était surprenant puisque la famille Parkinson descendait d'une longue lignée de sang-pur et qu'ils n'auraient pas été du genre à s'encombrer d'œuvres moldues. Mais ce n'était nullement le temps de poser des questions à ce sujet.

En pénétrant dans le salon exigu où Pansy lui fit signe de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un immense chien au poil rêche et brun qui dormait près du feu. Il leva la tête lentement et entrouvrit les yeux pour leur jeter un regard épuisé avant de se recoucher. C'était donc à lui que devait appartenir la laisse, se dit le blond. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Pansy, qui était plutôt petite, tenir ce molosse au bout d'une laisse pour une promenade et cette simple idée projeta l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pansy prit place dans un fauteuil face à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle ne lui avait rien offert à boire, signe indéniable qu'elle ne désirait pas qu'il s'attarde. C'était compréhensible, après tout, il était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe et son propre comportement allait à l'encontre de toute notion de bienséance qui avait pu lui être inculquée par sa mère.

-Je m'inquiétais… répéta-t-il, ne sachant trop comment rompre ce silence devenu pesant.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, l'interrompit-elle.

Un silence, encore.

-Écoute…

-Je… commença-t-il en parlant en même temps qu'elle, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant qu'elle continuait à parler.

-Je… je n'aurais jamais dû aller te voir à ton cabinet l'autre jour, c'était… une erreur. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas rappelé. C'était une erreur et c'est tout, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit, mais tu semblais en réelle détresse et si c'est parce que quelqu'un te menace…

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais me débrouiller, j'étais en panique, mais tout est réglé, maintenant, je t'assure.

Il ne la crut même pas l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait interrogé et contre-interrogé trop de témoins dans sa vie pour être berné de la sorte. Sans se vanter, il se savait particulièrement doué dans l'art de savoir si on lui mentait ou pas et, face au regard fuyant de Pansy et à son débit trop rapide, trop assuré, il n'était pas dupe. Mais il n'insista pas.

Le chien poussa un soupir qui avait quelque chose de presque humain et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Il était toujours couché, immobile mis à part son abdomen qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme lent de ses respirations. Il était si près du foyer que la chaleur devait être insoutenable, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Pansy se racla la gorge, il sentait qu'elle allait lui demander de partir d'une minute à l'autre et il devait encore lui dire quelque chose avant.

-Pansy, je…je suis désolé, s'entendit-il dire sans qu'il l'ait réellement décidé, comme s'il avait été sous l'Imperio pendant un instant. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je veux dire à l'époque.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, il se demanda si elle lui répondrait ou si elle se contenterait de lui demander de partir, ce qui serait justifié, décida-t-il.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, ou plutôt, je ne t'en veux plus, répondit-elle à sa plus grande surprise.

Comme un clou que l'on retire d'un barrage sur le point de céder, cette réponse fit se rompre quelque chose en lui. Il aurait pu se taire, se lever et partir, tout mettre derrière lui. Enfouir, encore et toujours, tout ce qu'il ressentait en lui au plus profond de lui-même, l'enfermer à double tour et jeter la clé, mais, à cet instant bien précis, c'était devenu impossible. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle lui en veuille autant que lui s'en voulait. Ce n'aurait été que le juste retour des choses. Mais ce pardon trop facile était insoutenable. Comment le prix de quelque chose de gratuit pouvait être aussi élevé, aussi lourd à porter? Il aurait aimé être une meilleure personne en cet instant, mais d'en rester là aurait été contraire à lui-même.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de tes nouvelles, je t'ai juste effacé du jour au lendemain, de la pire des façons, dit-il en évitant son regard. Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir?

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je t'en ai voulu! Merlin sait que j'étais en colère et, sur le moment, je ne comprenais pas. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose que j'avais dit ou fait et je ne voyais pas quoi. Je te considérais comme le frère que je ne t'ai jamais eu, Draco, et ton rejet a été la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai dû supporter dans ma vie. Mais, lorsque j'ai su pour ta rupture d'avec Potter, alors, tout m'est apparu clairement et j'avais tellement de peine pour toi que je ne pouvais plus t'en vouloir. À quel point fallait-il que tu te haïsses pour faire ça? Et j'ai compris que… si je revenais, si j'insistais, tu en mourrais. Il fallait que la coupure soit nette, franche, sinon…

-Je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face. C'était le rappel constant que tout était faux, que j'étais un lâche et un menteur, que j'avais fait l'erreur de ma vie et que je serais malheureux pour le restant de mes jours, par ma propre faute, murmura-t-il en fixant la pile de livres et de journaux posés sur la table basse devant lui.

-Je sais. Connaît-il la vérité sur votre rupture?

-Non! Non et ça n'a plus aucune importance, de toute manière, répondit Draco.

-Tu es certain?

-Oui, tu sais combien il a été rapide à passer à autre chose, à sauter dans les bras de Ginny. Il est heureux, il a su trouver le bonheur et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je ne crois pas que… commença-t-elle.

-Pansy, je t'en prie, ça ne donne rien de revenir là-dessus, il a fait sa vie, j'ai fait la mienne. Il a réussi là où j'ai échoué, tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour moi, mais on ne peut revenir en arrière!

Elle hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à parler de ses choix passés et du fait que si lui n'avait jamais pu passer à autre chose, son ancien petit ami, lui, y était parvenu à merveille. Cette constatation était plus douloureuse que tout.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander, et ne me réponds pas si tu ne veux pas, mais… quand tu l'as revu pour ton dossier, comment c'était? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais n'y parvenant pas.

-Je…commença-t-il, mais sa voix se brisa.

-Pas besoin de répondre, si tu…

-On a couché ensemble, avoua-t-il soudain.

L'étonnement s'afficha aussitôt dans les traits de la femme face à lui et le dire à haute voix, ainsi, lui révéla dès lors, l'étendue monumentale de son erreur.

-Je sais, dit-il en levant une main, comme pour se défendre, sans attendre qu'elle fasse un commentaire.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il lui avait réellement avoué cela. Il s'était juré qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne et emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. C'était une erreur, une regrettable erreur qui ne se reproduirait jamais, voilà tout.

-Vous… euh… c'est… euh… régulier? demanda Pansy d'une voix plus qu'hésitante.

-Non! Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la fin de notre relation! C'est lui qui est réapparu comme ça, pour que je le représente et je… j'ai dit oui. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non! Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire non et rien n'était changé, c'était comme si j'avais encore dix-sept ans, soudainement… Je sais combien c'est pathétique, crois-moi! Et puis, je… je lui devais bien ça… Je lui ai fait promettre de disparaître de ma vie en échange, comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, comme s'il n'était pas déjà avec moi, dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, à chaque instant. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce putain de dossier! La vérité c'est qu'une partie de moi voulait le revoir, rien n'a changé, rien n'a changé et c'est en train de me rendre fou! Tu comprends?

-Je crois, oui. Je…je dois te dire quelque chose, Dray. Ça a rapport avec la raison qui m'a conduite à ton bureau, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas dire que ça vient de moi ou je pourrais avoir d'énormes problèmes, surtout avec mes antécédents… Tu sais qu'on a tout perdu suite à la guerre et aux procès, on était ruiné et juste avant que mon père ne se tue, on a su, ma mère et moi qu'on devrait vendre le manoir familial puisqu'il ne nous avait laissé que des dettes. Je… ce que je vais te dire, me concernant, tu ne dois en parler à personne, tu comprends?

-Toutes nos conversations sont protégées par le secret professionnel, mais si tu es en danger, je te suggère de contacter le bureau des Aurors, je ne suis qu'avocat, mes pouvoirs sont limités dans ce que je peux faire ou pas.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas… depuis un an, environ, j'avais repris contact avec Adrian Pucey…

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis du temps de Poudlard, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que venait faire la victime présumée dans le dossier de Harry dans leur conversation. Il se tendit aussitôt, anticipant les mots qui franchiraient les lèvres de Pansy ensuite.

-Non, nous n'étions pas amis. Je… il faut que tu saches que je n'allais pas bien quand j'ai repris contact avec lui, j'étais en colère contre le Ministère et je le suis toujours, d'avoir tout perdu, alors que notre famille n'était pas autant impliquée que d'autres dans _son_ camp l'étaient. Et c'est nous qui avons payé le prix fort! Et maintenant je me retrouve à vivre ici, je peine à joindre les deux bouts et d'autres familles de mangemorts continuent à vivre comme avant, alors qu'on sait pourtant très bien… Bref, je n'allais pas bien et je ne réfléchissais pas aussi… clairement qu'aujourd'hui et… je… j'ai joint un groupe, c'est Adrian qui l'a formé, en fait…

-Un groupe? répéta Draco dont le cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, tentant de comprendre et de deviner vers où se dirigeait cette conversation.

-Ouais… mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin! Je ne penserais pas qu'il y aurait un mort! répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

-Quel genre de groupe? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils davantage, si c'était possible.

-On s'appelait les… néo-mangemorts, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix en détournant brusquement le regard.

-Pansy! S'exclama-t-il avec désapprobation. Mais à quoi as-tu pensé?

-C'était une erreur! Je la regrette, maintenant, mais j'étais tellement en colère et tu ne sais pas comment c'est que de se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais! Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, tu étais un espion pour l'Ordre, tu as évité la prison à ta famille!

Il aurait pu lui répondre que, même s'il avait agi à titre d'espion, les membres de l'Ordre ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme l'un des leurs, que le regard du monde sorcier sur le nom des Malfoy avait été sans pitié après la guerre, que son fils avait dû lutter contre les préjugés associés à son nom pour se tailler une place à Poudlard et faire cesser les quolibets à son endroit. Il aurait pu lui dire que rien ne justifiait de devenir membre d'un tel groupe, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'était pas en position de juger qui que ce soit et ne désirait pas qu'elle se braque et cesse de répondre à ses questions.

-Tu veux me dire que la victime dans mon dossier de meurtre était à la tête d'un groupe de néo-mangemorts? demanda-t-il, incrédule. C'est… Qui était membre de ce groupe? Combien étiez-vous?

-Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te sembler incroyable, mais je t'assure que c'est la pure vérité.

Il se contenta hausser les sourcils, pensant qu'il ne pouvait être surpris davantage tant ce qu'il entendait jusque-là le choquait. Pansy déglutit et se frotta nerveusement le visage avant de parler.

-Un des membres du groupe est James Potter, le fils d'Harry.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs,

TA TA TAMMMM! Révélation choc en cette fin de chapitre. J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos réactions, impressions, commentaires quant à cela.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	6. Chapitre 6: Noël

**Chapitre 6 : Noël**

 _-Si c'est pour passer ta soirée à le dévorer des yeux, tu ferais aussi bien de l'inviter à danser, ce serait presque plus subtil, commenta Pansy, ironiquement, en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête alors que Draco la faisait tournoyer sur la piste de danse qu'on avait aménagé au milieu de la Grande salle._

 _Le blond lui jeta un regard réprobateur en lui intimant de parler moins fort tout en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que ses propos n'avaient pas été captés par les danseurs autour d'eux, mais personne ne les regardait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pensant certainement, comme toujours, qu'il exagérait. Il se retint de lui jeter au visage l'une de ses répliques acerbes, il était de mauvaise humeur et ce n'était pas à elle de subir ça et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul pour le restant de la soirée. Malgré son rôle d'espion durant la guerre, les étudiants le traitaient avec méfiance, comme s'il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux. Quant à ses anciens amis, ils étaient soit morts, soit à Azkaban. Il ne lui restait plus que Pansy et Blaise à qui il adressait la parole. Il avait hâte que cette pénible septième année se termine._

 _Neville Longdubat les frôla en esquissant un maladroit pas de danse, entraînant avec lui sa partenaire, Luna Lovegood, qui le retint de justesse et Draco lui jeta un regard de dégoût auquel l'autre répondit en détournant la tête. La guerre avait beau être terminée, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais._

 _-Arrête de faire la tête, au moins. C'est un bal, c'est censé être plaisant, soupira-t-elle. Si ça te rend si malheureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues ainsi._

 _-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, ne sois pas ridicule, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes ne captent cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue un nombre incalculable de fois depuis la rentrée._

 _-C'est toi qui es ridicule! Ça va faire deux ans que vous sortez ensemble, il serait temps que vous sortiez du placard, non? Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous en empêche, s'opposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _Il soupira avec agacement, tendant imperceptiblement la main appuyée contre le bas du dos de sa partenaire._

 _-On ne s'est pas vu pendant la majeure partie de l'an dernier puisqu'il était parti détruire les horcruxes et vaincre Voldemort, si tu l'as déjà oublié…_

 _-Je n'ai pas oublié! Le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, outrée qu'il ose dire une telle chose alors que son père était à Azkaban et sa mère sous haute surveillance des Aurors, tout comme les siens._

 _-Dans ce cas, tu omets deux détails… majeurs : mon nom de famille et, surtout, mon père, répondit-il en la soulevant légèrement avant de la reposer avec grâce en même temps que tous les autres sorciers sur la piste de danse. La professeure McGonagall s'était assurée que le bal de Noël comporte, entre autres, la traditionnelle valse sorcière, au grand désarroi de beaucoup. Draco s'en moquait, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il adorait danser et les nombreuses années de cours imposés par sa mère avaient fait de lui un excellent danseur._

 _Pansy soupira à s'en fendre l'âme._

 _-Pour ce qui est de ton nom, cet argument est invalide et tu le sais. Potter…_

 _-Ne prononce pas son nom! L'interrompit-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-Le Vif d'or… il se fout bien de ce que les autres vont penser, il a passé sa vie à affronter le regard des autres, la presse et tout le tintouin. Tu crois que ça lui fait peur? Il te l'a dit, il veut que vous vous affichiez! C'est vrai que ce serait probablement difficile au début, mais vous ne seriez pas seuls là-dedans, je serais là pour vous supporter et je suis persuadée que Weasmoche, Granger et toute la sainte fratrie serait aussi là pour vous soutenir. Pour ce qui est de ton père, tu as peur de quoi, qu'il te déshérite? Tu es son fils unique, son héritier, il a tout perdu, tu crois qu'il risquerait de te perdre aussi? Non, oublie ça et ta mère ne le laisserait jamais faire ça à son petit garçon chéri…_

 _Il lui adressa un regard noir, mais elle l'ignora, peu impressionnée par cet air qu'elle avait affronté mille fois._

 _-Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules._

 _-Je pense plutôt que c'est toi, pour une raison qui m'échappe qui n'a pas envie que ça se sache. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est lui ou est-ce que parce que c'est un homme?_

 _Il la lâcha, puis maugréa un «j'en ai assez» en la laissant en plan au milieu de la piste de danse. Il desserra sa cravate en quittant la Grande salle bondée pour ce bal de Noël spécialement organisé pour célébrer cette première année après la fin de la guerre. Il croisa Ginny Weasley au détour d'un couloir qui semblait retourner vers la fête et répondit au signe de tête poli qu'elle lui adressa. Il pouvait encore entendre la musique provenant de la Grande salle et hésita à retourner dans son dortoir où il n'avait pas envie de se trouver non plus. Il ne désirait pas être considéré comme celui qui avait préféré bouder dans son dortoir plutôt que de participer au bal, il valait mieux que cela._

 _De plus, c'est à cet endroit que Pansy penserait en premier pour le retrouver et, la connaissant, dans quelques minutes elle s'y dirigerait pour tenter de le persuader de revenir dans la Grande salle profiter du bal. Normalement, c'était le genre d'évènement qu'il aurait apprécié, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que Pansy avait raison, voir Harry au bras de Ginny toute la soirée lui avait coupé tout son plaisir. Il se demanda s'il en était de même pour son petit ami et ne put s'empêcher de l'espérer aussi puéril que ce soit de souhaiter une telle chose._

 _Il laissa ses pas le porter jusqu'à l'extérieur du château sans trop réfléchir, se contentant de chasser les propos de sa meilleure amie de son esprit. Une mince couche de neige recouvrait le sol et des flocons tombaient paresseusement du ciel, comme au ralenti, scintillant sous la lumière bien trop blanche de la lune. On eut presque dit que c'était faux, tellement c'était ridiculement beau et parfait. S'il s'y était attardé, il aurait constaté combien le parc de Poudlard était majestueux ainsi, combien ce portrait de l'école laissait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, les horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées quelques mois auparavant, mais son esprit était ailleurs et il ne vit rien de tout ceci._

 _La neige crissa sous ses souliers de soirée, la semelle de cuir lisse rendait son avancée périlleuse. Précautionneusement, il progressait sur le sentier menant aux jardins du professeur Chourave, un lieu qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté depuis plusieurs années, puisqu'il n'avait pas choisi la botanique dans ses cours à option. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en frissonnant et fut attiré par la serre illuminée par une multitude de petites lumières d'un blanc doux. Comme le reste du château, on avait aussi décoré les serres pour Noël._

 _Il poussa la porte menant à l'intérieur et la chaleur des lieux le surprit. Bien entendu, la professeure Chourave avait dû lancer un sort pour tempérer les lieux et ainsi pouvoir continuer à faire pousser ses plantes même durant la saison hivernale. Les feuilles d'une sorte de petit palmier lui effleurèrent la joue alors qu'il progressait entre les longues tables sur lesquelles reposaient une multitude de pots renfermant des végétaux de toutes les sortes._

 _Une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la serre._

 _-Le bal t'ennuyait?_

 _Il se retourna et vit Harry qui se tenait près de la porte, les mains négligemment enfouies dans ses poches. Il souriait. Il était beau dans sa robe de bal, malgré ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés._

 _-Faut croire, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, espérant que le soubresaut qu'avait fait son cœur en le voyant était demeuré imperceptible pour l'autre._

 _-Pansy semblait plutôt fâchée d'avoir perdu son cavalier, mais rassure-toi, lorsque je suis parti, Zabini avait pris ta place, quoi que je doive avouer qu'il ne danse pas aussi élégamment que toi._

 _Draco leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Que sais-tu de mes talents pour la danse? se moqua le blond._

 _-Je t'ai observé, répondit le gryffondor sans ciller, son regard émeraude semblant lire en lui de la plus troublante des façons._

 _-Je…_

 _-Tout comme toi tu n'as cessé de le faire, tout au long de la soirée, je t'ai vu, Dray, se moqua Harry, un sourire digne d'un serpentard sur les lèvres ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de laisser son petit ami indifférent. Bien au contraire, il sentit, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence, une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et lui inspirer les pensées les plus obscènes._

 _Harry s'approcha davantage en regardant les plantes posées le long des tables, puis il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste du poignet, toutes les tables se poussèrent les unes contre les autres le long des murs de verre, laissant un large espace au centre du bâtiment. La musique de la Grande salle emplit la serre du même coup, comme si le groupe de musicien était avec eux._

 _-Pas question, dit aussitôt Draco, voyant clairement où il voulait en venir._

 _-Dommage, moi qui croyais t'inviter pour la dernière danse._

 _Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Tu as parlé avec Pansy._

 _Tandis que celui qui était dorénavant nommé le Sauveur du monde sorcier fermait de quelques pas la distance qui les séparait, Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, comme si son corps anticipait déjà la douce sensation des mains de son amoureux sur lui. Harry plissa les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas._

 _-Non… j'aurais dû? demanda-t-il, incertain en tendant une main vers son partenaire que le blond ignora sciemment._

 _-Oublie ça._

 _-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de te faire massacrer les pieds par ton horrible danseur de petit ami? sourit Harry de ce sourire à la fois timide et charmeur qui faisait encore soupirer bien des élèves. Si elles avaient su, pensa Draco._

 _-Une offre comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas, répondit-il en saisissant la main du brun qui le colla à lui avec vigueur, le faisant sourire à son tour malgré lui._

 _Harry avait dit vrai, il était vraiment un piètre danseur, mais ce n'en était pas pour le moins désagréable, bien au contraire. Draco profitait de chaque instant, se moquant de lui d'un ton faussement méprisant lorsque son amoureux manquait de lui marcher sur les pieds ou bien lorsqu'il réussissait. Il semblait d'ailleurs au blond que la fréquence élevée de ces incidents était douteuse et il le soupçonnait de le faire exprès. Non, mais qui pouvait être aussi maladroit?_

 _La sensation de la main chaude de Harry enserrant agréablement sa taille et de l'autre qui retenait la sienne lui donnait envie de ne jamais le lâcher, tout comme son regard qui plongeait dans celui, obsédant, de cet homme qui l'entraînait ainsi dans cette danse inattendue._

 _Après un moment, la musique ralentit et il se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte de son partenaire, plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'être en public. La joue chaude et râpeuse de son petit ami frôlait la sienne, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne lui piquait agréablement les narines et le col empesé de sa chemise touchait son cou à chaque mouvement. Si Harry était d'une élégance rare dans ses vêtements de soirée, pour le moment, Draco pensait davantage à les lui enlever._

 _Le lendemain, ils quitteraient Poudlard pour le congé des fêtes et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer au manoir pour ce qui s'annonçait comme deux très longues et très ennuyantes semaines de congé. Au moins, il pourrait en profiter pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et il y avait toujours les hiboux pour échanger des lettres avec Harry. Peut-être que sa mère serait même d'accord pour que Pansy vienne passer quelques jours chez eux._

 _-Pourquoi Pansy peut-elle être au courant pour nous deux et pas mes propres amis? demanda soudain Harry brisant cet instant magique qui s'était installé entre eux._

 _Le blond sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac à l'entente de ces mots._

 _-Tu tenais absolument à gâcher ce moment? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à retenir un soupir._

 _Parfois, il avait l'impression que le gryffondor faisait exprès de dire certaines choses au pire moment._

 _-C'est juste que… ça va faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble et on s'était promis qu'à la fin de la guerre on n'aurait plus besoin de faire ça._

 _-Faire quoi? demanda Draco en se reculant d'un pas, brisant leur étreinte._

 _-Se cacher, mentir constamment à nos proches, nos amis! s'exclama le brun d'un ton excédé. Tu n'en as pas marre, toi? Juste l'autre soir, je suis rentré dans le dortoir et je devais sourire ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais Ron m'a demandé ce qui me mettait de si bonne humeur et plutôt que de lui dire la vérité, j'ai dû inventer une histoire dont je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir et c'est toujours comme ça. C'est épuisant à la fin! Et on ne fait rien de mal, j'aimerais pouvoir en parler à mes proches, leur dire combien tu me rends… heureux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas gêné de te dire que je suis bien avec toi, que je t'aime et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut garder ça secret. De toute manière, tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça se sache, la presse guette mes moindres mouvements, depuis toujours et tu n'es pas moins intéressant pour eux. Pourquoi ne pas l'annoncer nous-mêmes? On pourrait au moins contrôler la manière dont ce serait fait plutôt que d'attendre qu'une photo compromettante de nous deux se retrouve en première page de la Gazette, un bon matin!_

 _Pas encore, pensa le serpentard. Pas encore cette maudite querelle qui revenait sans cesse entre eux et de plus en plus souvent. Pourquoi son petit ami refusait-il de comprendre? Pourquoi désirait-il autant qu'ils affichent ouvertement leur relation? N'étaient-ils pas bien ainsi? Ça ne regardait seulement qu'eux, après tout, ce qu'ils vivaient. Il n'avait aucune, alors là, aucune, envie de se disputer avec lui ce soir. À croire qu'il s'était ligué avec Pansy._

 _-C'est juste que je veux être sûr… commença le blond d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée._

 _-Sûr de quoi? De nous? Moi, je suis certain, ça fait deux ans que je suis certain! Je t'aime et je veux qu'on vive ensemble après Poudlard, qu'on voyage, qu'on bâtisse quelque chose! insista Harry. Pas toi?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Mais? Le coupa-t-il, presque rageusement._

 _-Mais rien! C'est seulement que c'est compliqué…_

 _-Compliqué? C'est toi qui rends tout compliqué. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, ça devrait être aussi simple que cela! s'impatienta le Survivant en croisant les bras._

 _-Je … j'ai besoin de temps encore. Tu sais que ça ne va pas bien chez moi depuis que mon père est sorti d'Azkaban, ma mère a besoin de moi et je ne peux pas lui faire subir du stress supplémentaire, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu sais comment réagiront les journaux lorsqu'ils sauront et je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça, pas en ce moment, dit Draco en abandonnant la partie, se retenant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin que son petit ami lui mette la pression ainsi, qu'il s'en mettait déjà bien assez sur les épaules et qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas être aussi courageux que lui. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait peur de son père, de sa réaction et de celle de toute sa famille. Que malgré les crimes de Lucius, ce dernier demeurait son père et qu'avec sa mère ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait et qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de les perdre, pas après la guerre, pas lorsqu'il sentait que le reste de la communauté sorcière lui avait définitivement tournée le dos, et ce, malgré son rôle d'espion._

* * *

Draco vit plusieurs émotions passées dans le visage de sa mère lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Grand salon, où l'elfe de maison les avait dirigés à leur arrivée par cheminette, en compagnie d'Astoria et de Scorpius: la surprise, l'incompréhension et une sorte de joie artificielle qui dissimulait habilement le malaise qu'elle ressentait face à la présence de celle qui n'était plus, depuis neuf ans, sa belle-fille. La réaction de sa mère lui fit oublier un instant l'intense impression de malaise qui l'enveloppait comme une cape mouillée et lourde, et ce, depuis qu'Astoria les avait rejoints chez lui quelques minutes plus tôt avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous au manoir Malfoy, ensemble, par cheminette.

-Astoria, quelle bonne surprise! entonna-t-elle d'une voix fluette et un peu trop excitée en se penchant pour frôler la joue de sa bru contre la sienne dans une sorte d'imitation de baiser. Draco ne m'avait pas prévenu de ta présence, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils qui haussa les épaules, imperméable au reproche qu'il devinait dans son intonation.

-C'était une décision de dernière minute, répondit-il en se laissant embrasser par sa mère qui le prit réellement dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur ses joues dans une étreinte anormalement longue, vu ses habitudes, si bien que Scorpius les regarda avec curiosité.

-C'était mon idée, clarifia Scorpius en embrassant sa grand-mère à son tour.

-C'était une excellente idée, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire sincère pour son petit-fils.

On ne pouvait douter de l'amour qu'elle portait à Scorpius et qu'elle démontrait à son endroit dans les nombreuses lettres qu'elle lui envoyait à Poudlard, la plupart du temps accompagné de colis regorgeant de sucreries qu'il partageait avec Lysander, malgré le fait qu'il se moquait de lui à chaque fois pour dissimuler sa légère jalousie. C'était aussi elle qui l'amenait chaque année acheter ses effets scolaires pour la rentrée et Draco n'était pas dupe quant au fait qu'elle achetait de nombreux items qui n'étaient pas sur la liste, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de gâter exagérément son unique petit-fils.

Draco balaya la pièce, qui était magnifiquement décorée pour Noël, du regard et fronça les sourcils en direction de sa mère en remarquant l'absence de son père. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais tout de même, c'était étonnant qu'il soit absent d'une réception donnée dans sa propre maison, de laquelle il était captif, d'ailleurs.

-Où est Lucius? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder… il ne peut pas être bien loin, répondit-elle avec ce qu'il devina être l'ombre d'un sourire et il fut choqué de constater que sa mère venait de faire une blague sur le fait que son père était assigné à résidence.

Jamais elle n'avait fait une telle chose, ni de près ni de loin, auparavant, et c'était en soi hautement surprenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius pour voir si son fils avait lui aussi capté la subtile inclination dans la voix de Narcissa laissant deviner cette touche d'ironie et l'air ébahi de l'adolescent lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que lui aussi l'avait saisi. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Scorpius dissimula son sourire derrière sa main. Seule Astoria semblait imperméable au trait d'humour de la matriarche de la famille Malfoy et elle se saisit d'une coupe de champagne qu'un elfe de maison lui offrit sur un plateau d'argent.

L'elfe s'approcha ensuite de Draco et lui proposa un verre, mais il refusa aussitôt, sous le regard intense de son fils.

-C'est… c'est du champagne sans alcool, murmura Narcissa à voix basse en direction de son fils, ne désirant pas le rendre mal à l'aise.

Un court silence se fit où chacun craignait la réaction de l'autre face à cette annonce. Draco était bizarrement touché de l'attention de sa mère à son endroit, même si cela révélait peut-être seulement son inquiétude à son endroit depuis qu'il s'était rendu au manoir en pleine nuit pour y chercher de l'alcool, quelques jours auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui en fut reconnaissant, même s'il ne le laissa pas paraître. Scorpius prit une coupe en haussant les épaules.

-Je vais un prendre un verre, alors! dit l'adolescent avec un sourire, brisant le silence un peu gênant qui s'était installé entre les convives.

Imitant son fils, Draco se saisit d'un verre et en but une gorgée. Peut-être que ce serait une belle soirée, tout compte fait, se dit-il, lui-même surpris par ce souffle d'optimisme qui le balaya.

Narcissa fit signe à Scorpius de venir s'assoir en lui demandant de tout lui raconter sur sa cinquième année à Poudlard et laissa les deux adultes ensemble. Draco se tourna vers son ex-épouse, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire, légèrement pétrifié par l'absurde de la situation, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble pour la première fois depuis leur séparation, le jour de Noël, à l'endroit même qui avait vu le dernier jour de leur mariage. L'ironie de la chose ne pouvait pas lui échapper à elle non plus, même si, en apparence, elle ne le démontrait pas. Il prit une autre gorgée du liquide pétillant, cherchant à combler le malaise qui s'étirait entre eux, avant qu'il ne prenne toute la place, mais les mots lui manquaient.

-J'avais oublié combien le sapin était gigantesque, remarqua-t-elle en désignant l'immense arbre surchargé de guirlandes, de boules, de chandelles et de décorations de toutes les sortes possibles et imaginables et qui devaient valoir à eux seuls une petite fortune, sans parler du reste des décorations présentes dans le reste du manoir. En dessous se trouvait une multitude de présents soigneusement enveloppés dans des emballages tout aussi luxueux que les cadeaux qu'ils devaient renfermer. À voir le nombre de paquets sous l'arbre, on eut dit qu'ils étaient une famille d'au moins vingt personnes et non pas seulement quatre ou plutôt cinq, en comptant leur invité imprévue.

-Ma mère aime le grandiose, répondit Draco sans détacher son regard du sapin qui devait très certainement provenir des bois entourant le manoir.

-Oui, je me souviens, commenta-t-elle avec un mince sourire comme si un souvenir venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il se demande ce qu'il pouvait bien être, mais se retint de le lui demander.

Un elfe de maison à la mine sévère apparut et leur présenta un plateau de hors-d'œuvre, ils en prirent chacun un et le déposèrent sur la petite serviette de papier de couleur rouge que leur tendit l'être magique. Les quelques secondes nécessaires pour en prendre une bouchée, mastiquer et l'avaler les soulagea, pendant ce bref instant, du poids de devoir entretenir la conversation. Draco ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à venir.

-Que fait ton conjoint ce soir? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent, se doutant bien de la réponse et de la raison qui l'avait poussée à revenir plus tôt de son voyage, mais il désirait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, même s'il réalisait combien c'était puéril de sa part.

La moue qu'elle afficha alors le confirma dans ses suspicions et c'est sans surprise qu'elle l'entendit lui répondre qu'ils avaient rompu durant leur voyage à Paris. Il lui dit qu'il était bien désolé de l'apprendre, mais, à vrai dire, il pouvait difficilement moins s'en soucier. Néanmoins, cela aurait peut-être du bon, Scorpius détestait l'homme, après tout, et peut-être cela rapprocherait-il la mère et le fils.

-Toi, tu n'as pas un...une personne?

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, jamais elle n'avait semblé s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale, bien au contraire, c'est un sujet qu'elle évitait normalement comme un épouvantard.

-Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'empêcher de… je veux dire, ce n'est plus comme avant, hésita-t-elle.

Cette fois ce fut plus que de la surprise qu'il ressentit, il était tout simplement soufflé. Astoria venait-elle de lui parler presque ouvertement du fait qu'il devrait tenter de se trouver un petit ami? Elle était l'une des rares personnes à être au courant de son homosexualité et ça avait toujours été un sujet tabou entre eux. Elle lui en avait toujours voulu de l'avoir épousé en sachant ce qu'il était et le tenait pour responsable de son malheur et de l'échec de leur mariage pour cette raison. Elle n'avait pas tort, il avait été malhonnête avec elle et, même s'il le regrettait à présent, il pensait, à l'époque, pouvoir jouer le jeu et même, peut-être, parvenir à changer. Ça avait été illusoire et stupide de sa part de le croire, mais on ne peut revenir en arrière.

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais, au même moment, Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans le Grand salon, sa canne à la main et sur le visage, cet air qui vous glaçait jusqu'aux os. Aucune trace de joie n'était perceptible dans ses traits, bien que ce fût le réveillon de Noël. Son regard acier s'attarda sur Astoria un peu plus longtemps que sur les autres convives, même s'il ne dit rien à ce sujet, Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait brûler de connaître la raison de sa présence. Le vieil homme s'approcha de son fils et lui serra la main, puis embrassa Astoria sur une joue avant de se diriger vers son petit-fils et de lui serrer la main à son tour. Ce dernier était toujours en train de discuter avec sa grand-mère et celle-ci se contenta d'un coup d'œil en direction de son mari pour prendre acte de sa présence, mais sans le saluer.

Draco profita de l'arrivée de Lucius pour prendre place dans l'un de fauteuils en face du canapé sur lequel étaient assis Scorpius et Narcissa. Il porta la coupe de mousseux à ses lèvres, écoutant d'une oreille distraire la conversation des autres. La vibration de son téléphone cellulaire dans la poche intérieure de sa veste lui fit porter une main vers celui-ci. C'était un message de Harry. Le choc lui donna la nausée et il inspira lentement pour se calmer, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de sa famille sur lui.

Le message était bref : «Joyeux Noël».

Était-ce de l'ironie? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire le message de cette façon, malgré le fait qu'il ne comportait que deux mots. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il devait être avec sa famille à ce moment-là et l'effet que ça lui ferait de recevoir un message de lui, même si ce n'était que ce message ridicule, après la journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. C'était le premier qu'il recevait depuis qu'il s'était sauvé de chez lui, comme un voleur, au cœur de la nuit et il ne lui avait pas écrit non plus. C'était de la folie ce qui se passait entre eux et ça ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était son client, il pourrait être radié, c'était un homme marié, tentait-il de se raisonner, muselant ses envies et la brûlure terrible du désir qui coulait en lui comme de l'acide, grugeant tout sur son passage.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, ne voulant pas répondre, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, Draco se contenta d'un «À toi aussi». En l'envoyant, il regretta d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement, il avait l'air d'attendre un message de sa part désespérément, il ne voulait pas que l'autre pense qu'il tenait ses sentiments à la gorge, même si c'était le cas, aussi cruelle que fût cette réalisation. Mais le Survivant ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de telles pensées, car il lui répondit presque dans la seconde : «Tu salueras Lucius de ma part». Bon. Là c'était clair, l'ironie était au rendez-vous.

Un sourire goguenard fleurit sur ses lèvres et il répondit : «Et toi Ginny». Et remis son téléphone dans sa poche, sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère qui détestait lorsqu'il utilisait son cellulaire en leur présence, comme s'il s'agissait d'un affront, à savoir que regarder ce minuscule écran était plus intéressant que sa compagnie. Il sentit l'appareil vibrer dans sa poche, mais ne s'en préoccupa plus. Éprouvant même un malin plaisir à laisser poireauté le brun, à l'imaginer rageant de l'autre côté de l'appareil, car il n'aurait pas eu le dernier mot. Il ne toucherait plus son téléphone. Non. Harry ne réussirait pas à gâcher cette soirée qui était, somme toute, étonnamment supportable.

Les invités discutèrent entre eux un moment et, finalement, un elfe de maison vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Narcissa qui se leva pour les inviter à se diriger vers la salle à manger pour le repas. La table, assez grande pour accueillir au moins trente convives, parut ridiculement grande à Draco avec seulement cinq couverts de placés dessus, tous mis à un bout de la table pour qu'ils ne soient pas éloignés. À chaque fois, cette table lui rappelait les horribles réunions du Seigneur des ténèbres et il ne comprenait pas que ses parents aient choisi de la conserver.

Ignorant tout de ce qui s'était déroulé durant cette sombre époque dans cette pièce, Scorpius fit un mouvement pour s'assoir près de son père et en face de sa mère, mais Lucius lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Draco put presque sentir son abattement. Côte à côte, la ressemblance entre les deux était phénoménale, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Narcissa avec un sourire, mais Lucius ne sourit pas.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Draco sonna et il porta aussitôt la main à son appareil, le numéro était masqué, mais il n'était pas sans savoir qui c'était. Sûrement le même qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des messages. Maudit Potter, ne pouvait-il jamais le laisser en paix? Il faillit l'ignorer, mais finit par se lever en s'excusant sous le regard courroucé de sa mère et se dirigea rapidement vers le Salon bleu, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de décrocher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry? demanda-t-il, plus qu'agacé pas la situation, mais en parvenant à contrôler la colère présente dans sa voix. Il ne désirait surtout pas que l'autre pense qu'il avait réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états, cela lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.

-Euh… c'est Adam. J'ai entendu dire que tu passais le réveillon chez tes parents avec Astoria, pauvre chéri, et j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une échappatoire, minauda la voix de son adjoint qui n'en était clairement pas à son premier verre, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

L'avocat soupira.

-Tu as certainement mieux à faire que d'appeler ton patron un vingt-quatre décembre à l'heure du repas, Adam, répondit-il, sa voix aussi glaciale que le souffle d'un détraqueur.

L'autre s'esclaffa sans raison, son état d'ébriété ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute pour l'avocat qui sentait sa patience s'envoler à une vitesse dangereusement élevée.

-Non, je suis seul… Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre, tu pourrais dire que c'est une urgence et que tu dois absolument partir, on pourrait passer une belle soirée tous les deux…

-Adam… commença Draco, un avertissement dans la voix.

-J'aime quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, Dray, ça m'excite. Tu pourrais venir et je te laisserais m'attacher et me faire tout ce dont tu as envie, je sais que tu aimes ça quand on joue un peu plus dur. J'ai tellement envie de toi… que tu me baises très fort et de te sentir en moi…

-Arrête! l'interrompit le blond d'une voix brusque en levant le ton.

-Pourquoi tu me rejettes soudainement? Tu n'as plus envie de moi? demanda l'autre d'un ton boudeur.

-Adam, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion, je vais raccrocher et retourner auprès de ma famille, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, c'est compris? dit le blond qui s'impatientait devant son adjoint qui ne semblait pas comprendre combien son comportement était inapproprié.

Il n'avait pas envie de se dire que c'était lui qui était injuste, que quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait très certainement répondu à son appel. Qu'il se serait rendu chez lui, l'aurait baisé toute la nuit, avant de revenir chez lui juste avant le lever du jour. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le jeune homme le laisse tranquille et il se foutait de le blesser dans ses sentiments ou Merlin sait quoi encore. Et tant pis s'il agissait comme le pire des connards, rien n'avait plus d'importance que de mettre fin à tout ceci, peu importe la façon. Il réparerait les pots cassés plus tard, ou pas.

-Draco… Je t'en prie, viens me trouver, j'ai envie de toi, moi. J'ai envie de te sentir tout au fond de moi… Je te laisserai même m'appeler Harry, si tu veux…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE? cria Draco en sentant son cœur s'emballer aux derniers mots du jeune homme.

-Ne te fâche pas, c'était pour rire! s'excusa Adam d'une voix misérable, il pleurait à présent.

-Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, tu entends? C'est fini nous deux! FINI! D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous deux, Adam! Tu n'étais qu'un joli cul où je pouvais tirer mon coup quand j'en avais trop marre de ma vie de merde, mais maintenant, c'est fini! Tu n'es rien pour moi! RIEN! cracha le blond avant de raccrocher rageusement, le sang battant encore contre ses tempes, il se retourna et vit que sa mère se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et le dévisageait.

-Le… plat principal va être servi, dit Narcissa nerveusement en détournant le regard.

* * *

-Alors, Scorpius Hypérion, comment se passe cette cinquième année à Poudlard? Tu n'es pas sans savoir combien cette année est importante, vitale même si tu souhaites avoir une carrière digne de ce nom. J'imagine que tu sais déjà dans quel domaine tu souhaites te diriger? demanda Lucius de sa voix traînante.

-Euh… ça se passe bien… je… je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire après Poudlard, c'est certain que je veux aller à l'Université, mais… euh… je n'ai rien décidé, hésita-t-il en jetant un regard vers son père qui hocha légèrement la tête pour le soutenir, même si ses pensées étaient ailleurs, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Adam le hantait et plus encore le fait que sa mère est tout entendu, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme toujours. Draco porta une bouchée d'oie à sa bouche, mais il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et il reposa sa fourchette contre la porcelaine de son assiette dans un tintement, Astoria lui jeta un regard curieux.

-L'université, c'est très bien! intervint Narcissa avec un sourire nerveux, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers son fils qui était bien décidé à éviter son regard. Tu es comme ton père, tu as toujours aimé étudier, continua-t-elle, mais sa bonne humeur feinte était plus ou moins crédible.

-Lorsque ton père était à Poudlard, il était attrapeur pour l'équipe de Serpentard et il a aussi été membre du club de duel, c'est important de s'impliquer dans certaines activités, les meilleures universités ne se contentent pas que de prendre les étudiants avec les meilleures notes, tu dois y penser, dit Lucius de sa voix traînante, comme s'il s'écoutait parler.

-Euh… je travaille encore sur mon jeu de pieds avant de m'inscrire dans le club de duel, blagua Scorpius en jetant un regard à son père qui poussa un petit reniflement amusé, sortant de ses pensées pendant un instant. Scorpius ne craignait pas de faire des blagues sur son handicap et ce n'était pas du tout un sujet tabou auprès de lui et de son père ou encore de ses amis.

Draco fut cependant le seul à rire ou même à sourire, les autres convives le regardaient avec un mélange de malaise et de sérieux, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de vulgaire, et Lucius fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit le patriarche de la famille d'une voix sévère, sans quitter son petit-fils des yeux, le jaugeant de son regard acier.

-Bien, c-c'est parce que je… commença Scorpius, hésitant, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par sa mère.

-Il a rejoint le club d'étude des runes, cette année, dit Astoria, mais personne ne lui porta attention.

-Il serait temps de cesser de jouer comme un enfant et de penser à ton avenir, Scorpius, tu es presque un homme. À ton âge, j'aidais mon père à gérer les affaires de la famille et c'est ce sérieux qui m'a permis d'aller aussi loin dans la vie. La prochaine fois que je te verrai, je m'attends à ce que tu agisses avec un peu plus de sérieux et que tu sois en mesure de me dire ce que tu comptes faire de ton avenir, trancha Lucius.

Draco serra les dents pour se retenir de rétorquer à son père une réplique qu'il regretterait sans doute sur le fait que si pour lui aller loin dans la vie signifiait devenir un mangemort, être détenu à Azkaban et finir déchu, dépouillé par le Ministère de sa baguette et assigné à domicile pour le restant de ses jours, il préférait encore que Scorpius échoue ses études.

-Il te reste encore du temps pour y penser, tempéra Narcissa en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

-Le temps passe plus vite qu'on pense, Narcissa! Il est important d'avoir un plan défini et clair de ce qu'on va faire si on veut arriver à quelque chose dans la vie. Scorpius est un Malfoy, le seul héritier de notre famille, il doit agir en conséquence et il est destiné à de grandes choses, répliqua Lucius d'une voix ferme. N'est-ce pas, Scorpius Hypérion? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en avalant un morceau de pain.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant les propos de son père, il ne penserait pas que ce dernier commencerait son manège à peine le repas commencé.

-Scorpius est un excellent élève, il pourra faire tout ce dont il aura envie plus tard et quoi qu'il choisisse de faire, je serai toujours fier de lui, intervint Draco avec assurance et il capta le regard remplit de gratitude de son fils sur lui.

Lucius fronça les sourcils en direction de son fils, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement choquant.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco! aboya-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, comme si l'avocat d'une quarantaine d'année était encore un petit garçon impressionnable. Tu oublies que ton fils est aussi mon petit-fils et que, de ce fait, j'ai un droit de regard sur les décisions le concernant…

-Je crois que c'est ici que nos opinions divergent, Lucius! le coupa Draco en l'affrontant du regard, appuyant sur son prénom de la même façon que le vieil homme venait de la faire en prononçant le sien.

-Est-il possible de passer un Noël sans se disputer dans cette famille? intervint Narcissa en soupirant, jetant un regard d'avertissement en direction de son mari et de son fils.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que Scorpius, au vu de ses… limitations, doit prendre son avenir d'autant plus au sérieux, rien ne sera facile pour lui et ce n'est pas comme si Draco allait nous faire un autre héritier, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement.

-Lucius! Hoqueta Narcissa, horrifiée par les propos de son mari, elle se tourna vers Scorpius avec un regard d'excuse.

Draco se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère, tandis qu'Astoria ne disait rien se contentant de les regarder sans savoir quoi faire.

-Je ne te laisserai pas insulter mon fils de la sorte! Viens, Scorpius, on s'en va! cria l'avocat.

Sans se faire prier, ce dernier se leva et suivit son père dans le salon, Narcissa les suivait en leur priant de revenir, tout comme Astoria et il pouvait entendre son père, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place dans la salle à manger, lui crier des reproches sur son comportement et la façon dont il élevait son fils et Merlin sait quoi encore. Narcissa tenta de l'arrêter en lui agrippant le bras.

-Il reste les présents à ouvrir, nous n'avons même pas mangé le dessert! supplia-t-elle comme si ces choses sans importance allaient le convaincre de rester.

-Draco, calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire et tu le sais, tenta Astoria, mais cela ne fit que décupler la fureur du blond.

-Tu l'excuses? Comment ne peux-tu pas prendre la défense de ton fils? COMMENT PEUX-TU LUI DEMANDER DE RETOURNER LÀ-BAS? hurla-t-il en agrippant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et en la jetant immédiatement dans l'âtre dont les flammes devinrent soudainement vertes émeraude.

Il n'eut le temps de rien ajouter que Scorpius le tira avec lui dans les flammes et l'instant suivant, ils apparurent dans le salon de leur maison. Draco jeta un sort pour verrouiller l'accès à la cheminée, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elles les suivent. Son fils le lâcha et commença à se diriger rapidement vers les escaliers menant au deuxième.

-Scorpius… appela-t-il doucement.

Il se retourna et il vit que l'adolescent avait les yeux brillants, son cœur se serra douloureusement, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Son fils était bien trop fier pour se jeter ainsi dans les bras de son père et il le repousserait s'il essayait.

-Non, papa. Je ne veux pas en parler, pas ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit, dit-il en tentant de maintenir un ton détaché qui ne trompait pourtant personne.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Draco.

Draco le regarda sortir de la pièce et l'entendit gravir les escaliers, lentement. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusaient de sortir, se bousculant les uns sur les autres, bloquant dans sa trachée en un amas confus et inextricable de tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire s'il avait su comment. Si, durant toute sa vie, il ne s'était pas acharné à réprimer ses émotions jusqu'à ne plus ressentir qu'une douleur diffuse dans la poitrine en lieu et place de ceux-ci. Ou du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à il y a un peu moins de deux semaines.

-Scorpius! appela-t-il, soudain.

-Oui…? répondit la voix de son fils, incertaine, depuis l'escalier.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, il toussota.

-Bonne nuit…

-Tu l'as déjà dit, ça.

Il soupira tandis qu'aucun des deux ne disait un mot, il n'entendait plus le son caractéristique de son fils lorsqu'il gravissait les marches. Il l'imaginait, immobile, dans le haut de l'escalier, ses sourcils presque invisibles tellement ils étaient pâles, froncés.

-Je t'aime, mon fils, finit par murmurer Draco si bas qu'il se demanda si l'adolescent l'avait entendu.

Après un moment, la voix tout aussi basse de Scorpius s'éleva depuis l'escalier.

-Je t'aime aussi, papa.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain, on verra Harry de nouveau, ainsi que d'autres personnages qu'on n'a pas vu jusqu'à présent. Cette fic comporte une multitude de malaises, mais je crois que le pire est dans le prochain chapitre…

Une amie et moi sommes allées voir Fantastic Beasts hier en avant-première. Nous étions excitée comme lors de la sortie du premier film lorsque nous avions 12 ans! Deux vraies folles! Hihihi!

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	7. Chapitre 7: L'autre vie

**Chapitre 7 : L'autre vie**

 _-25 décembre-_

Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil après plus d'une heure à tourner et retourner entre ses draps, Draco sortit de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et traversa le couloir pour se rendre à son bureau. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui, sachant que la chambre de Scorpius était adjacente et alluma d'un mouvement de baguette. Le dossier de Harry, qu'il avait ramené du cabinet, trônait sur sa table de travail, protégé d'un sort contre tous ceux qui pourraient être trop curieux, mais qui lui permettait, lui, de le consulter sans problème.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil de cuir capitonné et se replongea dans la preuve qu'il avait déjà lue de nombreuses fois et annotée, cherchant un indice permettant de relier quoique ce fut à James Potter ou encore à un quelconque groupe de supposés néo-mangemorts. Il repassa les pages, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une infime réponse, que le début d'une parcelle d'indication que tout ceci était relié d'une quelconque manière, mais il ne trouvait rien de nouveau. Il avait beau lire et relire, la preuve demeurait obstinément muette quant à cela et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle était bavarde quant à d'autres aspects.

L'avocat ne doutait pas de la parole de Pansy, jamais elle ne lui aurait avoué faire partie d'un tel groupe, sinon, cela était beaucoup trop risqué pour elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Ministère s'acharnait à traquer tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin à un groupe de mangemorts. S'ils avaient jadis été plutôt lents à réagir, cette fois-ci, ils ne prenaient plus aucun risque et ils avaient été jusqu'à créer une unité spéciale d'Aurors dans le seul but de traquer ces groupes. De plus, Pansy semblait sincère et il lui faisait confiance, malgré les années pendant lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés.

Ce qui avait d'abord sauté aux yeux de Draco, c'était la manière brouillonne dont ce meurtre avait été exécuté, ce qui laissait penser que ce ne pouvait être prémédité ou alors, si c'était le cas, la personne qui l'avait fait avait clairement paniqué. Le corps avait été laissé là où il ne manquerait pas d'être découvert, ce qui avait été le cas, d'ailleurs, le lendemain du crime, au matin. L'emprunte magique de Harry sur lui, de manière si évidente, c'était vraiment du travail d'amateur. Comment le Chef du Département de régulation magique, Sauveur du monde sorcier, qui plus est, avait pu agir de la sorte? Il était certain de se faire attraper. Tout cela sentait la précipitation, la maladresse, l'imprévu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ne ressemblait pas au Survivant.

Les Aurors qui avaient travaillé sur le dossier avaient rencontré la femme d'Adrian Pucey, mais cette dernière n'avait rien voulu leur dire. Elle avait seulement dit que son mari était un alcoolique sans emploi et qu'il n'avait ni famille ni ami. Si elle disait vrai, cela était difficilement conciliable avec ce que lui avait révélé Pansy. S'il avait été chef de ce groupe, il aurait dû s'absenter souvent, organiser des réunions, rencontrer ses alliés et tout ça aurait été impossible à dissimuler aux yeux de sa femme. À moins qu'elle ait menti. Peut-être faisait-elle aussi partie du groupe? Rien ne lui permettait d'infirmer ou d'affirmer cela.

Il soupira.

Et James Potter dans tout ça, que pouvait-il bien faire avec eux? Le fils même de Harry Potter qui se joignait au rang de ces néo-mangemorts, c'était à la fois incroyable et scandaleux. Il tenta d'imaginer ce qui se serait produit dans le cas où toute cette histoire serait devenue publique dans le cadre d'une arrestation du fils Potter, par exemple. La Gazette se serait fait un plaisir de publier en gros plan la photo du fils du Sauveur du monde sorcier, les mains menottées et, en arrière-plan, le visage éploré de Ginny et celui déchiré de Harry.

Draco se demanda si ce groupuscule faisait l'objet d'enquêtes de la part du Département des Aurors ou s'ils avaient réussi à se maintenir dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent. Après tout, Draco ignorait tout de leur existence avant que Pansy ne dévoile leur existence et ils n'avaient posé aucun geste public ou réclamé aucun acte.

Évidemment, Harry n'avait fourni aucune déclaration aux Aurors suite à son arrestation. Ça avait dû être terriblement humiliant de se faire mettre en état d'arrestation par ses propres employés et Draco ne doutait pas que, pour eux aussi, mener cette enquête pour arriver à la conclusion que c'était Harry Potter leur suspect avait dû être détestable.

Il repensa à leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il s'était faufilé dans son bureau en pleine nuit pour lui demander de le représenter, il revit son air épuisé, les larges cernes sous ses yeux et derrière sa fausse impudence, son inquiétude se rapprochant du désespoir. S'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, si ses traits n'étaient pas imprimés dans son esprit, distinctement, il aurait peiné à le reconnaître. Cette nuit-là, sous ses airs de durs, pour la première fois, il l'avait vu avoir peur, il avait pu sentir la panique présente dans chacune de ses intonations et cela l'avait perturbé. Ça avait toujours été lui le peureux entre eux et le voir ainsi avait certainement contribué au fait qu'il ait accepté sa demande.

Draco arrêta sa plume de prendre des notes un instant et ferma les yeux un instant, une vague de fatigue le traversant et il songea à retourner se coucher pendant un bref moment.

Quand soudain, un terrible doute le frappa et un désagréable frisson lui traversa l'échine. Envahis par un nouvel afflux de pensées, il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches pour trouver son appareil cellulaire, puis il hésita en voyant l'heure sur l'écran lumineux, il était deux heures du matin et c'était le vingt-quatre décembre.

Il avait reçu six messages de la part du Survivant, six messages qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas lire plus tôt, mais maintenant, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il tapa rapidement : «On doit se parler. Urgent!». Il attendit quelques minutes, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde dans la seconde, mais rien ne se passa. Ou bien il dormait ou bien il se vengeait en l'ignorant à son tour, comme lui-même l'avait fait. C'était totalement immature et c'était parfaitement son genre de faire une telle chose. Draco hésita un moment, puis lui réécrit «Pour ton dossier».

Toujours pas de réponse.

Tant pis, il se replongea de nouveau dans le dossier, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait, l'esprit obnubilé par la pensée qui s'imposait à lui de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

* * *

 _Deux jours après le début des vacances de Noël et son arrivée au manoir Malfoy, Draco ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose, retourner à Poudlard pour y retrouver Harry. Son père était encore plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée, si c'était possible, et sa mère semblait à cran, mais lorsqu'il l'avait questionné, elle s'était contentée de lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Le 24 décembre, elle avait cogné à la porte de sa chambre et lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient invité les Greengrass et leurs filles pour le réveillon. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si les Parkinson aussi seraient présents, comme c'était toujours le cas avant la guerre, lors des immenses réceptions qu'ils donnaient autrefois, elle lui avait répondu par la négative en détournant les yeux, ce qui voulait tout dire._

 _Le père de Pansy était encore à Azkaban et c'était la raison pour laquelle ses parents n'avaient pas invité madame Parkinson et sa fille. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache qu'ils fréquentaient des gens dont certains membres de la famille étaient emprisonnés. Draco pensait que c'était d'une rare hypocrisie puisque, si ce n'avait été de lui et du fait qu'il ait fait partie de l'Ordre, Lucius serait sans aucun doute à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours et non pas assigné à résidence. Évidemment, c'était un sujet qui n'était jamais abordé par la famille Malfoy._

 _Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée avec les Greengrass, il connaissait les sœurs Greengrass de vu et, bien que Daphnée soit dans la même année que lui à Poudlard, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà adressé la parole une seule fois. Il savait seulement qu'elle faisait partie du club de potions et, bien qu'il apprécia cette matière, il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'on puisse vouloir en faire de façon volontaire, en plus des cours. Cette fille devait constamment sentir la fumée de chaudron et la bile de crapaud, décida-t-il en reniflant de dégoût._

 _Il finit de nouer sa cravate d'un geste expert et posa sa main à la base de son cou une seconde, s'assurant que le médaillon offert par Harry était toujours en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, les invités arrivèrent et il les accueillit avec détachement. Si Astoria, vêtue d'une jolie robe noire et parfaitement coiffée, semblait enchantée d'être là, c'était tout autre chose pour sa sœur dont l'air blasé et irrité montrait clairement son désir d'être ailleurs. Elle portait un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche et un veston noir, contrairement à l'étiquette qui aurait voulu qu'elle porte une robe pour ce genre d'occasion. Draco haussa un sourcil en la voyant, intrigué par son audace._

 _À la manière qu'avait eu Narcissa de rapidement s'interposer pour le présenter à Astoria, il comprit que la présence des deux jeunes femmes n'avait rien d'anodine, mais il fit comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mal à l'aise de la situation. Si Astoria lui souriait un peu trop et ne détachait pas son regard bleu azur de lui, sa sœur l'ignorait et se contentait de manger des hors-d'œuvre sans parler à quiconque, adossée contre la cheminée, l'air ennuyé._

 _La plus jeune des sœurs semblait bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser une seule seconde de tranquillité et lui parlait sans s'arrêter, comme si elle avait appris un interminable monologue par cœur. Elle lui posait mille questions, mais omettait de lui laisser le temps de répondre de peur d'oublier son texte, aurait-on dit. Draco l'écoutait d'une oreille et hochait la tête ponctuellement pour lui signifier qu'il était attentif, même si ce n'était aucunement le cas._

 _Quand enfin, ce flot de paroles ininterrompues se tut soudainement, il mit quelques secondes à réagir et se tourna vers son interlocutrice, surpris. Elle le regardait avec un sourire, attendant visiblement une réponse à une question qu'elle avait dû lui poser, mais qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Dans le doute, il acquiesça brièvement avec un rictus qui se rapprochait plus d'un spasme facial que d'un sourire. En tournant la tête de nouveau vers l'endroit où se tenait Daphnée quelques instants plus tôt, il vit qu'elle n'était plus là. En fait, pour être exact, il ne l'apercevait nulle part dans la pièce._

 _Après s'être excusé auprès d'Astoria, prétextant qu'il devait aller à la salle de bain, il sortit du salon, bien décidé à trouver la serpentarde qui s'était éclipsée de cette ennuyeuse réception._

 _-Revelio Daphnée Greengrass, murmura-t-il et une lumière rouge apparue au fond du couloir sur sa gauche._

 _Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à la terrasse extérieure et la poussa. Daphnée était assise sur l'une des chaises de jardin qui, contrairement aux autres, n'avait plus aucune trace de neige dessus. D'un mouvement de baguette il chassa la neige d'une seconde et vint s'y asseoir sous le regard ennuyé de la jeune femme. Il remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle fumait._

 _-Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici ce soir et si je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole en huit ans, c'est parce que je ne peux pas blairer les petits prétentieux dans ton genre. Et ne crois pas que je vais te féliciter pour ton rôle dans la guerre, si tu as dû jouer les espions c'est bien parce qu'en premier lieu, tu as fait des choix d'imbécile, dit-elle d'un ton peu amène._

 _Il resta figé pendant une seconde, puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il éclata de rire. Un véritable rire qu'il ne tenta en aucune façon de réfréner. Tout son corps était secoué à chaque respiration, entrecoupé d'éclats irrépressibles de rire. Il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sans se soucier du regard étonné de Daphnée. Après quelque temps, il commença à se calmer, même si quelques soubresauts agitaient encore son corps. Il inspira et expira lentement pour se forcer à se calmer. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ri de la sorte, avec un tel abandon, de toute sa vie. C'était libérateur._

 _La jeune femme fronçait légèrement les sourcils, mais ne disait rien, puis, lorsque sa respiration eut retrouvé un rythme normal, elle lui tendit une cigarette._

 _-Tu fumes? demanda-t-elle._

 _-Non, répondit-il, mais il saisit la cigarette tout de même, sans même penser que ses parents le tueraient s'ils le voyaient en train de fumer. Des cigarettes moldues, qui plus est._

 _Il avala la fumée et sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement, l'étouffant. Il se mit à tousser fortement, comme si son corps cherchait désespérément à évacuer la fumée qui y avait pénétré. Cela fit rire Daphnée et, bizarrement, il n'en fut pas offusqué. La deuxième bouffée se passa avec un peu moins de dommages, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement de dégoût._

 _-C'est dégueulasse, commenta-t-il._

 _-Je vois que tu ne m'as pas menti._

 _Il leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler._

 _-Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne fumais pas, sourit-elle._

 _-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait?_

 _Elle haussa les épaules._

 _-Tu es un Malfoy, permets-moi de me méfier, répondit-elle. Tu es différent de ce que je croyais, ajouta-t-elle après un moment en expirant la fumée blanche de sa cigarette avec une lenteur calculée._

 _-Je pourrais dire la même chose._

 _Le silence les enveloppa comme une couverture, à la fois confortable et réconfortante. Le regard de Daphnée était tourné en direction des jardins ensevelis sous la neige, la noirceur presque opaque qu'on ne retrouve qu'à ce temps-là de l'année empêchait de voir bien loin. Et si Draco savait que juste un petit peu plus loin se trouvait l'étang et derrière celui-ci l'orée de la forêt, rien ne permettait de les distinguer._

 _Il se retenait d'observer trop longtemps la jeune femme assise près de lui, de peur qu'elle ne le remarque, mais il était à la fois fasciné et choqué par elle. Elle dégageait cette sorte de défiance qu'il avait toujours voulu projeter, mais qui se heurtait irrémédiablement à sa peur de décevoir. Daphnée semblait se foutre de tout et n'en faire qu'à sa tête et il l'enviait viscéralement pour cela. Il ignorait d'où elle tirait ce courage qui lui faisait tant défaut. Sa sœur, elle, semblait tout le contraire._

 _Il se dit que Pansy l'apprécierait sans doute, tout comme Harry. Il porta instinctivement la main vers son médaillon, certain que le gryffondor devait passer une soirée plus agréable que la sienne auprès des Weasley, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir du plaisir, entassés les uns sur les autres dans un taudis. Il n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose en présence de son petit ami, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il le pensait._

 _-On ne couchera jamais ensemble, juste que ce soit clair pour toi, dit Daphnée, d'une voix calme, en se tournant vers lui._

 _-Ça me convient, répondit-il en réprimant un sourire, si seulement elle savait._

 _Elle acquiesça lentement, comme si elle venait de sceller une sorte d'accord entre eux, de par ce geste._

 _-On rentre? demanda-t-elle en se levant._

 _-Le faut-il? se plaignit-il d'un ton faussement mélodramatique._

 _Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur et devoir remettre son masque de bienséance en place. Il aurait préféré de loin rester sur la terrasse, malgré le froid, à fumer en silence avec la jeune femme._

 _-Oui. Ma sœur doit te chercher désespérément et j'imagine que le repas sept services sera servi sous peu…_

 _-Douze services, corrigea Draco._

 _-Putain._

 _-Tu l'as dit._

* * *

 _-28 décembre-_

Trois jours plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son client. Cette fois-ci, c'était certain, ce dernier l'ignorait volontairement. Il avait tenté de l'appeler, lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, il avait même tenté de le contacter par hibou, mais ses lettres lui étaient revenues encore scellées. Au quatrième jour, il tenta de se rendre à son domicile, au Square Grimmaurd, mais il eut beau frapper, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Le brun avait toujours eu le don de le mettre à bout de nerfs et cette occasion ne faisait pas exception. Il était têtu comme un hippogriffe et Merlin seul savait ce qui se passait présentement dans sa tête pour qu'il agisse de la sorte. Excédé, Draco ne réfléchit qu'un bref instant avant de transplaner. Il aurait des réponses coûte que coûte.

Après s'être excusé pour le désordre, Ginny l'avait invité à entrer dans la maison, la surprise de le voir se présenter ainsi chez elle, encore peinte sur son visage. Une odeur agréable de soupe chaude et de cannelle lui parvint à la seconde où il mit les pieds dans la demeure de la famille Potter. Les souliers jetés en désordre dans l'entrée lui rappelèrent ceux de Scorpius et il se demanda si c'était ce à quoi Ginny avait fait référence en parlant de désordre, car le reste de la pièce et du salon avoisinant semblait parfaitement rangé, de ce qu'il pouvait voir d'où il se tenait.

La maison, située dans une banlieue cossue de Londres était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, mais, malgré cela, elle n'avait rien d'extravagant. Si certains auraient été surpris de constater que le Sauveur du monde sorcier vivait dans une maison aussi ordinaire, il n'en était rien de Draco qui le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il aimait les choses simples et détestait attirer l'attention. Ça avait été la même chose du temps de Poudlard, bien qu'il avait hérité d'une somme rondelette de ses parents, jamais il n'avait fait étalage de sa richesse, contrairement à lui-même.

Le blond avait été surpris en apercevant la voiture stationnée dans l'entrée et s'était demandé si ses propriétaires s'en servaient réellement ou si ce n'était que pour se fondre dans le décor. Lui-même ne savait pas conduire, mais peut-être était-ce différent pour Harry qui avait été élevé dans la culture moldue, après tout.

Une fois sa cape enlevée et accrochée sur une patère déjà recouverte de nombreux manteaux et capes, Ginny l'avait invité à la suivre au salon. La pièce était joliment décorée et Draco était certain que ce devait être Ginny qui avait fait la décoration, Harry avait toujours eu des goûts plus que douteux.

-Je peux t'offrir une tasse de thé? demanda-t-elle poliment alors qu'il prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils en velours bleu ciel.

-Non, merci, déclina-t-il.

Il laissa son regard couler sur les diverses photos de famille accrochées aux murs et une douloureuse question enfonça ses griffes dans son cœur : aurait-il pu habiter dans un endroit tel que celui-ci avec Harry s'il avait fait d'autres choix que les siens? Était-ce même possible que cette maison, dans un univers parallèle, ait pu être la leur? Serait-ce les photos de leurs enfants qui auraient alors été pendues aux murs plutôt que celles des Potter? Il se perdit un instant dans la pensée des multiples vies qui lui avaient échappées, comme celle-ci, peut-être, mais le visage soucieux de Ginny le rappela à la concrétude du monde.

-Je… dirent-ils en même temps, s'interrompant aussitôt en voyant que l'autre allait parler.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté l'invitant à débuter, puisqu'il se demanda soudain pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. En voyant le visage décomposé de Ginny, il avait immédiatement compris qu'elle ne savait rien. Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une adolescente souriante, joyeuse et il s'était retrouvé face à une femme qui semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Il peinait à la reconnaître et se demanda si elle aussi pensait la même chose en le regardant.

Il aurait voulu la haïr, ç'aurait été plus facile que d'affronter son regard épuisé et inquiet en sachant que pas moins de deux jours plus tôt, il avait passé la journée à faire l'amour avec Harry. Et c'était bien ça le pire, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire qu'ils avaient juste baisé, ç'aurait été se mentir à lui-même de la plus vile des façons et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de la regarder dans les yeux à cet instant.

-Je sais que tu… que ça n'a pas été… qu'après la guerre on n'a pas été juste avec toi, après tout ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre. On n'aurait pas dû te traiter comme on l'a fait, ça, c'est certain. J'étais surpris qu'Harry te choisisse comme avocat, au départ, peut-être qu'il t'en a parlé… Je ne connais pas vraiment ça, mais tout le monde m'a dit que tu étais parmi les meilleurs dans ton…euh… domaine, commença-t-elle d'un ton rapide, comme si ses pensées se bousculaient les unes contre les autres et qu'elle tentait de les exprimer toutes à la fois.

Non, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pensa Draco honteusement, en détournant la tête, mais qu'importe où, où il posait son regard, ce dernier atterrissait invariablement sur une photo de famille, un manuel scolaire abandonné sur le coin d'une table, une veste qui devait appartenir à leur fille et qui était accroché après la rampe de l'escalier, tout ce qui lui rappelait cette autre vie. Celle que menait Harry normalement et qui n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Celle qu'il aurait tué pour avoir, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais. Celle de laquelle il était exclu et qu'il venait entacher de sa présence, lui, l'amant d'un autre temps qui s'était invité si inopinément dans un présent auquel il n'appartenait pas, auquel il ne voulait pas appartenir. Aussi déplacé en ce lieu qu'il était possible de l'être.

-…surtout avec votre passé… continua-t-elle.

Il sentit son corps se tendre à ses mots.

-… je sais que vous avez toujours été rivaux du temps de Poudlard, mais merci d'avoir mis ça derrière et d'avoir accepté de le représenter, conclut-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

Il serra les dents en entendant ces mots. Elle le remerciait. Elle le remerciait avec une telle sincérité et elle lui demandait pardon pour des choses dont il ne se souvenait même pas qu'elle eue participé. Il aurait aimé être en mesure de la jalouser, de la détester, mais c'était impossible. La vérité était qu'elle semblait être une très bonne personne, gentille et honnête. Comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec ça? Il comprenait Harry d'être tombé si rapidement sous son charme après leur rupture et de n'avoir eu aucune difficulté à passer à autre chose. Chose qu'il n'avait, lui-même, jamais été en mesure de faire, malgré tout ce qu'il prétendait. Et la réalisation que jamais il ne serait comme elle lui broya le cœur, aussi ridicule que cela pouvait être à ce moment-là, puisque ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Que pensait-il? Qu'il avait une chance? Qu'Harry laisserait la mère de ses enfants pour choisir une vie avec lui? Non. Il n'était plus rien pour le brun et la seule raison pour laquelle il était retombé dans sa vie était son arrestation, il était bien conscient que tout prendrait fin lorsque son dossier serait terminé, qu'importe le résultat et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait aussi. C'était ce qu'il lui avait fait promettre. _Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie… pour toujours_. C'était bien ça qu'il lui avait demandé, non?

-Du moment qu'on paie mes honoraires, je représente n'importe qui, répondit-il froidement, usant de ses talents d'occlumens pour dissimuler ses véritables émotions.

-Oui… bien sûr, répondit-elle, un peu déconcertée.

Une photo encadrée et posée sur le manteau de la cheminée attira le regard de Draco. Un jeune homme vêtu d'une toge de finissant, portant un mortier sur sa tête et un diplôme dans ses mains, souriait à la caméra en levant son diplôme en signe de réussite. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny, malgré ses cheveux en bataille qui tiraient vers le brun.

-Est-ce votre fils James? demanda-t-il en désignant la photo, même s'il se doutait fortement de la réponse.

Elle se tourna vers la direction qu'il pointait.

-Oui… et là-bas c'est Albus et Lily, dit-elle en montrant deux autres photos accrochées au mur. Tu as un fils du même âge qu'Albus, selon ce qu'il m'a dit. Quel est son nom, déjà?

-Scorpius. James a terminé ses études à Poudlard, à ce que je vois. Que fait-il à présent? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se doute d'à quel point il espérait qu'elle lui apprenne quelque chose au sujet de son fils qui viendrait confirmer ce que lui avait dit Pansy.

-Il étudie en histoire à l'Université sorcière de Londres, répondit-elle et il vit la fierté s'étendre sur son visage.

-Ça… ça n'a pas été trop difficile, quand il est parti?

-Parti? répéta-t-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

-Parti de la maison, précisa-t-il.

-Il n'est pas parti, il vit toujours ici, même s'il passe plus de temps chez sa copine qu'ici, pour être honnête. Il doit être avec elle aujourd'hui, j'imagine. Tu sais, à un certain âge, ils ne nous disent plus trop ce qu'ils font et où ils vont, sourit-elle.

 _Si seulement tu savais_ , pensa le blond en se retenant de faire un commentaire sur les propos de sa vis-à-vis.

-Sa copine? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Oui, Sidney.

-Ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble?

-Non, ils se sont rencontrés à l'université, c'est une Australienne, répondit Ginny plus lentement et il se maudit d'avoir manqué de subtilité dans sa ligne de questions.

-Quel est son nom de famille? tenta-t-il.

Cette fois elle fronça les sourcils et mit plus de temps à répondre.

-Glass. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela? demanda-t-elle, légèrement confuse.

-Je dois connaître l'entourage de Ha… mon client, répondit-il en sortant un cahier de sa poche et en notant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'intérieur. Mais, parlons plutôt du dossier, il y a quelques petites choses que je voulais te demander, le soir du meurtre, où étais-tu?

-Ici, avec les enfants. Je m'en souviens très bien, car, justement, Sidney était restée à dormir ici avec James, car son appartement était en rénovation. Elle habite dans le Londres moldu, expliqua-t-elle. Je me souviens qu'on a dîné en famille, puis qu'Harry a dû s'absenter pour le travail, il est revenu tard, j'étais déjà couché, je me souviens que ça m'a réveillé, par contre, et que j'ai regardé l'heure. Il était 23h30.

-Où était-il avant cela? demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il avait une rencontre urgente pour le travail, mais j'ignore ce que c'était, vu la nature de son travail, je suis habituée à ce qu'il ne puisse pas me parler de ce sur quoi il travaille, alors je ne me suis pas posé de questions, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est habituel pour lui de travailler tard comme ça. Mais de toute façon, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas tué, Harry n'est pas un assassin, je ne comprends même pas ce qui a pu leur passer par la tête de l'arrêter.

-Son empreinte magique était présente sur le corps de la victime…

-C'est un coup monté! C'est évident! s'exclama-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu dois l'innocenter, Draco, il le faut. Ça n'a aucun sens… C'est un héros, comment peuvent-ils le traiter comme ça, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le monde sorcier? C'est inconcevable.

Il faillit lui répondre qu'il savait plus que quiconque combien le monde sorcier pouvait être ingrat, mais il s'abstient. Ç'aurait été injuste de dire qu'Harry avait toujours été traité avec toute la reconnaissance qu'on lui devait, bien au contraire. Si lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et pendant une partie de sa scolarité, Draco avait cru qu'Harry avait un traitement de faveur, en voyant les articles dans la Gazette et la réaction du Ministère lorsque le Survivant avait annoncé le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, son opinion s'était modifiée. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait ouvert la porte à ce qu'ils puissent se rapprocher et finalement tomber amoureux.

Soudain, être ainsi, assis face à Ginny devint intolérable. Il devait partir, de toute manière, il n'apprendrait rien de plus.

-Merci de ton temps, je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant du canapé tout en jetant un dernier regard vers la photo de James qui lui souriait, l'air de rien. Jamais n'aurait-on pu penser qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de néo-mangemorts.

Ginny le raccompagna à la porte et il transplana aussitôt le coin de la rue franchi. Il apparut en face de sa demeure et monta les quelques marches de l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

En voyant les bottes mises n'importe comment dans l'entrée et une cape qui n'appartenaient ni à lui ni à son fils sur la patère, il devina que Lysander était présent. Il entendit le bruit d'une conversation provenant du salon.

-N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de rester à l'intérieur par une si belle journée? dit Draco en haussant un sourcil en direction des deux adolescents affalés dans les fauteuils du salon, un jeu d'échecs posé sur la table à café entre eux.

-Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, dit Lysander en le voyant, un sourire rêveur, rappelant celui de sa mère, étirant ses lèvres.

Draco répondit sommairement et Scorpius fronça les sourcils dans sa direction d'un air peu amène devant son manque d'amabilité.

-Scorp m'a dit que vous lui aviez offert de l'amener en voyage à New York cet été comme cadeau de Noël, c'est trop bien! Moi mes parents ne m'offriraient jamais quelques chose comme ça, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas s'ils sont déjà allés eux-mêmes aux États-Unis, dit Lysander sans se soucier du peu d'intérêt que lui accordait le père de son ami.

L'avocat le regarda sans rien dire, puis il se tourna vers Scorpius.

-Grand-mère a envoyé un hibou, dit Scorpius en désignant une lettre qui était posée sur la table.

-Merveilleux, répondit-il avec ironie, sans faire le moindre geste vers ladite lettre. Je dois travailler sur un dossier important et j'ai besoin de calme et de silence, si je vous donne cent livres, est-il possible pour vous de vous occuper d'ici l'heure du dîner dans Londres? demanda-t-il aux deux adolescents dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent avec avidité à la mention du montant proposé.

-Aucun problème, monsieur! s'exclama aussitôt Lysander en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé quelques instants plus tôt.

-Papa, est-ce que Lysander peut rester dormir, ses parents ont dit oui? demanda Scorpius.

-Si ses parents ont dit oui, qui suis-je pour refuser, répondit-il d'une voix traînante et légèrement ennuyée.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le meilleur ami de son fils irritant. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement turbulent, mais sa simple présence l'agaçait, tout comme son sourire rêveur et sa manie de lui parler comme s'ils avaient élevé des scrouts-à-pétard ensemble. Il avait espéré que Scorpius se fasse d'autres amis, mais aucun de ceux-ci n'avait surpassé le fils de Luna Lovegood, à son grand dam.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient pris l'argent que leur avait tendu Draco et ils s'étaient éclipsés dans les rues de Londres. Draco n'avait pu empêcher un soupir de soulagement de traverser ses lèvres et, presque au même moment, son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. _Évidemment. On ne peut jamais être tranquille_ , pensa-t-il.

L'afficheur indiquait que c'était Harry. On dirait qu'il avait fini de le bouder et il se doutait que le fait qu'il ait rendu visite à Ginny un peu plus tôt n'y était pas étranger.

À peine eût-il décroché, que la voix agressive de son ancien petit ami se fit entendre dans l'appareil.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé voir ma femme sans m'en parler?

-Tu refusais de répondre à mes appels et à mes messages textes, alors je n'aurais pas pu t'en parler, répondit-il d'une voix volontairement posée et détachée.

Il entendait le souffle court du Survivant au bout de la ligne.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit! À quoi as-tu pensé?

-À faire mon travail.

-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux! rugit Harry avec colère.

-Je te demanderais de te calmer, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de raccrocher… Je dois te parler au sujet de son dossier, le plus rapidement possible, on doit se rencontrer.

Le Survivant ne dit rien et le silence s'étira entre eux. Draco soupira.

-Il faut que je te parle de ton fils, James...

-Ne mêle pas mon fils à cela! le coupa brusquement Harry.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas pour toi que tu es venu me consulter la première fois, je sais que c'est pour lui, parce que tu étais au courant de ce dans quoi il trempait!

-TU NE SAIS RIEN!

-Adrian Pucey était à la tête de ce groupe, les néo-mangemorts! continua l'avocat sans se démonter.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

-Ah non? Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un motif suffisant pour commettre un meurtre! s'emporta Draco.

-Tu penses que je l'ai tué? C'est ça? cracha Harry.

-Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance! C'est ce que pensera le Jury qui en a et je crois que tu es prêt à tout pour protéger ton fils, comme je serais prêt à tout pour protéger le mien, même porter le blâme pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

 **ERRATUM!** J'avais mélangé le nom de Theodore Nott et d'Adrian Pucey dans un moment d'égarement (mon chien s'est facturé la patte et je mets ma perturbation sur cela)... donc... non c'est bel et bien Adrian Pucey. Désolé, je me sens vraiment mal pour ceux que j'ai mélangé!

Alors, la rencontre entre Ginny et Draco, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Malaise?

Personnellement, j'ai un petit parti pris pour Daphnée-l'adolescente-rebelle, peut-être parce qu'elle est si éloignée de l'adolescente que j'ai été, mais si proche de celle que j'aurais voulu être? Qui sait?

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley

 _Note de l'avocate_ : Je voulais juste préciser que, déontologiquement parlant, je ne cautionne rien de ce que fait Draco dans cette fic. C'est de la fiction et un avocat qui agirait de la sorte serait radié avant d'avoir le temps de dire _Lumos_!


	8. Chapitre 8: Mentir

**Chapitre 8** : **Mentir**

Dédicace spéciale du POV Harry à Sasa875.

Il n'était pas prévu, si cela vous a plu, remerciez-la de m'avoir convaincue. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Draco posa sa plume sur la table après avoir mis le point final à son devoir de Runes avancées. Enfin, se dit-il en soupirant. Fourbu d'avoir gardé la même position trop longtemps, il étira ses bras vers l'arrière et ses articulations émirent un craquement salvateur. Ces vacances avaient peut-être été d'un ennui particulièrement délétère, mais au moins cela lui avait donné l'occasion de compléter tous ses devoirs et de terminer le dernier roman de Margaret Zirving que lui avait prêté Pansy juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour les vacances._

 _Sa valise était déjà prête et posée au centre de sa chambre, n'attendant que son départ pour Poudlard le lendemain matin. Il se dit qu'il tâcherait peut-être de présenter Daphnée Greengrass à Pansy dans le train, certain que ces deux-là s'entendraient à merveille ou bien se détesteraient au plus haut point. C'est souvent comme ça, la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments si proches qu'il est parfois difficile de prévoir comment une rencontre entre deux personnes avec autant de caractère va évoluer. Il se demanda comment se portait Pansy, dans les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, elle semblait bien aller, mais il se doutait que ce Noël avait dû être difficile, avec son père à Azkaban et tout le monde sorcier qui leur tournait le dos, dont sa propre famille._

 _Tandis qu'il roulait soigneusement le parchemin contenant son devoir, après avoir lancé un sortilège pour en faire sécher l'encre et ainsi éviter les bavures, on cogna brièvement à sa porte. À peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il vit son père entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se retint de soupirer, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver face à son père en cet instant, il l'avait évité pendant toute la durée des vacances avec assez de succès. Alors qu'à une certaine époque il cherchait la moindre occasion pour être avec lui et qu'il était honoré de chaque instant que l'homme daignait lui accorder, depuis son premier emprisonnement à Azkaban, c'était plutôt le contraire._

 _Celui qu'il avait admiré toute sa vie était tombé brutalement de son piédestal et c'était presque insupportable de le voir ainsi déchu. Et tout aussi intenable de sentir ce regard acier se poser sur lui lors des repas, lui reprochant silencieusement son rôle dans la guerre, sa trahison, même si c'était grâce à elle que l'homme n'était pas à Azkaban, à la place qu'il méritait. Aucun mot n'avait jamais été prononcé à voix haute à ce sujet et c'était bien inutile. Draco savait, Lucius savait et Narcissa se contentait de faire comme si de rien n'était._

 _Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de son fils, le regard de l'homme, analytique, balaya la pièce avant de se poser une ou deux secondes de plus sur la valise au centre de l'espace et finalement sur Draco qui n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de regarder son père avec circonspection._

 _Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius fit s'approcher l'un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée d'un mouvement de la canne qu'il avait toujours avec lui et qui contenait sa baguette, avant d'y prendre place à la plus grande surprise de Draco. Son père n'était jamais venu s'asseoir ainsi avec lui dans sa chambre, pas une seule fois en dix-huit ans, ce qui rendait cette visite d'autant plus inattendue, voire incongrue. L'homme semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que son fils, bien que son visage ne le laissait pas paraître. C'était plutôt quelque chose que ressentait Draco, sans qu'il ne puisse trop savoir d'où cela provenait. Il avait toujours été un excellent Légillimens, tout comme son père, et un plus grand Occlumens encore, ce qui laissait à penser que c'était autre chose que cette faculté qui lui permettait de ressentir que, tout comme lui, Lucius ne savait trop que dire._

 _Après quelques secondes qui se muèrent en minutes, et comme l'ancien mangemort ne disait toujours rien, son regard étant désormais résolument tourné vers le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, Draco se remis à ranger son matériel scolaire dans son sac, tel qu'il était en train de le faire avant cette entrée impromptue._

 _-As-tu terminé tes devoirs? demanda la voix traînante de Lucius sans toutefois le regarder._

 _-Oui, répondit le plus jeune d'une voix égale, secoué par la normalité de la question que lui avait adressée son père et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation de ce genre. Cela remontait à avant la guerre, peut-être à sa première année à Poudlard, même._

 _Lucius se contenta d'acquiescer lentement à la courte réponse de son fils, obnubilé par les flammes qui léchaient les bûches, les consumant goulûment en produisant une sorte de ronronnement ponctué par les craquements du bois._

 _-Tu as semblé apprécier la compagnie de cette jeune fille lors du réveillon de Noël, commenta Lucius d'un ton sans émotion, au bout d'un moment._

 _Draco se retint de hausser les sourcils, contrôlant parfaitement son visage et érigeant un mur autour de ses pensées, ne désirant pas que son père lise en lui quoi que ce soit. Ce sujet était beaucoup trop dangereux et l'image d'Harry se faufila pernicieusement dans son esprit qui semblait bien déterminé à le trahir à la moindre occasion. Il était tout de même étonné que son père approuve les manières peu orthodoxes de Daphnée, car il n'y avait aucun doute à là-dessus, s'il en parlait, c'est qu'il donnait son assentiment à ce qu'il souhaitait ou imaginait peut-être être le début d'une relation._

 _-J'ai été le premier surpris, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans la même année et dans la même maison que moi, répondit-il avec tout le détachement dont il était capable._

 _-Je parlais plutôt de sa sœur, Astoria, corrigea son père en se tournant vers lui, quittant le feu des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis et scrutant son fils avec sérieux._

 _-Sa sœur, répéta Draco comme s'il n'avait pas compris._

 _-C'est une jeune fille de bonne famille, même si elle n'est pas aussi élevée dans son rang que nous. Néanmoins, les Greengrass n'ont joué aucun rôle durant la guerre et une alliance entre nos deux familles nous permettraient de regagner la faveur du monde sorcier et leur assurerait un avenir confortable, puisque leur fortune a été durement décimée par la crise, énonça son père de but en blanc._

 _Draco fronça les sourcils. Son père était-il réellement en train de suggérer qu'il épouse Astoria alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et qu'il ne voyait pas dans quel univers il pourrait avoir une quelconque affinité avec elle. Et cette question d'argent lui donnait la terrible impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui acheter une femme, ce qui le révoltait. Sans compter qu'il était amoureux d'un autre, mais ça, évidemment, son père n'en savait rien. À moins que sa mère n'ait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, l'été dernier, mais si c'eut été le cas, il ne pouvait pas croire que son père ne lui en aurait pas parlé, même si ce n'était que pour l'abreuver d'insultes avant de le déshériter. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne rien dire et de laisser le nom des Malfoy se faire souiller de la sorte, pensa amèrement Draco._

 _-Je ne la connais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre et il s'en voulut de ne pas être plus courageux, d'avoir encore peur de se tenir droit et de dire d'un ton sans appel à son père que jamais il n'épouserait Astoria et d'ailleurs, aucune autre femme._

 _-Il est temps que tu comprennes qu'on doit parfois faire certains choix dans la vie, même si on n'en a pas envie, Draco! Tu n'es plus un enfant et en tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy, tu te dois d'agir d'une certaine manière. L'honneur et la pérennité des Malfoy reposent sur toi à présent, trancha son père en haussant le ton avec autorité._

 _-Je n'épouserai pas Astoria! s'emporta le fils en se levant brusquement, mais sa voix tremblait au lieu d'être assurée et il ne pouvait soutenir le regard acier de son père qui l'écrasait comme s'il avait encore cinq ans._

 _Lucius se leva de son fauteuil et brandit le pommeau de sa canne vers lui pour appuyer ses paroles._

 _-Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire!_

 _-Je ne l'aime pas! objecta Draco avec un peu plus de force._

 _L'image de Harry apparut dans son esprit et pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il serait capable de tout lui balancer en plein visage, mais la seconde d'hésitation fit mourir le début de sa réplique dans sa gorge et l'homme face à lui en profita pour reprendre la parole._

 _-Ça n'a aucune importance et tu le comprendras bien vite. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie et le nom de mon père pour ce que tu nommes l'amour. Tu poursuis une chimère, Draco, il est temps de grandir et d'ouvrir les yeux, n'oublie pas qui tu es et qui tu seras toujours à leurs yeux. Un paria! Es-tu assez naïf pour croire que cela changera un jour? Ton rôle dans la guerre n'y changera jamais rien, tu n'es pas des leurs et ils te le rappelleront chaque jour du reste de ta vie. Tu es un homme, agis comme tel, ne t'accroche pas à des rêves insensés ou des envies passagères, penses à ton devoir. Ta mère et moi-même comptons sur toi, ne nous déçois pas, après tout, il ne te reste que ta famille, ne l'oublie jamais, tout le reste va disparaître, tôt ou tard._

 _Le ton de son père était redevenu calme, presque doucereux, même, de la plus perturbante des manières. Mais ce qui était le plus troublant, ce n'était pas le ton qu'il avait employé, non, c'était ses paroles. Pourquoi Draco avait-il l'horrible impression qu'il savait tout en l'entendant ainsi? Était-ce seulement le fruit du hasard? Il déglutit difficilement, son père avait tort, Harry et lui étaient amoureux, rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils étaient restés séparés par la guerre et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes, mais leur amour, lui, n'avait pas été altéré, bien au contraire. Harry lui avait écrit presque tous les jours de ces deux semaines et il pouvait sentir la force de ses sentiments dans chaque mot rédigé de sa plume et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, dans chaque soupir, dans chaque baiser et dans chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient._

 _Et bien que Draco ne soit pas aussi expressif que le gryffondor, bien qu'il lui soit difficile d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avec des mots, il le lui faisait ressentir de mille autres façons. S'il ne doutait pas de l'amour du brun pour lui, il savait que le sien était d'autant plus fort et profond. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même et était prêt à tout pour lui. Il avait trahi son père pour lui, risqué sa vie en jouant les espions et il le referait sans hésiter._

 _Son père avait tort, qu'importe s'il savait de quoi il en retournait ou pas le concernant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Voldemort non plus ne comprenait pas la valeur de l'amour et c'est ce qui avait causé sa perte, Lucius commettait la même erreur, tenta de se persuader Draco. Malgré cela, la vision des regards dégoûtés que lui lançaient les autres étudiants depuis la fin de la guerre se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Malgré son appartenance à l'Ordre, ils le traitaient avec mépris, comme un fils de mangemort. Qu'importe qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas, ils ne comptaient pas pour lui. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était Harry et bientôt ils auraient terminé leurs études, ils quitteraient Poudlard et pourraient enfin vivre en paix, ensemble._

 _-Réfléchis-y et tu verras que j'ai raison, continua Lucius et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Ne gâche pas ta vie à espérer, mon fils, un Malfoy vaut mieux que cela._

* * *

 _-28 décembre-_

À peine avait-il raccroché avec Harry que Draco avait transplané au Square Grimmaurd, à peine avait-il monté les escaliers que la porte s'ouvrait, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le brun lui avait ordonné de ne plus parler, scellant ses lèvres des siennes. Draco avait répondu au baiser sans réfléchir, comme si c'était naturel d'agir ainsi, il avait laissé ses mains s'égarer un bref instant sur son dos, puis ils s'étaient détachés, réalisant chacun ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Draco avait juré intérieurement, Harry à voix haute. Ils s'étaient regardés un moment, ne sachant comment agir, quoi dire, puis y renonçant.

Il l'avait invité au salon et le blond avait refusé d'enlever sa cape, comme si cette dernière lui assurait que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Harry ne manqua pas de faire une remarque à ce sujet que l'avocat rejeta du revers de la main.

-Mon fils n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est absurde, répondit Harry pour la centième fois alors que Draco lui racontait de nouveau ce qu'il avait appris de la part de Pansy, mais sans jamais la nommer, souhaitant la protéger.

-Je suis ton avocat, nos conversations sont protégées par le secret professionnel. Si je veux être en mesure de te défendre adéquatement, je dois connaître la vérité! s'acharna-t-il.

Il savait que le brun lui mentait, il le connaissait trop bien et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur, contrairement à lui. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était la raison qui le poussait à lui cacher ce qu'il savait sur son fils. Si c'était pour le protéger, il était un peu tard et maintenant qu'il était au courant, c'était d'autant plus absurde de continuer à tout nier en bloc.

-Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, se borna le Survivant en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour signifier qu'il en avait assez de cette conversation.

-Lorsque tu es venu me voir, la première fois, le meurtre n'avait pas encore été commis, j'ai vérifié les dates.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, le visage vide de toute émotion. Draco continua.

-Ce qui ne peut signifier que deux choses, soit tu venais me voir, car tu savais que tu allais commettre ce meurtre et que tu aurais besoin de moi. Ce qui ne fait aucun sens, car tout laisse croire que cet homicide n'a rien de prémédité, bien au contraire, tu n'aurais jamais agi d'une manière aussi brouillonne, toi un ancien Auror, Chef du bureau des Aurors, impossible… surtout pas en planifiant le tout à l'avance. Je pense qu'on peut déjà, logiquement, rayer cette alternative. En plus, quand tu es venu me voir, tu semblais stressé, inquiet, bouleversé, pourquoi aurais-tu été dans cet état avant la commission du meurtre? Tu vois, ça n'a aucun sens. Reste plus que la deuxième option, tu es venu me voir pour James, pour une raison autre que le meurtre, puisque tu ignorais qu'il serait commis. Tu es venu me voir, car tu savais qu'il appartenait à ce groupe de néo-mangemorts et qu'il se ferait découvrir et arrêter sous peu par ton département.

-Ce n'est pas avocat que tu aurais dû faire, mais Auror, à ce compte-là, dit Harry avec ironie, comme si l'avocat venait de dire une absurdité.

Draco soupira, il en avait marre. Vraiment.

-On dirait que ton but est de finir tes jours à Azkaban! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne rien me dire? s'emporta le blond en élevant la voix, perdant légèrement son flegme pourtant légendaire.

-Ils n'enverront pas le Sauveur du monde sorcier à Azkaban, tu le sais bien, je finirai sans doute comme ton père, prisonnier de ma propre demeure et Ginny qui se plaignait que je n'étais jamais à la maison, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Le sarcasme te va mal, tu devrais le laisser à ceux qui savent le manier, répondit Draco avec moins de verve qu'il n'en aurait été capable si d'entendre le nom de l'épouse d'Harry ne lui avait pas enserré douloureusement l'estomac.

-Comme toi, par exemple? suggéra l'autre en le dévisageant, cherchant à provoquer une dispute, peut-être.

Draco ne tomba pas dans le piège, il n'avait pas envie de se chicaner avec lui, pas aujourd'hui.

-Exactement.

Rien ne servait de continuer à questionner l'autre homme, il tentait de le faire depuis plus d'une heure sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Harry était son client après tout, c'était à lui de prendre ses décisions et de vivre avec les conséquences de celles-ci. S'il désirait prendre le blâme pour ce meurtre sans chercher à se défendre, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher? C'était bien lui le pire dans tout cela.

-Je… je désirais te présenter mes excuses, dit Harry d'un ton redevenu celui que Draco lui connaissait habituellement.

Le blond haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre abandonne aussi rapidement. Peut-être était-il, lui aussi, las de leurs disputes.

-De ton peu de collaboration? tenta le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Non. De la manière dont j'ai réagi après ce qui s'est…euh… passé, corrigea Harry.

Draco caressa du bout des doigts le tissu usé et rêche du fauteuil poussiéreux sur lequel il était assis.

-Tu veux dire de t'être comporté comme un gamin immature?

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là… commença le brun, piqué au vif, mais il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu ne me dois rien, répondit Draco en évitant ce regard si intense qui cherchait le sien. C'était une erreur, on n'aurait jamais dû, c'était…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que Harry comblait l'espace les séparant et, tout en posant fermement ses mains de chaque côté de se tête, l'embrassait avidement, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Draco sentit un élan de désir le traverser et répondit au baiser comme il l'avait fait en franchissant la porte d'entrée. Le goût du thé que buvait Harry emplit sa bouche alors que sa langue franchissait ses lèvres et venait caresser la sienne sans douceur. Les mains larges et chaudes du brun se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient délicieusement et que leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Harry glissa ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses, prenant place sur lui. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de son amant alors que Draco glissait ses mains contre son torse, sous son chandail, la chaleur intense de la peau de son amant le surprit et il eut envie de la sentir tout contre lui, mais il le repoussa doucement, interrompant le baiser avec regrets. Harry colla son front contre le sien, haletant, les joues et les lèvres délicieusement rougies.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire? souffla le blond, déboussolé. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on n'a plus dix-huit ans, tout ceci s'est terminé il y a longtemps. Tu as une femme, des enfants, on ne peut pas, ça ne mène à rien.

Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, mais s'en voyait incapable. Il avait envie de laisser Harry lui faire l'amour, de ne plus jamais quitter cette maison, que le temps s'arrête ou mieux, qu'ils puissent revenir en arrière, à cette époque où n'existait entre eux que les obstacles qu'ils s'étaient imaginés et non pas l'ensemble d'une vie qui les avait irrémédiablement séparés.

Contre toute attente, Harry le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec force et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure brisé.

-Je ne suis pas heureux, Dray.

Draco sentit son cœur sombrer.

-Je n'y suis jamais parvenu après toi, continua Harry. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

-Tu as Ginny, tu as tes enfants, se contenta de répondre Draco en se détachant de lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Je ne l'aime pas, ça n'a jamais été ce que j'ai voulu, tout comme toi avec Astoria, j'en suis sûr! répliqua-t-il en se reculant

L'avocat se leva brusquement et Harry faillit tomber par terre. Draco sentait un malaise de plus en plus grand monter en lui, sa respiration se faisait laborieuse, il devait partir, immédiatement.

-Je dois partir, dit-il en trébuchant contre un fauteuil dans sa soudaine hâte de quitter ces lieux.

Harry tenta de le retenir en posant une main sur son bras, il dit quelque chose, mais le blond ne comprit pas les paroles. Son souffle s'accélérait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

-LAISSE-MOI! hurla soudain Draco en se reculant vivement comme s'il venait de se brûler.

La panique s'immisça en lui et il n'eut même pas conscience de traverser le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée ni de se retrouver dans la rue, l'instant suivant, il était devant sa propre demeure, les joues couvertes de larmes et à peine fit-il un pas qu'il renvoya le contenu de son petit-déjeuner sur les marches menant à chez lui. Une dame qui passait par-là lui jeta un regard dégoûté et un homme s'immobilisa sur le trottoir près de lui, comme s'il hésitait à lui venir en aide. Sans un regard pour eux, Draco se força à franchir les quelques marches restantes et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée avant de parvenir à pénétrer chez lui.

En voyant l'entrée en ordre, il comprit que les garçons n'étaient pas encore rentrés et remercia Merlin silencieusement, se traînant jusque dans son salon où il prit place très lentement sur le sofa, craignant que la nausée ne le reprenne. Son attention se porta alors sur la lettre encore cachetée de sa mère qui était toujours posée sur la table console longeant le mur près de l'entrée. Il avait envie de ne pas y toucher, de tout simplement l'oublier là pour toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse partie du décor et qu'il ne la remarque plus, mais cela ne règlerait rien. Il brisa le sceau de la famille Malfoy et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes soigneusement écrites dans la calligraphie féminine et légèrement penchée qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère. À peine eut-il terminé sa lecture qu'il incinéra la lettre d'excuses d'un bref mouvement de sa baguette. Il se rendit dans son bureau d'un pas rapide, mû par une soudaine impulsion et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, il chercha un instant parmi les nombreux ouvrages. De volumineux traités de droit sorcier à la reliure de cuir côtoyaient ses anciens manuels scolaires qui semblaient avoir connus de meilleurs jours, des recueils de jurisprudence classés par année étaient rangés tout contre des ouvrages de référence sur divers sujets, dont : la faune et la flore magique, les ingrédients rares pour potions, les runes anciennes et les sortilèges.

Sa main se referma sur un manuel de runes à la couverture usée et le posa sur son bureau. Il hésita à l'ouvrir, comme s'il en appréhendait le contenu, puis murmura un bref «Revelio» en pointant sa baguette sur le manuel scolaire. Aussitôt, le livre se métamorphosa en un coffret de bois de la même grandeur, dont le fermoir avait la forme d'un serpent qui se mord la queue. Il actionna le loquet et la boite s'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une liasse de lettres jaunies, attachées entre elles par un ruban bleu poudre, qu'il sortit pour la poser sur son bureau. Dans une vieille enveloppe dont un coin était déchiré se trouvait une dizaine de photographies qu'il n'avait pas regardées depuis de très nombreuses années, en fait, il se souvenait très bien la dernière fois où il les avait regardées : la veille de son mariage avec Astoria.

Lentement, il prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains, mais sans l'ouvrir. La bouche sèche, il tenta de retenir ses mains de trembler, puis l'ouvrit délicatement. Aussitôt, deux yeux gris le contemplèrent, les siens. La photo avait été prise près du British Museum, à l'extérieur, on pouvait y voir Harry et lui-même, mais beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant. Le premier avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules et attirait le second à lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, Draco souriait et semblait parfaitement heureux, tout comme Harry. Il se souvenait de la journée où cette photo avait été prise, il pleuvait averse et ils avaient passé la journée dans le musée. Il se rappelait parfaitement comment, soudainement, le soleil était sorti de derrière les nuages et comment la pluie avait cessé d'un coup. Ils étaient sortis pour profiter de l'éclaircie et avaient pris la photo. L'accalmie n'avait duré que quelques minutes et ils étaient rentrés en courant à l'intérieur, trempés, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés sous la pluie. Ça avait été une magnifique journée, tellement normale, juste tous les deux, en dehors du monde sorcier.

L'appareil photo était un présent que Draco avait offert à Harry, ce dernier ayant toujours été fasciné par les photographies magiques. C'était l'une des premières choses qui l'avait marqué lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans le monde magique sur le Chemin de traverse avec Hagrid, en première année.

Draco regarda les autres photos, mais à la troisième, il se pencha pour ouvrir le troisième tiroir de son bureau, le déverrouillant de sa baguette et en sortit une bouteille de scotch qu'il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'en était aussitôt voulu et avait rangé la bouteille dans ce tiroir sans y toucher, se promettant de s'en débarrasser, mais les jours avaient passé et la bouteille était demeurée à cet endroit. Il la déboucha et s'en servit un verre, tout en continuant de regarder le contenu de la boîte, ne sachant trop pourquoi il s'imposait une telle chose.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits et des voix provenant du premier et il se leva rapidement pour aller à la rencontre de son fils et de son ami, refermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui en jetant un sort de verrouillage.

* * *

 _Harry avait passé un temps des fêtes agréable auprès de la famille Weasley qu'il considérait comme la sienne depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, hormis jouer au Quidditch presque tous les jours, même si l'absence de Fred se faisait douloureusement sentir. Il avait surpris le regard triste de George qui fixait l'espace vide à ses côtés où il imaginait peut-être son jumeau et cela lui avait broyé le coeur. Ron avait harcelé Harry pour qu'il accepte de faire quelques parties d'échecs près du feu avec lui, mais le Survivant préférait encore lire le livre de Quidditch que lui avait offert Draco pour Noël._

 _Hermione avait vu la chouette inconnue lui apporter le présent alors qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux à rédiger le devoir d'arithmancie qu'ils devaient remettre lors de leur retour à Poudlard et pour lequel ils avaient besoin du plus grand calme. Calme que seule la chambre qu'occupait Harry pouvait leur procurer. Elle lui avait demandé qui lui envoyait un tel présent d'un ton faussement détaché, mais Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu'elle brûlait de le savoir. Il avait menti malhabilement en disant que c'était de la part de Neville, tout en fourrant rapidement la lettre de son petit ami dans sa poche, sous l'œil scrutateur de la brune. Elle n'avait cependant pas abordé la question de nouveau et il lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise._

 _En plus de se délecter de la délicieuse nourriture qu'avait cuisinée Molly avec son habituelle démesure quant aux quantités, il avait écrit à Draco presque tous les soirs. Il se sentait parfois niais et espérait que son petit ami ne le traite pas de poufsouffle, mais il lui répondait presque aussitôt à chaque fois, ce qui le rassurait. C'était ironique de penser que c'était lorsqu'il était ainsi entouré de ceux qu'il aimait que l'absence du blond se faisait le plus cruellement sentir._

 _Il aurait voulu partager ces moments de bonheur avec lui et appuyer doucement sa tête contre son épaule en regardant le feu mourir dans l'âtre comme le faisait Hermione avec Ron. Il pensait à lui sans cesse et se demandait s'il en était de même pour le serpentard. Ne pas pouvoir parler de lui aux autres, se retenir de raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ou telle ou telle chose que lui avait dite Draco relevait de la torture. Il avait la désagréable impression de dissimuler tout un pan de sa vie et surtout, ce qui le rendait le plus heureux dans celle-ci._

 _En voyant Hermione lire un ouvrage sur les runes, il s'était retenu de dire que c'était aussi une des matières préférées du blond. La manière dont Arthur arriva, un matin, les bras chargés d'un téléviseur qu'il avait passé les deux derniers mois à rafistoler et à trafiquer pour qu'il soit en mesure de résister aux ondes magiques, avant de le poser dans le salon et de finalement parvenir à le mettre en marche, rappela à Harry la première fois que Draco avait vu un téléviseur, lors de leur séjour à l'hôtel. Il sourit en pensant à la façon un peu ridicule qu'il avait eu de nier tout intérêt pour l'engin alors que son regard ne cessait de se poser dessus, avide. Mais, évidemment, il n'en dit rien. Il n'avait pas pu expliquer le sourire béat qui avait étiré ses lèvres en recevant la boîte de chocolat de Chez Fanie, le chocolatier favori de Draco, en se disant qu'il pourrait les partager avec lui._

 _À chaque fois, il aurait voulu parler, raconter les choses qu'il vivait au quotidien dans son couple, l'humour insoupçonné dont pouvait faire preuve son petit ami, sa manière d'être à la fois attentionné et soupe au lait qui le faisait lever les yeux au ciel à tout coup, sa manière de froncer le nez pour dissimuler qu'il était touché, son côté romantique qu'il niait pourtant avec force, ce qui était plutôt mignon. Mais même les choses les plus insignifiantes étaient frappées du sceau du secret et cela lui pesait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer à Draco dans leurs lettres et lui donnait l'impression de passer son temps à mentir à ses amis et à sa famille adoptive._

 _Les baisers échangés entre Ron et Hermione lui rappelaient la chaleur du corps du blond, pressé contre le sien et l'âpreté de sa barbe contre sa joue lorsqu'il avait oublié de se raser. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir son odeur à la fois masculine et délicate, à son image. Il lui manquait et aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés pour célébrer ce temps des fêtes. Il se promit à lui-même que c'était le dernier Noël qu'ils passaient séparés, qu'importe s'ils devaient le passer uniquement tous les deux la prochaine fois._

 _Il fut soulagé de constater que Ginny avait décidé de garder ses distances durant les vacances. Bien entendu, il avait senti les regards insistants de la jeune femme sur lui et il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, Hermione le lui avait suffisamment rappelé depuis la rentrée, mais, néanmoins, elle ne tenta rien. Il aimait beaucoup Ginny et la considérait un peu comme une petite sœur et il s'en voulait de ne pas mettre les choses au clair avec elle, mais comment aurait-il pu le faire sans dévoiler sa relation avec Draco? Encore une fois, le secret lui pesait._

 _Bien vite, cependant, les vacances prirent fin et lors du voyage dans la nouvelle voiture de monsieur Weasley pour les amener à la gare, son impatience se faisait sentir. Si bien que Ron lui demanda pourquoi il était dans un tel état à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard._

 _-Les cours de potions t'ont-ils tant manqué? se moqua le rouquin avec un reniflement de dégoût qui ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à son peu d'intérêt pour cette matière qui était malheureusement indispensable pour réussir ses ASPICS et être accepté dans la formation d'Auror._

 _-Non, j'ai juste horreur des trajets en automobile, mentit-il en se croisant les bras._

 _-Je peux ralentir, Harry, si tu ne te sens pas bien. Ça fait le même effet à Molly, c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de monter en voiture, dit monsieur Weasley en appuyant brusquement sur le frein, les projetant fortement vers l'avant, heureusement qu'ils portaient tous leur ceinture de sécurité._

 _-C'est plutôt ta façon de conduire qui explique son refus de monter avec toi, répliqua Ron, moqueur, en jetant un regard complice en direction d'Harry qui lui sourit en retour._

 _Ginny, qui prenait place sur la banquette avant, se tourna vers son frère en haussant les sourcils._

 _-On ne parlera pas de tes talents inexistants pour la conduite automobile, Ronald, commenta-t-elle. Si je me souviens bien on n'a jamais revu cette Ford Anglia…_

 _-Sache que j'ai tout de même réussi à piloter cet engin infernal jusqu'à Poudlard et qu'Harry et moi sommes arrivés sains et saufs! répliqua Ron, piqué._

 _Hermione, qui était assise entre ses deux amis, leva les yeux au ciel, mais se retint de tout commentaire, Harry lui avait raconté comment ils avaient atterri en plein dans le saule cogneur et elle n'aurait, quant à elle, pas qualifié cela de «sains et saufs». Ce dernier se contenta de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur, espérant ainsi échapper au débat entre le frère et la sœur. Il vit la gare à environ deux coins de rue devant eux, mais les embouteillages ralentissaient leur avancée._

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, en tout cas, répondit Ginny en reniflant._

 _-Les enfants… tenta Arthur pour mettre fin à ce qui allait devenir, d'un instant à l'autre, il le savait bien, un véritable conflit._

 _-Tu n'y étais pas à ce que je sache! répliqua son frère en haussant la voix, sans porter attention à son père._

 _-Non, mais Harry oui!_

 _Ah non, pensa l'interpellé qui avait réellement espéré échapper au débat, mais alors, de manière providentielle, les voitures se mirent à avancer et ils arrivèrent devant la gare. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés sur la plateforme 9 et ¾. Harry salua distraitement monsieur Weasley, son regard perdu dans la foule à la recherche d'une certaine tête blonde. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras._

 _-Tu cherches quelqu'un? demanda Hermione d'un ton innocent, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était toute autre._

 _-Euh… hésita le brun, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Neville et Luna, pour les remercier pour leur cadeau._

 _-Ah. Je croyais que c'était seulement Neville qui t'avait offert ce livre._

 _-N-non… c'était euh… les deux. Ils sortent ensemble… c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait un cadeau… euh… ensemble… balbutia-t-il, mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase, puisque son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant celui qui hantait ses pensées grimper dans le train sans le voir._

 _Il aurait voulu courir à sa rencontre, mais, évidemment, cela aurait semblé hautement bizarre à ses amis. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui le dévisageait comme si un troisième œil venait de lui apparaître au milieu du visage et invita avec un peu trop de hâte ses amis à prendre place dans le Poudlard Express. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre, mais Harry les laissa s'installer seuls en disant qu'il devait faire quelque chose et qu'il reviendrait aussitôt, sans préciser._

 _-Trouver Neville et Luna, suggéra Hermione avec un sourire légèrement moqueur._

 _-Euh… oui, c'est ça, souffla-t-il sans se soucier de savoir si elle l'avait cru ou pas, même s'il penchait plus pour la seconde option, et il se mit à la recherche de Draco._

 _Il parcourut le train d'un bout à l'autre sans apercevoir le blond. Étrange. Pansy Parkinson était assise seule et elle lui jeta un regard en le voyant traverser le wagon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le message était clair : elle n'avait pas vu Draco et se demandait, tout comme lui, où il se trouvait. Il croisa Luna et Neville qui le saluèrent, ainsi que Seamus, Dean et Parvati, mais aucune trace de son petit ami. C'était impossible, il était certain l'avoir vu montrer à bord du train. Il retourna vers son compartiment, dépité, et entendit les éclats de voix bien avant d'apercevoir ses amis._

 _-Ce serpent nous espionnait, Mione! répliqua Ron._

 _Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas. Ron pointait sa baguette sur la gorge de Draco dont les sourcils étaient froncés tandis que Ginny et Hermione les regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. En voyant Harry approcher, le visage de Draco se crispa légèrement et celui de Ron s'éclaira._

 _-Je l'ai surpris près de la porte de notre cabine à tenter d'écouter nos conversations ou à préparer je ne sais quel sale coup! expliqua Ron sans baisser sa baguette._

 _-Si tu crois que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps à vous espionner! cracha Malfoy avec dégoût._

 _Le Survivant comprit immédiatement la situation, Draco aussi le cherchait et il avait dû croire qu'il était avec ses amis dans la cabine et avait espéré qu'il en sorte pour le saluer, mais c'était plutôt Ron qui en était sorti._

 _-Lâche-le, Ron, dit Harry._

 _-Quoi? Mais je suis certain qu'il prépare un sale coup, il s'est tenu tranquille avant les fêtes, mais on le connaît, il ne peut pas rester aussi longtemps sans nous chercher des noises, c'est donc qu'il prépare quelque chose de gros! répliqua le rouquin en empoignant le serpentard par le collet de sa chemise et en le plaquant méchamment contre le mur._

 _-Ron… tenta d'intervenir Hermione, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas._

 _-Parle! cria Ron en menaçant Malfoy de se baguette et en le cognant plus fortement contre le mur, ce dernier tenta de se dégager, mais le gryffondor fut plus rapide et le frappa en plein visage avec force, lui fendant la lèvre qui se mit à saigner._

 _-Ça suffit! intervint Harry en agrippant le bras de Ron et en le forçant à lâcher sa victime qui tomba par terre._

 _Ron recula, mais en profita pour envoyer un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre du blond qui poussa une plainte étouffée. Harry jeta un regard horrifié à son petit ami qui tentait de se relever tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, il aurait voulu se pencher vers lui, voir comment il allait, mais il retenait toujours Ron. Ginny se pencha vers Draco, mais, au même moment, Pansy arriva, folle de rage._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? hurla-t-elle en bousculant Ginny pour qu'elle se tasse et en agrippant Draco, l'aidant à se relever._

 _Elle jeta un regard assassin à Harry, puis aux autres._

 _-Vous me dégoûtéz, à quatre contre un, franchement, bonjour les héros de la guerre! cracha-t-elle avant de quitter avec Draco qui ne jeta même pas un regard vers eux._

* * *

 _-29 décembre-_

-Tu as fouillé dans mon bureau? cria Draco malgré lui, une foule d'émotion contradictoires, mais toutes aussi désagréables les unes que les autres tourbillonnaient en lui.

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, tu avais laissé le verre bien en vue avec la bouteille et les photos! répliqua son fils avec rage.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Scorpius avait débarqué dans la cuisine alors qu'il préparait le déjeuner et lui avait presque lancé au visage les photos d'Harry et lui qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau la veille en lui demandant d'une voix blanche ce que ça signifiait. Le temps avait cessé de couler pendant l'instant où le cerveau de l'avocat saisissait l'information et réalisait avec horreur que son fils avait levé le sort de verrouillage de son bureau pour y pénétrer et qu'il avait pris connaissance du contenu de la boîte. Comme une étincelle dans une poudrière, il avait immédiatement perdu son calme et la dispute avait débuté de manière explosive.

-J'avais verrouillé la porte! s'emporta Draco. Comment as-tu osé violer ainsi mon intimité?

-Ton intimité? Tu veux dire celle de toi et de Harry Potter? répliqua vertement l'adolescent. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne toucherais plus jamais à de l'alcool! TU L'AVAIS PROMIS! Depuis combien de temps tu as recommencé? As-tu déjà arrêté où alors tu me mens depuis tout ce temps? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as menti! On est censé tout se dire et toi, tu as tout gâché. TOUT! Je ne sais même plus qui tu es… As-tu déjà aimé maman? Est-elle au courant pour toi et lui?

Les questions de Scorpius tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse effrayante et se mêlaient à ses pensées de telle sorte qu'il lui était impossible de réfléchir convenablement à ce qu'il devait faire. C'était un gâchis, un horrible, terrible gâchis.

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Rien de tout cela ne te regarde! Je ne te laisserai pas me parler sur ce ton, répondit Draco.

-Non, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde absolument pas que mon père soit un menteur et un alcoolique, ça ne m'affecte aucunement et ça n'a absolument aucun impact sur moi, répliqua le jeune homme avec un ton hautement sarcastique.

Scorpius se dirigea vers le salon, suivit de près par son père qui lui agrippa le bras avec colère pour le forcer à se retourner.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! rugit l'avocat.

Scorpius se dégagea de la poigne de son père d'un mouvement brusque, manquant de perdre l'équilibre pendant un instant.

-J'en ai marre que tu me mentes sans cesse! MARRE! MARRE! MARRE! cracha Scorpius avec fiel tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée et en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Où vas-tu comme ça? exigea de savoir son père.

-Pourquoi je devrais te le dire, toi tu ne me dis jamais rien de toute façon!

-Tu as seize ans, Scorpius, je suis ton père et tu dois m'obéir! répliqua Draco avec agressivité en faisant un pas vers son fils.

-Wow, tu as réussi finalement, tu dois être fier, tu es exactement comme grand-père!

La gifle qu'asséna Draco à son fils résonna sèchement dans le salon. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, Scorpius jeta la poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, les yeux soudain remplient de larmes et murmura un «Je te déteste» à son père juste avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes en énonçant à voix haute «Manoir Malfoy», un air de défi dans le regard. Le cœur de Draco se serra et il poussa une plainte de colère et de désespoir.

-Putain de merde! cracha-t-il en tapant le manteau de la cheminée du plat de la main.

Un craquement le fit se retourner et il constata avec horreur que Daphnée se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Une grimace déformait ses traits, répondant efficacement à la question de savoir si elle avait assisté ou pas à ce qui venait de se passer.

-J'arrive à un mauvais moment, dit-elle en le regardant avec circonspection.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Je dois le rejoindre.

-Non, laisse-le, ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, tu le sais bien, tu le connais. J'ignore quelle est la raison de votre querelle, mais il a besoin d'être seul, répondit l'avocate. Il est chez tes parents, il est en sécurité.

-Il est seulement allé là pour me provoquer, il déteste cet endroit, répondit-il, les dents toujours serrées, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses pensées se bousculant avec force dans son esprit.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas t'inquiéter, penses-tu vraiment qu'il pourra tolérer ton père plus de deux jours, tenta-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as pas ton téléphone? demanda-t-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Il fouilla ses poches rapidement en haussa les épaules. Il se fichait pas mal de son téléphone à ce moment-là.

-Il doit être quelque part ici, pourquoi? demanda-t-il avec agacement, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, être seul et vider cette foutue bouteille de scotch, ainsi Scorpius aurait véritablement raison, il serait comme son père, saoul au beau milieu de la journée et misérable.

-J'ai tenté de te contacter à plusieurs reprises, mais comme je n'y arrivais pas, je suis venue en personne, vu l'urgence de la situation. En passant, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Adam, mais il a refusé de venir ici à ma place et je te serai gré de régler ça avec lui, après tout c'est pour ça qu'on le paie et assez grassement, je dois dire. Bref, on vient de recevoir un appel, au bureau, James Potter a été arrêté il y a moins d'une demi-heure pour menaces envers Milicent Pucey, l'épouse de la victime de son père, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Les Aurors doivent être en train de l'interroger à l'heure qu'il est, malgré le fait que je leur ai demandé de ne pas le faire avant que tu aies pu lui parler, mais tu les connais…

-James Potter? répéta Draco sans tenter de dissimuler sa surprise tentant de concentrer son attention sur les paroles que prononçait sa collègue.

-Celui-là même. On dirait qu'il n'a pas bien digéré le fait que son père se soit fait arrêter. Je ne suis pas tellement étonnée, il parait qu'il est du genre impulsif, commenta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas enlevé son manteau, sans doute trop prise par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux entre son associé et son fils, lorsqu'elle était entrée.

-Tu le connais? demanda Draco sans comprendre d'où elle tirait cette information.

-Non, c'est Scorpius qui a raconté cela il y a quelques années, tu ne te souviens pas? Moi, ça m'avait marqué, le fils du Sauveur du monde sorcier qui perd les pédales en plein match de Quidditch, je crois même qu'ils en avaient parlé dans la Gazette. Un joueur d'une autre équipe avait triché et, après le match, il l'avait attendu à la sortie des vestiaires et l'avait tabassé. Le pauvre gosse était plus jeune et ne faisait clairement pas le poids et il est resté une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste suite à cela.

-Et ils ne l'ont pas renvoyé de Poudlard?

-C'est le fils de Harry Potter, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, démontrant ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de traitement de faveur.

-Tout de même…

-Il a dû être suspendu ou je ne sais trop quoi. Ça t'étonne vraiment? Depuis quand la société sorcière est juste, regarde comment ils t'ont traité après la guerre, l'interrompit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ces yeux identiques à ceux de son ex-femme.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné.

-Je croyais que tu croyais que j'avais eu ce que je méritais, répliqua-t-il un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, les émotions toujours à vif.

Elle soupira.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je pense que tu as fait des choix stupides à l'époque, c'est vrai, mais tu étais jeune et impressionnable. Ce qui compte c'est qu'à la fin, tu as fait les bons choix et j'ai vu comment ils te traitaient, les prétendus héros de la guerre, avec mépris, comme si tu n'avais jamais changé de camps, comme si tu leur devais je ne sais quoi et j'ai trouvé cela tellement injuste. Même si à ce moment-là je ne t'en ai rien dit, on n'était pas vraiment amis non plus, ça me révoltait. C'est pour cela que j'ai été si surprise lorsque j'ai su que tu avais accepté de prendre le dossier de Potter. Pourquoi l'aider? Tu as bien vu comment ça t'a servi la dernière fois? Et je vois bien que ça te bouleverse même si tu m'assures le contraire, tu as recommencé à boire, tu ne dors plus à voir les cernes sous tes yeux et je te sens… ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour lui, tu sais comment ça va se finir, expliqua-t-elle et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était sur le point de l'interrompre, elle leva la main et conclut. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que tu es une bonne personne, mais eux, malgré leur titre, leur statut… je ne suis pas si sûre et je me demande si ça vaut la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil pour eux. Je crois que tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu attends réellement en retour, ce que peut-être tu ne réalises peut-être même pas désirer, tu… tu ne seras jamais des leurs, Draco.

Pendant que Daphnée parlait, il avait eu sans cesse l'envie irrépressible de l'interrompre, de lui dire qu'elle se trompait, que c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas, mais, bizarrement, lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, aucun mot ne lui vint. Il se contenta de la regarder en silence, sans savoir si le vide qu'il ressentait signifiait quelque chose, cherchant des mots pour meubler le silence et éviter à tout prix qu'il ne s'installe. Terrifié sans savoir pourquoi à cette idée.

-Harry n'a jamais été… comme ça avec moi, s'entendit-il répondre, mais sa voix lui semblait lointaine.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de son amie et cela lui fit comme un pincement au cœur sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il sentit les sanglots monter dans sa gorge, mais les retint avec force, épuisé.

-Si tu le dis, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Je pars tout de suite pour le ministère, avec un peu de chance le jeune n'aura pas fait de déclaration, dit-il en détournant le regard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Merci de vos très intéressants commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, vous allez enfin voir ce fameux James Potter dont on entend parler depuis deux chapitres et pas seulement lui, Hermione aussi, oui, oui, la ministre de la magie en personne!

Alors, votre opinion de Harry est-elle toujours la même?

Merci de lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	9. Chapitre 9: Apparences

**Chapitre 9** : **Apparences**

 _Ce jour-là, en pénétrant dans le dortoir qui l'avait hébergé durant les six ans qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, l'habituel sentiment de réconfort que ressentait Harry en pénétrant en ces lieux fut remplacé par une envie de fuir. La pièce semblait soudain avoir rétrécit et les lourds rideaux de velours qui encadraient les lits à baldaquin avaient quelque chose d'étouffant plutôt que d'accueillant._

 _Depuis le jour où, pour la première fois, il avait découvert avec ébahissement et bonheur la pièce décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. La proximité de son lit avec celui de Ron le rebutait désormais sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où provenait ce sentiment et il n'avait qu'une envie, être seul. Évidemment, ce désir qui se faisait sentir de plus en plus profondément en lui depuis l'incident dans le train avec Draco ne serait pas comblé. Lorsqu'on partage sa chambre avec cinq autres adolescents, même la quiétude est un luxe auquel il ne sert à rien d'aspirer._

 _À peine eût-il posé sa malle au pied de son lit que Seamus lui asséna une forte claque sur l'épaule en guise de salutations, heureux de le voir.. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard et, malgré les nombreuses invitations de lui et de Dean à aller boire un verre dans un pub durant l'été, aucune ne s'était concrétisée. Il avait préféré se terrer au Terrier et entendre Molly Weasley lui rappeler tous les jours combien cela lui ferait du bien de sortir et de «vivre enfin une vie normale d'adolescent, pour une fois». Une seule personne habitait ses pensées et réussissait à le sortir de son marasme, mais, malheureusement, il ne l'avait que trop peu vu durant les vacances. Il repensa avec plaisir au weekend qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Londres, mais, même-là, la rencontre de Narcissa Malfoy avait assombri leur bonheur, rien n'était jamais idéal, pour eux, semblait-il._

 _La voix de l'irlandais le sortie de ses pensées._

 _-Alors, quand auront lieu les sélections de Quidditch? demanda l'irlandais avec un large sourire et il vit que Ron avait tendu l'oreille à cette question, voulant sans doute savoir, lui aussi, quand il pourrait rejouer._

 _Harry haussa les épaules, incapable de ressentir cette même excitation, son esprit étant ailleurs._

 _-Je ne suis plus capitaine, je te rappelle, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché, en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le dépaquetage de ses vêtements._

 _-Tu sais bien que Ginny te redonnera ta place si tu la réclames, elle ne faisait qu'assurer ton remplacement l'an dernier, intervint Ron._

 _Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule._

 _-Je n'ai pas l'intention de briguer sa place à ta sœur, Ron, je ferai les sélections comme les autres joueurs, maintenant j'aimerais bien terminer de ranger mes choses, si vous le voulez bien, répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer des haussements de sourcils de la part de Dean et de Seamus qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas la raison de la mauvaise humeur de leur ami._

 _Ron se contenta de maugréer une phrase de manière incompréhensible en reportant son attention vers sa propre malle. Harry retint un soupir, la seule présence de Ron, après ce qui s'était passé dans le Poudlard Express, était irritante. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident durant le trajet, mais n'importe qui aurait été en mesure de sentir l tension qui se dégageait de Harry et de voir que quelque chose le tracassait. Cependant, personne n'aurait pu en deviner la cause tant l'idée que ce put être l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Draco pour ce qui s'était passé et sa réaction, ou plutôt son manque de réaction, aurait été inconcevable pour tous ceux qui pensaient le connaître. Il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas uniquement ça le problème, mais aussi ce qui avait été à l'origine même de cette incartade : le secret de leur relation._

 _Après avoir rapidement placé ses vêtements et ses effets scolaire à leur place, il s'éclipsa du dortoir en baragouinant une excuse que personne n'écouta, pris qu'ils étaient par leur conversation concernant qui seraient les prochains joueurs sélectionnés pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. À peine eut-il franchi la porte du dortoir, qu'Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sous son pull, là où il l'avait dissimulé pendant que personne ne le regardait, et il s'en couvrit rapidement. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un de ses amis le questionne sur l'endroit où il se rendait en le croisant dans la salle commune, puisque sa réponse aurait suscité au minimum des haussements de sourcils et au maximum de hauts cris._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir parcouru la moitié de l'école, il se trouvait devant le mur de pierre dissimulant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards. Le couloir était vide et, bien entendu, il ignorait le mot de passe, Draco n'avait pas pu le lui dire, comme il le faisait toujours, étant donné ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une alcôve abritant une statue à l'effigie d'une nymphe particulièrement dénudée et se résolut à attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte afin de pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur._

 _Il n'avait pas vu Draco lors du banquet et cela l'avait inquiété. Peut-être Ron l'avait-il véritablement blessé? Il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, mais nulle trace de son petit ami et Madame Pomfresh lui avait rapidement demandé avec suspicion ce qu'il faisait là dès le premier jour de l'année scolaire. Il n'avait pas demandé son reste. Il avait vérifié la Carte des Maraudeurs de retour dans son dortoir et avait aperçu le petit point portant le nom du jeune homme dans son dortoir._

 _Il attendit de longues minutes et, alors qu'il commençait à songer à retourner à son dortoir, vaincu, une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant l'une des sœurs Greengrass sortit, suivie de Georgina Horth, une étudiante de la même année. Harry se précipita vers la porte et, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle commune qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bondée et il fut surpris de constater l'atmosphère joyeuse et festive qui régnait chez les vert et argent. Visiblement, ces derniers avaient organisé une petite fête pour la rentrée et il était certain que les bols de punch posés un peu partout ne devaient certainement pas contenir que du jus de fruits. Des élèves de toutes les années discutaient entre eux et le bruit de leurs conversations et de leurs rires ne parvenaient pas à couvrir la musique qui emplissait l'atmosphère. Harry reconnut même quelques élèves de Serdaigle et même, à son plus grand étonnement, un jeune homme de Poufsouffle. Évidemment, Gryffondor brillait par son absence et ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas eu vent de cette petite fête._

 _Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'un étudiant qui devait être en deuxième ou en troisième année passa à moins d'un millimètre de lui, le frôlant presque. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on s'aperçoive de sa présence en ces lieux et de faire face aux questions que cela soulèverait immanquablement. Il scruta la foule des élèves du regard, tâchant de trouver celui qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il vit Blaise qui discutait avec Theodore Nott, non loin du foyer, mais nulle trace de son petit ami. Il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui la Carte, peut-être que Draco n'était même pas ici, finalement. Il se faufila tant bien que mal entre les élèves et parvint, au bout de nombreux efforts, à atteindre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il ne s'y était aventuré qu'une seule fois, mais il se souvenait que celui qu'occupait Draco était le dernier au fond du couloir qui était désert à cet instant. Tout le monde devait être à la fête._

 _Il sursauta en voyant Milicent Bulstrode et un élève plus jeune se pelotonner contre un mur près de la porte menant au dortoir des deuxièmes années, pensant être seul dans le couloir. Il ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût alors que les deux adolescents échangeaient un baiser baveux en émettant des sons peu ragoûtants. Il s'éloigna d'eux et s'approcha de la porte menant au dortoir qu'occupait son petit ami et vit qu'elle était entrouverte, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et, tout d'abord, il n'aperçut personne. Bien vite, cependant, des voix s'élevèrent, il reconnut aussitôt celle de Pansy, puis celle de Draco._

 _-…tu ne vas pas passer toute la soirée à te morfondre! s'exclama Pansy en poussant un soupir exagérément fort._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette stupide fête, vas-y toi si ça te dit, mais moi j'ai mieux à faire, répliqua Draco avec un agacement qui laissait penser que cela devait faire plusieurs fois qu'il répétait la même chose._

 _-Mieux à faire? Comme de rester ici à soupirer?_

 _Harry n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner la manière dont il avait dû la fusiller du regard, les lèvres pincés et le regard aussi glacial qu'une nuit sibérienne._

 _-Draco… tenta Pansy, plus doucement._

 _-Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupa-t-il un peu abruptement._

 _Juste au ton qu'avait employé son petit ami, Harry sut de quoi il était question et il se tendit imperceptiblement. Un rire étouffé de Milicent lui parvint, mais il ne lui porta pas attention, se concentrant sur ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté de cette porte._

 _-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, renchérit pourtant Pansy. Tout serait plus simple si vous étiez…_

 _-JE LE SAIS BIEN! se fâcha soudain Malfoy et Harry vit qu'il s'était levé du lit sur lequel il était sûrement assis et passa devant son champs de vision, son amie tendit la main vers lui, comme pour l'apaiser, mais il se déroba. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, pas tant que nous serons ici, pas tant que je devrai compter sur mon père pour pouvoir subsister, parce que je sais exactement ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il apprendra que non seulement son fils est un pédé, mais qu'en plus, il se fait baiser par nul autre qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui à qui il attribue la déchéance dans laquelle il se retrouve aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce qu'il fera? Il me déshéritera et me jettera à la rue, purement et simplement. Et il est hors de question que je me repose sur Harry pour vivre, je ne pourrai jamais le supporter!_

 _Harry sentit son cœur se tordre sous les mots durs prononcés par le blond. Cette manière qu'il avait de parler de lui-même, de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'ils étaient. Est-ce que la rancœur qui était perceptible dans ses intonations, dans ses mots, était le reflet du dégoût et de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même? Avait-il honte de leur amour à ce point, de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, loin des regards? Devrait-il ressentir une telle chose lui aussi?_

 _-Et ce sera quand ça, Draco? demanda Pansy d'une voix redevenue douce. Quand tu auras terminé tes études supérieures? Quand tu auras une carrière florissante? Dans cinq ans? Dix ans? Vingt ans? Et Harry, lui en as-tu parlé? Sera-t-il prêt à t'attendre tout ce temps, à vivre tapis dans l'ombre, comme un criminel?_

 _Le soupir qui échappa à Draco répondit sans que nul mot ne soit nécessaire. Harry recula d'un pas, toujours dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité, soudain affreusement conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter cette conversation et qu'il n'était pas à sa place en ce lieu. Il quitta rapidement la salle commune des serpentards, mais, cette fois-ci, en ne prenant pas la peine de faire attention à quiconque. Il bouscula Theodore Nott qui poussa une exclamation de stupeur et s'enfuit dans le couloir, les paroles de Draco pleins la tête et le cœur lourd du poids infini de ce qu'il ressentait._

* * *

En quittant le ministère de la magie d'un pas rendu rigide par la colère qui l'animait, Draco Malfoy ressassait l'heure qu'il venait de perdre en la compagnie particulièrement désagréable de l'aîné de la famille Potter. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans ce qui était la salle d'interrogatoire numéro un, comme cela était indiqué sur l'écriteau doré apposé sur la porte, le jeune homme s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux. Draco avait froncé les sourcils, mais ne s'était pas laissé démonter, posant sa serviette de cuir sur la table brinquebalante posée au centre de la pièce exiguë. Il avait jeté un regard méfiant vers le miroir sans tain, il ne faisait pas confiance aux Aurors pour ce qui était de respecter la confidentialité d'un échange entre un avocat et son client, quoi qu'ils prétendent. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, simplement pour lui dire de ne rien dire, en somme.

En pénétrant dans la salle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme un peu trop attentivement, ses cheveux courts, bruns foncés, trop bien coiffés, ses vêtements de marque, la luxueuse montre à son poignet qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se serait attendu venant du fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, deux êtres qui méprisaient ce genre de luxe. Il ne semblait pas tendu, ni fatigué d'avoir passé la nuit en ces lieux plutôt que dans son lit. Il portait des lunettes à la mode et cela lui donnait un air d'intellectuel, il avait tout de l'image qu'on peut se faire d'un étudiant en droit issu d'une famille riche et qui n'a jamais eu à travailler de sa vie.

Il tentait de l'imaginer en tant que néo-mangemort et il se devait bien d'avouer que cela était plutôt ardu. Difficile de l'imaginer frayant avec le déchu Adrian Pucey dans son appartement minable, à comploter pour renverser le ministère de la magie. Encore plus difficile de l'imaginer assassinant qui que ce soit. Il aurait semblé davantage à sa place au milieu d'une bibliothèque de droit ou dans un de ces cafés à la mode, potassant ses notes de cours en compagnie d'amis du même genre. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Daphnée, à la manière dont il s'en était pris à ce jeune joueur de Quidditch et même-là, il ne parvenait pas à croire que celui qui se tenait devant lui avait pu commettre un tel geste.

Il avait néanmoins assez d'expérience en tant qu'avocat pour savoir que l'extérieur reflétait rarement l'intérieur et que rien ne ressemblait moins à un meurtrier que l'image qu'on se fait de tels individus. Les criminels sont des gens platement ordinaire et cela a en soit quelque chose de terriblement décevant. On aimerait que les monstres aient l'apparence de la terreur qu'ils inspirent, ce serait beaucoup plus rassurant ainsi.

Peut-être était-ce cette petite amie dont Ginny avait fait mention qui avait entraîné James Potter dans cette voie des plus hasardeuses ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'envie de se rebeller contre son père, de sentir qu'il était libre de ses choix, aussi malavisés fussent-ils? Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco était presque certain que le meurtrier d'Adrian Pucey était présentement assis en face de lui et non pas qu'il se trouvait au Square Grimmauld. Son travail ne consistait en aucun cas à se lancer dans une quelconque recherche de la vérité, si une telle chose est possible, mais, pour la première fois de sa carrière, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de répit tant qu'il ne saurait pas. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut défendre adéquatement ceux qui nous sont proches, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le dossier d'Harry, entre autre…

Les questions d'usages avaient fusées les unes après les autres : savait-il pourquoi il avait été arrêté? De quelles accusations faisait-il l'objet? Avait-il fait des déclarations aux Aurors? James Potter y avait répondu d'un ton monocorde frôlant la défiance, comme si toute cette situation n'était qu'une farce à laquelle il ne prêtait aucune importance. L'arrogance suintait de chacun des pores de sa peau et Draco, qui était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, aurait eu envie de lui serrer le cou à l'en étouffer rien que pour lui enlever cet air suffisant du visage. Les policiers ne le détiendraient pas, il n'avait aucun antécédent, les accusations d'entrave à la justice dont il faisait l'objet ne permettaient pas de croire qu'il représentait un quelconque danger, finalement, aucune accusation de menaces n'avaient été portées, la victime ne voulant pas collaborer ou porter plainte. Néanmoins, il devrait verser une caution de cinq-cents gallions et il lui serait interdit de se trouver en présence de madame Pucey ou de se rendre à son domicile, bien évidemment.

Lorsque Draco lui avait annoncé cela, il n'avait même pas semblé soulagé, aucune émotion, si ce n'est de l'ennui, n'avait traversé son visage. Comment Harry, qui était la personne la plus expressive qu'il connaissait, avait-il pu engendrer un tel enfant, s'était-il demandé. Pour se satisfaire, il lui avait dit qu'il devrait se trouver chanceux d'être ainsi remis en liberté et que s'il recommençait de telles frasques, l'issue ne serait certainement pas la même. Il tenta de laisser planer une menace encore plus profonde dans ces paroles, certain que celui qui était devant lui encourait des accusations encore plus graves dans un futur proche, souhaitant que la vérité soit exposée tant cette attitude désinvolte l'agressait. James s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules, négligemment, rien en lui ne laissait croire qu'il savait ce qu'avait sous-entendu l'avocat et cela ne fit qu'accroître l'antipathie que lui inspirait le jeune homme. Ne ressentait-il donc rien à l'idée que son père prenne le blâme pour un crime qu'il avait commis?

C'est pourquoi, son humeur ne s'était en rien améliorée lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, à peine une heure plus tard, tandis que James était accompagné hors de la salle par deux Aurors à la mine patibulaire pour être remis en liberté. Draco lui avait tendu sa carte et l'autre l'avait pris sans lui porter la moindre attention avant de la fourrer dans ses poches sans une once de considération.

À peine était-il sorti du ministère de la magie que Draco avait transplané, à bout de nerf.

-Draco, quelle merveilleuse surprise, nous n'attendions pas ta visite! s'exclama Narcissa d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste en voyant son fils pénétrer dans la salle de musique où elle aimait prendre son thé, assise dans le fauteuil bleu très pâle qui était orienté vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc enneigé.

Le regard du blond fut attiré vers le piano à queue qui trônait au centre de la pièce et qui en constituait le principal point d'intérêt. Il se souvenait des longues heures qu'il avait passé derrière l'instrument, pratiquant sans relâche, subissant les remontrances des divers professeurs de renom qu'avait engagé son père pour lui enseigner. S'il avait longtemps voué une haine à ce qu'il avait considéré, tout au long de son enfance, comme un véritable instrument de torture, à l'adolescence, alors que ses parents étaient trop occupés par le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres pour penser à quoi que ce fut d'autre et certainement pas à faire suivre des leçons de piano à leur fils, il avait trouvé un réconfort inattendu auprès de son ancien ennemi. Dorénavant, le banc à peine rembourré, qui lui avait toujours occasionné des douleurs au dos enfant, était devenu quelque chose d'apaisant et les touches, qui autrefois étaient synonymes de douloureuses crampes dans ses mains, lui apportaient maintenant plaisir et délassement, lui permettant d'oublier la guerre et les regards inquisiteurs de son père le temps d'une sonate.

Il laissa glisser sa main négligemment sur le couvercle en bois laqué en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'absurde commentaire de sa mère. Bien sûr qu'ils l'attendaient, évidemment qu'elle savait qu'il viendrait chercher son fils et plus tôt que tard. Scorpius détestait le manoir et elle le savait, c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, qu'il venait trouver refuge chez sa grand-mère, car rien ne servait de se couvrir d'illusions, il n'était certainement pas venu trouver Lucius Malfoy.

Ça avait dû être un grand jour pour elle, son petit-fils qui venait ainsi la trouver, suite à une dispute avec son père, elle qui se plaignait de la distance la séparant de lui et jalousant la proximité de la relation qu'il avait avec son fils. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche et dont elle rappellerait le souvenir à Draco pour le restant de ses jours, sans nul doute. Rien qu'à y penser, l'avocat avait envie de se jeter du haut d'une des tours du manoir. Visiblement, elle avait eu la même réflexion, car l'ombre d'un sourire éclairait son visage depuis son arrivée et elle avait choisi de jouer la carte de la surprise en le voyant arriver. Comme si tout était normal, que ça avait toujours été ainsi et que c'était la réaction de Draco, son arrivée qui était curieuse et non pas celle de Scorpius. C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Un léger tintement de porcelaine lui indiqua qu'elle venait de déposer sa tasse de thé sur l'assiette assorti sans même qu'il n'eut besoin de regarder. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à toussoter en se croisant les bras, rendue mal à l'aise par son absence de réponse et son regard fuyant, il la connaissait par cœur.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda-t-il pour lui épargner le supplice d'un silence qui s'étire et crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne gangrène.

-Bien.

Il leva un sourcil vers elle, étonné par la brièveté de sa réponse, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Mieux, finit-elle par spécifier devant le regard sceptique de son fils.

Draco inspira lentement, réfléchissant à la manière de jouer les cartes qu'il tenait en main pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient, pour tenter de faire baisser sa garde à son interlocutrice pour qu'elle révèle ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il scruta son visage, tentant de savoir l'étendu de ce qu'elle savait de la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre Scorpius et lui, mais rien ne transparaissait.

C'est alors qu'une ombre passa sur son visage et, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la bouche et il lui sembla, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, que même sa voix avait changé. Il en est ainsi, parfois, de la vérité, lorsqu'elle s'écoule de la bouche de ceux qui sont quelqu'un d'autre leur vie entière.

-Il a refusé de me dire ce qui s'était passé, mais j'ai bien vite compris que vous vous étiez disputés lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il désirait rester à dormir ici et que si tu demandais pour lui, de répondre qu'il ne désirait pas te voir. Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup le manoir et pour qu'il demande à demeurer ici quelque temps, j'ai su que ça devait vraiment être sérieux, surtout après ce qui s'est passé lors du réveillon. Il s'est enfermé dans ta chambre et n'a voulu voir personne, mais il est venu prendre son déjeuner avec nous, je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris étant donné que ton père était là, mais il semblait mieux, puis il est retourné s'enfermer dans ta chambre.

Draco n'était pas surpris de ce que lui racontait sa mère, Scorpius était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était en colère. Il se retirait dans sa chambre pendant des heures, il se souvenait d'un épisode, lorsqu'il avait dix ans où il était resté enfermé deux jours suite au refus de son père de lui acheter un chien, puis, lorsqu'il revenait, il était calmé et était prêt à passer à autre chose. Il n'était pas non plus étonné qu'il ait choisi sa chambre de jeunesse plutôt qu'une des nombreuses chambres d'invités du manoir. Scorpius, depuis son plus jeune âge, adorait fouiller la pièce qui avait accueilli son père durant toute son enfance et son adolescence. Il aimait regarder les livres scolaires et les romans qui s'entassaient dans la bibliothèque et les annotations de la main de son père dans la marge. Il s'attardait longuement à étudier les photos officielles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard sur lesquelles on pouvait aussi voir sa tante Daphnée, ainsi que Theodore.

Les anciens uniformes de Poudlard de Draco étaient encore suspendus dans la penderie, conservés minutieusement par Narcissa, tout comme son Nimbus 2000 qui était appuyé contre un mur, donnant l'impression qu'à chaque instant quelqu'un pourrait le prendre et aller faire le tour du parc. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'avait espéré Narcissa en le laissant à cet endroit, mais Scorpius ne pouvait pas voler et Draco avait renoncé à sa carrière de Quidditch il y avait bien longtemps, lorsque la marque des ténèbres n'entachait pas encore son avant-bras. Elle lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils seraient bien plus confortable s'ils emménageaient tous les deux au manoir, plutôt que de demeurer dans leur maison à Londres qui était, en comparaison, ridiculement petite et qui n'avait même pas de jardin.

Lorsqu'il était toujours marié à Astoria, elle ne se contentait d'y faire allusion que de temps en temps, comprenant le désir du couple de désirer leur intimité. Cependant, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient séparés, les allusions s'étaient muées en suggestions et puis, rapidement, en demandes répétées et soutenues. À chaque fois, Draco lui avait exposé très clairement son désir de vivre seul avec son fils dans leur propre maison, mais sa mère faisait la sourde oreille et lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'ils seraient tellement plus confortable au manoir avec les elfes de maison pour les servir, le parc où pourrait s'amuser Scorpius, les pièces luxueuses et spacieuses et le prestige de vivre dans une demeure portant son nom et celui de ses ancêtres depuis plus de trois cent ans. Tous des arguments auxquels l'avocat était imperméable, au grand dam de sa mère.

-Je suis venu pour le ramener à la maison, dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

-Je ne sais pas s'il… voudra te voir, hésita-t-elle en se croisant les bras.

-C'est mon fils.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais il est en colère. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de laisser la poussière retomber encore un peu, il peut rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite, il ne nous dérange pas, suggéra-t-elle d'un ton qu'il jugea faussement innocent.

Bien entendu, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle ici et elle ne ferait rien pour l'encourager à rentrer chez lui, se dit-il. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, après tout.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'être ici pour cela, il a une chambre à la maison, dans _SA_ maison, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Draco, voyons, pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il tellement qu'il reste ici quelques jours? Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer, mais Scorpius est ton fils et il le restera toujours, je n'essaie pas de te l'enlever ou je ne sais quoi…

-Arrête de faire comme si tu ignorais de quoi il est question ici! s'emporta Draco.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, surprise par le brusque excès de colère de son fils, puis elle le scruta attentivement comme si elle tentait de discerner quelque chose en lui.

-As-tu bu? finit-elle par demander.

-Non! répliqua-t-il.

Un silence s'étendit entre eux, long, inconfortable, lourd du sens que chacun voulait bien lui donner. Narcissa lissa inutilement de tissu impeccable de sa robe noire, Draco croisa les bras en les serrant un peu trop fort pour que cela soit naturel. L'image de la grande roue de Hyde Park s'imposa à lui, de chacune de ses nacelles qui doucement montent et redescendent, du métal glacial qu'on sent contre ses cuisses, même à travers son pantalon.

-Qu'as-tu entendu lorsque tu as surpris ma conversation téléphonique, lors du réveillon? Demanda Draco sans réfléchir et lorsque les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, il eut l'impression terrifiante et grisante à la fois de s'être jeté dans le vide.

-Rien, répondit-elle immédiatement en détournant le regard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé par son attitude et soudain il n'avait plus rien à perdre, car il réalisa qu'il avait déjà tout perdu.

-Ça suffit, Mère! Arrêtez de faire semblant! S'emporta le blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Draco, répondit-elle d'une voix calme, mais il pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

-C'était Adam au téléphone, mon adjoint…

-Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré, un charmant jeune homme, l'interrompit Narcissa de son taux faussement guilleret.

Et désormais, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ne voulait plus le faire non plus et la sensation de tomber, de flotter dans le vide, sans jamais heurter le fond se propagea en lui, l'enivra.

-Tu sais ce que je veux te dire…

-On n'a pas besoin de tout se dire. C'est…pourquoi tu me tortures ainsi Draco? demanda-t-elle alors, la voix soudaine chevrotante, se retrouvant coincée, incapable d'échapper à cette conversation qu'elle fuyait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il aurait voulu être imperméable aux paroles de sa mère, mais elles lui griffèrent le cœur de par leur insensibilité. Il se força à continuer, car les paroles dont il peinait à contrôler le flot quelques instants plus tôt, semblaient vouloir se tarir et il sentait que cette chute dans l'infini n'avait rien d'éternelle et que le fond arrivait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

-Parce que j'en peux plus! Parce que ça fait vingt-cinq ans que je vous mens, que je me mens à moi-même et si… si je continue une minute de plus, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire! Parce que j'ai gâché ma vie, à cause de vous, j'ai été malheureux toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans ce mensonge qui vous plaisait tant, car j'avais trop peur… mais je ne peux plus le supporter! J'aime les hommes, Mère. Je suis gay et je l'ai toujours été et… je me dis que ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être un mangemort comme père! cracha-t-il, hargneux.

Il sentait la collision imminente, mais soudain elle ne lui faisait plus peur, il était prêt, il l'attendait avec impatience même.

-Draco, je t'en prie… murmura Narcissa en lui faisant les gros yeux, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement vulgaire.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu cesses de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette journée n'avait pas eu lieu. Je ne te demande pas de m'accepter ni de me dire que tu m'aimes malgré tout ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie. Non. Je sais que tu m'as vu cette fois-là avec lui, tout comme moi je t'ai vu avec cet homme et je veux que tu me l'avoues.

Elle le dévisagea en serrant la mâchoire, toute trace du masque qu'elle portait en permanence s'était maintenant complètement effacé de son visage. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied et Draco n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de colère ou de stupeur. Inutile de préciser davantage ce dont il parlait, l'éclat de compréhension présent dans son regard indiquait qu'elle savait exactement de quoi il était question. Il crut qu'elle ne répondrait jamais, mais, lorsqu'elle le fit, sa voix était étrangement calme.

-Quelle importance? Ça fait plus de vingt ans de cela… Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ce soir? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

-Dis-le moi! Insista Draco sans trop savoir pourquoi, emporté par le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'envahissait, peu habitué à de tels émois. Dis-le moi et je partirai sans faire de cas, je te laisserai même Scorpius un jour ou deux, dis-le moi et je ne t'en reparlerai jamais.

Elle pinça les lèvres, sa main s'attarda un instant près de la tasse posée devant elle, mais finalement elle la reposa sur elle.

-Oui! Oui, je t'ai vu cette journée-là, main dans la main avec Harry Potter! Bon! Tu es content? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre? Oui, j'ai vu ce que tu étais cette journée-là, mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer, tout comme tu as choisi d'ignorer ce que tu as toi-même vu. Je ne t'en ai jamais reparlé, mais toi non plus! Alors arrête de faire comme si je devais me sentir coupable de je-ne-sais-quoi, ce sont les choix que tu as fait, Draco et tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça!

-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix! Depuis le jour de ma naissance, la seule chose qui a toujours importé c'est le nom dont je suis l'héritier! contredit-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas forcé à épouser Astoria à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais dit de ne plus voir Potter, je n'ai rien fait! J'aurais pu en parler à ton père, mais je sais bien trop quelle aurait été sa réaction, alors je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de ce que j'avais vu cette journée-là. Mais je refuse d'être tenue responsable de ton malheur! se défendit-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix! Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, j'avais peur… de père, de vous, de tous les autres… je… je savais qu'il finirait par me laisser et ensuite, je n'aurais plus personne, répondit Draco en détournant le regard.

Narcissa fit un pas vers son fils, sans le toucher.

-Il ne serait jamais resté avec moi, j'aurais été tout seul… Comment aurait-il pu vouloir rester avec moi alors que tout le monde me détestait, moi et mon nom? continua le blond alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il aurait ouvert les yeux un jour ou l'autre… J'aurais été seul…

Il se laissa faire lorsque sa mère le serra dans une étreinte vieille de vingt ans.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur ** :

Chers lecteurs,

Narcissa est un personnage qui me touche malgré moi. Elle finit toujours par se tailler une place dans mes fics, un peu par hasard, même si je m'étais promis au départ de la laisser tranquille, elle revient toujours s'imposer à moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, merci de me lire, de commenter et de me suivre.

-xxx-

Harley


	10. Chapitre 10: Un saut dans le vide

**Chapitre 10** : **Un saut dans le vide**

-Hey… murmura une voix provenant de l'âtre.

Draco leva aussitôt les yeux du dossier dans lequel il était plongé pour voir son fils qui se tenait devant le foyer du salon, à quelques pas de lui, un air empreint d'incertitude peint sur son visage. Le père esquissa ce qu'il aurait voulu être un mince sourire, mais qui ressemblait davantage à un pincement de lèvres nerveux. Il posa rapidement son dossier sur la table basse devant de lui et se leva lentement. Le père et le fils se firent face ainsi un moment, en silence, et pour la première fois de leur vie, aucun ne savait trop comment agir envers l'autre, quoi dire ou quoi ne pas dire. Ça avait toujours été facile entre eux avant, mais pas cette fois.

Puis Draco vit que Scorpius portait sa vieille veste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, il n'avait pas vu ce morceau de vêtement depuis des temps immémoriaux et, soudain, il fit un pas vers lui, ce fut suffisant pour que Scorpius comble la distance les séparant et, après une hésitation qui ne dura que l'instant d'un battement de cils, l'enlace fortement. Draco savait qu'il se cramponnait à lui puisque, dans cet angle, son fils ne pouvait reposer sur ses béquilles, mais il crut percevoir plus dans cette forte étreinte qui s'éternisait. Une acceptation silencieuse, peut-être, ou la promesse qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés trop longtemps.

-Je… commença Draco, mais Scorpius l'interrompit.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler, pas encore.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Il comprenait la réaction de son fils et ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ou mettre fin à la paix qui semblait être revenue entre eux. Il avait mis des années avant d'accepter ce qu'il était et, à dire vrai, n'y parvenait toujours pas complètement, c'était donc justifié qu'il en soit aussi de même pour Scorpius. Il se demanda si c'était Narcissa qui était à l'origine de son retour rapide ou bien si côtoyé Lucius Malfoy sur une base quotidienne avait suffi à lui donner l'envie de rentrer à la maison. Peu importe, l'important c'était qu'il soit revenu, se dit-il.

-Nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble, si tu le souhaites, suggéra le père en relâchant doucement son étreinte.

-À condition qu'on ne fasse pas les boutiques, plaida Scorpius qui avait toujours détesté cela, contrairement à Draco.

-Marché conclu, sourit-il. Scorpius… je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je dois quand même clarifier une chose. C'est vrai que j'ai bu et je n'en suis pas fier, mais c'était une rechute…temporaire, c'est terminé maintenant. Je… je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. D'accord?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en murmurant un «d'accord» et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sentir que son fils doutait, malgré ses paroles et il se promit de ne pas le décevoir.

Le reste de la semaine passa à toute allure, puisque Scorpius, comme prévu, partit chez sa mère le lendemain pour le reste de ses vacances et que Draco se replongea aussitôt dans son travail. Ginny l'avait contacté à plusieurs reprises concernant James et son arrestation, mais Draco s'était fait rassurant et lui avait dit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'en faire tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce que demandait la Couronne dans son dossier. Bien entendu, il ne dit rien concernant les soupçons qui l'habitaient concernant le véritable crime dont il le croyait coupable avec de plus en plus de certitudes à chaque jour qui passait. Il se demanda si le fait qu'il ait rencontré le jeune homme et qu'il l'ait trouvé si désagréable influençait son jugement, mais il chassa cette pensée du revers de la main.

Aucune nouvelle de Harry depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Draco jetait souvent un œil à son cellulaire, espérant et craignant tout à la fois d'avoir reçu un message de l'ancien gryffondor. Il se demandait si l'autre était furieux qu'il ait fui ainsi et, si c'était le cas, il l'aurait bien compris, lui-même aurait été furieux. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés résonnaient encore douloureusement dans sa tête «Je ne suis pas heureux, Draco».

Il avait décidé qu'il ne le contacterait qu'après les vacances des Fêtes, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus il se surprenait à redouter ce moment. Jusqu'à ce que le jour fatidique du retour à Poudlard arrive.

Il avait été convenu avec Astoria qu'elle irait reconduire Scorpius à la gare, puisqu'il était encore chez elle. Néanmoins, Draco se rendit tout de même à la gare de King's Cross ce matin-là, désirant dire au revoir à son fils et retarder son arrivée au bureau et ce qui s'en suivrait. Comme toujours, la plateforme 9 et ¾ débordait de parents venus dire au revoir à leur progéniture et d'élèves pressés de retrouver leurs amis pour pouvoir leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leurs vacances.

Dans ce capharnaüm qui le rebutait à chaque fois, Draco mit quelques minutes avant de trouver la silhouette familière de son fils qui était, comme toujours, flanqué de Lysander, son meilleur ami et dont la mère, Luna Scamander, discutait avec Astoria qui affichait un sourire crispé. Draco s'approcha d'eux et les salua brièvement. Les yeux gris argenté de celle qui l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise par son côté étrange et loufoque, si éloigné de sa propre personnalité, le scrutèrent avec attention, ce qui ne fit rien pour diminuer son malaise, bien au contraire. Il tenta de l'ignorer, de se concentrer sur son fils, mais c'était presque impossible tellement le regard de la mère de celui qui était devenu la demie-inséparable de Scorpius était intense. Même Astoria finit par s'en apercevoir et fronça les sourcils, avant de se pencher pour dire au revoir à son fils et de partir, profitant de l'arrivée de son ex-mari pour fuir Luna.

Brusquement, cette dernière détacha son regard de sur lui et se tourna pour saluer son fils et Scorpius, visiblement, le jumeau de Lysander, nommé Lorcan, était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis qui étaient tous, comme lui, à Poufsouffle.

Draco se pencha vers son fils, le prenant légèrement à part pendant que Lysander et sa mère se disaient au revoir.

-Scorpius, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé avec…tout ce qui s'est passé durant les vacances, mais je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avec un coquard pour les vacances d'été, je ne désire pas non plus recevoir une lettre de McGonagall d'ici la fin de ta scolarité, sauf pour me dire que tu as gagné le prix de la meilleure note en potions. C'est bien compris? dit l'homme d'un ton sérieux.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait déjà entendu ce petit discours un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Oui…

-Je suis sérieux, insista Draco en plissant les yeux devant le ton peu concerné de son fils.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris… Je peux y aller maintenant? soupira le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ami.

Le père acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête, peu convaincu que son fils l'avait vraiment écouté et encore moins pris au sérieux.

-Au revoir, monsieur Malfoy, salua Lysander avec un grand sourire et Draco le salua distraitement en retour.

Draco les regarda gagner le train, Lysander devant, traînant le bagage de Scorpius qui le suivait au même rythme, en évitant les autres élèves. Il passa près d'un jeune homme qu'il reconnut comme étant le plus jeune fils des Potter et Draco était certain qu'il l'avait vu lui frapper le genou avec une de ses béquilles et rire en voyant l'autre se retourner sans comprendre d'où était venu le coup. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il sursauta presque lorsque Luna s'adressa à lui en posant une main sur son bras et se retint de reculer pour faire cesser ce contact. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on le touche de la sorte.

-Tu t'en fais beaucoup… dit-elle de sa voix calme et un peu rêveuse.

-Scorpius est arrivé de Poudlard avec un coquard et je suis certain que nous recevrons encore une lettre de McGonagall d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, alors il est normal que la situation scolaire de mon fils me préoccupe, répondit-il un peu sèchement, attribuant les mauvais comportements de son fils à l'influence certaine de Lysander, et ce, depuis le premier jour de leur amitié.

-Je ne parlais pas de Scorpius, c'est un bon garçon… Mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de Joncheruines autour de la tête de quelqu'un, fais attention à toi, expliqua-t-elle en regardant autour de lui, comme si elle y voyait quelque chose.

-De Jonche-quoi? répéta-t-il, incertain d'avoir bien compris dans le brouhaha de la gare.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit avec compassion et l'instant d'après, Hannah Abbott l'interpella et déjà, son attention était emportée ailleurs. Il resta un moment sur place, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidé à mettre cela derrière lui. En passant le tourniquet menant à la sortie de la gare, il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper brusquement le bras et, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait la sensation familièrement désagréable du transplanage l'emporta.

* * *

 _Draco observait le visage détendu du jeune homme étendu contre lui, l'ombre qui se dessinait sous ce nez qu'il avait déjà brisé, geste qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui, la peau fine de ses paupières qui dissimulaient présentement ses yeux d'un vert si particulier de par son intensité et ces lèvres dont il ne se lasserait jamais de sentir la douceur contre les siennes. Goûtant la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien, il inspira doucement, réglant sa respiration sur celle profonde et régulière de celui qui était le seul avec qui il se permettait d'être vraiment lui-même. Un sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de celui qui était endormi l'instant d'avant._

 _-Tu comptes m'observer ainsi toute la nuit? se moqua Harry en ouvrant lentement les yeux, tournant la tête vers lui._

 _-Impossible, puisque nous sommes déjà le matin._

 _-Quoi? Quelle heure est-il? demanda le gryffondor, cherchant sa baguette à l'aveuglette, n'ayant pas mis ses lunettes._

 _-Sept heures trente._

 _Harry se détendit d'un coup, l'entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor n'était qu'à dix heures, ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux. Il fondit sur son amoureux et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis le long de sa mâchoire._

 _-Que faire de ces deux heures? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Draco en laissant courir ses mains avec de moins en moins de réserve sur le corps plus que réceptif de son petit ami._

 _-Aucune idée… Il y a ce devoir de potions à…AÏE! cria le blond en sentant les dents du brun contre son cou._

 _-Ça t'apprendra à parler de potions dans un moment pareil, se moqua Harry en léchant l'endroit qu'il avait mordu la seconde d'avant, puis il continua à embrasser le cou offert, glissant ses mains sur le torse brûlant du blond qui se tendait de plaisir sous ses caresses._

 _Pour toute réponse, Draco gémit lorsque cette bouche taquine s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons, le torturant de la plus diabolique des façons. Il écarta instinctivement les jambes et Harry répondit silencieusement à cette invitation en prenant place entre elles. Les mains de Draco se glissèrent sous le boxer de son amoureux pour caresser ses fesses et rapprocher leurs deux corps. Bientôt, les baisers échangés se firent de plus en plus ardents, les caresses plus possessives et les corps se mélangèrent dans la danse éternelle de ceux qui s'aiment._

 _Lorsque le calme fut revenu et que Draco, la tête posée contre la poitrine d'Harry, son bras autour de sa taille et leurs jambes enlacées, déposa un léger baiser sur ce torse encore humide de la passion de leurs ébats, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait entendu dans le dortoir des serpentards revint à Harry. Il tenta de chasser cette pensée désagréable, mais elle le taraudait, inlassablement. Il laisser couler son regard sur le visage de Draco._

 _-Je t'aime, murmura alors le blond._

 _Harry se tendit malgré lui. Était-il possible qu'il ait lu dans ces pensées pour dire une telle chose à ce moment-là? Il se rendit compte que son absence de réponse était anormalement longue lorsque Draco leva la tête dans sa direction, une pointe de doute semblait teinter son regard._

 _-Je t'aime aussi, s'entendit répondre Harry, mais il se retenait de poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : as-tu honte de nous, de ce que nous sommes?_

 _-Tu n'es pas obligé de… de le dire… si…_

 _Harry le fit taire d'un baiser et il espéra qu'ainsi, il réussirait à lui communiquer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire sans lui avouer qu'il l'avait entendu ce soir-là avec Pansy. Par ce baiser il lui disait : Draco Malfoy, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Tu es tellement beau, si tu savais. Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi, de moi, de ce que nous sommes, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie. Draco Malfoy, je crois en nous, je n'ai jamais aimé une personne aussi profondément que toi et je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Cesse d'avoir peur, fais-moi un peu confiance, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, peu importe ce que le futur nous réserve, je serai toujours là pour toi. Draco, je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur. Ne me quitte pas, je ne pourrai jamais être heureux sans toi, tu es le seul à me comprendre, à me voir tel que je suis vraiment. Ne me laisse pas, j'en mourrai._

 _Mais Harry ne dit rien de tout cela._

 _-J'aimerais rester ici avec toi plutôt que d'aller à la pratique… minauda Harry._

 _-Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe, répondit Draco en caressant les poils fins formant une ligne sur son ventre, Harry rit, il était chatouilleux._

 _-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, il aurait préféré que Ginny conserve son poste, mais celle-ci avait insisté pour qu'il le reprenne, disant qu'il lui revenait de droit et que, pour elle, cela avait toujours été clair quand elle avait accepté de le remplacer. On pourrait se voir ce soir? demanda le brun avec un sourire avide._

 _Draco pinça les lèvres._

 _-J'ai promis à Daphnée que je l'aiderais avec son devoir de potions._

 _-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis, commenta Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait innocent, mais Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour y lire une pointe de jalousie mal placée, il se tendit presque imperceptiblement._

 _-Elle est venue au Manoir durant les Fêtes, elle est plutôt sympa, répondit brièvement le serpentard._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son petit ami lui cachait quelque chose?_

 _-Je ne pensais pas que ton père cautionnerait ce genre de fréquentation, elle n'est pas toujours en train d'enfreindre le règlement à ce qu'il paraît? En tout cas, elle ne parle à personne et elle semble avoir un sacré caractère, de ce que j'en sais, dit le brun dont la mauvaise foi était cette fois évidente._

 _Draco haussa les épaules en retenant un soupir, il trouvait la jalousie dont faisait preuve son petit ami enfantine et agaçante._

 _-Enfreindre le règlement? Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé à ce que je sache, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement._

 _-Je pensais que tu avais passé à autre chose après la guerre, que tu ne fréquentais plus ce genre de personne, ce genre de serp…_

 _Il s'interrompit, prenant conscience de ses paroles._

 _-Ce genre de quoi, Harry? J'aimerais bien que tu termines cette phrase, dit le blond d'un ton glacial._

 _Harry haussa les épaules._

 _-As-tu oublié que je suis moi-même un serpentard? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as encore ce genre de préjugé… Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses? Que nous sommes moins vertueux que vous, les héroïques gryffondors? J'ai passé à autre chose et j'aurais espéré que toi aussi après la guerre et ce qu'on a vécu..._

 _-Je n'ai pas dit ça! le coupa le brun. Tu… tu comprends bien ce qui t'arrange._

 _-Ah oui? Pourtant ça y ressemblait beaucoup, répondit le blond sèchement._

 _-C'est simplement qu'elle me semble être… une mauvaise influence…_

 _-Quoi? Tu es ridicule, voyons! T'entends-tu parler? Je croirais entendre mon père! contre-attaqua Draco. Je vais fréquenter qui je veux et je n'ai pas besoin de te demander la permission pour ça et sache que je si je suis devenu un espion durant cette fichue guerre en me tournant contre mon père et contre Tu-sais-qui, je suis en mesure de résister à l'«influence» supposée de Daphnée Greengrass!_

 _-J'aurais cru que tu mettrais la même ardeur nous concernant, mais c'est vrai que tu as beaucoup trop honte de nous pour ça! s'entendit-il répliquer sans se soucier du ridicule de ses paroles, emporté par la jalousie que le blond ne faisait rien pour calmer._

 _Le blond lui jeta un regard à la fois étonné, fâché et surtout déçu. Harry aurait préféré qu'il lui cri dessus, furieux, mais Draco semblait davantage blessé. Il se leva brusquement du lit et commença à ramasser rapidement ses affaires tout en s'habillant. Harry se leva à son tour et tenta de s'excuser, mais le blond haussa les épaules en disant que ce n'était rien et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard à son entraînement de Quidditch. Cette indifférence lui fit plus de mal que n'importe quelle insulte._

 _En quelques secondes, Draco était habillé et il quitta sans demander son reste, laissant son amoureux planté au milieu de la salle sur demande. Harry soupira et se laissa retomber assis sur le lit, le visage entre les mains._

* * *

-Madame la Ministre de la magie en personne, à qui dois-je ce grand honneur? demanda Draco d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme en voyant qui l'avait enlevé de la sorte, tentant ainsi de dissimuler sa surprise.

Ils avaient transplané au cœur d'un quartier moldu de Londres qu'il ne connaissait pas, ils devaient être loin du centre-ville, puisqu'il en connaissait les rues par cœur. Hermione Granger lui tenait toujours fermement le coude, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'échappe si elle le lâchait. Elle semblait chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard. Elle sembla le trouver, car elle s'arrêta et l'entraîna brusquement de l'autre côté de la rue, ils manquèrent de se faire heurter par une voiture qui klaxonna furieusement lorsqu'ils passèrent juste devant elle.

La sorcière jeta un regard assassin au conducteur et, remontant le col de son manteau dans une tentative assez maladroite pour dissimuler son visage, elle tira Draco vers un immeuble à la façade de briques délabrée. Des graffitis défiguraient le mur extérieur et les fenêtres étaient barricadées à l'aide de planches de toutes les dimensions clouées les unes sur les autres. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit où il aurait refusé de mettre les pieds en temps normal. Néanmoins, sans hésitation, elle en poussa la porte et comme elle le tenait toujours par le bras, il fut obligé de suivre, malgré lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette comédie, se demanda-t-il. Mais il savait au fond de lui que cela ne devait être dû qu'à une seule personne : Harry Potter. Qui d'autre que lui pour amener autant de chaos dans une vie que celui qui était reconnu depuis ses onze ans comme l'aimant universel à problèmes.

Si l'extérieur de l'immeuble laissait entrevoir ce qu'on aurait pu définir, ironiquement, d'un manque d'entretien, l'état de décrépitude avancée qui régnait à l'intérieur était dix fois pire. Les murs, qui avaient été jadis recouverts de papier peint, étaient d'une saleté absolument dégoûtante, en plus d'être parsemés de multiples trous. À certains endroits, on apercevait les solives à travers le plâtre arraché et à d'autres, la tuyauterie. Tout l'immeuble semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Draco n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des rats se promener le long des murs ou des coquerelles sortir des anfractuosités du plancher. Évidemment, le bâtiment semblait inhabité et vide de toute présence humaine, ce qui était en soi rassurant, car il n'osait imaginer quel genre de personne pourrait vivre dans un tel endroit.

Ils gravirent l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement portant le numéro 303 sans qu'une seule parole n'ait franchi les lèvres de la brune. Elle murmura quelque chose avant d'entrer et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Draco de constater la propreté et la beauté de l'appartement dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent. Il comprit aussitôt que l'immeuble était sans aucun doute soumis à un puissant sortilège de désillusion qui lui donnait cette apparence complètement délabrée et il félicita mentalement les talentueux sorciers qui avaient mis en place cette illusion, c'était du grand art si lui-même avait été floué. Il ignorait cependant toujours la raison ce tout ceci, mais il se retint de poser des questions, sachant que, de toute façon, Granger finirait par parler et ne voulant pas perdre l'apparence qu'il avait toujours le contrôle de la situation, même si ce n'était nullement le cas.

Hermione l'invita à prendre place dans un salon très spacieux et, bien que simplement décoré, tout était de bon goût. Il s'assit sur le sofa de couleur ivoire et la ministre de la magie prit place dans le fauteuil positionné en face. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard ou très peu. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux épais et indisciplinés, même s'ils étaient présentement attachés dans une toque, ce regard plein de l'assurance de celle qui a foi en ses compétences, cette prestance un peu trop rigide. Il fit une moue en lui jetant un regard supérieur, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle perçoive son incertitude et son trouble quant à la situation.

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais résisté davantage ou du moins, que tu aurais posé des questions, dit-elle soudain en l'examinant du regard.

Il se demanda si elle aussi faisait le même constat qu'il venait de faire la concernant. Voyait-elle toujours le même détestable serpentard qui l'avait traité un nombre incalculable de fois de sang-de-bourbe lorsqu'elle le regardait ou voyait-elle autre chose? Il ne pourrait jamais le savoir et rien dans son regard ne le laissait deviner.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me kidnappe ainsi, désolé de te décevoir, je tenterai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, répondit-il avec le même ton sarcastique que précédemment, comme s'il ne pouvait s'adresser à elle d'une autre manière.

-Je ne pouvais risquer d'être vu en ta présence, vu ce dont je dois te parler, expliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, attentif.

-Harry est innocent, continua-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction de surprise de son interlocuteur, mais lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne réagissait d'aucune manière, elle fronça les sourcils. Draco se retint de sourire tant il appréciait cette longueur d'avance qu'il avait sur elle, aussi puéril que cela était.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement un air goguenard sur le visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils davantage.

-Tu sais qu'il était avec moi ce soir-là? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-Oui, Ginny Weasley me l'a dit.

-Potter.

-Quoi? dit-il sans comprendre.

-Ginny Potter, corrigea-t-elle négligemment, puis elle reprit aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais elle ne sait pas tout. Ce que je vais te dire… je dois m'assurer que je peux te faire confiance…

Il la dévisagea.

-As-tu un galion? demanda-t-il.

-Pardon? dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Un galion! répéta-t-il avec impatience en tendant la main.

-Euh… hésita-t-elle et, devant son insistance, elle fouilla dans ses poches et finit par en sortir une poignée de monnaie, puis elle lui tendit une pièce trois mornilles et une noise. C'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi, dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard supérieur.

-Je croyais qu'être ministre de la magie était un tant soit plus…avantageux, commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit devant l'air exaspéré qui apparut sur son visage, se souvenant douloureusement de sa troisième année. Mais, ça devrait suffire, maintenant, tout ce que tu me diras est protégé par le secret professionnel puisque tu es désormais ma cliente, conclut-il en empochant l'argent.

-Je ne sais pas si ça devrait me rassurer.

-Je suis déjà surpris que tu aies choisi de venir me voir dans un premier temps, commenta-t-il, caustique.

-Harry te fait confiance, alors…

Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard. Hermione semblait encore hésiter à lui faire confiance, tandis que Draco se questionnait sur la signification de ces derniers mots et sur ce que la brune craignait tant de lui confier. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence en premier.

-Si Harry est venu me voir ce soir-là, c'est concernant son fils, James.

Encore une fois, elle fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de surprise provenant de son interlocuteur.

-Ainsi, Harry est au courant, comme je le pensais, mais… ça signifie que Ginny… Ginny n'est pas au courant, murmura Draco, plus pour lui-même.

-Comment peux-tu être au courant que James fait partie d'un groupe de néo-mangemorts? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux avec suspicion, comme si elle… Merlin! comme si elle pensait qu'il aurait pu être lui-même mêlé à ce groupe.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, accusant le coup.

-Après tout ce temps, après la guerre, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais une meilleure opinion de moi, cracha-t-il avec amertume.

-Permets-moi de douter quand on sait que le propre fils du Sauveur du monde sorcier fait partie de ce groupe, répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre once de culpabilité.

Elle n'avait pas tort et, d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été captif du manoir, Draco se serait interrogé à savoir si son père n'aurait pas pu se joindre à ce groupe d'illuminés.

-Qui est au courant? questionna Draco.

-Pour James? Personne sauf Harry, moi et toi… et… pour ce qui est de sa copine, Miss Glass, j'ai quelques soupçons, mais Harry ne m'a pas parlé d'elle. Et, évidemment, depuis la mort de Pucey, plus aucune trace d'elle. Je soupçonne qu'elle soit retournée en Australie, elle sait quelque chose, c'est évident, peut-être est-elle même impliquée, je n'en sais rien. Les Aurors traquaient ce groupe depuis un moment déjà et ils avaient enfin découvert où ils organisaient leurs rencontres, dans un manoir abandonné ayant appartenu aux Goyle avant qu'il ne soit saisi par le ministère. Harry s'est rendu sur place investiguer, seul, comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'était pas officiel, personne ne lui aurait permis de faire une telle chose, chef du département ou pas et… et il a vu James ce soir-là. Il est venu m'en parler trois jours plus tard, cette fameuse nuit, je crois que ça lui a pris tout ce temps avant de digérer ce qu'il avait vu. Il voulait… il voulait sortir James de là avant que les Aurors ne débarquent et découvrent que le fils aîné de leur chef était l'un des membres. Tu comprendras que tout cela devait demeurer secret, la ministre de la magie, le chef du département des Aurors, impliqués dans une telle histoire, si ça c'était su, nos carrières et nos réputations auraient été détruites, tout comme celle de James. Mais je ne peux rien lui reprocher, j'aurais fait la même chose pour protéger mes enfants. Puis, le meurtre, cette même nuit, qui aurait pu prévoir un tel revirement de situation? Harry était avec moi cette nuit-là, puis il est retourné directement chez lui, il m'a quitté vers 23h00.

Tout devint alors clair pour l'avocat. Harry n'avait rien voulu lui avouer, car il protégeait Hermione en plus de son fils et il connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il ne le laisserait pas se sacrifier ainsi et prendre la place de son fils à Azkaban. Car, il en était certain, c'était bel et bien James Potter qui avait commis ce meurtre. Il était le seul à avoir eu accès à la baguette de son père, peut-être avait-il attendu le retour de ce dernier pour la prendre dans l'endroit où il la rangeait. Il y avait aussi cette Sidney Glass, la copine de James qui était demeurée dormir cette nuit-là chez les Potter, comme le lui avait dit Ginny. Il devait en apprendre davantage sur elle.

Mais le fait que James ait choisi d'utiliser cette baguette plutôt que la sienne signifiait aussi une chose, beaucoup plus sinistre, James avait voulu que son père soit accusé à sa place. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe quelle baguette de contrebande ou même en voler une, mais non, il avait choisi celle de son père et cela en disait long. Cela cadrait avec l'idée que Draco s'était fait des motifs qui avaient poussé James à se joindre dans un premier temps aux néo-mangemorts, une haine féroce dirigée à l'endroit de son père. Que pouvait expliquer une telle colère? Harry semblait être un père exemplaire. Draco ne pouvait même pas envisager que Scorpius puisse éprouver de tels sentiments à son endroit. Cette simple pensée le faisait frémir.

Ce qu'il ignorait, pour l'instant, c'était comment prouver tout cela. Comment innocenter Harry? Et ce qui était le plus difficile, c'était que c'était certainement ce dernier qui allait lui mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues pour y parvenir.

Soudain, en repensant aux paroles de Granger, Draco réalisa qu'Harry était venu le voir à son bureau avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie et cela le frappa de plein fouet. Bien que Harry ne lui avait rien dit ce jour-là, il se souvenait d'ailleurs que lorsque son ex-petit ami avait quitté son cabinet, il se posait mille et une questions, c'était tout de même à lui qu'il avait pensé en premier lieu. Même après toutes ces années, il se tournait vers lui lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il lui faisait toujours confiance.

-Comment es-tu certaine qu'il soit retourné directement chez lui après? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco, tentant de savoir ce qui s'était passé après 23h00 et de quelle manière James aurait pu prendre possession de la baguette de Harry.

-Je… c'est ce qu'il m'a dit et j'imagine que Ginny peut le confirmer, répondit la ministre de la magie en haussant les épaules.

L'avocat hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se souvenait que Ginny lui avait dit qu'Harry était rentré à 23h30 la nuit du meurtre et maintenant, Hermione lui disait qu'ils s'étaient quittés vers 23h00. Cela n'aurait laissé à Harry qu'une demi-heure, au maximum, pour se rendre à Bath, tuer Adrian Pucey pour Merlin savait quel motif, puis se débarrasser de son corps. C'était trop peu. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps.

Jonglant mentalement avec tout cela, Draco peinait toujours à croire qu'Hermione Granger, la ministre de la magie et Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, chef du département des Aurors, avaient complotés ensemble pour éviter que James ne soit arrêté pour être membre d'un groupe de néo-mangemorts. C'était… choquant et presque impensable. Il se demanda s'il en aurait fait de même pour son propre fils, mais chassa aussitôt cette pensée.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à témoigner pour lui, mais il ne voudra jamais que tout ceci se sache, il ne voudra pas que ma réputation et celle de James soient détruites, mais il ne peut pas être déclaré coupable d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, ça n'a aucun sens! ajouta-t-elle. C'est impossible que ce soit lui, impossible!

Il hocha lentement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait.

-Autre chose que je devrais savoir?

-Juste… malgré le fait que vous étiez loin d'être ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis à Poudlard…

 _Si tu savais_ , pensa-t-il en se retenant de laisser une quelconque émotion sur son visage.

-… et je sais combien il peut être têtu, mais ne le laisse pas prendre le blâme pour un geste qu'il n'a pas commis, finit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre cette cause, Granger, je ne suis pas reconnu comme étant le meilleur avocat criminaliste du Londres sorcier pour rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton suffisant et pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Ils se quittèrent rapidement et sans même réfléchir, Draco transplana jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Il devait parler à Harry et rien ne servait de retarder ce moment pénible. La dernière fois il avait fui comme un lâche. _Comme toujours_. Cette fois, ce serait différent.

* * *

 _Les semaines se succédèrent, puis les mois et bientôt, la fin de leur septième année qui semblait si lointaine était maintenant à portée de baguette. Draco attendait tranquillement assis sur une souche, près de leur lieu de rencontre habituelle, dans le chemin menant à la Cabane hurlante, à l'abri des regards. Il sourit en entendant des pas derrière lui et ferma les yeux un instant en sentant une paire de bras lui entourer les épaules avec tendresse. Il l'emporterait dans la tombe, mais il adorait lorsque son petit ami l'enlaçait ainsi, il se sentait alors protégé de tout. Il leva la tête vers Harry qui en profita pour poser un baiser un peu maladroit sur ses lèvres vu leur position, son sourire s'accentua. Harry prit place à ses côtés et Draco vit qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, une enveloppe. Le blond lui jeta un regard curieux, puis soudain, son visage s'illumina._

 _-Tu l'as ouvert? demanda-t-il._

 _Le gryffondor secoua la tête en signe de négation._

 _-Non, je… je préférais le faire avec toi, répondit Harry, son regard allant vers l'enveloppe posée sur ses cuisses._

 _Draco plissa les yeux, puis un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un craquement provenant de la forêt le fit se retourner, mais ce n'était qu'un écureuil qui avait sauté d'une branche à une autre. Il regarda l'animal à la fourrure rousse déguerpir aussitôt avant de reporter son attention sur la large enveloppe._

 _-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu as la frousse? insinua-t-il._

 _Harry haussa les épaules, Draco ricana._

 _-Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Celui-qui-a-survécu, terrifié d'ouvrir une simple enveloppe, se moqua le serpentard._

 _-Ce n'est pas une simple enveloppe!_

 _-Non, c'est vrai, c'est l'enveloppe contenant ton futur et qui déterminera si tu deviendras un célèbre Aurors ou si tu remplaceras plutôt Rusard dans ses fonctions une fois qu'il sera mort ou à la retraite, dépendamment de ce qui adviendra en premier. Quoique, le connaissant, je pencherais plus pour la première…_

 _-La ferme Malfoy!_

 _Draco prit un air terriblement offusqué et Harry leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Ouvre cette putain d'enveloppe, Potter. Ça sert à quoi d'attendre, ça n'en changera pas le contenu, dit Draco, puis, toujours moqueur. Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours si tu deviens concierge à Poudlard, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, je déteste les chats._

 _Cette fois, Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Draco poussa un cri outré. Le brun ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, sans en regarder le contenu et tendit la lettre qu'elle contenait à son petit ami qui la prit et la lu aussitôt, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de retarder la fin de ce supplice, commencée deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'il avait fait sa demande pour joindre l'École des Aurors._

 _-Alors? demanda Harry après un moment, puisque le blond ne disait rien._

 _-Ne sois pas déçu… commença l'autre._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco put voir sa mine commencer à se décomposer._

 _-…parce que tu devras me tolérer encore un bon moment lorsque nous vivrons ensemble à Londres puisque nous allons tous deux y étudier! termina Draco avec un sourire sadique, prenant un peu trop plaisir à torturer ainsi son amoureux._

 _Harry ne put retenir un cri et fondit sur Draco qui hoqueta de surprise sous le choc de l'accolade, puis, le gryffondor se recula pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, le cœur léger. Même s'il avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire et qu'il était certain d'être accepté à l'École des Aurors, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé de savoir qu'il y avait bel et bien été admis. Ils avaient longuement discuté, Harry et Draco, qui avait été accepté à la faculté de droit de l'Université du Londres magique, avaient décidé de s'installer au Square Grimmaurd à la fin de l'année scolaire. Évidemment, Draco devrait trouver un moyen de faire croire à ses parents qu'il s'était trouvé un appartement à Londres qui ne comprenait pas la présence de Harry Potter dans son lit, mais pour l'instant, cela ne le tracassait pas trop, il était beaucoup trop heureux de la bonne nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre._

 _Il entendit encore un craquement et, cette fois, lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut deux personnes qui s'approchaient d'eux. Il s'éloigna rapidement de son amoureux, espérant que ceux qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant les meilleurs amis de Harry ne les ai pas vus s'embrasser. Harry se leva rapidement pour aller à leur encontre et Draco se leva à son tour, incertain de la tournure que prendrait cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Il se rappelait trop bien de l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans le train lors du retour des Fêtes et avait évité les gryffondors du mieux qu'il avait pu après celui-ci._

 _-Harry, on te cherchait partout, tu… commença Ron._

 _Puis il aperçut Draco._

 _-Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? demanda-t-il, son ton soudain devenu agressif._

 _Weasley était suivi de près par Hermione qui tenait un sac de papier kraft qui s'agitait étrangement entre ses mains. Elle aussi le regardait comme s'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Le visage du blond se ferma et son regard alla directement vers Harry, cherchant stupidement sa protection et il se détesta pour cela. Depuis quand avait-il besoin du gryffondor pour se défendre? Il avait toujours été en mesure de répliquer à Weasmoche sans aucun problème. Voyant que son petit ami ne disait toujours rien, il fit un pas en avant avec bravade et sa verve légendaire lui revient d'un coup._

 _-Et en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde Weasley? cracha-t-il en affichant un air supérieur. Incapable de vivre sans la présence du Sauveur du monde sorcier à tes côtés pour attirer l'attention sur toi?_

 _Harry jeta un regard réprobateur à Draco et se dernier sentit une pointe d'agacement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ainsi avec Ron lorsqu'il s'en était pris à lui. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et cette fois-ci ce fut Ron qui lui jeta un drôle de regard, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, seul avec le serpentard et la raison de ce silence qui s'éternisait._

 _-Dra…Malfoy et moi, on devait discuter de quelque chose, mais on a terminé, finit par répondre Harry._

 _Cela ne sembla pas calmer les interrogations de Ron, car un air de profonde incompréhension se dessina sur son visage et il fut bientôt imité par Hermione qui dévisageait Draco comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Évidemment, en huit ans, à leur connaissance, jamais il n'avait eu besoin de discuter avec Draco et cela ne pouvait que soulever des questions chez eux. Draco se retint de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui signifier de se taire, puisqu'il était décidément le pire menteur que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu._

 _-…discuter? répéta lentement Ron, mettant l'emphase sur chaque syllabe, comme si c'était impossible qu'Harry eut dit une telle chose et qu'il devait nécessairement avoir mal entendu._

 _Soudain, sans savoir ce qui s'emparait de lui et incapable de tolérer le silence maladroit et peu crédible de son petit ami plus longtemps, Draco ouvrit la bouche._

 _-Ouais, t'avais pas encore compris que Potty et moi, on entretient une relation secrète depuis des mois, toujours aussi long à la détente la belette, dit-il de son habituelle voix traînante, imprimant le plus de sarcasme possible dans chacune de ses intonations._

 _Un air de pur dégoût passa sur le visage de rouquin qui fit mine d'avoir un haut-le-cœur._

 _-Arrête, je viens de manger, tu vas me faire vomir… juste de penser à… plutôt mourir, n'est-ce pas Harry?_

 _L'interpellé jeta un bref regard en direction du blond et prit une mine dégoûtée à son tour._

 _-Tu l'as dit, plutôt mourir! commenta Harry en adressant un sourire complice à son ami, qui, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, car il était à l'origine de tout cela, fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre de Draco. Comme il regrettait d'avoir lancé la conversation sur un tel sujet!_

 _-La prochaine fois, évites de nous faire part de tes fantasmes, Malfoy et dégage! Si t'as pas encore remarqué, on est trois et toi, tu es tout seul, dit Ron en le regardant comme s'il était une ordure particulièrement répugnante._

 _Draco aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et, le cœur lourd, humilié, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers le village de Pré-au-lard. Il entendit les rires et les insultes de Ron fuser, mais n'y porta pas attention et ne se retourna que lorsqu'il vit le toit des maisons du village, certain que les trois gryffondors devaient encore se moquer de lui à cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il dit une telle chose? Parce que personne ne l'aurait jamais pris au sérieux tant l'idée que le Sauveur du monde sorcier et l'héritier du mangemort Lucius Malfoy soient ensemble était ridicule, risible même et, à en juger par ce qu'il avait clairement vu dans les yeux de Weasley, dégoûtante. Il aurait voulu ne pas être atteint par tout ceci, il aurait souhaité s'en moquer éperdument et chasser cette lourdeur qui s'était installée sur sa poitrine, mais la vérité c'était que c'était tout le contraire._

 _Aussi injustifié que cela était, ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, c'était de constater combien cela avait semblé facile à Harry de se joindre à son ami et de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Plus que ça même, de prétendre qu'il aimait mieux mourir que d'être avec lui tant cela était une idée dégoûtante. C'était injuste de lui en tenir rigueur, car il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, l'instant d'avant, ils s'embrassaient et prévoyaient d'emménager ensemble. Néanmoins, une partie de lui aurait voulu que le brun tienne tête à Ron malgré tout. Qu'il lui tienne tête parce que lui-même en était incapable. Il était même incapable de se tenir face à son propre reflet dans le miroir et de s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il était. C'était injuste de demander à Harry de faire front pour eux d'eux alors que lui peinait à relever la tête et il était bien conscient que s'ils se cachaient encore, c'était de sa propre faute. Mais il était incapable de le faire et il se détestait encore plus pour cela._

 _Il ruminait ces sombres idées lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il leva la tête et vit que Theodore Nott lui faisait signe depuis l'autre côté de la rue, il se tenait avec Blaise Zabini devant l'entrée des Trois balais. Il traversa la rue bondée d'élèves et s'approcha d'eux._

 _-On allait boire une bièraubeurre, tu te joins à nous? suggéra Blaise avec un sourire entendu._

 _Draco accepta et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent assis autour d'une table un peu collante, près de l'âtre dans laquelle finissait de se consumer une bûche noircie, une pinte dégoulinante du liquide sucré posée devant chacun d'eux. Le blond était content d'avoir croisé ses amis avec lesquels il n'avait pas partagé ce genre de moment de détente depuis déjà trop longtemps. Ils discutèrent du dernier match de Quidditch qui avait opposé Serpentard à Serdaigle et de la victoire inespérée de leur équipe, malgré l'avance des bleus et bronze. Theodore leur dit qu'il avait enfin reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'Université sorcière de Budapest en Histoire et Draco ajouta qu'il avait été admis en droit à Londres. Blaise, lui, n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse de la part des nombreux établissements où il avait fait une demande pour être admis dans la formation de médicomage, mais puisque c'était l'une des plus difficiles à intégrer, ils lui dirent de ne pas s'en faire. La banalité de leur conversation était apaisante pour Draco et il appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de se retrouver ainsi à parler de sujets tout à fait normaux pour de jeunes adultes, chose que la guerre leur avait à tous dérobée pendant trop longtemps._

 _Alors qu'ils discutaient de leurs prochains examens, Graham Montague, l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui était présentement en cinquième année, s'approcha d'eux, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. Il arborait ce sourire niais qu'il avait toujours sur le visage et que Draco trouvait à la limite du supportable. Mais malgré son peu de raffinement, il s'était toujours montré plus ou moins sympathique et ils le toléraient, sans plus._

 _-Draco, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu hors des cours ou de la Grande salle! dit le nouvel arrivant en prenant place à leur table sans demander leur avis. Tu sais que je suis au courant pour ta nouvelle flamme, tu as essayé de garder cela secret, mais on ne peut rien me cacher à moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, son regard perçant fixé sur lui._

 _Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement et ses mains se crispèrent sur son verre alors que Theo et Blaise se tournaient vers lui avec curiosité._

 _-Ta nouvelle flamme? répéta Blaise en plissant les yeux, sceptique._

 _-Ça expliquerait toutes ces absences… après les cours, les weekends et surtout certaines nuits, dit Theodore en levant un sourcil complice vers Draco._

 _Ce dernier resta interdit, le cœur battant si fort qu'il se demandait si ses amis pouvaient l'entendre. Comment Graham avait-il su? Il tenta de se remémorer tous les moments où Harry et lui avaient pu être vus et pourtant, rien ne lui venait, ils faisaient toujours très attention. Peut-être que les regards qu'ils croyaient subtils et qu'ils se lançaient parfois dans la Grande salle ou pendant les cours n'étaient pas si discrets que ça finalement. Peut-être que Graham les avait vus, ce soir-là, près du terrain de Quidditch? Draco avait pourtant dit et répété à Harry que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre et c'était sûrement cela qui était arrivé. Il jura mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à ce moment, cela n'aurait pas pu attendre encore un mois que l'année scolaire se termine?_

 _Il serra les mains un peu plus fort autour de sa pinte pour éviter que les tremblements qui les agitaient ne soient perceptibles des trois autres, attendant que Graham ouvre de nouveau la bouche, que la vérité n'en sorte et que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis ne lui tournent le dos. Comme un condamné couché sur le banc de la guillotine, il attendait passivement que le couperet ne tombe, guettant le mouvement du bourreau à ses côtés, le cœur battant la chamade et une sueur froide et inconfortable recouvrant son corps._

 _-Tu ne leur as pas dit à ce que je vois, constata Graham et son sourire s'agrandit, sadique. Pourtant, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, tu es constamment avec elle…_

 _Draco sentit l'air passer de nouveau dans ses poumons et la chape de plomb qui le recouvrait se volatiliser d'un coup._

 _-Elle? tenta-t-il, soulagé, espérant avoir bien entendu et se foutant de savoir si ce qu'il disait avait du sens._

 _-Oui... Daphnée! Tu es toujours fourrée avec elle ces temps-ci quand tu n'es pas avec Pansy! s'exclama Graham avec l'air de celui qui a découvert un secret particulièrement important._

 _-Daphnée Greengrass? demanda Theodore en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que vous êtes en équipe pour les cours de potions…. Mais…_

 _-ce n'est qu'une connaissance, elle ne m'intéressa absolument pas! objecta vivement Draco, choqué par les allégations de Graham et ne désirant pas que cela se rende aux oreilles de la jeune femme, devinant sa réaction._

 _Graham le regarda avec incompréhension devant l'ardeur avec laquelle il avait dit cela. Comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement choquant et dérangeant._

 _-Tu ne la trouves pas super canon? Que demander de plus? Une belle grande blonde avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut! insista l'attrapeur en fronçant les sourcils, doutant soudain de ses observations._

 _-Si elle t'entend dire ça… commenta Theodore à voix basse, plus pour lui-même._

 _Draco hocha la tête en direction de Nott, pensant la même chose. La jeune femme était loin d'être le genre de fille qui aimait se faire traiter de la sorte et bien qu'elle était belle, ça on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, ce n'était pas le qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit de prime à bord lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Il aurait davantage pensé à redoutable._

 _-Bah, c'est quoi ton genre alors? demanda Graham avec un sans gêne qui fit se tendre Draco, ils n'étaient pas amis après tout._

 _Le blond haussa les épaules, ne désirant pas se lancer sur cette piste glissante. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas, après tout, et il était trop soulagé que son secret ne soit finalement pas découvert pour lui porter attention._

 _-T'es pédé ou quoi? dit Graham devant l'absence de réponse du blond, frustré d'avoir eu tort précédemment et souhaitant provoquer une réaction chez son interlocuteur._

 _Il ne fut pas déçu, car la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Blaise et Théodore se tournèrent rapidement vers Draco dont la tension artérielle devait atteindre des sommets vu son teint d'un rouge vif._

 _-NON! s'exclama Draco dans une sorte de cri étouffé qui n'avait rien de naturel. Sache que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma mire, une… une… fille, mais, visiblement, t'es trop con pour le voir, même si ça te sautait au visage. Certains d'entre nous sont subtils, pas comme d'autres…_

 _Piqué, Graham croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard._

 _-Ah ouais? Alors c'est qui?_

 _-Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde? cracha Draco._

 _Un sourire particulièrement revanchard étira les lèvres de Graham et lorsqu'il parla, Draco sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines malgré le calme apparent avec lequel s'exprimait celui dont le nom s'apprêtait à être gravé sur sa liste noire._

 _-Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, mais tant que je n'aurai pas de preuve que c'est vrai, je pourrai croire ce que je veux et dire ce que je pense à… qui je veux…_

 _-T'es qu'un petit con, si tu penses que quiconque va te croire! Ne lui réponds pas Draco, coupa Blaise dont la patience avait atteint ses limites depuis un bon moment déjà._

 _Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin, c'était que de telles rumeurs se répandent à son sujet et que cela finisse par se rendre à son père._

 _-Astoria…Astoria Greengrass, cracha-t-il en regrettant ce mensonge au moment où il franchit ses lèvres._

* * *

Une mince couche de neige recouvrait les marches en pierre menant à la porte du 12 Square Grimmauld. Contrairement à l'habitude, les épais rideaux de velours étaient ouverts et, d'où il se trouvait, Draco pouvait apercevoir le haut des murs et les plafonds du salon et de la salle à manger. Il s'arrêta un moment, hésitant, ne sachant pas quel accueil il recevrait, craignant toutes les réactions possibles de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie et, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, depuis toujours. Encore une fois, il prit conscience du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le représenter, qu'il était beaucoup trop impliqué émotivement pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions dans la gestion de ce dossier. Lui qui ne ressentait jamais rien vis-à-vis de ses clients, si ce n'était qu'un vague agacement, cette fois-ci, la situation était tout autre.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici, au fond. Il était bien décidé à ne pas parler de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione, ni de Sidney Glass et encore moins de James Potter. Cela ne servait à rien sinon qu'à provoquer une dispute entre eux, l'ancien gryffondor lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne lui dirait rien quant à cela. Alors, si ce n'était pas pour parler du dossier de meurtre, que faisait-il ici? Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps sur la raison de la visite.

-Tu comptes observer ma demeure ainsi toute la matinée? s'éleva une voix depuis la porte d'entrée qui était maintenant ouverte et qui laissait apparaître Harry.

Les paroles du brun avaient été prononcées d'une voix moqueuse, mais douce et cela le projeta vingt-trois ans en arrière d'un coup. Il resta prostré à l'endroit où il se trouvait, les bras le long du corps, normalement, il se serait dit qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide ainsi, mais à ce moment-là, aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait son esprit. Il était simplement là, à moins de cinq mètres de cet homme qui lui était à la fois inconnu et proche comme quiconque ne l'avait jamais été de lui et il le regardait, cette même peur au fond des entrailles. Sachant soudainement pourquoi il se trouvait ici et terrifié par cette même révélation. Il était mort de peur. Peur de ce qui suivrait et à la fois, peur que rien ne s'ensuive.

Harry ne souriait pas, ses bras étaient fermement croisés sur sa poitrine et Draco n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimencie pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. Tout comme lui, il ne savait pas comment agir. Tout comme lui, il redoutait les prochaines minutes et cette attitude moqueuse qu'il avait empruntée n'était que la façade derrière laquelle il avait décidé de dissimuler ses craintes. Comme Draco, il avait peur de ces cinq mètres, peur que s'il les franchissait, ils perdraient, une fois pour toutes, le contrôle, peur que s'il s'en éloignait, ils se perdraient de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour toujours. Ça avait toujours ainsi entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu de demi-mesures possibles.

C'était pourquoi Draco avait érigé ce mur impénétrable entre eux pendant vingt-trois ans, c'était pourquoi il évitait de se rendre à la gare lors de la rentrée, prétextant à Astoria qu'elle ne s'impliquait jamais dans la vie de leur fils et que c'était l'occasion de le faire, alors que la vraie raison, elle, était tout autre. C'est pourquoi il ne se rendait jamais dans les lieux où il aurait pu le croiser. C'est pourquoi il ne prononçait jamais son nom. Il en était incapable. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge lorsqu'il tentait de le faire, son cœur manquait un battement s'il le voyait écrit en première page de la Gazette, son dos se couvrait de sueur froide lorsqu'il croyait l'apercevoir au détour d'une boutique du Chemin de traverse.

Draco avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait demeurer debout sur le perron face à Harry pour toujours, mais il savait aussi que ce qu'il déciderait de faire dans les prochaines secondes scellerait quelque chose entre eux et cette simple pensée le clouait sur place. Mais il savait aussi que tout était décidé d'avance et qu'il ne se donnait que l'illusion d'avoir une prise sur la situation. Il avait bien compris, le jour de son retour dans sa vie, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le contrôle sur cette dernière. À quoi bon lutter, résister et se débattre? Comme un navire attiré irrésistiblement par le courant vers les rochers, il allait s'échouer invariablement sur lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais l'issue, elle, était inévitable et il le savait.

Il gravit les quelques marches le séparant d'Harry et se tint devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je dois te parler, dit-il simplement, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire d'autre.

En silence, le brun acquiesça, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre d'autre. Soudain, s'étonnant lui-même, Draco prit lentement la main du brun dans la sienne et l'attira à l'intérieur, jusque dans le salon qui avait été témoin de leurs ébats. Il tenait toujours sa main, serrant plus que de raison même s'ils étaient de nouveau immobiles, il ne pouvait plus la lâcher, sinon s'aurait été d'admettre qu'il l'avait prise dans un premier temps, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître.

Harry vint pour dire quelque chose, mais Draco l'interrompit d'un geste, ce faisant, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Harry avait dû le sentir, car il caressa lentement le dos de la main du blond de son pouce. Ce simple geste fit frissonner Draco. En cet instant, il n'était plus Me Malfoy, avocat criminaliste, il n'était plus non plus l'héritier de la famille Malfoy et encore moins le père de Scorpius, il était simplement Draco. Le même Draco qui, à dix-huit ans, avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie et qui s'apprêtait certainement à faire la deuxième.

-J'ai tout dit à ma mère, même si ça ne change plus rien, même s'il est trop tard. Scorpius est au courant aussi pour notre passé, commença Draco et il retint un mince sourire devant l'air ébahi qui se propagea sur le visage de Harry.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder en silence comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il continue à parler.

-Tu ne dis rien, constata Malfoy froidement, comme si cela lui avait coûté de s'ouvrir pendant un instant et qu'il devait prendre une pause et revenir à ce qu'il était pendant un moment.

Harry serra sa main un peu plus fort, comme s'il s'y agrippait.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, finit-il par répondre.

-Ça te ressemble bien de dire une chose pareille, putain de gryffondor.

Harry esquissa un sourire en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis pareil à moi-même, il faut croire, se moqua le brun.

-Non, tu as changé.

-Toi aussi, on n'a plus dix-huit ans.

L'avocat renfila avec dépit.

-Non, pas tant que ça, malheureusement. J'aurais bien aimé par contre.

-Tu as tort et tu le sais, jamais tu n'aurais dit cela à ta mère avant ni à ton fils. Je… t'ai souhaité du mal… avant, parce que j'étais furieux, mais maintenant j'espère juste que tu parviendras à voir ce que moi je vois, ce que j'ai toujours vu, dit Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Draco ne souriait pas, il semblait ailleurs.

-Harry.

L'interpellé perdit son sourire à l'entente de son nom prononcé d'une manière aussi sérieuse.

-Je suis désolé. Merlin, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrette… tout…

Il désigna l'espace autour d'eux ainsi qu'eux-mêmes.

-Tout ça, continua-t-il. Je… tu as le pouvoir de me détruire si tu le veux et c'est… c'est terrifiant, si tu savais. J'aimerais te mentir et te dire que je suis capable de gérer ça… ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais c'est faux et ça l'a toujours été. J'ai tellement peur de ce que tu es capable de me faire, d'un simple regard, d'une simple parole. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais exprimé aussi peu clairement, il me semble…

Harry l'interrompit.

-Toi aussi tu as le pouvoir de me faire du mal, Draco.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…

Le brun fit un pas et rapprocha leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, puis il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

-Ça a toujours été pareil, c'est toi qui t'es toujours imaginé cette différence entre ce que nous ressentons, mais c'est faux. J'étais fou amoureux de toi, tu es la seule personne dont je sois tombé amoureux de toute ma vie, Draco, quand tu es parti, j'ai cru mourir, si tu savais, Hermione et Ron ont cru que j'étais tombé malade, ça a duré des mois. Et… j'étais tellement furieux que je me suis jetée dans les bras de Ginny, parce que j'espérais que tu en crèves de douleur de me voir avec elle, je voulais te voir souffrir comme j'ai souffert! Je t'aimais tellement par Merlin, je t'aimais à la hauteur de la haine qui nous avait séparée toutes ces années et plus encore. J'ai cru… j'ai eu envie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu doutais ainsi de moi…

-Ce n'est pas de toi dont je doutais, mais de moi! De… de ma propre valeur, de mon courage à affronter tout cela, le regard des autres, de mes parents. J'arrivais à peine à me regarder dans le miroir, je ne comprenais pas d'où te venait cette assurance que tu dégageais, j'étais tout le contraire et cette différence entre nous me terrifiait, je me disais qu'un jour tu ouvrirais les yeux que tu me verrais tel que je suis!

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? demanda Harry dont la souffrance était clairement perceptible dans son regard.

-J'en étais incapable. Je… je suis un lâche, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais de toute manière, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, dit Draco avec amertume en détournant le regard, les yeux humides.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais on peut faire les bons choix maintenant, plaida le brun d'une voix faible.

Un rire désabusé franchit les lèvres du blond.

-Il est trop tard, je suis trop vieux pour tout ça…

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors? cracha Harry avec hargne, subjugué par ce flot d'émotions qui s'accumulaient en lui depuis vingt-trois ans et dont la digue venait de céder brutalement.

Draco recula pour mettre une distance entre eux, comme si ça allait y changer quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas, je… tu es mon client, répondit l'avocat d'une voix étouffée.

-Tu aurais pu me recommander à un confrère, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es ici en ce moment, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce putain de dossier! Vas-tu enfin arrêter de jouer avec moi, Malfoy? QUE VEUX-TU DE MOI?

-Je t'aime! cria Draco en réponse.

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade, se tut brusquement.

-Non, ne dis rien, le coupa Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Ne dis rien, c'est déjà assez horrible comme ça. Ne dis rien ou je passe cette porte et je ne reviens jamais. Ne dis rien ou je te tue, ici, maintenant, dans le hall de cette maudite maison. Ne dis rien ou…

Les lèvres de Harry, qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, le firent taire abruptement, mais Draco n'avait que faire de cette douceur dont il ne voulait rien connaître et qui lui semblait obscène à ce moment. Il se jeta littéralement sur le brun et ce dernier heurta le mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, poussant un grognement de douleur quand sa tête cogna contre ce dernier, alors que l'avocat ravageait sa bouche avec rudesse. Draco glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, tout en retirant son propre manteau avec urgence, le laissant tomber sur le sol sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Bien vite, l'effet de surprise s'estompa chez l'ancien Auror et il glissa à son tour ses mains autour de la taille toujours fine de l'homme face à lui. Acceptant le rythme effréné que venait d'imposer le blond, rendant les armes sans concession, prêt à tout pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et le sang en ébullition. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Draco l'égratigner en retirant brutalement son chandail.

Draco gémit en sentant les mains de son amant glisser le long de son corps et agripper fermement ses fesses, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Il aimait lorsque Harry prenait le contrôle, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué. Plutôt recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. L'instant d'après, il se sentit transplaner et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il ne se concentra pas sur le décor, même s'il vit brièvement que la pièce était décorée avec goût et surtout, qu'elle était d'une propreté étincelante par rapport au reste de la maison. Il reprit plutôt les lèvres qu'il avait délaissé l'instant de réaliser où il se trouvait, les ravageant d'un baiser exigeant, sans se soucier de la sensation irritante de la barbe naissante du brun contre sa joue fraîchement rasée.

Les mains de Harry étaient partout sur lui, le revendiquaient avec possessivité, comme il ne se souvenait pas qu'elles l'avaient déjà faite. Les caresses sur son corps étaient intenses, urgentes, et pourtant, dans celles-ci, il pouvait sentir une tendresse qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis leurs dix-huit ans, comme si chaque mouvement était une déclaration d'amour, comme si chaque baiser était une parole apaisante, comme si la puissance de ce corps qui se pressait avec force contre le sien tentait d'effacer toutes ces années qui les avaient séparés. Ils avaient de nouveau dix-huit ans et s'aimaient avec démesure et déraison. Ils s'aimaient comme on ne peut qu'aimer adolescents et c'était complètement déroutant pour Draco qui aimait avoir le contrôle sur absolument tout. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'abandonner et de perdre la tête, ce à quoi il s'était toujours refusé.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements furent retirés ou plutôt arrachés et ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, étendus sur le lit. Sans aucune pudeur, Draco avait pris place entre les cuisses largement écartées d'Harry qui était étendu sur le dos et frottait son corps contre le sien, faisant se toucher leurs deux érections à travers le mince tissu de leurs boxers.

-Redis-le, murmura l'ancien Auror en glissant doucement sa main le long de l'élastique du sous-vêtement du blond sans pour autant le toucher.

-Pas question…oh putain! se plaint Draco alors que la main taquine du brun s'était glissée légèrement dans son caleçon et s'amusait à effleurer son sexe du bout des doigts.

-Redis-le, demanda une nouvelle fois Harry en continuant son manège.

-Va te faire foutre, s'obstina le blond.

-Avec plaisir, Malfoy, répliqua le brun, un air gourmand sur le visage, puis il bascula Draco de manière à se retrouver sur le dessus.

Cette fois, il glissa franchement sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Draco et empoigna son sexe en amorçant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit se tendre de plaisir l'ancien serpentard. Il l'embrassa et Draco put sentir le sourire de son amant contre ses lèvres, tandis que d'un sortilège informulé, il les débarrassa tous deux de leurs sous-vêtements, puis il se mit à déposer des baisers dans son cou, léchant avec application la peau tendre de sa gorge, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et amorça un mouvement vers le bas. Embrassant, mordant, léchant la peau de son torse, puis de son ventre sur son passage. Draco savait, espérait savoir ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne put empêcher son dos de s'arquer légèrement en sentant la langue mutine de Harry léché le bout de son gland, puis la longueur entière de son sexe.

Il faisait exprès de ne pas le prendre en bouche entièrement, se contentant de lécher le membre turgescent de son amant comme si c'était une friandise particulièrement délicieuse. C'était un pur supplice et Draco se retenait de le supplier de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sentir la chaleur humide de cette bouche autour de son membre, mais il ne désirait pas donner ce plaisir au brun. Harry du sentir son dilemme intérieur, car il releva la tête vers le blond et l'air qui était affiché sur son visage à ce moment-là était tout simplement diabolique.

-Un problème, Draco? se moqua-t-il en léchant de nouveau le sexe de l'intéressé sur toute sa longueur sans le quitter des yeux.

S'en fut trop pour l'avocat qui poussa un grognement de frustration. Harry poussa un petit rire amusé et, cette fois, il engloutit le sexe en entier dans sa bouche, le suçant avec vigueur tandis que Draco gémissait de plus belle.

-Ha…Harry c'est… oh! gémit-il en sentant son plaisir monter de plus en plus, s'il ne ralentissait pas, il allait jouir au fond de cette gorge offerte, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il désirait et il était prêt à parier que l'autre non plus.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry s'interrompit et remonta vers la tête de Draco, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-De quoi tu as envie, Draco? susurra-t-il en se frottant contre lui, faisant toujours un peu plus perdre la tête à son amant.

-De toi… J'ai envie de te sentir… en moi, répondit Draco dont le cœur manqua un battement devant le ton purement érotique avec lequel Harry s'adressait à lui.

Harry sourit.

-Si tu savais comme j'espérais que tu répondes ça.

-Tais-toi et baise-moi Potter! répliqua Draco espérant ainsi dissimuler les battements effrénés de son cœur et le rouge qui s'étendait sur ses joues à chaque mot que disait son amant.

Avec délicatesse, Harry prit un oreiller et le glissa sous les reins du blond se souleva. Il était toujours aussi beau et il laissa son regard couler sur le torse encore légèrement musclé, le ventre un peu moins plat qu'avant, mais toujours aussi parfait à ses yeux et lorsqu'il revint vers son visage, il vit qu'Harry le regardait aussi.

-Ça va? demanda le brun en arrêtant un instant ses gestes et le cœur de Draco s'arrêta au même moment, lui sembla-t-il.

Comment lui dire qu'il n'avait plus connu ce genre de tendresse depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés? Que toute cette tendresse c'était presque trop pour, qu'il ne savait qu'en faire, que cela le faisait sombrer à chaque fois un peu plus profondément? Qu'en sa présence plus rien n'existait d'autre que lui et que cela le terrorisait? Mais il se contenta d'happer ses lèvres dans un baiser trop doux, trop sincère et cela ne fit que renforcer ce léger sentiment qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien et qu'il venait de sauter dans le vide.

-Oui, oui… Juste… fais-moi l'amour, murmura-t-il sans oser le regarder, conscient de ses paroles, mais incapable d'en prononcer d'autres en lieu et place.

-Avec plaisir, répondit le brun en recommençant ses caresses qui se firent de nouveau de plus en plus entreprenantes, puis il se pencha vers la table de chevet et fouilla un instant dans un tiroir.

Lorsqu'il revient vers lui, Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. La main d'Harry, enduite de lubrifiant glissa sur son sexe, ses bourses et bientôt se mit à caresser son intimité palpitante. Il ne put retenir un gémissement en le sentant s'introduire lentement en lui. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau en introduisant rapidement un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, puis il entama un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, allant de plus en plus profondément, cherchant à trouver le point de plaisir de Draco qui se tendit soudain lorsque le brun heurta quelque chose en lui de particulièrement délicieux.

Il gémit en sentant un troisième doigt s'immiscer en lui et bientôt son corps ne fut plus que sensations. Il sentit la fraîcheur d'une goutte de sueur couler contre sa tempe tandis que son corps allait à la rencontre de ces doigts qui se mouvaient divinement en lui.

-Draco… j'ai tellement envie de toi…

-Je… je suis prêt, je suis plus que près, prends-moi…

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après avoir jeté un rapide sort de protection et avoir enduit sa verge de lubrifiant, il se présenta à l'entrée de son amant et le pénétra lentement. Draco expira, se forçant à se détendre devant l'intrusion beaucoup plus importante que les doigts de son amant. L'inconfort de la pénétration n'était rien en comparaison du plaisir d'être ainsi rempli par la verge d'Harry et lorsque ce dernier commença à bouger en lui, il ne put retenir ses halètements.

-Je t'aime, Dray, chuchota Harry en s'enfonçant davantage en lui tandis que le blond l'accueillait en lui avec abandon.

Les mains de Harry s'attardèrent sur les hanches du blond qui écarta un peu plus les cuisses, l'invitant à le prendre encore plus profondément. Chaque coup de boutoir envoyait un choc de plaisir au cœur du ventre de Draco.

Harry entrecroisa leurs doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour comme jamais avant. C'était à la fois tendre et désespéré, beaucoup plus doux que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans le salon, mais aussi plus profond, comme si leurs âmes étaient soudain mises à nues. Draco se sentit monter dangereusement dans le plaisir, mais il se retint, désirant prolonger ce moment de pure communion entre eux.

-Je t'aime, répéta le brun les larmes aux yeux et il ne savait si c'était de plaisir, de peur ou de de la douleur de réaliser qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

La main de Harry empoigna le sexe de Draco et ce dernier comprit que son amant non plus ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Il accéléra ses mouvements, puis poussa un râle en se déversant au plus profond de lui tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, Draco se déversait dans la main de son amant. Harry se retira précautionneusement et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de rabattre la couverture sur leurs corps tremblants, il se glissa contre Draco et posa sa tête contre son torse, entendant le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, profitant uniquement de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé, aux mots échangés, à ce que ça impliquait désormais. Le regard de Draco se posa sur la pièce décorée avec goût et il était certain qu'elle avait été rénovée, car elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu du reste de la maison.

-C'est moi ou cette pièce ne cadre pas avec le reste de la maison? finit-il par demander d'une voix lente.

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco pensa qu'il avait trouvé sa question stupide et elle l'était en effet, vu tout ce qui venait de se passer, la décoration d'une chambre apparaissait vraiment comme un détail inutile. Puis, l'homme poussa un long soupir et lorsqu'il parla, Draco eut du mal à l'entendre tant les mots prononcés le furent rapidement et dans un murmure à peine audible.

-C'était…euh… notre chambre.

-Quoi?

-Je l'avais redécorée, juste avant la fin de notre septième année, juste avant que… bref, je me disais qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part puisque tout était à refaire ici et… aussi bien commencer par notre chambre. Comme tu vois, finalement, ce sont les seuls travaux qui ont été complétés… Je n'y étais pas revenu, après…

Harry n'avait pas besoin de spécifier après quoi il n'était pas revenu. Tous deux le savaient trop bien.

-Pourquoi tu… tu n'as pas emménagé ici avec Ginny? demanda Draco même si cette conversation le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Le brun lui jeta un regard de biais, comme s'il venait de demander quelque chose de particulièrement évident et stupide.

-Je ne pouvais pas, répondit-il. Je… c'était notre maison, enfin, celle que nous étions censés habiter, c'était trop douloureux. Comment aurais-je pu m'endormir dans notre lit avec elle chaque nuit, alors que tout avait été choisi en pensant à toi, pour toi? C'était impossible. Tout ce que je voulais c'était t'oublier et ici, tout me rappelait à toi. Kreatur a pris soin de cette pièce, je le lui avais ordonné, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'après toutes ces années de guerre, j'ai développé un goût particulier pour la souffrance.

Draco détourne le regard, mais Harry posa doucement une main sur son menton pour l'encourager à tourner la tête vers lui. Draco peinait à supporter ce regard d'un vert presque irréel et qui semblait lire à travers son âme. Il se sentait vieux, tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, dit Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple constat et qu'il n'attendait plus de réponse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Quel long chapitre…! Mais bon, c'est comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est très motivant et très apprécié. J'adore connaître votre point de vue sur les personnages, l'évolution de l'histoire et vous entendre vous plaindre du comportement de Harry ou de Draco, haha! Ce qui est certain c'est qu'aucun des deux ne fait l'unanimité (Team Draco!).

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter, je répondrai à tous les commentaires!

-xxx-

Harley


	11. Chapitre 11:Flinch, Flick & Filbus

**Chapitre 11** **: _Flinch, Flick & Filbus_**

-Me Malfoy, je vous dérange peut-être? demanda la juge d'une voix sèche et coupante comme le rebord d'une falaise.

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant prononcer son nom et détourna immédiatement le regard de son téléphone cellulaire.

-Pardon, madame la juge, mon adjoint tente de me rejoindre, expliqua-t-il en se levant pour s'adresser au magistrat qui le regardait avec sévérité, les lèvres pincées.

Elle leva un sourcil, peu impressionnée, replaçant d'un geste de la main son rabat de dentelle ouvragée avant de prendre la parole.

-Cela peut bien attendre la fin de cette audience, non? dit-elle d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

-Oui, oui, absolument, répondit-il alors que son client, un homme barbu à la mine patibulaire, lui jetait un regard nerveux. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir sa sentence, même si cette dernière faisait l'objet d'une entente entre son procureur et celui aux poursuites criminelles, il semblait craindre que la juge n'en tienne pas compte et le condamne à une peine outrancière.

Draco se rassit en replaçant élégamment sa toge d'un mouvement de bras longtemps pratiqué. Il avait demandé à Adam d'envoyer une demande d'enquête privée concernant Sidney Glass, espérant que la jeune femme pourrait être retrouvée et éventuellement, rencontrée par lui. Il espérait bien qu'elle serait en mesure de répondre à ses questions et surtout, qu'elle le voudrait. Sa soudaine disparition indiquait qu'elle savait quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'elle avait dormi chez les Potter, la nuit du meurtre. Draco n'avait pas parlé à Harry de sa rencontre avec Hermione, sachant qu'il se rebifferait comme la première fois où il avait tenté de lui parler de James. Non, il attendait d'avoir plus de preuves et qu'ainsi, son amant soit forcé de tout lui avouer ou, du moins, d'aborder le sujet avec lui, ce à quoi il s'était refusé jusqu'à présent.

Il avait donc envoyé une demande d'enquête à l'agence _Flinch, Flick & Filbus Détectives Privés_ avec qui son cabinet faisait régulièrement affaire, tant pour trouver un père récalcitrant à payer une pension alimentaire et qui se dissimulait sous un faux nom, que l'adresse d'un témoin qui préférait se cacher pour éviter de recevoir un _Sub Poena_ et devoir témoigner à la cour. L'agence, qui était tenue par trois gobelins particulièrement désagréables, avait le mérite de réussir là où de nombreux autres échouaient et de trouver rapidement ce que leurs clients cherchaient. Draco n'avait jamais été déçu lorsqu'il faisait affaire avec eux.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait vu le message texte d'Adam lui demandant d'appeler le plus rapidement possible Filibus Filbus, il sut qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et il avait hâte de savoir quoi. Soudain, la sentence de son client n'était plus sa priorité première et il espérait que la juge prenne un minimum de temps pour rendre sa sentence. Il ne pensait qu'à contacter le gobelin.

La juge imposa une sentence de cent-cinquante heures de travaux communautaires assortie d'une probation de deux ans à son client, tel que cela avait été négocié avec le procureur de la poursuite, pour avoir jeté un sort de découpe sur la haie de son voisin, prétextant qu'elle empiétait sur son terrain, en plus de lui avoir asséné un coup de chaudron sur la tête. L'homme se tourna vers Draco et lui sera la main en le remerciant, ce dernier hocha la tête en se retenant d'arracher sa main de la poigne moite et dégoûtante de l'autre homme.

À peine la juge avait-elle quitté la salle, qu'il prit sa serviette de cuir et sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées, se dirigeant vers le vestiaire des avocats, l'oreille collée contre son téléphone. On décrocha au même moment où il franchissait la porte du vestiaire.

-Ouais? beugla une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Filbus.

-Draco Malfoy, vous avez des nouvelles?

Un silence d'une seconde se fit, comme si le gobelin cherchait dans sa mémoire de quoi il était question.

-Me Malfoy… on a retrouvé la fille…

-Je le savais… l'interrompit l'avocat, content.

-Attendez avant de vous emballer, elle n'est pas en Australie du tout, on l'a retrouvé à Sainte-Mangouste, en psychiatrie et je ne crois pas qu'elle vous sera bien utile, elle est dans un état catatonique depuis son arrivée là-bas à ce que j'ai lu dans son rapport…

-Vous avez son rapport? Ils vous ont donné accès à cela? demanda Draco en l'interrompant de nouveau, sceptique.

Nouveau silence sur la ligne.

-Disons que j'ai mes moyens.

-Depuis quand est-elle hospitalisée?

-Je vous ai déjà fait parvenir le dossier à votre bureau, vous trouverez toutes les explications à l'intérieur. Ça fera deux cents gallions, dit le gobelin qui visiblement ne désirait pas s'éterniser au téléphone avec lui.

-Deux cents! Ça a toujours été cent gallions, Filbus, contra Draco d'un ton sec.

-Oui, mais c'est la première fois que vous me demandez de m'immiscer dans une histoire de meurtre à laquelle est mêlé Harry Potter. Le risque n'est pas le même, on parle de politique ici et je déteste être mêlé à ça, répliqua Filbus de sa voix rauque et peu amène.

L'avocat soupira fortement. Maudits gobelins, pensa-t-il.

-Très bien, grogna Draco, vous n'avez qu'à joindre mon adjoint, Adam, il s'occupera de ça.

Le gobelin raccrocha après avoir marmonné un bref «À la prochaine» et Draco ne put s'empêcher de pensée qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois si les tarifs continuaient d'augmenter ainsi. Il quitta le département de la justice magique et transplana dès qu'il eut franchi la limite des bornes anti-transplanage, se retrouvant, l'instant d'après, dans son cabinet. Adam était assis à son bureau sur lequel une procédure quelconque finissait d'être rédigée par une plume qui écrivait d'elle-même, tandis qu'une pile de lettres de tous les formats se faisaient éventrer par un coupe-papier animé lui aussi d'une volonté propre, les lettres s'empilaient ensuite d'un côté tandis que les enveloppes se déposaient dans une large corbeille. Le secrétaire leva un œil vers son employeur lorsqu'il le vit et lui tendit une pile de messages qu'il avait reçus en son absence, la tête penchée, retenant le combiné du téléphone en émettant de temps à autre des petits sons d'acquiescement.

Draco prit les petits morceaux de parchemin sur lesquels étaient écrits les messages et les feuilleta rapidement, mais il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et vit la large enveloppe de papier kraft contenant sans aucun doute le rapport médical de Sidney Glass. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir ces documents hautement confidentiels entre les mains, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, se contentant de fermer la porte de son bureau d'un sortilège informulé avant de déchirer le haut de l'enveloppe avec anticipation.

Selon le rapport, qui était plutôt succinct, Sidney avait été admise le 20 décembre à Sainte-Mangouste et elle était dans un état de choc provoqué par une cause inconnue à son arrivée. Le médicomage avait griffonné, au-dessus des mots «état de choc» : «Traumatisme? Peur? Syndrome de stress aigu?». Dans les jours suivant son admission, elle s'était désorganisée à de nombreuses reprises, se montrant agressive avec le personnel soignant de l'urgence, tentant de leur donner des coups de pieds ou de les frapper avec ses poings. Il y avait aussi un incident durant lequel elle avait fracassé le miroir de la salle de bain et s'était blessée les mains assez grièvement.

Elle avait alors été transférée en psychiatrie, puis, plus rien, elle était tombée dans une sorte d'état catatonique, ne prononçait plus aucun mot et demeurait presque parfaitement immobile dans son lit, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Elle n'avait aucun antécédents médicaux connus, ni en Angleterre ni en Australie où ils avaient contacté son médicomage traitant de l'époque. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à connaître la cause de son état et, dans la marge, quelqu'un avait encore une fois écrit les mots «potions» et «magie noire» avec une série de points d'interrogation.

Draco soupira, cela ne lui était d'aucune aide, lui qui espérait pouvoir lui parler, ses espoirs venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil et il n'était pas plus avancé. Il retint un soupir de découragement, il avait l'impression de faire du surplace et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry de refuser de lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Une part de lui lui en voulait aussi de prendre la défense de son fils qui était si désagréable et qui, à ses yeux, ne valait pas la peine qu'il gâche sa vie pour lui. _Tu es colère qu'il gâche sa vie ou la vôtre?_ susurra cette voix dans son esprit qui était la sienne et il chassa cette pensée comme on chasse un moustique particulièrement agaçant et tenace.

Il se demanda si James Potter pouvait être à l'origine de la condition de sa petite amie et se dit que c'était bien possible, mais que, si c'était le cas, il était encore plus dérangé et dangereux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état si même les médicomages ne parvenaient pas à trouver? Il tourna et retourna les pages du dossier, espérant y voir autre chose qui ne lui aurait pas sauté aux yeux lors d'une première lecture. Mais rien ne lui apparaissait. Il sursauta et referma rapidement le rapport avant de le fourrer dans le premier tiroir de son bureau en entendant cogner à sa porte.

Une seconde plus tard, Daphnée pénétrait dans son bureau avec une mine désolée et il vit qu'elle tenait une lettre entre ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils, redoutant ce qu'elle allait lui dire en voyant son air contrit.

-Le hibou s'est trompé de fenêtre et a cogné à celle de mon bureau, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme provenant de la Directrice de Poudlard, puisqu'elle en portait les armoiries, il soupira et sentit son regard s'assombrir, se doutant du contenu de la missive, puisque c'était loin d'être la première qu'il recevait ainsi.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, plaida Daphnée pour son filleul adoré.

Elle prenait toujours sa défense et ne semblait pas disposée à croire que Scorpius soit capable de faire la moindre bêtise, ce qui était pour le moins contraire à la réalité. Ça avait le don d'irriter Draco, puisqu'ensuite elle le faisait passer pour un père injuste et autoritaire, ce qui était tout aussi éloigné de la réalité. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que son fils, tout comme Harry Potter lorsqu'il était encore adolescent, était un véritable aimant à problèmes, même si, heureusement, c'était à une échelle moindre.

-Je l'ai averti lors de son retour à Poudlard après les fêtes! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, on dirait qu'il prend plaisir à enfreindre le règlement!

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son ex-belle-sœur et elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suis mal placée pour dire quoi que ce soit, mes parents ont dû recevoir une vingtaine de lettres de ce genre pendant ma septième année, une chance qu'Astoria était sage comme une image ou je crois bien que mes parents n'y auraient pas survécu, surtout mon père, commenta-t-elle.

-Le pauvre, je commence maintenant à comprendre pourquoi il avait un tel caractère, maugréa-t-il. Tout de même, je suis certain que c'est encore ce Lysander Scamander qui l'a poussé à faire Merlin sait quoi, si je ne me retenais pas, je lui interdirais de le fréquenter!

-Tu sais bien que cela ne ferait qu'accroître le problème, puisqu'ils demeureraient amis en cachette et qu'alors tu ne pourrais plus superviser le tout. De toute manière, tu es incapable d'interdire quoi que ce soit à ton fils adoré, répondit-elle tandis qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe et jetait un coup d'œil au parchemin plié en deux qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il lut un moment, les sourcils désormais froncés, et tendit la lettre à sa collègue qui, à son tour, lut rapidement le court message.

 _Cher monsieur Malfoy,_

 _Nous tenons à vous aviser par la présente que votre fils, Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, a été impliqué dans une bagarre avec deux autres élèves et que des sanctions disciplinaires ont dû être prises suite à cet événement. Nous vous demandons, en conséquence, de venir nous rencontrer immédiatement pour discuter de cette situation problématique, vu le caractère récurrent des troubles de comportement de ce dernier._

 _Veuillez recevoir nos plus sincères salutations,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice de l'École de sorcellerie Poudlard_

Daphnée se mordit la lèvre du bas et le regarda se diriger rapidement vers la cheminée du bureau. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, énonça à voix haute le lieu, puis une voix lui demanda la raison de sa visite et, l'instant d'après, il atterrissait directement dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière s'était levée et l'accueillit poliment, il vit que Rolf Scamander et Ginny Potter étaient déjà sur place. Il retint un soupir. De toutes les personnes avec lesquelles Scorpius pouvait se battre, il avait évidemment choisi le fils d'Harry.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer, dit McGonagall en appuyant son regard un peu plus longuement en direction de Draco, comme si elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'ils l'attendaient depuis un moment déjà.

Il haussa un sourcil avec un flegme empli d'indifférence en réponse. Si la directrice avait voulu le rejoindre plus rapidement, elle n'aurait eu qu'à lui téléphoner, mais la vieille sorcière était beaucoup trop traditionaliste pour ça.

-Où sont les enfants? demanda Rolf de son habituel ton calme et affable, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la situation. Il adressa un sourire discret à l'avocat qui venait d'arriver, comme si le fait que leurs fils furent amis créait un quelconque lien entre eux, ce que refusait ardemment de penser le blond. Draco remarqua avec horreur que ses pantalons étaient tachés avec une quelconque substance à l'apparence visqueuse. Scorpius lui avait bien dit que l'homme était magizoologiste, mais lui-même ne se serait jamais montré publiquement accoutré de la sorte, il aurait pu au moins prendre le temps de changer de vêtements. Il comprenait mieux que Lovegood et lui se soient entichés l'un de l'autre, les deux étaient complètement décalés. L'opinion qu'il avait des Scamander ne fut en rien améliorée à ce moment-là.

-Ils sont en cours, j'irai les chercher à la fin de cette rencontre, pour le moment, je dois vous parler, puisque cela fait déjà plusieurs incidents de ce type qui ont eu lieu et que la situation doit changer, commença McGonagall, mais elle fut bientôt interrompue par Draco.

-Dans votre lettre, il était question d'une bagarre, Scorpius est-il blessé? Il est revenu avec un coquard juste avant le congé des Fêtes!

Elle le fit taire d'un regard peu amène. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans et de s'être fait attraper en pleine nuit dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Ils vont tous bien, mais cela aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être le cas! J'ignore la raison exacte de leur querelle, mais d'après ce que j'en ai compris, monsieur Potter aurait insulté monsieur Scamander à la sortie de leur cour d'histoire de la magie et monsieur Malfoy aurait alors lancé un sortilège de découpe vers les cheveux de monsieur Potter pour défendre l'honneur de son ami. N'ayant pas apprécié cette… coupe de cheveux, monsieur Potter s'en serait pris à monsieur Malfoy, mais cette fois-ci, monsieur Scamander aurait pris sa défense et aurait mis le feu à sa cape… heureusement, le professeur Slughorn est intervenu à ce moment-là. Merlin sait ce qui serait advenu sinon! expliqua-t-elle d'un ton excédé.

Draco se tourna aussitôt vers Ginny qui avait les bras croisés fermement sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux d'un roux vif concurrençaient adéquatement la rougeur qui s'étalait sur son visage. Elle semblait aussi peu contente d'être en ces lieux que Draco.

-C'est son fils qu'il faut blâmer, dans ce cas, Scorpius n'a fait que défendre son ami et lui-même! plaida Draco en pointant la femme qui se tourna brusquement vers lui à ces mots.

-Quoi? s'exclama la rousse avec colère. Ton fils et son ami n'arrêtent pas de s'en prendre à Albus!

-Je ne crois pas que la violence soit une solution… tenta Rolf, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

-À ce que je sache c'est mon fils qui avait un œil au beurre noir au retour des vacances et non le tien! cracha Draco avec hargne et soudain il se rappela pourquoi il avait toujours détesté la weaslette et il se demanda comment il avait été même possible, lors de leur dernière rencontre, qu'ils puissent se parler si longtemps de manière civile.

-Non, mais ce sont les encriers de mon fils qui ont subi un sortilège les faisant éclater au visage de l'utilisateur, par contre! rétorqua-t-elle.

-SILENCE! les coupa la directrice avec colère et ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. J'en ai assez! Vous êtes aussi pire qu'eux! Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver d'où ils tirent ces comportements inacceptables. Vous allez parler à vos enfants, car je vous le dis, c'est la dernière fois que je tolère un tel comportement barbare dans mon école, la prochaine fois, ils seront suspendus pour la durée que je jugerai appropriée!

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! s'insurgea Ginny et Draco se joint à elle pour protester vivement.

-Non seulement je le peux, mais je le ferai, soyez en assurés, trancha McGonagall, puis elle rédigea rapidement une note qu'elle métamorphosa en souris, la déposa par terre et cette dernière fonça vers la porte du bureau aussi vite que ses petites pattes pouvaient la porter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte et elle dirigea les parents à l'extérieur de son bureau où les attendaient Lysander et Scorpius d'un côté qui discutaient à voix basse entre eux et Albus Potter de l'autre qui les évitait du regard avec application. La directrice leur indiqua trois locaux vides et chaque parent y entra avec son fils respectif, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec son fils, Draco se passa une main sur le visage. Scorpius s'installa sur l'une des tables de travail, posant ses béquilles contre le rebord de celle-ci, mais il ne disait rien. Il pouvait sentir que son fils était sur la défensive sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser sa légilimencie.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé? demanda Draco d'une voix étonnement calme, tentant de se rappeler les mots de Daphnée.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules brusquement.

-À quoi bon, de toute manière tu vas me punir quand même, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Draco s'approcha et prit place près de son fils, sa ressemblance avec Lucius Malfoy était encore plus marquée à cet instant et cela avait quelque chose de plutôt troublant, car il avait l'impression de devoir sermonner son propre père.

-McGonagall m'a brièvement dit ce dont il était question…

Scorpius leva un regard inquiet vers lui, mais Draco continua.

-…elle m'a dit que tu avais pris la défense de ton ami Lysander après que Potter l'ait insulté et qu'ensuite, tu lui as lancé un sortilège de découpe dans les cheveux? expliqua le père et en prononçant ces mots, il dut retenir un vil sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité de son fils d'avoir pensé à un tel sortilège.

-Je ne l'aurais pas blessé, je voulais seulement lui donner une leçon! Il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à Lysander! J'en ai eu marre et j'ai voulu l'humilier, il n'y a pas eu de de blessés, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! s'écria alors son fils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, Scorpius, je cherche seulement à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, répondit Draco qui se surprenait lui-même de sa patience.

-C'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, sauf que Potter a voulu me jeter je ne sais trop quel sort et que Lys a mis le feu à sa cape pour le déconcentrer et voilà, bon! On n'a rien fait, c'est Potter qui n'arrête pas! Je te le jure! répondit le jeune homme d'un ton vindicatif.

-Je te crois, je te crois! dit Draco devant la virulence de son fils à nier sa culpabilité. Mais, tout de même, tu n'aurais pas dû lancer ce sortilège à Potter, la prochaine fois, allez plutôt trouver un adulte. McGonagall a menacé de vous suspendre si quelque chose de semblable se produisait à nouveau. Je ne te punirai pas, car je crois que tu le seras suffisamment ici avec les deux mois de retenus dont m'a parlé la directrice, mais, je ne veux plus entendre dire que tu as lancé un quelconque sortilège à quiconque d'ici la fin de ta scolarité, et ce, peu importe la raison!

Les mots de Daphnée comme quoi il était incapable d'interdire quoi que ce soit à son fils, lui revinrent en tête, mais il les chassa.

-Même si quelqu'un tente de me tuer? ironisa l'adolescent.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Personne ne désire te tuer, mais advenant cette éventualité, je crois qu'on pourra faire une exception.

-Et si on m'attaque sans vouloir me tuer, en légitime défense? tenta son fils.

Cette fois Draco reconnut le fils d'avocat qui se tenait devant lui et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Autant son fils disait que jamais il ne deviendrait avocat comme son père, autant il en avait toutes les aptitudes et s'en servait sans vergogne lorsque cela l'avantageait. Il ne se laissa cependant pas prendre à ce jeu qu'il connaissait trop bien.

-Scorpius… avertit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu sévère.

-Et si… commença néanmoins son fils.

-Si tu finis cette phrase, je reviens sur ma décision de ne pas te punir davantage, le coupa l'adulte en levant un sourcil.

Scorpius referma aussitôt la bouche, s'avouant vaincu. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'avocat, appréciant le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu sa répartie légendaire. Peut-être qu'un jour son fils le dépasserait, mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit à son fils, mais il était fier, d'une certaine manière, de la façon dont il avait voulu protéger son meilleur ami, même s'il n'en approuvait pas la méthode employée. Il était aussi content de savoir que Lysander avait aussi pris la défense de son fils, cela le rassurait quelque peu. De vrais serpentards ces deux-là, toujours prêt à défendre les leurs. Ce qui amenait une autre question…

-Qu'a dit Potter à Lysander pour que ça te mette autant en colère? demanda Draco et il fut surpris de voir son fils détourner le regard en rougissant.

-Rien… juste… des insultes, répondit vaguement Scorpius en haussant les épaules, clairement mal à l'aise.

Contrairement à lui, Scorpius avait toujours été un piètre menteur. Ce qui, à bien considéré, était une bonne chose.

-Des insultes? Quelles insultes?

-Ce n'est pas important, dit Scorpius en prenant ses béquilles, désirant clairement fuir les questions de son père et quitter ce local.

-Scorpius…

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, mais toujours en évitant son regard.

-Il… commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit en soupirant fortement. Il a dit que Lysander est… tu sais… parce qu'il n'aime pas le Quidditch et ce genre de choses et qu'il n'a pas de copines.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-En quoi le fait que Lysander n'aime pas le Quidditch est une insulte? demanda-t-il lentement, sans comprendre.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Bah… tu sais quoi… tenta-t-il.

-Non, je ne sais pas si tu ne me le dis pas, s'impatienta légèrement le père.

-Il dit qu'il est gay, bon! Il dit que c'est une pédale, une tantouse, un pédé! Sans arrêt et ce n'est pas vrai, Lysander n'est pas comme ça! cracha soudainement Scorpius et Draco vit que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et il comprit la raison pour laquelle son fils n'avait pas voulu le lui dire et il comprit également que sa réaction aux insultes de Potter et les larmes présentes dans ses yeux n'étaient pas uniquement causées par les mots blessants qu'avaient prononcés l'autre imbécile envers son ami.

Draco figea, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Il ignorait quoi dire ou quoi faire et se contentait de le regarder alors que les larmes de son fils s'écoulaient maintenant sur ses joues, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il hésita à faire un pas vers lui, craignant que Scorpius ne le rejette et cette peur de perdre l'amour de son fils lui vrillât douloureusement le cœur. Scorpius prit la décision pour lui et se jeta dans ses bras, il le retint contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait, savourant les bras de l'adolescent autour de lui, mais craignant qu'il ne le repousse à chaque instant. Il ne dit rien, incapable de prononcer quelque mot que ce soit.

-Papa… je…

-Chut, ça va aller, dit Draco sans trop savoir pourquoi, répétant les paroles qu'il disait à son fils lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il venait se réconforter auprès de lui après être tombé et s'être écorché un genou. Il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Scorpius qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, le corps secoué de sanglots.

-Je… je suis désolé d'avoir si mal réagi, murmura alors l'adolescent. Je… ce n'est pas parce que Lysander n'est pas… comme ça… je veux dire gay, que c'est une mauvaise chose. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ça me dégoûte ou que je crois que c'est mal. C'est juste que ce n'est pas vrai concernant Lysander, il est juste timide et je sais qu'il est amoureux d'Emma Finnigan, même, mais c'est juste que quand j'ai réalisé que Potter utilisait ça comme une insulte. Je… j'ai… j'ai pensé à toi et je suis devenu tellement en colère, expliqua Scorpius et Draco ne put s'empêcher de serrer son fils un peu plus fort à l'entente de ses mots.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop émus pour parler. Peu habitués à une telle effervescence d'émotions entre eux. Ils avaient toujours été proches l'un de l'autre, mais Draco, de par son éducation peut-être, avait toujours eu de la difficulté à exprimer ses émotions et plus encore à lui montrer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui de manière physique. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la froide distance qu'il y avait eu entre Lucius et lui, mais il était loin de la chaleur d'un parent Weasley.

-Merci Scorpius, parvint-il à répondre d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Tu ne peux pas savoir… merci.

-Je t'aime papa, même si le fils de ton… de Harry Potter est un imbécile, s'il savait, imagine.

Draco se détacha légèrement de son fils de manière à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne dois jamais lui dire pour Harry et moi, Scorpius. Personne n'est au courant, mis à part grand-mère et toi.

-Euh… d'accord…

-Jamais, tu m'entends? Promets-le-moi! insista Draco.

-Promis…promis! dit Scorpius en voyant l'air inquiet qui rongeait le visage de son père. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien… mais… je me demandais si… je sais que tu le représentes, alors… est-ce que vous allez… euh… revenir ensemble? Pas que ça me dérange, mais, ce serait quand même bizarre d'avoir Harry Potter à la maison! Dommage que ce soit le père d'Albus par contre…

Draco se sentit blêmir.

-Ce… ce sont des choses qui ne te concernent pas, répondit maladroitement le père en pensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry.

Scorpius avait clairement vu à travers sa réponse sibylline, mais il se contenta de lui faire un mince sourire.

-Si jamais tu… je veux dire… maman, elle a bien des petits amis, alors… si toi… tu… euh, tu sais… ça serait cool, je veux dire, commenta Scorpius sous l'œil effaré de Draco qui ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une telle conversation à cet instant.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

-Je… j'en prends bonne note, maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes en classe et je te redemande de ne plus te mettre dans un tel pétrin et surtout pas à cause de Potter.

Scorpius acquiesça et après avoir repris son équilibre sur ses béquilles, il quitta la salle, rejoignant Lysander qui l'attendait dans le couloir et qui le salua d'un geste de tête auquel il répondit. Il les regarda partir, le coeur mille fois plus léger que lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le château.

* * *

 _-L'as-tu invité au bal? demanda Blaise en prenant place à côté de Draco._

 _Ce dernier leva la tête du devoir de potions qu'il était en train de compléter, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. Il tentait de terminer ce travail depuis plus d'une heure, mais peinait à se concentrer vu l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune des serpentards. Évidemment, le sujet de conversation qui était sur toutes les bouches était le bal de fin d'année, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que ce fichu bal, les examens qui approchaient à grands pas, par exemple. Il était justement en train de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il se rende à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir, ainsi il pourrait travailler dans le calme, lorsque Blaise s'était assis à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers son ami avec une mine ennuyée._

 _-Qui? demanda-t-il, incertain._

 _Blaise leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Astoria! Qui d'autre? expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était évident, attribuant le manque d'attention de son ami au fait qu'il était plongé dans son devoir._

 _-Ah… ouais… non, non pas encore, répondit évasivement Draco._

 _Il aurait souhaité que ses amis oublient ce qu'il avait dit à Pré-au-Lard deux semaines auparavant, mais c'était carrément l'inverse qui s'était produit. Ils n'avaient eu cesse de lui en parler, le harcelant pour qu'il l'invite au bal des finissants, lui faisant remarquer que, contrairement à eux, il n'avait toujours invité personne. Il leur avait dit que c'était normalement les filles qui s'en faisaient de la sorte avec un stupide bal et qu'il avait mieux à penser, mais cela n'avait pas semblé les contrarier, car deux jours plus tard, ils étaient revenus aussitôt à la charge. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry, connaissant par avance sa réaction et sachant comment lui-même se sentirait s'il se trouvait dans la situation inverse et que son petit ami aurait dit à ses amis qu'il avait le béguin pour telle ou telle fille. Il était loin d'être fier de lui, mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur ses paroles. Le mal était fait._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Que quelqu'un d'autre l'invite? Tu es timide ou quoi? C'est certain qu'elle va dire oui, tu n'as pas vu la façon dont elle te regarde! insista le mulâtre qui avait lui-même invité Pansy au bal quelques jours plus tôt._

 _-Je n'avais pas remarqué, dit le blond en haussant les épaules, les yeux scrutant son parchemin pour tenter d'en détecter une faute qui aurait échappé à sa première lecture, il avait bien l'intention d'avoir un Optimal en potions cette année encore, même s'il avait déjà été admis dans le programme universitaire de son choix._

 _-La voilà qui arrive, c'est ta chance! chuchota furieusement son ami en désignant la jeune femme blonde qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune des serpentards en compagnie d'une amie._

 _-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, plus tard peut-être, marmonna Draco en apportant une correction à son devoir._

 _Il se tourna en sentant le divan s'enfoncer à sa gauche et vit que Theodore Nott venait de les rejoindre. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais terminer son travail en paix._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore, à murmurer ainsi? demanda le grand brun en s'adressant principalement à Blaise, se doutant certainement de l'objet de leur conversation._

 _-Rien, Draco s'apprêtait à demander à Astoria de l'accompagner au bal, répondit Blaise avec un sourire particulièrement machiavélique._

 _-Quoi? Non! contra le blond en fusillant son ami du regard, mais l'autre l'ignora._

 _-Astoria! appela alors Blaise._

 _-Ta gueule! tenta de le couper Draco, mais cela ne stoppa nullement celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ancien ami ou plutôt, son nouvel ennemi._

 _-Astoria! dit-il cette fois plus fort et la jeune femme se retourna en plissant les yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était accompagné de Draco, son regard se radoucit et un sourire discret se peint sur ses lèvres._

 _Le blond était mortifié parce qu'avait osé faire Blaise et l'insultait à voix basse de manière ininterrompue, mais il dû se taire, car la jeune femme sembla remarqué quelque chose._

 _-Draco voudrait te demander quelque chose, intervint Theodore en affichant le même air très serpentard que Blaise._

 _-Vous allez la fermer, oui? cracha l'intéressé, mais c'était trop tard, Astoria les avait rejoints et ils virent tous le rouge s'étaler sur ses joues tandis que son amie, restée derrière, gloussait stupidement._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut devant eux, Blaise attrapa le bras de Theo et le força à les laisser seuls en murmurant un assez peu subtil «Courage, Don Juan». Draco força un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il aurait encore préféré récurer des chaudrons crasseux dans les cachots plutôt que d'être dans cette position hautement inconfortable. Le silence s'étira entre eux._

 _-Tu… tu voulais me demander quelque chose? tenta Astoria après quelque temps, brisant le silence qui s'était étiré entre eux, elle devait se dire qu'il était timide, mais il se demandait plutôt comment échapper à cette situation._

 _Draco se tendit et souhaita que quelque chose se passe pour mettre un terme à ce moment horriblement gênant et désagréable. Il pria pour que l'une des vitres qui donnaient sur le Lac noir éclate et que la salle soit inondée, pour que le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre se propage aux rideaux et que tout le monde panique, pour que le chaudron de Milicent Bulstrode dans lequel elle concoctait Merlin savait quoi explose et répande une épaisse fumée dans la pièce, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Il n'avait plus le choix._

 _-As-tu trouvé un cavalier pour le bal? demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante, même s'il connaissait la réponse, il pria pour que quelqu'un l'ait invité dans les dernières minutes, sait-on jamais._

 _Elle sourit et il se retint de jurer._

 _-Non, minauda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

 _-Ok._

 _Elle le regardait à présent, pleine d'espoir, sans doute. Il inspira._

 _-Voudrais-tu y aller avec moi, dans ce cas? demanda-t-il très lentement, comme s'il pesait le poids anormalement lourd de chacun de ces mots en les prononçant. Son ton était froid, presque distant et il fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui répondit aussitôt «oui!» tant il se trouvait peu amène. Pour mettre un terme à cet échange qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir, il prétexta devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque et sortit de la salle commune. Derrière lui, il pouvait entre les murmures excités des conversations et les rires des filles. Il se sentait soudain nauséeux et sortit presque en courant de ce lieu._

* * *

La maison de Pansy était toujours aussi encombrée que la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, seule différence, son chien était couché dans l'entrée plutôt que près du feu. «Il a chaud depuis quelque temps, je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge qui lui cause ça», avait expliqué son ancienne amie. Il s'était assis dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois et avait accepté la tasse de thé qu'elle lui avait offerte. Elle avait aussi posé une assiette remplie de petits biscuits au beurre sur la table basse. La pièce était tellement exiguë et les meubles si rapprochés les uns des autres que les genoux de Draco butaient désagréablement contre la table basse.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais me voir, dit Pansy après un moment. Tu as appris de nouvelles informations dans ton dossier et tu t'es dit que j'en saurais peut-être plus long?

-Je… pas seulement ça, je venais aussi voir comment tu allais, répondit Draco qui se sentait soudain mal de n'être venu que par espoir de trouver réponse aux questions qu'il se posait depuis sa rencontre avec Hermione et surtout, depuis qu'il avait reçu le rapport médical de Sidney Glass.

Pansy lui jeta un regard entendu signifiant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir de la sorte, elle savait qu'il était simplement ici pour son dossier, mais elle lui sourit tout de même.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle en désignant le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Avant toute chose, as-tu reçu la visite des Aurors? Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu faisais partie de ce groupe? demanda Draco, tout de même inquiet pour celle qui autrefois lui était si chère.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ignore s'ils savent, par contre, personne n'est venu me rendre visite à part toi.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête à ses mots. Bien, au moins elle n'était pas inquiétée pour le moment, ça faisait déjà ça de moins.

-J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de James Potter, sais-tu pourquoi il a rejoint le groupe de Pucey? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a joint un peu avant moi et qu'il a été recruté par Eloise Goyle avec qui il allait à Poudlard, la fille aînée de Grégory, je sais aussi qu'il avait une petite amie, Sidney quelque chose, mais, elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aux rencontres.

Draco se rappela alors que son fils lui avait dit que Lysander en pinçait pour Emma Goyle et il se fit une note mentale de l'avertir de se tenir loin d'elle.

-Tu crois qu'elle était au courant? demanda-t-il.

Pansy acquiesça lentement, comme si elle réfléchissait à la question.

-Oui, je crois que oui, parce que je me souviens d'une fois où elle est venue chercher James après une réunion et il nous l'avait présentée, alors c'est certain qu'elle était au courant de certaines choses, expliqua-t-elle pensivement.

Elle prit sa tasse entre ses mains goûtant la chaleur de la porcelaine contre ses doigts, mais sans en prendre une gorgée. Draco vit que l'anse était ébréchée et il eut de la peine pour son amie, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté lors de sa première visite. La manière dont lui n'avait rien perdu suite à la guerre et celle dont la plupart des mangemorts avaient été dépossédés de leurs biens, laissant leurs enfants, souvent innocents, dans la misère. S'il en avait été de même pour lui, aurait-il été tenté de la même manière que l'avait été Pansy? Serait-il aujourd'hui terré dans sa maison trop petite à craindre que les Aurors ne viennent cogner à sa porte? Il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir, car la réponse le terrifiait.

-Comment était James au sein de votre groupe? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? répondit-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Était-il agressif? Calme? Participait-il activement aux conversations ou faisait-il plutôt profil bas? clarifia Draco.

-Non, il était très actif, exalté même. Il lui arrivait même de se quereller avec Adrian, car il trouvait que ça n'allait pas assez rapidement à son goût. Il voulait que quelque chose se passe, qu'on pose des actions concrètes.

-Quels genres de querelles? Violentes? demanda aussitôt Draco.

-Ils n'en venaient jamais aux baguettes, mais oui, parfois ils se criaient dessus assez violemment, c'était un groupe de néo-mangemorts, il n'y a personne de vraiment docile dans ce groupe, commenta-t-elle en détournant le regard, clairement honteuse de s'être jointe à une telle folie.

-Assez pour que James finisse par tuer Adrian?

Elle hésita, ses mains semblèrent se resserrer autour de la tasse qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Je… je ne sais pas…je… oui, c'est possible, mais comme je te dis, je ne les ai même jamais vus empoigner leur baguette, ils ne faisaient que se crier par la tête et ça n'a jamais été plus loin de ce que j'ai vu, dit-elle avec une sincérité non feinte.

-Sais-tu autre chose concernant la copine de James? Était-il violent avec elle? Penses-tu qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal pour la faire taire?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas et je ne parlais pas beaucoup à James Potter, c'était surtout Adrian qui lui parlait, même s'ils s'engueulaient sans cesse, ils étaient aussi bizarrement très proches, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il voulait en faire son second. Moi je ne m'entendais pas bien avec lui, j'étais incapable de tolérer son attitude hautaine et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait parmi nous. Lui, le fils d'Harry Potter, il n'avait pas connu la guerre, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait, il avait grandi du bon côté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que pour lui, tout ça n'était pas sérieux, que c'était un jeu, une rébellion d'adolescent trop gâté face à son père. Adrian, lui, ne questionnait jamais cela et ça avait le don de m'irriter, je ne comprenais pas cette confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à voir clair.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que certains voulaient des nouvelles de Scorpius, voilà chose faite. Quelle réaction pensez-vous qu'aura Harry lorsqu'il apprendra que Draco a invité Astoria au bal?

Merci de vos commentaires, merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

-xxx-

Harley


	12. Chapitre 12: Ça ne suffit pas

**Chapitre 12** : **Ça ne suffit pas**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait, mais la tête recouverte d'une épaisse chevelure noire posée contre son torse et le bras entourant sa taille avec possessivité furent des indices suffisants pour l'éclairer. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre, rapidement suivi d'une légère angoisse. Comme à toutes les fois où il passait la nuit avec Harry, il se réveillait, malgré lui, avec ce sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, payer pour ces instants volés avec lui. Leur secret devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter et cela n'allait pas sans lui rappeler une certaine époque de sa vie.

Le temps avait passé et ils avaient tous deux vieillis, mais Harry n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Ses yeux d'un vert qu'il considérait encore saisissant lorsqu'ils se fixaient sur lui, comme s'il était le centre de son univers et que rien d'autre n'existait, sa mâchoire recouverte d'une barbe naissante dans laquelle se trouvaient maintenant quelques poils argentés, la ligne de son cou qui se prolongeait le long de sa clavicule et jusqu'à ses épaules étonnamment musclées. Draco se surprit à laisser courir son regard sur ce corps qui, quelques heures auparavant, l'avait possédé et lui avait fait oublier tous les soucis qui lui revenaient à présent en tête. Il était pathétique, un véritable adolescent, incapable de penser à quoi que ce fut lorsque les mains de son amants ne faisaient même qu'effleurer son corps tendu à l'extrême sous chacune de ses caresses.

-Tu penses trop, marmonna soudain Harry en levant son visage encore endormi vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Et toi, pas assez, répliqua le blond un peu trop sérieusement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son…de son quoi au juste? Ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé ce sujet, ce qui, en soit, n'était guère étonnant. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu en dire? Tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, Harry était non seulement marié, mais, en plus, il était son client et, pire encore, il était accusé de meurtre. Vraiment on ne pouvait faire plus compliqué.

-J'en connais un qui s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin… minauda le brun en posant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, l'embrassant, tentant de chasser de son esprit les pensées qui l'empêchaient de profiter de ce moment entre eux à sa juste valeur.

Draco se retint de montrer à Harry l'émoi que cette seule attention provoquait chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour se souvenir de tous les délices que cette bouche gourmande pouvait lui prodiguer, la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer en était un exemple suffisant.

-Je te ferais remarquer que je ne me suis pas encore levé, répondit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres et Harry se détendit contre lui, faisant s'épouser leurs corps de la plus parfait des manières. Draco glissa sa main dans la chevelure en bataille de son partenaire un moment, s'y agrippant lorsque son amant se mit à suçoter la peau de son cou, mais cette fois-ci, les baisers du brun ne suffirent pas à lui faire oublier ce qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus sérieuse et plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. «Comment fais-tu pour être comme ça?» murmura-t-il si bas qu'Harry dû tendre l'oreille pour bien saisir ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comme quoi? demanda-t-il, incertain, son regard planté dans le sien.

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux diaphanes tendus devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue tranquille du Square Grimmaurd. L'ambiance de la chambre était douce, confortable, Draco aurait souhaité ne jamais la quitter. Harry avait dit qu'il avait décoré cette chambre pour eux, à l'époque, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était parfaite, qu'elle aurait été parfaite.

Il soupira.

-Tu agis comme si tout ceci était normal, sous contrôle, expliqua Draco en désignant la pièce autour d'eux. «Alors qu'on sait tous deux que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est… c'est comme un rêve, c'est… merveilleux, mais on sait tous deux que ça va finir, inévitablement. On n'en parle jamais, on fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si le temps n'avait jamais passé, comme si on avait encore dix-sept ans, mais la vérité c'est que tu es présentement accusé de meurtre, que tu as une femme, des enfants, que vingt-trois années ce sont écoulées depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, que tu es mon client. On ne peut pas ignorer tout cela indéfiniment. En fait, je n'arrive même pas à en faire abstraction suffisamment longtemps pour me réveiller en paix. Alors je ne comprends pas comment toi tu fais, continu Draco d'une voix lente, posée, tentant visiblement de contenir toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et le drap d'une blancheur presque irréelle glissa lentement sur son corps, dévoilant le bas de son dos et une partie de ses fesses, Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner son regard à cet endroit un peu trop longtemps. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir débuté cette conversation plutôt que de poursuivre avec ce qu'avait initié l'ancien Auror. Pourquoi était-il incapable de se la fermer et de profiter de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, pour aussi longtemps que ça continuerait, sans se poser de questions, sans chercher à déceler chaque embûche, chaque imperfection. Était-il tout simplement incapable d'être heureux? Aurait-il dû être heureux? Une personne normale aurait-elle été heureuse, à sa place, dans cette même situation?

-Je… je ne sais pas, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, répondit Harry sur la défensive, comme s'il pesait ses mots, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle discussion de si bon matin.

-Ce que je veux n'y changera rien, soupira son vis-à-vis, il aurait espéré une autre réponse, mais il ne savait pas laquelle.

-C'est toi que le dit.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? Que c'était lui qui rendait tout compliqué? Peut-être. Mais il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était Harry qui choisissait de vivre dans le déni par rapport à ce qui se passait entre eux et aux impacts qui en résulteraient inévitablement. Il détestait cette façon que le brun avait de lui faire sentir que tout était de sa faute, qu'il s'imaginait seul tous les problèmes qui les séparaient. Il aurait voulu qu'il comprenne, à tout le moins, la source de ses doutes, de son angoisse.

-Ne te rends-tu pas compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes? répondit le blond, irrité.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Harry, comme s'il savait que c'était la réponse que son amant attendait, mais qu'il ne la donnait que du bout des lèvres, sans le penser, pour acheter la paix.

-On ne dirait pas, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Draco, de mauvaise foi.

-Oui! Oui, je me rends compte, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? Tu crois que tout ceci fait partie d'une sorte de grand plan orchestré depuis des années dans le seul but de te ravoir? Non Dray, je suis aussi perdu que toi, je ne sais pas plus quoi faire! Encore une fois c'est moi qui paie… Je…, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains un moment et Draco dû se faire violence pour ne pas le toucher tant sa détresse était perceptible à cet instant, puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau dans le calme de la chambre. «Je… Quand j'ai appris qu'Astoria et toi aviez divorcé, il y a de ça plusieurs années maintenant, j'étais tellement… content et en colère, si tu savais. Content de savoir que finalement tu ne t'en étais pas tiré à si bon compte, que toi aussi tu étais incapable de vivre cette vie, comme moi j'en étais incapable. Mais, Merlin, je t'en ai tellement voulu, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant haït qu'à ce moment-là, parce que tu l'avais choisi elle et que finalement, tu foutais tout en l'air. Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est ridicule, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tu m'avais brisé le cœur et tout ça pour rien, pour finalement divorcer. Si tu étais resté avec elle, si vous aviez été heureux, j'aurais compris, ça n'aurait pas été plus facile, mais j'aurais compris. Mais là… là c'était tellement dur à avaler.»

Draco serra la mâchoire, contenant la foule de sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnaient en lui.

-Mais pourtant, tu as réussi, tu es encore marié à ta femme, vous semblez heureux…

-Nous faisons chambre à part depuis la naissance de Lily, ça fait longtemps que Ginny a compris ce que je suis, mais elle ne dit rien. C'est comme vivre avec une amie. Elle a ses aventures, j'ai les miennes, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais, tu le sais bien, répondit le brun.

Draco détourna le regard, rien dans ce que lui disait Harry ne lui permettait de calmer les tourments qui l'assaillaient depuis l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans son bureau. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ce que s'apprêtait à dire Harry, cas il ne savait pas quoi y répondre, pas maintenant et peut-être jamais.

-On devrait se lever, je dois rencontrer un client à neuf heures ce matin, dit le blond avec détachement, s'efforçant de ne rien laisser transparaître des pensées qui emplissaient sa tête.

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers lui, comme s'il venait de le gifler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Draco et il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'air renfrogné du brun.

-C'est tout? Tu vas partir comme ça? Tu n'as rien à dire? s'emporta l'ancien Auror en soupirant d'agacement.

Soudain, Draco sentit une grande fatigue s'abattre sur lui, comme si le poids du monde venait de fondre sur ses épaules.

-Que veux-tu que je te réponde, Harry? Que veux-tu entendre? Tu veux que je te supplie de laisser ta femme pour moi? Tu veux que je te demande à genoux de tout laisser tomber et de fuir avec moi? Tu t'attends à quoi? Que veux-tu de moi? Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne et la vérité c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passerait entre nous si on décidait d'essayer, bien au contraire, vu nos caractères respectifs et nos antécédents, c'est loin d'être gagné. Toutes ces années semblent avoir effacées ta mémoire, car ça a toujours été ainsi entre nous, toutes ces disputes où on s'entre-déchirait à s'en arracher le cœur, puis toutes nos réconciliations aussi… violentes. Je ne sais plus si j'ai la force d'affronter tout cela. Je t'aime. Tu le sais, ça ne sert à rien de te dire le contraire, mais je crois que parfois ça ne suffit pas. Alors non, je ne prendrai pas la responsabilité de te demander de tout quitter pour moi, je...je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que lorsque nous nous disputerons, puisque ça me semble inévitable et ridicule de penser qu'il puisse en être autrement, que tu m'accuses d'avoir gâché ta vie d'avant, que tu me remettes ce moment et tes regrets de m'avoir choisi sous le nez, parce que je ne pourrai pas le supporter. On ne pourra plus faire marche arrière, n'oublie pas qui tu es et qui je suis. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu désires, je crois qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'agir…

-Ne prétend pas savoir ce que je veux! le coupa Harry et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Draco de soupirer. «N'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est pour moi que tu fais ça! Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi, comme ça l'a toujours été!»

Draco déglutit difficilement, se retenant de répondre une parole qu'il regretterait ensuite. Harry avait toujours été impulsif et lui était tout le contraire.

-Encore une fois tu as peur et pourtant, comme toujours, c'est moi qui a tout à perdre! s'emporta Harry.

L'avocat releva vivement la tête vers lui et foudroya son amant du regard. Comment Harry pouvait-il avoir dit une telle chose? Était-ce ce qu'il pensait depuis toujours? Qu'il valait mieux que lui? Draco l'avait toujours senti, mais l'entendre dire était ridiculement douloureux. À l'époque, Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Draco craignait tant de perdre sa famille si cette dernière était au courant pour leur relation, Harry n'avait jamais compris, car, à ses yeux, cette famille de mangemort n'avait aucun valeur. Il avait pris la décision de Draco de choisir sa famille comme une injure personnelle, parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait la conviction qu'il valait mieux qu'eux, c'était clair à présent et c'est ce qui se produisait, une fois de plus.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, prononça le blond d'un ton dangereusement calme, tandis que ses mains tremblantes de rage étaient le seul signe qui trahissait la réelle intensité de sa colère.

Il vit brièvement Harry se lever du lit. Il entendit son amant prononcer une parole d'excuse, se rendant compte sans doute de la violence de ses paroles en apparence si innocentes, mais Draco n'y porta aucune attention. Il devait sortir d'ici, peu importe si cela faisait de lui un lâche incapable d'affronter ses problèmes. Il n'en avait cure. Il enfila brusquement ses vêtements, tandis que l'autre continuait son babillage, se retenant de lui faire une scène dont il aurait certainement honte après coup, cherchant rageusement sa baguette qui avait roulée sous le lit.

-Dray! Draco! Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit précipitamment le brun en lui agrippant le bras, mais il se défit violemment de sa poigne, le repoussant si brutalement que Harry faillit tomber par terre.

Et c'est alors que Draco perdit définitivement son flegme.

-JE CROIS QU'AU CONTRAIRE, C'ÉTAIT EXACTEMENT CE QUE TU PENSES ET DEPUIS TOUJOURS! QU'EST-CE QUI A MOINS DE VALEUR AU JUSTE? MES PARENTS MANGEMORTS OU ALORS MA CARRIÈRE D'AVOCAT QUI NE SE COMPARE PAS À LA TIENNE? MON FILS PEUT-ÊTRE? AU MOINS, MOI, MON FILS N'EST PAS UN PUTAIN D'ASSASSIN NÉOMANGEMORT!

Il entendit Harry l'appeler, s'excuser, mais il l'ignora, ses pensées se bousculant douloureusement dans son esprit, il transplana au rez-de-chaussée, passa la porte et transplana de nouveau. Maudissant le jour où Harry Potter était réapparu dans sa vie.

* * *

 _-Astoria Greengrass… répéta Harry avec incrédulité en dévisageant Draco qui se tenait nerveusement devant lui, craignant visiblement sa réaction._

 _-Je… c'est juste que… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, hésita-t-il et c'était l'une des rares fois où Harry le vit dépourvu de sa verve habituelle._

 _Le gryffondor haussa les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à croire que son petit ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il irait au bal avec Astoria Greengrass. Cette espèce de vipère aux airs de sainte-ni-touche. Il aurait pourtant juré que c'était exactement le genre de personne dont Draco se tenait le plus loin possible, d'ailleurs il se demandait qu'elle réaction aurait Pansy à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, car il ne pouvait croire que cette dernière pouvait tolérer Astoria plus de cinq minutes d'affilées._

 _-De toute manière… je… ça ne veut rien dire, toi aussi tu vas y aller avec une gryffondor, j'imagine, continua le blond de cette même voix qui n'était pas la sienne, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'agacement d'Harry._

 _-Non, Draco. répondit-il en soupirant et sa voix sonnait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était._

 _-Tu n'y vas pas seul quand même? Je suis certain que Luna n'a personne, sinon, je sais que c'est ton amie… tenta le blond._

 _Harry soupira, puis haussa les épaules. Encore une fois, il pressentit qu'ils allaient se disputer. Il lui semblait qu'ils ne faisaient que ça, ces derniers temps._

 _-Je… j'étais assez stupide pour penser qu'on y aurait été ensemble, finit-il par dire un sourire désabusé aux lèvres._

 _-Oh._

 _-Ouais…oh, se contenta de répondre le gryffondor en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui partaient dans toutes les directions avec encore plus de volonté qu'habituellement._

 _Draco sentit tout le poids du monde se déposer sur ses épaules et il accueillit ce fardeau avec la mine fatiguée de celui qui en a l'habitude. Il caressa le torse presque imberbe de son amoureux d'une main, cherchant ses mots. Harry le laissa faire, un ridicule espoir naissant dans sa poitrine, puis, en voyant la mine désolé du blond, il le sentit mourir d'un même souffle._

 _-Harry… commença-t-il doucement._

 _-Pas de phrase qui commence par «Harry», s'il te plaît, surtout pas sur ce ton pathétique, je ne le supporterai pas, trancha-t-il sèchement, blessé._

 _Soudain, le contact entre leurs deux corps l'insupporta, comme à chaque fois que le ton montait entre eux. Il roula sur le côté pour mettre une distance entre eux et laissa son regard se perdre vers le plafond de la salle sur demande qui avait présentement pris l'apparence d'une grande chambre à coucher dans les tons de blanc et de bleu. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs._

 _-Je… c'est juste que… tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, dit Draco en se forçant à adopter un ton neutre plutôt que de laisser transparaître l'agacement qu'il ressentait de se faire constamment redire la même chose._

 _-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas! répliqua le brun en haussant le ton._

 _Il avait été patient avec lui et il l'était encore, mais à chacune de ses rebuffades, à chaque fois qu'il remettait à plus tard le moment où il accepterait enfin qu'ils vivent comme tous les autres couples de leur âge, sans se cacher, sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'ils échangeaient un regard un peu trop prolongé, à chaque fois c'était un peu plus dur pour Harry de le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait d'une vie avec lui. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, pourquoi remettre sans cesse à plus tard ce qui, de toute manière, était inévitable. Ce ne serait jamais plus facile et plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile pour eux de vivre ainsi ou, du moins, plus c'était difficile pour lui._

 _-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça! s'emporta Draco qui avait perdu son calme lorsque le ton avait monté._

 _-C'est quoi alors? Vas-tu enfin le dire? cria Harry avec fureur._

 _Une dispute, encore, se dit-il sans pour autant parvenir à reprendre son calme. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça entre eux? En quelques mots, ils parvenaient à s'embraser l'un l'autre, c'est ce qui avait fait qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis aussi rapidement et avec autant de virulence et c'est ce qui les avait projetés de manière tout aussi fulgurante dans les bras de l'autre, quelques années plus tard._

 _Mais Draco ne répondit pas, il se leva brusquement du lit, cherchant ses vêtements répandus par terre._

 _-Je n'ai pas fini de te parler! exigea Harry en le retenant par un bras, mais l'autre se défit aussitôt de sa poigne d'un geste brusque._

 _-Eh bien moi oui! cracha le blond en enfilant maladroitement son pantalon._

 _-Tu vas t'en aller et me laisser comme ça? Sans finir cette discussion?_

 _-Ce n'est pas une discussion, c'est une accusation! se défendit Draco en boutonnant sa chemise tandis qu'Harry marchait de long en large dans la chambre, ses poings se fermant et s'ouvrant de colère et de quelque chose d'autre qui s'apparentait à de la panique._

 _-Ne pars pas, dit Harry dont le ton avait soudain baissé en voyant son petit-ami s'apprêter à partir._

 _Mais Draco avait déjà franchi la porte._

* * *

-Ginny, constata Draco en arrivant devant l'immeuble abritant son cabinet, le cœur encore battant de la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec le mari de la femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui.

-Bonjour, j'étais venue voir si je pouvais te rencontrer, mais ton adjoint m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore arrivé, j'allais revenir plus tard, dit-elle en resserrant les pans de son manteau qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'attacher.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la désagréable rencontre avec McGonagall suivant la querelle entre leurs fils. Il en avait parlé à Harry, mais ce dernier s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en disant qu'Albus avait été puni et que ce n'était que des querelles d'adolescents. Draco lui avait néanmoins caché ce que lui avait révélé son fils quant à la nature exacte des propos d'Albus, ne désirant pas non plus lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Scorpius, puisqu'il ne savait comment l'aborder. Et maintenant, après la querelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il n'était pas prêt de le faire. Ginny le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse. Il peinait à la regarder en face et détestait être dans une telle position face à quiconque, mais plus encore, face à elle.

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec un client, mais ça ne devrait pas être long, préfères-tu patienter ou revenir plus tard? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché, tâchant de faire comme elle et de prétendre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas querellés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et surtout, qu'il ne venait pas juste de quitter son mari. Il espérait qu'elle interprète son malaise comme résultant des suites de leur dispute.

-Je… je vais aller au café en face, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre après? suggéra-t-elle en désignant le minuscule commerce à la façade verte délavée par le soleil.

Il hocha la tête. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais accepté de rencontrer un client en dehors de son bureau, mais Ginny Potter n'était pas réellement sa cliente et le fait qu'il ait passé la nuit dernière et les deux précédentes avec son mari, faisait que cette situation n'avait rien de normale. Il se sentit brusquement soulagé lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le café et se détesta pour cela. Il aurait aimé que rien de ceci de l'affecte, il aimait se croire au-dessus des sentiments qu'éprouvent les gens normaux, mais, à son grand dam, il s'avérait finalement qu'il était lui aussi un être humain normal. Désespoir.

Comme prévu, la rencontre avec son client fut brève, ce dernier ayant décidé d'accepter l'offre du procureur de la poursuite après que Draco la lui eue expliquée en détails. Il serra la main de son client et se rendit près d'Adam qui copiait d'un geste de sa baguette une pile de procédures. Comme c'était maintenant sa nouvelle habitude, son adjoint ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, même s'il était évident qu'il l'avait vu approcher. Draco se retint de soupirer. Il avait été inhabituellement délicat avec son adjoint depuis qu'il avait abruptement mis un terme à leur relation, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, mais cette sa patience avait atteint ses limites. L'attitude puérile du jeune homme était hautement désagréable et Daphnée s'en plaignait depuis des semaines à Draco qui n'avait encore rien fait pour régler ce problème, ayant autre chose en tête, dont notamment la raison pour laquelle il avait rabroué le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui n'était pas non plus le jour où il avait le temps d'intervenir auprès de lui, puisque Ginny l'attendait depuis déjà trente minutes au café d'en face.

-Adam, je quitte pour le reste de la matinée, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de faire signifier par huissier les _Sub Poenas_ dans le dossier de monsieur…

Mais il était clair qu'Adam ne l'écoutait aucunement, puisqu'il ne pris même pas la peine de saisir une plume pour noter les instructions de son employeur. Il sentit sa patience, qui était déjà mise à rude épreuve suivant la manière dont avait débuté sa journée, s'effriter encore davantage.

-Adam, je te prierais de faire au moins mine de m'écouter lorsque je m'adresse à toi, je ne tolérerai pas un manque de respect aussi flagrant de la part de mon employé, Daphnée et moi en avons marre de ton comportement! claqua l'avocat en constatant que l'adjoint ne le regardait toujours pas et semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer.

Adam tourna lentement un regard remplit d'une telle arrogance que Draco sentit sa mâchoire se serrer imperceptiblement.

-Tu sais que si ce travail ne te convient plus, je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre, menaça le blond d'un calme glacial non sans rappeler la manière qu'avait son père de s'exprimer.

L'autre le regarda avec attention, tentant certainement de voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Il sembla décider qu'il l'était, car, son visage perdit soudain toute trace de défi.

-Non. Je… ça ne se reproduira plus, répondit-il d'une voix mesurée.

-Très bien, donc les _Sub Poenas_ dans le dossier de monsieur Gill, s'il te plaît. Je quitte pour le reste de la matinée, je serai de retour en début d'après-midi.

Sur ces entrefaites, Daphnée arriva près d'eux, précédé par le son de ses souliers à talon toujours démesurément hauts qui claquaient fortement sur le parquet étincelant de propreté du cabinet.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de travailler ou tu préfères passer tes journées à te pavaner dans Londres? se moqua-t-elle, en déposant une pile de parchemin qu'elle venait de signer sur le bureau d'Adam qui regarda les documents avec une once de découragement. Draco pouvait le comprendre, le droit matrimonial produisait une foule de paperasse et nécessitait une myriade de procédures qui s'étiraient interminablement dans le temps et se multipliaient à l'infini. Il ignorait comment l'avocate pouvait apprécier ce champ de pratique qui l'avait toujours rebuté. Il ne pouvait non plus tolérer ces clients en pleurs qui se mouchaient à qui mieux mieux dans votre bureau et vous rabattait les oreilles avec leurs peines et leur misère. En droit criminel, tout était tellement plus simple au niveau de la procédure, on pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur l'essentiel : le droit et les faits.

-Tu sauras que je m'absente pour rencontrer une cliente, répondit Draco de son ton le plus hautain, mais cela la laissa visiblement peu impressionnée, elle le connaissait trop pour ça.

-Je ne savais pas que tu représentais Ginny Potter, répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, fière de l'effet de surprise qu'elle savait que cela provoquerait chez lui. J'espère que tu leur as fait un prix de groupe…

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le mauvais goût de la remarque, mais ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever légèrement. Adam avait cessé de travailler et écoutait leur conversation avidement, même s'il faisait mine de lire l'un des parchemins posé devant lui.

-Si ça continue, c'est avec toi que je vais faire affaire lorsque j'aurai besoin d'un détective privé plutôt qu'avec ces voleurs de gobelins, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Tu sais qu'ils ont encore augmenté leurs prix sans avertir? Je commence à en avoir assez d'eux…

-Alors, que vas-tu faire avec la femme de ton client? Tu en profites pendant que son mari est enfermé chez lui? C'est très laid, Draco, se moqua-t-elle de nouveau.

Adam ne put s'empêcher de se tourner rapidement pour guetter la réaction de son patron qui n'affichait aucune expression, si ce n'est que de l'agacement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé ce matin, mais ne recommence jamais, rétorqua le blond en s'éloignant, voulant couper court à cette conversation qui empruntait des chemins de plus en plus hasardeux.

-Ce soir vingt heures pour le diner? demanda-t-elle, sautant du coq à l'âne sans le moindre scrupule.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant que cela la ferait réagir, car elle voulait qu'on lui réponde immédiatement lorsqu'elle posait une question et elle avait horreur d'être laissé ainsi en suspens.

-Draco! appela-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il avait rejoint son bureau. Ça fonctionne pour ce soir?

-Ce soir… oui… ça devrait le faire, dit-il en dégustant l'impatience qui se lisait sur ses traits.

-Comment «ça devrait»? J'ai déjà tout acheté, tu avais dis oui lundi…tu… tu me fais marcher! dit-elle soudain en soupirant.

Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard et elle murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas avant de tourner les talons et de quitter son bureau, il lui semblait que le fracas de ses souliers sur le plancher était encore plus fort que l'instant d'avant. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte du cabinet, il entendit la voix de sa consœur s'élever de son bureau.

-Est-ce que je prévois un couvert supplémentaire pour la rouquine?

-Cette blague a cessé d'être drôle il y a au moins vingt minutes et je suis généreux, répondit-il avant d'enfiler son manteau.

Il rejoint rapidement le petit café situé en face de l'immeuble qu'occupait son cabinet. Un son de clochette retentit lorsqu'il poussa la porte dont la peinture turquoise s'écalait et qui était recouverte de vieilles affiches annonçant des concerts rock ou encore des pièces de théâtre underground se voulant provocantes et nouveau genre à en voir les images et les commentaires qui y étaient imprimés. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet établissement avant ce jour, malgré sa proximité avec son bureau.

Ginny avait pris place à une petite table ronde de couleur orangée. Toutes les tables étaient de formes et de couleurs différentes, tout comme les chaises qui les entouraient. Des plantes grimpaient et poussaient un peu partout et une multitude de souvenirs de voyage provenant de toutes sortes de destination encombraient chaque espace disponible. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos de voyage, les paysages d'Islande côtoyaient les pyramides mayas et la steppe africaine avait élu domicile près de la mer turquoise des îles du pacifique.

-Si j'avais su que tu désirais me rencontrer, je n'aurais pas prévu de rendez-vous en même temps, dit Draco en guise de salutations avant de prendre place en face d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules en entourant de ses doigts la tasse de café fumant posée devant elle.

-Je ne suis pas trop du genre à appeler avant de me rendre quelque part et ça ne m'a pas dérangée d'attendre, ce café est plutôt agréable.

Il acquiesça lentement pour la forme et son regard glissa vers la bague de mariage qui ornait son annuaire gauche. Il pouvait difficilement être plus mal à l'aise. Ginny porta la tasse à ses lèvres, prenant tout son temps, comme si elle était venue prendre un café avec un ami et qu'ils avaient devant eux toute la matinée pour discuter. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que devait penser les quelques autres clients présents dans le commerce, à moins qu'il fut eux-mêmes trop absorbés par leurs conversations respectives pour les remarquer, ce qui était aussi bien, pensa Draco.

-Tu voulais me parler, suggéra l'avocat qui n'avait qu'une envie, finir cette rencontre au plus vite.

Elle leva lentement son regard vers lui et cette fois-ci, Draco en fut certain, elle jouait avec lui. Elle appréciait de le laisser mijoter ainsi et tout dans ces gestes et sa façon de ne pas aborder le sujet dont elle voulait lui parler de front ne servait qu'un but, lui porter sur les nerfs. Était-ce sa façon de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas effacé de son esprit leur dernière rencontre ou était-ce autre chose?

Cela lui rappela Poudlard et l'inimité qui existait déjà entre eux à l'époque. Lui la détestait pour ces regards qu'elle posait sans cesse sur son petit-ami, pour cette force de caractère, son courage que lui ne possèderait jamais et parce qu'elle était une Weasley, évidemment. Elle le haïssait sans doute parce qu'à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un fourbe fils de mangemort, un lâche et l'ennemi naturel de tout ce en quoi elle croyait.

Son téléphone cellulaire, qu'il avait posé sur la table en y prenant place, vibra un coup et l'écran s'alluma. Il vit avec horreur que le nom d'Harry s'affichait, suivi de la mention qu'il venait de recevoir un message texte. Brusquement, il saisit son appareil, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Il glissa son doigt sur l'écran.

«Appelle-moi, je regrette ce qui s'est passé ce matin.»

Il se retint pour conserver un visage vide de toute expression. Le regard de Ginny sur lui, comme une brûlure.

-Je voulais te parler de mon mari, finit-elle par dire et au même moment, le cellulaire de Draco vibra de nouveau entre ses doigts.

«Je t'aime.»

Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Il… depuis l'arrestation, il ne me parle presque plus ou, en tout cas, pas des choses qui se rapportent au procès. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais à chaque fois, il change de sujet ou il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Si je viens te voir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu es son avocat… vous, j'imagine que vous avancez bien dans la préparation, car il me dit que tu viens souvent à Square Grimmaurd…

 _Si tu savais_ , pensa Draco.

-… donc je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe, où vous en êtes? Parce que je suis sa femme et que je suis en droit de savoir et que mon fils a aussi été arrêté et que je veux comprendre ce qui se passe soudainement dans ma famille! termina la rouquine avec de l'émotion plein la voix, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle était beaucoup trop fière pour cela.

-C'est clair que je ne peux rien te dire, tout cela est couvert par le secret professionnel, tu devrais leur demander à eux de te fournir des informations, pas à moi.

-Je suis sa femme! insista Ginny, mécontente de la réponse du blond.

Il se retint de sourciller, les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Harry le matin-même lui revenant en tête : «Nous faisons chambre à part depuis la naissance de Lily». Et soudain, son cœur manqua un battement. Ginny dut remarquer que quelque chose venait de se passer, car la colère sur son visage fut remplacée par de la curiosité

-Tu… tu… bégaya Draco, trop énervé, mais il inspira et s'intima au calme. Le soir du meurtre, tu m'as dit que lorsque Harry est venu se coucher, à son retour, cela t'a réveillé?

-Oui… dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle tentait de savoir où il voulait en venir, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi la conversation était rendu à cet endroit et l'énervement de son interlocuteur.

-Tu en es certaine? redemanda l'avocat et plongeant son regarda dans le sien, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui laisser deviner qu'elle lui mentait.

-Oui, oui, comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois où je t'ai parlé! insista-t-elle. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Quel est le rapport avec ce dont je te parlais?

-Rien. Oublie ça, je dois y aller, répondit-il en se levant.

Si elle disait la vérité, alors c'était Harry qui lui avait menti. Il lui avait pourtant assuré le matin même qu'il faisait chambre à part avec sa femme. Pourquoi lui avoir dit une telle chose si ce n'était pas le cas? Pourquoi lui mentir et essayer de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Ginny et lui?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu! s'insurgea Ginny devant le peu de manières de l'avocat, se levant à son tour, elle s'apprêta à continuer sa tirade quand le téléphone portable de Draco se mit à sonner.

Il répondit sans se soucier du soupir exaspéré de son interlocutrice, espérant que cela la pousserait à partir.

-Oui Filbus? répondit le blond après avoir vu qui l'appelait sur son afficheur.

-J'ai des nouvelles Me Malfoy, grogna le gobelin de son habituel ton bourru. La fille, on l'a retrouvé morte ce matin, elle s'est pendue dans sa chambre.

-Rien d'autre?

-Non. C'est un suicide apparemment.

-Bien, merci, répondit l'avocat en raccrochant et Ginny avait entendu les paroles du gobelin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, car elle le dévisageait, un air choqué peint sur le visage.

* * *

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et releva la tête de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il feuilletait sans y porter réellement attention, tout son esprit étant tourné vers celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait franchi cette même porte plusieurs heures auparavant.

-Draco? appela-t-il, espérant le trouver de meilleur humeur.

Mais ce n'était pas le blond qui pénétra dans le salon l'instant d'après, mais James Potter, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, la mine lugubre, ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés en bataille. S'il n'eut été du fait qu'il reconnaîtrait son fils entre tous d'un seul coup d'œil, Harry aurait peiné à le reconnaître.

Sans même lui adresser un mot, James fondit dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Harry resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour de son fils aîné, accueillant sa peine sans en comprendre la cause. Il parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt, rien ne servait de le brusquer ou il se refermerait comme une huître, il connaissait son fils.

De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent et les larmes de James finirent pas se tarir tandis que son corps, épuisé, était toujours secoué de profonds sanglots. Il murmura quelque chose sans regarder son père, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas compris, dit doucement Harry.

-Papa… je… Merlin… je… je ne sais pas… je… oh seigneur… Elle… elle est morte, bégaya le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

-Qui? demanda son père, soudain alarmé. Qui est morte?

Un long sanglot traversa le corps de son fils et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais vu James dans un tel état, lui qui était habituellement si sûr de lui, si fier.

-Qui est morte? répéta Harry et il ne put empêcher ses pensées de se diriger vers Ginny et vers Lily et son cœur se serra.

-Sydney, finit par prononcer James entre deux respirations saccadées, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. Elle est morte papa… Je… je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je… je l'aimais… papa… je… si tu savais… je l'aimais… je l'aimais… papa...

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de son fils, ne sachant que dire, connaissant cette douleur pour l'avoir trop souvent vécu autrefois et il le laissa pleurer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il ne sombre dans un sommeil tourmenté.


	13. Chapitre 13: La liste

**Chapitre 1** **3** : La liste

-Ellen, ma chère, dit simplement Draco en guise de salutations avant de prendre place sur l'une des deux chaises placées en face du bureau de la procureure.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire faux qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace en posant ses bras croisés sur son bureau, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. La sauteuse qu'elle portait au cou frappa la surface de travail dans un bruit métallique. Me Ellen Fry était procureure au bureau des poursuites criminelles et pénales du Ministère de la magie depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle était responsable des dossiers devant jury, au grand dam de Draco qui devait ainsi travailler avec elle plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, puisqu'il représentait très souvent des clients ayant commis des crimes dont la juridiction faisait qu'ils devaient être entendus devant jury. Le meurtre, par exemple.

C'était une avocate désagréable dont le jugement laissait souvent à désirer. Pour elle, semblait-il, chaque dossier qui atterrissait sur son bureau avait de cela en commun que peu importe les circonstances entourant le crime, ce dernier aurait dû être puni de la plus sévère des manières. Rien ne servait de tenter de négocier avec elle, même si, à chaque fois, par acquit de conscience, et responsabilité professionnelle, les avocats de la défense s'y risquaient, ils en ressortaient bredouilles. Certains en devenaient amers, d'autres se ruaient vers le salon des avocats pour faire part à leurs confrères présents et à ceux qui daignaient bien les écouter, du ridicule de l'offre qu'ils venaient de recevoir pour leur client ou de leur hâte à ce que la vieille chipie prenne sa retraite.

Draco était plus réservé sur ce sujet et bien qu'il n'attendait plus rien de ses rencontres avec sa consœur, il tentait d'en tirer parti d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si parfois ce n'était que pour la distraction que lui apportait le sentiment d'avoir porté sur les nerfs de la procureure. D'ailleurs, persuadé que cette dernière prenait plaisir à débouter ses collègues et à les voir quitter son bureau en rageant et en tapant du pied, Draco avait plutôt adopté une attitude empreinte d'une nonchalance bienveillante à son égard, ce qui, il en était certain, la rendait folle. Il s'adressait à elle avec tout le décorum dont il était capable, enchaînant les courbettes verbales devant elle, enduisant son discours d'une politesse dégoulinante de bons sentiments, de telle sorte qu'elle se trouvait dépourvue de ses armes habituelles. Comment être acérée, vindicative, agressive avec quelqu'un qui vous couvre de miel?

Ce matin-là, une lueur inhabituelle brillait dans le regard de Me Fry et Draco était presque certain que c'était parce qu'ils traitaient du dossier de Harry Potter et qu'elle éprouvait une sorte de plaisir malsain à tenter d'envoyer à Azkaban le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Était-ce dû à une sorte de jalousie mal placée et un peu tordue de sa part? Il en était persuadé. Comme si en ternissant l'image de ce héros, elle croyait dorer la sienne par le fait même. Elle qui se voyait certainement comme la personnification de Thémis, déesse de la justice, et rien de moins. Sa toge drapée autour d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait de sa vertu. Il était certain qu'elle jouirait en pleine cour si elle parvenait à le faire condamner.

Son regard glissa vers son cellulaire posée sur son dossier devant lui alors que ses pensées allaient vers Harry. La lumière indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau message était obstinément éteinte. Il n'avait rien reçu de sa part depuis la veille. À quoi s'attendait-il? Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait répondu non plus.

-La sélection du jury aura lieu lundi prochain, d'ici là, j'aimerais savoir si votre client a eu l'opportunité de réfléchir au fait que toute offre de ma part sera bien moins conciliante une fois que les procédures auront véritablement commencé, dit-elle en tapant la plume qu'elle tenait contre son dossier de manière irritante.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une offre conciliante dans ce dossier, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Draco avec humour, puis il continua de son ton empli d'une bonhomie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais peut-être que je l'ai tout simplement oublié, j'ai tellement de dossiers, si vous saviez, parfois je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Elle soupira, voyant clair dans son jeu et ne l'appréciant visiblement pas.

-Vingt-cinq ans à Azkaban.

-Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant, c'est le mot conciliant qui a dû être la cause de mon égarement, se moqua-t-il.

-Ma preuve est…

-Circonstancielle, compléta l'avocat pour elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle plissa les yeux en le dévisageant, comme s'il venait de l'insulter personnellement. Derrière elle, sur le mur recouvert de lambris, était suspendu un portrait du Juge et Lord Alfred Denning, un éminent juriste du début du siècle qui était connu pour avoir siégé tant à la Cour suprême moldue que comme Juge en Chef du Magenmagot. Le portrait ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et Draco aurait pu jurer que le vieil homme de loi lui avait adressé un clin d'œil complice.

-L'empreinte magique de monsieur Potter a été retrouvée sur le corps de la victime, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de la preuve circonstancielle! répliqua la procureur en perdant de son calme.

-Et pourtant s'en est, mais je comprendrais que vous l'ayez peut-être oublié puisqu'il y a un certain temps que vous avez quitté les bancs d'école, répliqua le blond avec arrogance.

Il sut qu'il avait été un peu trop loin en voyant l'air outré de sa consoeur.

-Comment osez-vous! caqueta-t-elle, furieuse.

-Au surcroît, l'empreinte magique appartient à la baguette et non au sorcier, rien ne prouve que c'est bien Harry Potter qui tenait cette baguette au moment du meurtre, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Est-ce que c'est ce vous comptez plaider devant le jury? Que le Sauveur du monde sorcier se serait fait subtiliser sa baguette juste comme ça, puis que l'assassin de monsieur Pucey lui aurait redonné gentiment après le crime. Je vous ai déjà connu plus inspiré, Me Malfoy.

Elle affichait un air supérieur et pendant un bref instant, il eut envie de lui jeter un sort pour voir cet air disparaître de son visage, mais il se retint. Être accusé d'avoir agressé un officier de justice dans le cadre de ses fonctions était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin présentement. D'autant plus qu'il avait bien conscience que si ces paroles le mettaient dans un tel état, c'est parce qu'elle avait misé juste. Ce dossier était un véritable panier de crabes et ça, il le savait depuis le début. Harry Potter avait un don pour se mettre au cœur des pires situations.

-Et moi, j'ai bien hâte de vous entendre tenter de convaincre le jury d'envoyer celui qui a tué Voldemort et mit fin à la guerre à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours! claqua le blond.

-La justice s'applique à tous, même si certains… passe-droits ont pu avoir lieu à une certaine époque, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, soyez en bien sûr, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et il était facile de deviner à quoi elle faisait référence, même si c'était à mots couverts.

Il serra la mâchoire et posa instinctivement sa main contre la poche qui retenait sa baguette. Elle n'avait jamais accepté la sentence clémente qu'avait reçue son père et les absolutions qui avaient été prononcées à son endroit et à celui de sa mère par le Magenmagot à l'époque. Après tout, il se souvenait aussi clairement que si c'était hier, qu'elle avait demandé le baiser du détraqueur pour Lucius Malfoy et la prison pour sa mère et lui. Mais ça, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé depuis qu'ils étaient collègues, même si chacun savait pertinemment que l'autre ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Draco n'était pas naïf et avait pleinement conscience que si sa famille avait été avec une telle clémence, c'était uniquement grâce à Harry, même si ce dernier lui avait assuré que c'était suite à son rôle d'espion. Bien entendu, il avait joué un rôle d'espion vers la fin de la guerre et cela lui aurait certainement évité toute accusation à la fin de la guerre, mais ses parents, même sa mère, étaient certainement coupables de plusieurs crimes. Pansy avait raison d'être en colère, sa famille avait reçu un traitement de faveur et même s'il en était reconnaissant, il ne pouvait affirmer que cela était juste.

Néanmoins, cela ne faisait pas en sorte qu'il allait courber l'échine devant Ellen Fry, bien au contraire.

-La présomption d'innocence fait encore partie des principes sur lesquels repose notre système de justice, si je ne m'abuse, dit Draco d'une voix traînante et hautaine. Ce sera au jury de décider de la culpabilité de monsieur Potter et je lui fais confiance pour voir clairement à travers la vérité à travers une situation qui peut sembler à certains trop complexe.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, trancha l'avocate.

-Effectivement, sourit Draco, mais son sourire n'avait rien d'invitant, au contraire, il était acéré.

En sortant du bureau de la procureure, il constata qu'une très jeune avocate, sans doute une stagiaire, attendait son tour dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et ce demandait quel avocat avait bien l'engager. Elle triturait nerveusement le bord du dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et jetait des regards craintifs autour d'elle comme si elle se demandait si elle avait le droit d'être ici. En voyant Draco, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-M-m-m-m-maître Malfoy! appela-t-elle nerveusement en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il coula un regard agacé vers elle, mais s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Babysitter une stagiaire n'était vraiment pas dans ses cordes, si elle avait une question, elle n'avait qu'à contacter son maître de stage. S'il avait voulu s'encombrer d'un tel poids, il aurait pris un stagiaire lui-même, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais exactement pour cette même raison.

-Je…euh… c'est juste… je sais que vous travaillez sur le dossier de … euh… de… Ha-Harry Potter, hésita-t-elle.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une groupie de Harry, sans doute, attirée par le scandale et l'image de héro déchu de son client. L'insécurité de la jeune femme transpirait à mille lieues, sans parler de cette manière pénible de s'exprimer. Vraiment, on acceptait n'importe qui en faculté de droit, maintenant.

-Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il? répondit-il avec mépris, n'ayant qu'une envie, continuer son chemin.

En tremblant, elle fouilla nerveusement dans le sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait en murmurant des «juste un instant…», «je…j-je l'avais…», «un moment…». Finalement, après ce qui apparut à Draco comme une éternité, elle extirpa de son sac une enveloppe tachée et à moitié déchirée qu'elle lui tendit. Il la prit non sans cacher son dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une liste, dit-elle avec un sourire timide, comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Une liste, répéta platement le blond qui se sentait de moins en moins conciliant.

-Un de mes clients a été arrêté cette semaine pour trafic de stupéfiants et on a retrouvé cette liste sur lui, au départ on pensait que c'était une liste de clients, mais ensuite… en voyant les noms…

Son client? Elle était donc avocate, semblait-il, se dit Draco en ouvrant l'enveloppe avec impatience.

-…je ne suis pas certaine de ce que c'est, mais le nom de James Potter s'y trouve et aussi celui d'Adrian Pucey, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant de l'assurance en voyant l'intérêt s'éveiller dans les yeux de l'avocat au fil de ses paroles tandis qu'il parcourait la liste des yeux.

Tandis que ton regard parcourait la copie de la liste originale qui devait être entre les mains des Aurors, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait immédiatement, contrairement à la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Chaque personne se trouvant sur cette liste appartenait aux néomangemorts : _Adrian Pucey, James Potter, Milicent Pucey, Sidney Glass.._. Elle continua son discours, mais il cessa de l'écouter en voyant un autre nom inscrit sur la liste et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, entre les noms d'Anna Goyle et de Pansy Parkinson se trouvait celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, clairement elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait entre les mains et il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'elle le découvre et pour ça, il n'avait qu'une seule option qui s'offrait à lui, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il le regretterait. Il étudia la jeune femme du regard, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient prisonniers d'une queue de cheval informe, on eut dit qu'elle portait les vêtements de sa mère et rien en elle n'était très impressionnant, néanmoins, une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans son regard, derrière les épaisses lunettes qui déformaient son visage et quelque chose se dégageait d'elle, comme une force tranquille, maintenant qu'elle semblait avoir repris confiance en elle.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? lui demanda-t-il en l'interrompant.

-Euh… Sara Knightley, répondit-elle, prise de court.

Il hésita un instant. Knightley…

-Une descendante de Montague Knightley? demanda-t-il en se rappelant qu'il avait eu de nombreuses fois la carte de ce célèbre champion d'échec du 16e siècle dans ses paquets de chocogrenouilles, étant jeune.

Elle sourit, peu surprise de se faire poser la question, semblait-il. Il ne devait pas être le premier à la lui poser.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas son talent aux échecs, au grand dam de mon père.

-Eh bien, Me Knightley, que penseriez-vous de vous joindre au cabinet Greengrass & Malfoy?

Quel autre moyen pour garder un œil sur cette situation et éviter les fuites?

-Comment? répondit-elle avec étonement.

-N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous m'avez fourni cette liste? Pour attirer mon attention?

-Je… non… je… je ne pensais pas…

-En tous les cas, l'interrompit Draco, cela a fonctionné, je vous attends demain matin à huit heures au bureau, d'ici là je vous invite à en informer votre employeur.

-Mais comment savez-vous que je vais dire oui?

Il leva un sourcil étonné vers elle.

-Parce qu'il s'agit du meilleur cabinet de tout le Londres sorcier, que vous êtes pleinement consciente de l'impact sur votre carrière qui, si mes yeux ne me trompent pas, débute, que vous savez qu'une telle offre n'a jamais été faite à personne avant vous et que vous seriez stupide de refuser et je ne crois pas que vous l'êtes, répondit-il simplement en lui donnant sa carte indiquant l'adresse du bureau.

-Vous êtes vraiment différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais…

-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, attendez de rencontrer Daphnée.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Draco se tenait devant les grilles fermées du manoir Malfoy, ce qui était plutôt rare, puisque les quelques fois où il se rendait au domicile de ses parents, il utilisait normalement le réseau privé de cheminette. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et traça dans les airs une succession de signes qui n'auraient eu aucun sens pour beaucoup. À peine se fut-il interrompu que les larges grilles en fer ouvragé représentant le blason de la famille Malfoy s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, silencieusement, afin de le laisser passer.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et effleura du bout des doigts la liste qu'il avait regardé des dizaines de fois depuis que la jeune femme la lui avait donnée une heure auparavant. Espérant à chaque fois que le nom de son père n'y figurerait plus, mais le retrouvant à tout coup, preuve que son père n'avait jamais changé et qu'il lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps.

Les jardins recouverts de neige avaient quelque chose de mélancolique et l'immense demeure qui se dressait au bout de l'allée lui inspirait le même dégoût qu'elle l'avait toujours fait suivant les horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées. Il ne pouvait aucunement comprendre comment sa mère pouvait s'y sentir à son aise. Pour son père, c'était, évidemment, une autre histoire et c'était d'autant plus facile à comprendre au vu des nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'obtenir.

- _Imbécile!_ cracha-t-il à mi-voix.

Ses pensées allaient sans cesse vers sa mère. Elle qui tendait toujours à prendre la défense de son mari, depuis toujours, même quand tous les indices étaient là. «Respecte ton père, Draco.» disait-elle. «Ton père sait ce qu'il fait, un jour tu comprendras», répétait-elle. Et s'il avait déjà cru à ce genre de semonce, bien vite, trop vite, il avait compris qu'elle avait tort. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de copier le discours de son père, de prononcer ces mots qu'il savait faux, de protéger l'honneur de sa famille, envers et contre tous et même contre ce en quoi il croyait au plus profond de lui. C'était le rôle qu'il devait remplir, sinon qui le ferait? Puis ce baiser, puis cette nuit-là dans cette salle de classe vide et tout avait changé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de toucher la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'un des elfes de maison qui travaillait pour ses parents. Il le reconnut pour l'avoir vu lors du Réveillon et lui adressa un signe de tête en lui donnant son manteau. Personne ne l'attendait, mais l'elfe avait dû informer son père et sa mère de son arrivée, et ce, dès l'instant où il avait franchi les grilles de la propriété. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que sa mère ne vienne l'accueillir. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler que c'était ce dimanche qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble et de lui demander où il comptait l'amener.

Dans l'attente, il fit quelques pas vers le couloir où étaient accrochés les portraits animés de ses ancêtres qui avaient été suspendus de nouveau après la fin de la guerre. En effet, à l'époque où le Seigneur des ténèbres avait fait de leur demeure son quartier général, son père, en véritable snob, avait dissimulé tous les objets de valeur, allant des œuvres d'art aux tapis persans et en passant par les livres rares qui garnissaient les différentes bibliothèques du manoir, pour éviter que ceux-ci ne soient abîmés par les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas tous des plus raffinés. Draco s'était longtemps questionné sur le ridicule de ce geste, alors que son père protégeait ses biens de la présence des mangemorts et du Seigneur des ténèbres entre ses murs, il laissait son épouse et son fils au cœur de tout cela sans même un second regard.

En regardant les portraits de ses ancêtres qui l'observaient eux aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son père parvenait à traverser ce couloir la tête haute, sous le regard sans doute accusateur de ses ancêtres, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Lucius Malfoy ne parlait jamais de la guerre. Dès l'instant où le corps inerte de son maître était tombé au milieu des débris comme une sinistre marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles, il s'était appliqué à faire comme si le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait même jamais existé. Il craignait trop son père, à cette époque de sa vie, pour le confronter, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et cette colère qu'il ressentait ne s'était jamais apaisée. Au contraire, au fil des ans, elle s'était muée en mépris, puis en dégoût.

Voir sa mère souffrir des mauvais choix de son père avait été difficile, mais la voir demeurer à ses côtés, le soutenir, avait été encore plus dur. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas le détester comme lui le détestait, comment elle pouvait le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il devait respecter son père. C'était peut-être injuste, mais c'était cette attitude de sa mère qui l'avait éloigné d'elle, malgré toute l'importance qu'elle avait déjà occupée dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait toute sa patience pour la tolérer pendant un déjeuner, une fois par mois.

Draco retourna lentement vers le hall et Abraxas Malfoy, son grand-père, qui occupait la première place lui adressa un signe de tête. Draco lui répondit de la même façon. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, puisqu'il était mort de la Dragoncelle bien avant sa naissance. Néanmoins, cette homme l'avait toujours fasciné, tant par la tenue militaire qu'il portait que par cette moustache épaisse qu'il semblait être le seul Malfoy à avoir portée, si on se fiait aux autres portraits. Il avait connu brièvement sa grand-mère, une femme revancharde et qui était déjà à moitié sénile lorsqu'il était venu au monde. Il n'avait que peu de doute sur la personnalité de cet aïeul qui était le père de Lucius Malfoy et dont il était facile d'imaginer le tempérament rigide et exigeant.

-Ta mère est partie prendre le thé chez Madame Putt et, comme toujours, impossible de savoir quand elle sera de retour, s'éleva une voix près de lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit que son père se tenait là, vêtu d'une luxueuse robe de sorcier d'un gris profond, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir, ce qui, évidemment, ne pouvait être le cas. Draco jeta un œil vers le portrait de son grand-père, mais ce dernier avait déserté sa toile.

-C'est toi que je suis venu voir et non mère, corrigea Draco.

Le seul indice permettant de deviner la surprise de l'homme fut la manière dont ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement.

-Que me vaut l'honneur? demanda Lucius d'un ton où le sarcasme était clairement perceptible.

Jamais Draco n'était venu pour simplement le visiter.

-Ceci, dit simplement Draco en lui tendant la copie de la liste que lui avait donnée Sara Knightley un peu plus tôt.

Lucius déplia la feuille avec une lenteur calculée et la parcourut nonchalamment du regard, mais ne laissa percevoir aucune réaction. Il avait toujours été un maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses véritables émotions, tout comme ses pensées et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permis de survivre à la guerre.

-Une liste de noms, commenta son père sans la moindre émotion.

-Une liste de noms d'individus appartenant à un groupe de néomangemorts, corrigea le plus jeune, espérant susciter une réaction de sa part en le confrontant directement, mais c'était mal le connaître.

-Je vois, répondit simplement Lucius d'une voix égale en lui redonnant la liste comme si elle n'était pas, en soit, bien intéressante.

-Ton nom est sur la liste, insista Draco.

-Oui, j'ai vu cela.

-Au moindre faux-pas tu te retrouveras à Azkaban, pour le reste de tes jours! s'emporta le fils et il se détesta pour l'inquiétude qui était bien trop perceptible dans sa voix.

Lucius soupira, comme s'il s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Ce n'est qu'une liste de noms, Draco.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler? tenta l'avocat qui était sur le point de perdre son calme.

-Pas particulièrement, c'est toi qui es venu ici pour me parler. Était-ce tout ce que tu souhaitais me dire? répondit l'ancien mangemort d'un ton détaché.

-Cette liste est entre les mains des autorités, le nom de James Potter s'y trouve, ainsi que celui d'Adrian Pucey, ils vont investiguer plus loin, c'est certain!

-J'ai vu que celui de Pansy Parkinson s'y trouvait aussi, dit Lucius en plongeant son regard dans le sien, comme s'il essayait d'y chercher quelque chose.

Draco se tendit imperceptiblement et fronça les sourcils. Où son père voulait-il en venir?

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis Poudlard, mentit-il, sur ses gardes.

-Vous étiez proches, j'imagine que ce doit être un choc et pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air surpris, commenta son père d'une voix traînante.

Il sentit le sang quitter son visage, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu en venir à la conclusion que cette liste avait un quelconque lien avec un pseudo groupe de néomangemorts… continua Lucius. Qui t'a informé de l'existence même d'un tel groupe? En faisais-tu partie, Draco?

-On sait tous les deux que c'est faux! s'emporta-t-il.

-Je ne sais rien de la sorte, puisque je n'ai rien à faire avec cela. D'ailleurs, tu m'en apprends l'existence à cet instant, répondit-il en le jaugeant de son regard acier. Et si ce que tu avances concernant l'existence de ce groupe est vrai, comme tu le prétends, alors j'imagine que la personne qui t'aurait informé serait en grave danger si les autres membres de ce supposé groupe apprenaient qu'elle a parlé, car j'imagine qu'ils préféreraient que l'existence des néomangemorts, comme tu les appels, soit gardée secrète...

-Est-ce une menace? cracha Draco, ses pensées allant à Pansy qu'il venait de trahir, accidentellement.

-Une menace? Tu es mon fils, Draco. Je fais simplement te rappeler qu'il vaut mieux faire preuve de prudence dans ce genre de situation et prendre garde à ne pas faire toutes sortes d'accusations basées sur rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire de plus? Les pensées de Draco étaient entraînées, irrémédiablement, vers Pansy. Il était certain de deux choses : Lucius Malfoy était définitivement lié à ce groupe de néomangemorts et son père savait désormais que Pansy était celle qui avait vendu la mèche. Il savait aussi que son père n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner une situation qui pourrait le compromettre, d'autant plus si cela pouvait le conduire à Azkaban. Lucius savait quel enfer représentait la prison pour sorcier pour y avoir séjourné pendant plus d'une année et il ferait tout pour ne pas y retourner.

Pansy était en danger et c'était de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait rien laisser paraître, sinon cela ne ferait que confirmer à son père ce que peut-être, pour le moment, il ne pouvait que soupçonner.

-Tu sais où me joindre, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

-Toi aussi, Draco. Et je te le répète, puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, mais Scorpius et toi êtes toujours les bienvenues au manoir.

Cette fois, quand Draco traversa l'allée du manoir en sens inverse, ses pas étaient empreints de fureur et une pointe de panique s'immisçait en lui. Comment aurait-il pu croire que son père lui donnerait une réponse honnête ou même qu'il l'accueillerait avec autre chose que cette froideur qui le caractérisait. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de se foutre en l'air. Il aurait aimé être assez fort pour franchir ces grilles et ne jamais se retourner. Mais, combien de fois avait-il eu ce genre de pensées auparavant et combien de fois s'était-il menti à lui-même. Assez pour ne pas croire que, cette fois-ci, il parviendrait à respecter sa parole.

Les grilles se refermèrent aussi silencieusement derrière lui qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes devant lui.

* * *

«Draco Lucius Malfoy!» Fut la première chose qu'il entendit en pénétrant dans son bureau le jour suivant, tandis que Daphnée l'agrippait fermement par le coude pour l'entraîner dans son bureau. Il était beaucoup plus en ordre que celui de Draco, et ce, même en prenant en compte le ménage qu'y effectuait Adam tous les jours.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Daphnée, répondit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée, mais tout de même empreinte d'ironie.

Après avoir quitté le manoir, il avait immédiatement transplané chez Pansy, mais elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages textes et avait tenté de l'appeler, mais n'avait pu la rejoindre. Ce qui n'avait atténué en rien l'inquiétude qui s'était mué en un mal de tête lancinant qui résistait à toute potion contre la migraine, semblait-il. Résultat, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-Non. Oh non! Ne prend surtout pas ce ton avec moi, pas ce matin, pas après ça! s'emporta-t-elle en désignant du doigt la jeune femme qui discutait avec Adam, une main posée devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire et vêtue d'une robe qui semblait appartenir à un autre siècle.

-Oh.

L'entrée en poste de la jeune avocate lui était complètement sortie de la tête avec tout ce qui s'était passé et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait même pas glissé un mot à son associée. Il comprenait mieux son accueil peu chaleureux à présent.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je sache, la raison pour laquelle cette enfant s'est présentée ici ce matin en disant que Me Malfoy lui avait offert un emploi et qu'elle était censée se présenter ici à huit heures? Par Salazar, Draco, non seulement n'es-tu pas fichu de me consulter avant de prendre une telle décision, mais, en plus, pour te présenter à l'heure lorsque tu donnes un rendez-vous de cette importance! Putain, as-tu recommencé à boire? explosa-t-elle et il jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux en voyant les regards d'Adam et de la jeune femme se tourner vers eux à travers les carreaux de la porte.

-Je suis presque sûre que c'est une avocate, elle ne peut pas avoir moins de vingt-trois ans… logiquement, tenta le blond.

-Presque sûr?! Draco, je suis sérieuse! répondit Daphnée avec découragement et colère.

-Moi aussi!

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi depuis quelque temps, mais je te jure que si ça continue je vais appeler Sainte-Mangouste et te faire admettre en psychiatrie, tu n'es plus toi-même! claqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Ça doit être l'amour, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle tentait de le percer à jour, les sourcils froncés.

-Draco, tu ne m'as pas répondu, as-tu recommencé à boire? dit-elle avec sérieux en posant une main sur son bras.

-Non. Non, je n'ai pas recommencé à boire, parole de Serpentard.

Elle parut soulagée, puis, soudain, une sonnerie retentit et Draco se dépêcha à fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone.

-Je dois absolument le prendre… si… si tu pouvais t'occuper de cela, ça m'arrangerait, je pensais lui faire une place dans l'ancienne salle des archives. Merci! dit-il en décrochant et en se dirigeant vers son propre bureau dont il ferma la porte. Il ne l'entendit pas jurer après lui tant son attention était tournée vers cet appel.

-Draco? dit la voix incertaine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui, Pansy, je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, Merlin, où étais-tu? répondit-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix, il avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter et elle ne lui avait jamais répondu.

-Je ne pensais pas que je te devais des comptes sur les endroits où je me rends. Que se passe-t-il?

-Es-tu certaine que cette ligne est sûre? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi? Je… je crois, oui… euh… je ne sais pas. Tu me fais peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répondit-elle, alertée par les paroles et le ton de l'avocat.

-Je dois absolument te voir, en lieu sûr, dans combien de temps peux-tu être à mon bureau?

-Euh… je ne sais pas, vingt minutes? Merlin, si tu m'énerves ainsi pour rien, je te jure que…

Trente minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise devant lui, les cheveux dépeignés et la mine catastrophée de ce que lui racontait son ancien meilleur ami. Il lui avait tout dit à propos du suicide de Sidney, de la liste, de sa rencontre avec son père et de la manière stupide dont il avait vendu la mèche la concernant.

-Mais je n'ai jamais vu ton père à l'une de ces rencontres, dit-elle en posant la liste qu'il lui avait montré sur le bureau devant elle. Tous ces noms, c'est vrai, ils étaient aux rencontres, mais je t'assure que je te l'aurais dit si j'y avais vu Lucius Malfoy. Son nom n'a même jamais été prononcé en ma présence, je l'aurais remarqué, c'est certain. Et puis, il n'a pas une interdiction de quitter son domicile?

Il prit la liste et la parcourut des yeux de nouveaux, pour au moins la centième fois depuis qu'elle était en sa possession, espérant peut-être, cette fois, y voir quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé, mais non. Toujours les mêmes noms, rédigé de cette calligraphie délicate, un peu penchée.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis allé le confronter, parce que… mais il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas avouer que c'était par inquiétude pour son père.

Mais Pansy sembla deviner le fond de sa pensée, car elle posa une main sur la sienne. Il ne pensa même pas à retirer sa main.

-Pansy, tu dois partir, tu es en danger, continua-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-Et où voudrais-tu que j'aille?

-N'importe où, j'ai des contacts, de l'argent et tout ceci est de ma faute.

Elle haussa les épaules sans lâcher sa main.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû me joindre à eux, jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas ne pas mal finir cette histoire.

-Non. C'est juste une erreur, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, j'en sais bien quelque chose!

-Ça n'a rien à voir, je suis une adulte, tu étais un enfant, j'aurais dû savoir mieux. Je n'ai rien à perdre, Draco, je n'ai pas de famille, je n'arrive même pas à garder un emploi suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre le nom des autres employés, je n'ai rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette liste est entre les mains des autorités, ils finiront bien par enquêter et par découvrir la vérité, on n'y peut rien.

-Tu m'as moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas à nouveau.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille et je ne crois pas que ton père soit assez fourbe pour vendre la mèche, à moins que cela ne lui sauve la peau. Après tout, plus cette histoire fait d'écho, plus les chances que cela attire l'attention des autorités augmentent et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit dans son intérêt. Et peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être qu'il n'a rien avoir avec le groupe. Peut-être que c'est une erreur, qui sait?

-Pansy…

-Je ne changerai pas d'idée, mais je vais te prendre au mot lorsque tu dis que tu ne veux pas me perdre de nouveau, car on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas seulement un groupe de néomangemorts assoiffés de vengeance qui peut mettre fin à une amitié. J'attends donc que tu m'appels pour un diner prochainement et alors tu pourras me raconter tous les détails de ta nouvelle aventure avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier et me remettre sous le nez l'absence totale de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie qui puisse se rapprocher de près ou de loin à cela.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment faisait-elle pour chasser ainsi ses soucis pour parler de choses aussi triviales et pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Il se souvenait de sa septième année alors que Poudlard était sous le joug des mangemorts et il se rappelait qu'elle était toujours celle qui arrivait à lui remonter le moral en agissant comme si tout allait redevenir comme avant, comme si l'espoir était la seule option pour elle. Elle ne semblait pas douter un seul instant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-Je crois malheureusement que ce que j'aurai à dire sur ce sujet sera très bref, grimaça-t-il en réponse.

-Ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes plus ensemble? soupira-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement d'impatience, comme si ce n'était pas croyable.

-C'est compliqué.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ça n'a jamais été simple entre vous, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On s'est disputé. Il me ment… je pense que c'est voué à l'échec…

Elle poussa un soupir excédé, comme si elle avait entendu cela mille fois et plus encore et qu'elle n'était plus capable de l'entendre.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui, continua-t-il.

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent et elle retint un sourire surpris.

-Et lui!?

-Il me l'a dit aussi, soupira-t-il.

-Et, comme toujours, il est impossible que vous vous contentiez de ça.

-C'est… commença-t-il.

-…compliqué, oui tu l'as dit déjà, termina-t-elle pour lui. Mais moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir ce que vous avez. Un tel amour, une telle passion qui vous consume toujours après plus de vingt ans. Oui, vous avez souffert, mais ça, c'est plus la conséquence de votre propre bêtise qu'autre chose et, de toute façon, on souffre tous. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas, pourquoi tu t'entêtes, moi si j'étais toi j'en profiterais à fond pendant que ça passe et tant pis si ça se termine, au moins tu auras vécu que ce bien des gens passent leur vie à espérer sans même ne jamais l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

-Je…

-Non, Draco, je ne veux plus entendre ta myriade d'excuses, je pense que si tu n'essaies pas d'au moins tenter d'être heureux, alors tu es le dernier des imbéciles.

* * *

Il était plus de vingt et une heures lorsque Draco rentra chez lui. Il avait mis en ordre certains dossiers qu'il avait négligés ces derniers temps et contacté les clients qui devaient passer en cour dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Bien entendu, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Pansy tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. De nombreuses fois il avait saisi son téléphone portable, lisant les derniers messages que lui en avait envoyés Harry et auxquels ils n'avaient pas répondu, mais à chaque fois il avait reposé l'appareil.

L'elfe qu'il payait pour effectuer ses tâches ménagères était passé un peu plus tôt, car sa maison étincelait de propreté et les couverts qu'il avait laissé traîner dans la cuisine avait été lavés et rangés. Il se versa un verre d'eau minérale, à défaut de mieux, et s'installa dans son salon, son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse devant lui.

Il jeta un œil vers la lettre qui lui avait envoyé Scorpius un peu plus tôt cette semaine et qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la table. Son fils lui annonçait qu'il avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe de débat et disait, en blaguant, qu'il espérait que grand-père ne serait pas trop déçu qu'il choisisse de combattre avec ses mots plutôt qu'avec sa baguette. Il lui faisait aussi savoir que tout allait bien dernièrement avec ceux qu'il nommait les «lionceaux imbéciles». «Bien signifiant qu'ils n'ont pas tenté de nous faire des coups pourris depuis LA querelle», avait écrit Scorpius.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il saisit son téléphone et tapa rapidement : «On doit parler». Puis, il appuya sur envoyé, le regrettant aussitôt. Il resta un moment le téléphone entre les mains, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas de la part de son amant. Après quelques minutes, il reposa l'appareil sur la table et se leva dans l'idée d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revient, la lumière verte indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message clignotait et il soupira de déception en constatant que c'était Sara Knightley : «Urgent! Concernant votre père et la liste! RDV bureau dans 15 minutes?».

Il sentit une sueur froide recouvrir son dos. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle eût découvert le pot aux roses si rapidement ou était-ce plutôt les Aurors qui avaient fini par comprendre de quoi il retournait? Il jura en se passant une main sur le visage et répondit qu'il serait là dans un moment. Puis il écrivit à Harry : «Urgence au bureau, je te rappelle ou sinon demain matin». Il hésita, ses doigts restant suspendus au-dessus de la vitre de son appareil. Il finit par ajouter les mots «Je t'aime aussi» avant d'appuyer sur envoyer.

Tel que prévu, quinze minutes plus tard, il arriva dans son bureau par cheminette. Il épousseta machinalement ses vêtements et n'eut pas le temps de voir qui lança sur lui le sort de stupéfixion qui l'envoya valser contre le mur si fort qu'il perdit immédiatement conscience.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Je publie rapidement ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner la longue attente qui a précédé la publication du chapitre 12.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'y ai ajouté un petit peu de Lucius, pour ceux qui ont suivi mon autre fiction, vous savez combien j'aime jouer avec lui. Que pensez-vous de son affiliation avec les néomangemorts, pensez-vous qu'il dit la vérité et qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ou pensez-vous que l'instinct de Draco est le bon?

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	14. Chapitre 14: Brume

**Chapitre 14** **: Brume**

 _Draco_ : «Urgence au bureau, je te rappelle ou sinon demain matin. Je t'aime aussi».

 _Harry_ : «Je viens de voir ton message, j'aurais aimé t'avoir ici avec moi, mais il est tard, on s'appelle demain matin. Bonne nuit!»

Harry : «Passe à la maison, on pourrait prendre le petit-déjeuner, j'ai envie de te voir»

Harry : «?»

 _-1 Appel manqué de Harry samedi à 11h15 am-_

Harry: «Ça va? Si tu ne veux pas me voir c'est ok, mais dit moi que tout va bien»

 _-2 Appels manqués de Harry samedi à 14h23-_

* * *

Une odeur âcre de moisissure emplit brusquement ses narines alors que Draco revenait à lui et, déjà nauséeux, il dut retenir un haut-le-cœur en se forçant à inspirer lentement pour calmer les étourdissements qui montaient en lui par vagues. Il esquissa un mouvement, mais s'immobilisa aussitôt, sur le point de vomir. Son sang battait sourdement contre ses tempes, martelant son crâne comme une horde d'éruptifs en colère. Il ignorait combien de temps il était demeuré inconscient, mais son corps était fourbu d'être resté trop longuement étendu directement sur ce sol de pierre dont il pouvait sentir la surface râpeuse contre sa joue et sa main gauche.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ pensa-t-il.

Un frisson le traversa de part en part. L'humidité et le froid avaient imprégné ses vêtements et le glaçaient jusqu'aux os. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais il faisait si sombre dans la pièce que cela ne changeait rien de les ouvrir ou pas. Son esprit brumeux se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver, s'il n'avait su mieux, il aurait dit qu'il était dans les donjons du manoir Malfoy, mais c'était, bien entendu, impossible. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire là? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation? Il tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire, mais ses souvenirs fuyaient, hors de sa portée et plus il essayait de les attraper, plus ils lui échappaient.

Il crut entendre un murmure et redressa la tête, scruta l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il retint un nouveau haut-le-cœur, tout autour de lui tanguait dangereusement. Il avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, car celle-ci était douloureuse.

-Allô? Il y a quelqu'un? tenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine, se sentant ridicule d'espérer que quelqu'un lui réponde en ce lieu.

Évidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. Il poussa un soupir. _Pourquoi?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, _pourquoi moi? Pourquoi?_

Ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers Harry. _Lui saurait quoi faire_ , se dit-il. Le gryffondor avait passé son adolescence à affronter ce genre de péril, il avait échappé aux mangemorts, à Voldemort et il était Auror, qui plus est. Draco, bien au contraire, avait passé toute sa vie à fuir ce genre de situation et il n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir d'une telle impasse. Il n'était pas un héros, loin de là et plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu passer au travers de ce que son amant avait vécu. Le seul risque auquel il s'était exposé était le jour où il avait choisi de tourner le dos à son destin et de devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais, quand bien même, il s'agissait d'un risque contrôlé, puisque l'autre voie qui s'offrait à lui aurait fait de lui un esclave au service d'un Maître fou et cruel qui le méprisait, ce qui était loin d'être préférable.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation. Il tenta de se ressaisir, il n'avait pas le choix d'affronter la réalité et il devait sortir d'ici. Il glissa une main vers la poche de son pantalon où il rangeait normalement sa baguette, mais cette dernière n'était bien entendu plus sur lui. Les seuls sorts qu'il pouvait pratiquer sans baguette étaient des sortilèges de base qui n'auraient aucun emploi ici. Quoi que…

- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il dans la pénombre, tentant de concentrer sa magie du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans son état.

Une faible lumière clignota autour de lui avant de s'éteindre presque aussitôt. Il jura.

- _Lumos_ , répéta-t-il et cette fois, la pièce s'éclaira juste assez longtemps pour qu'il distingue les murs de pierre de sa prison et la large porte de métal fermée qui devait être protégée de sorts.

Ce dernier sort le puisa de l'infime énergie qu'il lui restait encore. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Constater qu'il était bel et bien dans une sorte de donjon, Merlin seul savait où ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme, bien au contraire. Jamais il ne pourrait sortir d'ici sans sa baguette, ça, c'était une évidence. Selon ce qu'il avait pu voir du cachot où il se trouvait, il était très certainement dans un château ou un bâtiment du genre et ce dernier était ancien. Malheureusement, de nombreux bâtiments anglais pouvaient correspondre à cette description et ça, c'était s'il se trouvait encore en Angleterre. Comment savoir?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait enfermé ainsi, mais il se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec la liste qu'il avait reçue ou du moins, avec les néo-mangemorts. Mais qui dans ce groupe avait accès à de telles installations? Les noms qu'il avait vus sur la liste appartenaient tous à des sorciers provenant de famille qui avaient été déchues après la guerre et dont le ministère avait saisi la fortune. Aucun de ceux-là ne possédait un tel château et, quand bien même, ce dernier aurait été confisqué. Et cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi on l'avait enlevé de la sorte. Qu'attendait-on de lui?

Ses pensées se tournèrent encore une fois vers Harry et il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer, pendant une seconde, que le Sauveur du monde sorcier viendrait le sauver. Il laissa cette pensée réconfortante et particulièrement stupide lui réchauffer le cœur un moment avant de la chasser fermement. Rien ne servait de rêver. Harry n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait, peut-être même n'avait-il aucun idée qu'il avait disparu, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici plongé dans cette obscurité, c'était impossible de savoir quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il pouvait bien être.

Il pensa alors à Scorpius, son fils, celui pour lequel il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter, si ces néo-mangemorts s'en prenaient aussi à lui? Et Daphnée? Et Pansy? Il devait sortir d'ici coûte que coûte, avec ou sans aide, il devait y parvenir. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin? Mais, au fond de lui, il savait la réponse, il savait qui était la cause de tout ce foutoir, celui qui semblait attirer les problèmes comme s'il était un aimant à ennuis : Harry Potter. Néanmoins, comme toujours, ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais tout de même, c'était incroyable de constater combien le Survivant avait le don d'attirer les pires ennuis, et cela, Draco l'avait presque oublié en vingt-trois ans.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Il tenta de se redresser, mais cette fois, la pièce chavira pour de bon et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Draco soupira d'impatience, puis tenta de se concentrer à nouveau. Il pensa aux jardins du manoir où il jouait enfant, à son premier balai, à la première fois où il avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, à son premier match de Quidditch…_

 _-Expecto Patronum! prononça-t-il de nouveau en tentant de ressentir le plus fort possible les émotions positives que ces souvenirs provoquaient en lui._

 _Un mince fil blanc s'échappa de sa baguette, mais sans plus. Il avait encore échoué. Une main se posa doucement sur son avant-bras et il détourna le regard, troublé par ce contact. Harry lui fit un mince sourire, un air compatissant sur le visage, cela ne fit que renfrogner Draco davantage. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié du brun. Il se dégagea de son toucher, reculant d'un pas._

 _-Moi aussi, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant d'être capable de produire un patronus corporel, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un sort très avancé, certains sorciers n'y parviendront jamais… Peut-être que les souvenirs que tu as choisi ne sont pas encore assez forts, il faut vraiment un souvenir puissant, expliqua Harry._

 _Il détestait cette façon qu'avait Harry d'être compréhensif et gentil avec lui depuis qu'il avait joins les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques moins plus tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était faux. Granger et la belette n'avaient pas changé leur attitude à son endroit, ils évitaient simplement de l'insulter comme avant et il en faisait de même, ni plus ni moins. Mais Harry était différent. Il était froid et distant en public, après tout, ils devaient maintenir sa couverture puisqu'au moindre doute sur ses réelles allégeances, le Seigneur des ténèbres le tuerait lui et toute sa famille, ou pire encore. Cependant, lorsque le balafré était seul avec lui, il faisait preuve d'une sorte de… compassion. Et cela avait le don de porter sur les nerfs du serpentard qui y voyait là une sorte de pitié dont il n'avait que faire. Était-ce parce qu'il savait ce qu'il adviendrait de ses parents et de lui-même s'il refusait de prendre la marque? Était-ce parce que son père était emprisonné à Azkaban? Était-ce parce que les autres étudiants le regardaient avec mépris depuis qu'on savait que Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort? Qu'importe, Draco Malfoy n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne et certainement pas de Saint-Potter. Oh non!_

 _-Ça fait des semaines que je m'entraîne avec toi et pas une seule fois je n'ai été en mesure d'arriver à quoi que ce soit! cracha le serpentard, excédé. Ça ne sert à rien!_

 _Et c'était vrai, pas une seule fois, il n'était même passé proche de réussir ce foutu sort, malgré tous les conseils qu'avait pu lui donner Potter. Peut-être était-il tout simplement incapable de produire un Patronus. Peut-être que sa vie était trop pourrie et dépourvue de joie pour être en mesure de réussir. Mais alors, comment le gryffondor pouvait-il y parvenir? Lui qui avait perdu ses parents, lui qui avait le sort du monde sur ses épaules et à qui les pires choses arrivaient sans cesse?_

 _-Il fallait que tu t'entraînes, si Voldemort…_

 _Draco grimaça lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom honni._

 _-…ou l'un de ses mangemorts a, ne serait-ce que le soupçon que tu puisses être un espion, tu dois être en mesure de te défendre ou d'appeler à l'aide, continua Harry._

 _-Je pense que Dumbledore est bien optimiste de penser que ces quelques leçons me rendront capable d'affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres ou une horde de mangemorts. On sait bien que je n'aurais même pas le temps de dire «lumos» que je serais déjà mort, ou pire, commenta le blond avec nonchalance, comme si ces pensées ne le tenaient pas éveillé la nuit, comme si tout cela lui était égal._

 _-Es-tu toujours aussi défaitiste?_

 _-Je crois que tu confonds réalisme et défaitisme, Potter, mais à ta place j'en ferais de même… commença-t-il en détournant le regard devant l'intensité de celui du jeune homme en face de lui, bizarrement conscient de la dureté de ses paroles._

 _Le brun fronça les sourcils et Draco se sentit presque soulagé de voir se dessiner sur le visage de son rival, ce qu'il était habitué d'y voir depuis six ans lorsqu'il était en sa présence : de la colère._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier? demanda le Survivant en croisant ses bras, les lèvres pincées._

 _Draco haussa les épaules, un air de défi sur le visage._

 _Un silence s'étira entre eux alors qu'ils se jaugeaient tous deux du regard. Draco se prit à apprécier cette tension, parce qu'il savait comment agir dans ce contexte, parce que c'était beaucoup plus confortable de provoquer Potter que de lui faire la conversation. Une partie de lui espérait ardemment que le brun explose, qu'il lui cri de partir et de ne jamais lui reparler, ainsi il serait enfin débarrassé de lui. Mais ses espoirs ne furent pas comblés, puisque le brun inspira et que son visage se détendit. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il perdrait son sang-froid. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, pensa le blond._

 _-Reprenons qu'on en finisse, je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus on m'accuse de ne pas fournir d'efforts suffisants, dit Draco d'un ton hautain, déçu du peu de réactions de son vis-à-vis, il désirait reprendre le contrôle de la situation, au moins il aurait cette victoire, aussi petite soit-elle._

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qui rapporterais ça, pouffa Harry comme si cette idée était absurde._

 _-Permets-moi d'en douter, contra le blond du tac au tac._

 _-Je crois que cette fois c'est toi qui confonds mes intentions et les tiennes, répliqua Harry._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, au juste, Potter?_

 _-Que ce sont les serpents et non les lions qui sont connus pour être de véritables rapporteurs, Malfoy, répondit-il, un sourire provocant aux lèvres._

 _Il ne semblait pas être le seul qui s'ennuyait de leurs affrontements, après tout, se dit le serpentard._

 _-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit Draco de sa voix traînante, comme s'il mourait d'ennui._

 _Une lueur traversa les yeux verts et Draco se surprit à attendre avidement la réponse de Potter._

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qui faisais partie de la brigade inquisitoriale l'an dernier, se contenta de répondre Harry en haussant les épaules nonchalamment._

 _Un silence se fit, puis à la grande surprise d'Harry, les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent dans ce qui aurait pu être, avec un peu de volonté, un sourire._

 _-Touché, dit le blond en se détournant du gryffondor avant de reprendre sa position de combat._

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance de nouveau, Draco était toujours dans le même cachot, mais deux chandeliers accrochés aux murs avaient été magiquement allumés et il constata qu'on lui avait apporté un plateau sur lequel étaient posés un bol de soupe, un petit pain et un verre d'eau. _Quelle gentillesse_ , pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il ne savait toujours pas qui étaient ses geôliers, même s'il s'en doutait fortement. Il ne put qu'espérer que Pansy n'ait pas été capturée elle aussi, car il était à peu près certain qu'ils seraient beaucoup moins cléments avec une traîtresse qu'ils ne l'étaient avec lui. Du moins, s'ils retenaient plus des véritables mangemorts que le simple emprunt de leur nom, ce serait le cas.

Il se souvenait encore des cris terribles qui s'échappaient des cachots du manoir Malfoy lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres en avait fait son quartier général, comme un avertissement clair à ses fidèles du sort qui les attendrait s'ils venaient à le trahir ou même, dans une moindre mesure, à le décevoir. Ces cris avaient hanté ses nuits pendant de nombreuses années après la fin de la guerre, mais il s'était toujours dit que sa douleur n'était rien en comparaison avec celle des personnes à qui appartenaient ces voix ou avec celle de leurs proches qui ne les avaient jamais revus.

En devenant espion pour l'Ordre, lors de sa sixième année, Draco n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de croire qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce serait son tour. S'il n'avait pas été aussi doué que son père en occlumencie, il était certain que jamais il n'aurait survécu à cette guerre. Il se souvenait du frisson de dégoût et de peur à l'état pur qui le traversait à chaque fois que le mage noir posait son regard sur lui. Et cette manière douce et terrifiante qu'il avait de susurrer son prénom lorsqu'il l'appelait à ses côtés qui lui soulevaient le cœur.

Il faisait tout pour éviter de penser à cette époque et remerciait Merlin que son fils n'ait pas eu à vivre l'enfer que lui-même avait traversé. Il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction du Seigneur des ténèbres face à son fils, il l'aurait sans doute éliminé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation en constatant son handicap, croyant que de telles tares ne devaient pas souiller le sang pur des sorciers. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son fils qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais, car il n'était pas dupe, personne ne savait où le trouver et les intentions des néo-mangemorts à son endroit ne pouvaient être bienveillantes. D'autant plus qu'après l'avoir ainsi kidnappé, ils étaient bien conscients que ce dernier n'allait pas tout simplement leur pardonner et oublier, il les dénoncerait et rapporterait aux Aurors tout ce qu'il savait à leur sujet et il en savait beaucoup trop déjà.

* * *

 _Draco traversa le couloir presque en courant, sans porter attention à où il se dirigeait, il ne remarqua pas les deux élèves de première année qui lui lancèrent des regards courroucés lorsqu'il leur coupa le chemin ni Peeves qui écrivait des mots grossiers sur les murs du couloir avec de la peinture rose. Il se rendit sans réfléchir jusqu'à la salle de bain des filles située au deuxième étage et y pénétra, sachant que personne n'y allait puisqu'elle était hantée par Mimi Geignarde._

 _-Putain de merde, cracha-t-il, en appuyant ses mains sur la céramique froide des lavabos._

 _Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du Directeur inondèrent son visage alors qu'il sentait le masque qu'il maintenait toujours en place se fendre douloureusement. Ses sanglots, qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler, désormais, emplirent la pièce. Il avait envie de hurler, mais seules de maigres lamentations s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il serra ses mains plus fortement autour du rebord du lavabo, tremblant de rage et de douleur._

 _Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un hoquet derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le miroir lui faisant face. Harry Potter se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle de bain, figé sur place, son regard rivé sur lui._

 _-Draco…_

 _-SORS!_

 _-Je… Draco…_

 _-SORS D'ICI! LAISSE-MOI! hurla le serpentard, hors de lui, humilié._

 _Harry recula d'un pas, manquant de trébucher, stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait, comme s'il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça. Draco passa rageusement une main sur son visage, tentant d'effacer, avec très peu de succès, toute trace de ses pleurs._

 _-TU ES SOURD OU QUOI? cracha-t-il en voyant que le gryffondor ne partait toujours pas._

 _Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque Harry sembla revenir à lui, mais, plutôt que de quitter, il fit un pas vers Draco, puis un autre et, finalement, il arriva à sa hauteur. Le blond serra les dents, le corps tremblant._

 _-Je t'ai dit de me laisser, répéta-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme et terriblement fragile._

 _-Je sais, murmura Harry si bas que Draco eut peine à l'entendre._

 _Très doucement, le Survivant tendait sa main vers lui et Draco ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes avec une volonté frôlant le désespoir. Lorsque la main de Potter entra en contact avec son avant-bras, il sursauta, sa main était chaude, douce, apaisante et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour distraire son esprit, le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche, alors qu'il réalisait avec horreur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que l'autre jeune homme retire sa main._

 _Peut-être qu'Harry Potter était un grand légilimens ou peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit du hasard ou d'une maîtrise étonnante du savoir de ce qui était la mesure parfaite du réconfort à apporter à un autre être humain, mais Harry ne retira pas sa main._

* * *

 _Le goût de ses lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes pour la première fois, ses mains sur son corps, ce sentiment terrifiant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et le bonheur de réaliser que c'était bel et bien réel, jour après jour. La peur d'être surpris, le plaisir de surprendre son regard en classe, la douceur de sa voix._

 _-Expecto Patronum!_

 _-Encore, essaie encore! Concentre-toi! l'encouragea-t-il._

 _Ses baisers, ses caresses, cette volonté d'aller plus loin, mais cette crainte de l'inconnu qui les retenait, chacun. La haine devenue désir. Son souffle sur sa peau… Et cette réalisation, soudain, à la fois terrible et incroyable : il était amoureux._

 _-Expecto Patronum!_

 _Un rossignol argenté s'envola de sa baguette et s'éleva au-dessus d'eux en chantant à gorge déployée sous le regard fasciné de Draco. Un sourire franc étirait les lèvres de Harry alors que l'oiseau se posait sur son épaule un moment avant de s'envoler de nouveau._

 _-J'ai réussi! Par Merlin! rit Draco en se tournant vers le gryffondor et en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _Harry l'entoura de ses bras._

 _-Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Draco en prenant conscience de ce qui lui avait permis de produire son patronus, il sentit soudain son cœur battre plus vite et se fustigea mentalement, il réagissait comme une collégienne, il était ridicule._

 _Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent encore une fois sur les siennes et cela coupa brutalement court à ses pensées, il sentit son cœur gonfler et poussa un soupir de plaisir alors que le gryffondor resserrait son étreinte autour de lui, rendant ce baiser de moins en moins innocent._

 _-Dray, murmura Harry entre deux baisers._

 _-hm, répondit l'autre en continuant à faire courir ses mains sur le corps invitant de son vis-à-vis._

 _-Dray, insista le gryffondor et l'interpellé plongea son regard acier dans le sien, je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi._

 _Draco sentit une pierre tomber dans le fond de son estomac et cela dut transparaître sur son visage, puisque Harry se tendit contre lui, cherchant dans son regard à comprendre ce à quoi il pensait._

 _-Tu crois? répéta Draco._

 _-Je… c'est… Non… non! C'est plutôt… je sais. Je sais que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais si toi… je…_

 _Le serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'humilier davantage, il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant._

* * *

C'était l'odeur appétissante des pâtisseries de la boulangerie du coin qui avait donné l'idée à Pansy de se rendre au domicile de Draco, un sac de viennoiseries dans une main et deux grands cafés dans l'autre. C'était dimanche et elle s'était dit que, fort probablement, Draco devait être chez lui à cette heure et que rien ne valait mieux, pour établir les bases de leur nouvelle amitié que de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner qu'ils pourraient déguster ensemble en papotant.

L'avocat lui avait donné son adresse, déjà, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez lui. Elle avait été surprise, elle se souvenait, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il vivait au cœur du Londres moldu, mais elle le fut encore plus en constatant qu'aucun sort de dissimulation ou repousse moldus ne protégeait sa demeure. Draco avait réellement changé, se dit-elle, celui qui était jadis son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre parmi les moldus et de les côtoyer tous les jours. Elle ne connaissait pas Scorpius et l'avait seulement vu en photo, sur le bureau de Draco, mais elle se demanda comment il était. Suivant les quelques fois où l'avocat avait abordé le sujet de son fils, elle avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres générations de Malfoy et elle avait cru discerner une note de fierté à cet effet dans la voix de son ami.

Elle avait bien envie de le rencontrer, tant par curiosité, que suivant un réel intérêt à prendre part à la vie de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un frère, à une certaine époque. Elle qui croyait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que la vie n'avait plus rien à lui apporter voyait soudain un espoir que les choses finissent par s'arranger ou du moins, que sa vie ne soit plus simplement une suite d'amères déceptions.

Elle sonna à la porte et patienta, doutant soudainement de son idée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû appeler avant? Serait-il content de la voir se présenter ainsi chez lui? Personne ne venait lui répondre. Elle sonna de nouveau, mais dut en venir à la conclusion que la maison était déserte. Elle tenta de lui téléphoner, ce serait stupide de partir comme ça, sans même essayer de l'appeler, peut-être que la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas. L'oreille collée contre l'appareil, elle écouta sonner et sonner et tomba dans sa boîte vocale. Elle haussa les épaules, décidément il n'était pas disponible. Puis, une idée s'immisça dans son esprit et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait finalement dû se réconcilier avec Potter! Et il avait fort probablement beaucoup mieux à faire présentement que de répondre à son téléphone portable.

-Y'en a qui ont de la chance, rit-elle en faisant volte-face.

Harry noua furieusement sa cravate en évitant du regard son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés et les cernes qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine. Il avait renoncé à tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais avait tout de même fait l'effort de mettre des vêtements qui lui donnait une apparence soignée. C'était aujourd'hui que la sélection des jurés avait lieu dans son dossier et il n'avait pas pu parler à Draco depuis leur dispute de la semaine précédente.

Pour être exact, le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec lui remontait aux messages qu'il lui avait envoyés la veille encore et auquel l'avocat n'avait pas daigné répondre. Il avait tenté de l'appeler, mais cela n'avait pas réussi non plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond pouvait lui écrire un message en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il désirait lui parler pour ensuite l'ignorer complètement. Mais, en même temps, cela ressemblait tellement à Draco qu'il se trouvait idiot de ne pas s'être attendu à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Sans doute avait-il regretté de lui avoir envoyé ce message juste après avoir appuyé sur la touche _Envoyer_. Et, comme toujours, il avait jugé que le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux conséquences de ses gestes était de fuir.

 _Personne ne change_ , pensa-t-il amèrement en recommençant une nouvelle fois le nœud de cravate qui s'acharnait contre lui.

Draco devait venir le chercher pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble au tribunal, puisqu'il lui était interdit de quitter sa résidence seul. Il anticipait l'instant où ce dernier franchirait la porte, se tenait prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa conduite et à lui crier combien il était le dernier des crétins. Il lui en voulait de le mettre dans un tel état. Le blond aurait pu appeler, non, il aurait dû appeler et non le laisser en plan ainsi. Mais c'était toujours pareil avec Draco, dès que ça devenait trop difficile, il préférait se retirer et ça, c'était incompréhensible pour l'ancien Auror.

Il entendit cogner à la porte et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand prenait-il la peine de cogner? Était-ce sa façon de lui faire comprendre que, dorénavant, leur relation était de nature strictement professionnelle? S'il pensait s'en tirer en faisant preuve de cette froideur et de cette distance dont il était capable, il se trompait. Cette fois-ci, Harry en avait assez et il allait le lui faire savoir.

Harry descendit les marches avec une lenteur calculée, il voulait le faire attendre, lui faire voir ce que ça faisait de poireauter stupidement dans l'attente de quelqu'un qu'on sait pertinemment être de l'autre côté de la porte ou encore, à l'autre bout du fil.

Il tourna lentement la poignée, le cœur battant la chamade malgré lui, mais se forçant à avoir l'air particulièrement en colère, ce qui n'était pas si difficile au vu des circonstances. Harry resta un moment figé en réalisant que ce n'était pas Draco qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Devant lui se tenait Daphnée Greengrass, la mine sévère, ce qui était accentué par le chignon serré qui retenait ses cheveux d'un blond cendré. Elle portait un imperméable bleu électrique très stylé et des bottes à talons aiguilles d'une hauteur impressionnante. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et il trouva qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé, si ce n'était que les quelques rides de plus qui ornaient son visage. Que faisait-elle ici?

-Monsieur Potter, je suis l'associée de Me Malfoy et je suis venue vous prévenir que la sélection des membres du Jury pour votre procès a été reportée à une date qu'il restera à déterminer, puisque des circonstances exceptionnelles font en sorte que mon confrère n'est pas disponible ce matin, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton chirurgical.

Les mots mirent un moment à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux pensées d'Harry qui tentait de comprendre ce que tout ceci voulait dire. Quelles circonstances exceptionnelles? Comment cela Draco n'était pas disponible? Que racontait-elle?

-Où est Draco?

-Me Malfoy n'est pas disponible, malheureusement, répondit-elle et il devina, derrière le masque de froideur qu'elle se forçait à revêtir, toute la profondeur de son inquiétude.

-Où est-il? répéta Harry et elle dut sentir la panique dans sa voix, car son masque se fissura.

-Je… il semble avoir disparu. Je n'en sais pas plus, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, comme si prononcer ces simples paroles l'anéantissait.

-Disparu? répéta-t-il un peu trop fort, sans comprendre.

Il avait l'impression d'assister à un canular. Comment Draco pouvait-il avoir disparu? Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Personne ne disparaissait, pas juste comme ça, sans raison. Lui qui était si en colère, prêt à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il franchirait le pas de sa porte, il regretta aussitôt tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de son amant. Tous ces messages qui n'avaient jamais été répondus, ses appels… Tout s'expliquait.

-Je dois partir, notre cabinet vous tiendra informé de la suite des choses, nous sommes sincèrement désolés des inconvénients, coupa-t-elle en se tournant pour descendre les quelques marches menant à la rue, comme si elle était pressée de se trouver ailleurs.

-Me Greengrass! Attendez! Daphnée! cria-t-il, mais elle avait déjà transplané. Merde!

* * *

 _Peut-être est-ce une forme de torture particulièrement sophistiquée_ , pensa Draco en soupirant, alors que son esprit semblait déterminé à lui remémorer tout ce qu'il avait enfoui pendant toutes ses années au plus profond de ses souvenirs. _Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas? De voir tout ce que nous avons été, tout ce à quoi tu as renoncé, tout ce que nous aurions pu être_ , murmura la voix de Harry.

Il sourit faiblement.

-Qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait et rien ne pourra changer cela, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne passe pas mon temps à ressasser le passé en léchant mes plaies. J'avance moi, répondit-il à la pièce vide.

Un rire cruel emplit sa tête. _Tu n'es pas comme moi? Mais de qui parles-tu, Dray? Tu sais pourtant que tout ceci n'est que dans ta tête, que je suis une pure création de ton esprit… C'est toi qui choisis de revoir ces souvenirs et de les rejouer inlassablement dans ta tête et personne d'autre. Je ne suis pas Harry, je ne suis pas ton père, je ne suis personne d'autre que toi… pitoyable._

-La ferme.

 _Encore une fois, je vois que tu préfères fuir la réalité. Vas-y, noie-toi dans tes souvenirs, je ne serai pas là pour t'en empêcher, loin de là et voyons comment la douleur de tes souvenirs heureux se compare avec celle de ceux que tu aurais préféré oublier_ , se moqua la voix.

 _Les examens étaient finis depuis la veille et tous les élèves étaient assemblés dans la cour intérieure du château, prêts à se diriger vers le Poudlard Express. Draco se dit qu'il devrait ressentir quelque chose à l'idée de quitter cette école où il avait passé huit ans de sa vie, mais lorsqu'il avait fini de ranger ses choses dans sa malle, aucune émotion particulière ne l'avait traversé. Ni lorsqu'il avait traversé la salle commune de Serpentard, ni quand il avait pris son dernier petit-déjeuner dans la Grande salle qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais ni en jetant un dernier regard vers le stade de Quidditch._

 _Le vide. Voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait. Un incommensurable vide._

 _Était-ce parce que ce lieu était rempli de trop de mauvais souvenirs? Peut-être. Mais il lui semblait que ce château était aussi le témoin d'autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments, peut-être que demain, la mélancolie s'emparerait de lui, mais il en doutait. Cette huitième année avait été tout ce qu'il avait espéré, il avait fini deuxième de sa cohorte, juste derrière Hermione Granger, mais ça, il fallait s'y attendre, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à obtenir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. Curieux, tout de même, que les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard n'appartiennent pas à Serdaigle, eux qui se croyaient plus brillants que tout le monde. Par ailleurs, Harry et lui avaient pu passer cette année ensemble, sans guerre, sans Voldemort, sans qu'une force occulte ou qu'une créature monstrueuse ne veulent attenter à leur vie, et pourtant… Pourtant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter avec cette impression que quelque chose restait à accomplir sans savoir quoi._

 _Était-ce le vide causé par ces absences qui ne seraient jamais comblées dans leurs vies suite à la guerre? Ces lits dans les dortoirs des différentes maisons qui étaient demeurées obstinément vides cette année, ces bureaux désertés à jamais par ceux qui avaient fait les mauvais choix ou par ceux qui avaient payé de leur vie le choix des autres. On n'en parlait très peu, les plaies étaient trop fraîches, les traumatismes à fleur de peau. Il y avait eu les cérémonies, bien sûr, les chandelles, les discours, les promesses de ne jamais oublier, puis plus rien. On désirait passer à autre chose. Tourner la page. Avancer. Mais comment continuer à marcher lorsque vos jambes ne vous obéissent plus, lorsque tout vous retient sur place, lorsqu'on vous fait comprendre, quotidiennement, que le futur ne vous appartient pas et que vous n'y avez pas votre place?_

 _Draco traversa un groupe de première année survolté et se dirigea directement vers Daphnée qui tenait d'un seul bras le chat angora de sa sœur. Astoria, elle, n'était nulle part en vue. L'animal se débattait légèrement, insulté de se faire tenir avec aussi peu de considération. La jeune femme adressa un bref signe de tête au blond, elle semblait de méchante humeur._

 _-On a réussi à graduer de Poudlard en un seul morceau, tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête, commenta Draco en jetant un œil autour de lui, il n'avait pas vu Harry ni Pansy._

 _-Tu parles… juste l'idée de retourner chez mes parents pour l'été, j'ai envie de fuir dans la forêt interdite et d'y vivre dans une cabane de branchage jusqu'en septembre, répliqua-t-elle._

 _-Idée intéressante, mais je crois bien que je vais passer mon tour, Poudlard m'a définitivement enlevé l'envie d'aller dans quelque forêt que ce soit, et ça, depuis ma première année._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard curieux._

 _-Une retenue avec Hagrid… aussi dangereuse que ses cours, j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau._

 _Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle se retenait difficilement de pouffer de rire. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cela! Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose de particulièrement bien senti lorsque son regard fut attiré par une chevelure noire en bataille qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir enfoui ses mains un nombre incalculable de fois. Son cœur manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois._

 _Harry se tenait de l'autre côté de la cour accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Ils semblaient en grande conversation et ils riaient de bon coeur. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant un instant, puis Luna serra Harry dans ses bras, immédiatement suivi de Neville qui les salua en se dirigeant vers d'autres de leurs amis. Ils semblaient tous si proches, si unis et Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne seraient jamais comme ça avec lui. Il savait bien qu'il suffisait qu'il fasse un pas dans leur direction pour que Ron lui lance une remarque peu amène et pour qu'Hermione perde son sourire. Peu importe son rôle durant la guerre, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais._

 _Draco n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des trois amis, le trio d'or comme certains les appelaient, mais pas lui. Il était facile de voir la force de ce qui les unissait. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble et il était clair que jamais rien ne les séparerait. Le regard d'Harry croisa alors le sien et il s'illumina pendant un instant. Ils s'étaient réconciliés après leur dernière querelle, mais n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble avec les examens et la fin de leur septième année qui se précipitait. Draco sentait qu'il y avait toujours un froid entre eux, même si son amoureux lui avait assuré que non. Il aurait voulu être avec Harry plutôt que de retourner au manoir Malfoy, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il entendait par là._

 _Il y avait de cela quelques mois, le brun lui avait parlé du Square Grimmaurd, lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient y demeurer ensemble, mais Draco n'avait su quoi répondre à l'époque et le sujet n'avait jamais refait surface. Il se doutait qu'Harry avait dû être blessé par son silence. Il aurait voulu traverser la cour et se jeter dans ses bras, mais il n'en fit rien._

 _-… et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'étais plus capable d'entendre leurs commentaires et de voir leurs regards sur nous, simplement parce qu'on est des serpentards, on n'est pas des putains de mangemorts… et dire qu'après ils disent que c'est nous qui avons des préjugés… T'en penses quoi Draco? Draco? Tu m'écoutes? dit Daphnée et il se tourna vers elle, détachant son regard de son amoureux._

 _-Euh… ouais…_

 _-Et de penser que je vais sûrement les revoir à l'université en septembre, ça me lève le cœur! Je pense que je vais aller étudier à New York si c'est pour être comme ça… continua la jeune femme._

 _Il jeta un autre regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry un instant plus tôt, il vit que les trois gryffondors étaient partis. Il chercha son amoureux du regard, mais il avait disparu._

* * *

Daphnée retourna au bureau immédiatement après avoir quitté Harry Potter. Les Aurors étaient encore présents et passaient le cabinet au peigne fin. Adam les regardait faire en triturant la tasse de carton contenant son habituel café du matin, une mine inquiète peinte sur le visage. L'avocate lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, mais il avait refusé, il désirait savoir si les Aurors trouvaient quelque chose. Quoi que Daphnée puisse dire de lui, il était réellement inquiet de la disparition de son patron et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le forcer à quitter.

C'était Daphnée qui avait appelé les Aurors deux heures plus tôt. Elle était arrivée au bureau pour découvrir un désordre incroyable, comme si une bataille s'y était déroulée. Les dossiers étaient partout sur le sol, une chaise avait été renversée, un tableau avait été décroché du mur et la vitre s'était fracassée sans doute en tombant par terre. Elle avait immédiatement appelé Draco sur son cellulaire pour l'informer qu'ils avaient été sans doute cambriolés, puis son cœur s'était arrêté en apercevant la baguette de son associé par terre, au pied du bureau d'Adam.

-Êtes-vous allés chez lui, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose? demanda Daphnée à l'Auror qui semblait en charge de l'enquête.

C'était un homme d'un certain âge qui ne semblait pas posséder la capacité de sourire. Son visage peu amène semblait d'ailleurs refléter sa personnalité, à en juger par la manière dont il s'adressait à ses collègues.

-Laissez-nous faire notre travail, moi je ne me mêle pas de vos avocasseries, faites-en de même, répliqua-t-il, excédé par toutes les questions que lui avait adressées l'avocate depuis son arrivée sur les lieux.

Elle poussa un soupir indigné, peu habituée de se faire adresser la parole sur ce ton.

-Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et de mon associé, il est normal que je m'inquiète! répliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Adam, comme si elle cherchait son appui.

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Le vieil Auror s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'une Auror s'approcha d'eux, coupant court à leur conversation.

-Chef, nous venons de terminer les vérifications et nous pouvons certifier que les sorts ont été lancés vendredi dernier dans la soirée.

Le chef se tourna vers Daphnée.

-Avez-vous eu des contacts avec Monsieur Malfoy depuis vendredi soir?

-Non, il a quitté le bureau après moi, je ne saurais dire à quelle heure, mais je ne lui ai pas reparlé.

-Moi non plus, commenta Adam.

-Et la nouvelle employée dont vous m'avez parlé, Miss Knightley, c'est bien ça? Croyez-vous qu'elle aurait pu le voir? Est-elle supposée rentrer travailler ce matin? demanda l'Auror.

-Elle devait être là pour huit heures, mais elle ne s'est pas présentée… Merlin, croyez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose à elle aussi? intervint Adam d'une voix aigüe.

-Avez-vous un moyen de la joindre? demanda l'Auror en griffonnant dans son calepin.

-J'ai déjà essayé de l'appeler deux fois ce matin, pour l'aviser de ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'ai pas pu la rejoindre. Je lui ai laissé un message il y a peut-être quinze minutes, répondit Adam, nerveusement.

-Très bien, il n'y a rien de plus qu'on puisse faire pour le moment, si vous avez des informations, contactez-nous, dit l'homme en refermant son calepin.

Daphnée eut l'impression d'avoir été giflée.

-Quoi? s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

-Le dossier est ouvert, nous ferons une annonce pour tenter de le retrouver, mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

Elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Comment vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus? Draco a été enlevé, c'est clair! Il a été attaqué! Il est peut-être blessé ou mort et vous me dites que le dossier est ouvert? Vous n'allez pas enquêter davantage? Vous ne pouvez pas rester les bras croisés! s'emporta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard peu amène en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Nous allons contacter les journaux et la radio, mais de notre côté, nous ne pouvons pas en faire plus. Il n'y a pas de témoin, pas d'indices, que voulez-vous. Monsieur Malfoy travaille tous les jours avec des criminels, c'est un métier risqué, ce genre de chose… il est bien placé pour savoir que certaines choses nous rattrapent tôt ou tard.

-PARDON? Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que parce que c'est un avocat criminaliste, il a couru après le fait de se faire enlever? Ou voulez-vous dire que parce qu'il porte le nom de Malfoy, il mérite ce qui lui arrive? cracha-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, mais elle fut immédiatement arrêtée par Adam qui posa une main sur son bras, la retenant de poser un geste qu'elle regretterait.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout ma petite dame, je ne fais que mon travail! répliqua le vieil Auror, mais dans son regard, on pouvait lire tout le mépris que le nom Malfoy suscitait chez lui.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-JE ME PLAINDRAI À VOTRE SUPÉRIEUR! ÇA NE S'ARRÊTERA PAS LÀ, CROYEZ-MOI SUR PAROLE! hurla-t-elle en se débattant dans la poigne de son adjoint.

-Mais je vous en prie, ne vous gênez surtout pas, notre nouveau supérieur, l'Auror Weasley adore les enfants de mangemorts dans votre genre!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu dans la cheminée, bientôt suivi des deux autres Aurors qui l'accompagnaient et qui dévisageaient Daphnée avec surprise et dégoût.

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Mais où est Draco? Qui sont ses ravisseurs? Parviendra-t-il à s'enfuir?

Que feront Harry, Pansy, Daphnée?

Ce sont toutes des questions qui trouveront réponse dans un futur proche, je vous invite donc, dans l'attente à m'envoyer vos commentaires et qui sait, peut-être que vous obtiendrez un petit sneak-peak du prochain chapitre (Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?!).

Ce chapitre est publié le jour de la fête du Canada (ma chère patrie)! Yeah! Sois dit en passant, quand je fais jurer les personnages, ils jurent comme des Français, car je suis bien consciente de mon public, mais dans ma tête, ils sacrent en québécois, hahaha! Parce que «putain de bordel de merde», ce n'est JAMAIS quelque chose que je dis… Jamais.

Merci de lire, de me suivre et de commenter, vous lire me fait chaud au cœur,

-xxx-

 _ **Harley**_

P.S. Gens de Serdaigle, ne soyez pas offensés, je suis moi-même une fière Serdaigle et il faut bien avouer qu'on n'a habituellement pas une basse opinion de notre intellect… Hé hé!


	15. Chapitre 15: Disparition

**Chapitre 15** : Disparition

Scorpius luttait désespérément pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que le professeur Binns récitait d'un ton monotone les différentes villes assiégées par les gobelins lors de la guerre des sept cents jours de l'an 437. Il sursauta quand Lysander, assis à ses côtés, comme toujours, lui donna un coup de coude en lui désignant du regard Albus Potter et Lisa Abbott qui se prenaient les mains sous leurs bureaux. Scorpius fit mine d'avoir un haut-le-cœur et son ami retint difficilement un éclat de rire. L'échange fut néanmoins assez bruyant pour que le gryffondor se retourne avec suspicion, mais les deux autres regardaient déjà ailleurs.

Malheureusement pour eux, il restait plus de trente minutes avant la fin du cours et ils auraient tout donné pour posséder un retourneur de temps à cet instant.

Lorsque deux coups retentirent à la porte de la classe, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers celle-ci d'un même mouvement, tandis que leur professeur, pour sa part, ne s'était pas interrompu et ne semblait pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. La seconde suivante, la Directrice de Poudlard pénétra dans la salle de cours, les élèves murmurèrent entre eux sans porter la moindre attention au fantôme qui s'arrêta enfin de parler et qui posa son regard transparent et vide sur Minerva McGonagall.

-Je me demande bien qui a fait une bêtise cette fois, surtout que je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet. Et toi? chuchota Lysander à Scorpius qui haussa les épaules en faisant signe qu'il n'était pas, lui non plus, au fait de quoi que ce soit.

Il aurait pu répondre à son ami que normalement, c'était eux qui faisaient des choses répréhensibles qui nécessitaient l'intervention de la Directrice. Eux ou…

-Je parie que c'est ce faux jeton de Potter, ajouta son ami en laissant couler son regard vers le gryffondor dont les mains avaient quitté celles de sa petite amie au moment où la Directrice avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Cette espoir fut cependant anéanti lorsque la vieille sorcière parla de nouveau.

-Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, dit alors la professeure McGonagall et le blond sentit son cœur manquer un battement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, puisqu'il s'était tenu à carreau comme jamais depuis sa dernière incartade avec Potter et il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Lysander lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais il haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il était aussi surpris que lui. Il prit ses béquilles et jeta son sac sur son dos dans un mouvement presque rageur. Il n'avait rien fait! Il vit qu'Albus Potter l'observait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, comme s'il se repaissait de le voir ainsi appelé par la Directrice, puisque c'était là le signe d'une punition particulièrement grave. Scorpius était certain qu'il était derrière ça, peu importe ce que «ça» était. Il aurait dû s'attendre à un pareil coup, les lions se tenaient beaucoup trop tranquilles depuis un moment, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il suivit McGonagall à l'extérieur de la classe, mais, à peine la porte de la classe s'était-elle refermée derrière eux qu'il se tourna vivement vers elle, prêt à se défendre becs et ongles.

-Je n'ai rien fait! se défendit-il derechef sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle haussa les sourcils, comme si elle était surprise de le voir réagir de la sorte.

-Quoi qu'il vous ait dit, je vous jure que ce sont des mensonges. Je n'ai absolument rien fait, je vous le jure! surenchérit-il avec vigueur.

La sorcière le regardait toujours sans dire et c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi calme face à lui. Normalement elle aurait déjà dû lui ordonner de se taire avec toute l'autorité dont la nature l'avait dotée. Il remarqua alors que son regard ne brillait nulle trace de la colère qu'il s'y serait attendu à voir et qu'elle dirigeait habituellement contre lui lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible qui nécessitait son intervention. Au contraire, elle semblait bizarrement posée et même… triste. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal...

-Monsieur Malfoy, il ne s'agit aucunement de cela. Je… je vous demanderais de me suivre jusque dans mon bureau où nous pourrons discuter calmement, dit-elle avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cela ne fit qu'inquiéter Scorpius davantage. Que se passait-il?

En traversant les couloirs menant à son bureau, Scorpius sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, au fur et à mesure que les questions s'accumulaient en lui sans obtenir de réponses. Son esprit fonctionnait à une vitesse folle et il tenta de questionner une nouvelle fois la Directrice, mais cette dernière lui redit de cette voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas qu'ils parleraient dans son bureau.

Lorsque la gargouille fit place à l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il avait monté beaucoup trop de fois au goût de son père depuis sa première année, la boule qui était présente dans son estomac jusque-là avait migré vers sa gorge et il se sentait désormais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

 _Qui est mort?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le bureau de la Directrice et cette fois, son visage se décomposa en voyant que sa mère et sa grand-mère s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Où est mon père? dit-il aussitôt, soudainement horriblement conscient de son absence plus que de la présence des deux autres membres de sa famille.

Un silence plus qu'inconfortable accueillit sa question et ne servit qu'à l'alarmer davantage. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il sentait le sang quitter peu à peu son visage et il raffermit sa prise sur les poignées de ses béquilles. Narcissa Malfoy semblait au bord des larmes, c'est à ce moment qu'il réalise qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et cette fois, il se sentit chanceler. Elle faisait tourner nerveusement son alliance autour de son annuaire et elle, qui était habituellement en parfait contrôle de ses émotions, ne pouvait désormais plus cacher le désarroi qui l'affligeait. Sa mère, pour sa part, paraissait à la fois en colère et troublée par quelque chose.

-Où est mon père? répéta Scorpius cette fois d'une voix plus inquiète qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Narcissa se leva et tendit une main vers lui. Il se déroba, comme si s'il avait accepté qu'elle ne te touche, cela concrétiserait la terrible nouvelle qu'il commençait à entrevoir. Soudain, il ne voulait plus que personne ne l'approche. Il voulait être ailleurs. Loin de se bureau et même le cours du professeur Binns serait préférable à ceci.

Il fit un pas vers l'arrière en secouant la tête. _Non._

-Oh… Draco, dit-elle d'une voix emplit de désespoir et il vit avec horreur une larme rouler sur sa joue.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-il en sentant ses jambes se mettre à trembler. _Non. Non. Non._

La suite se passa très rapidement. La professeur McGonagall lui raconta comment, ce matin, Daphnée Greengrass avait contacté le Bureau des Aurors pour aviser de l'enlèvement de son père et ce qu'ils en savaient, c'est-à-dire, très peu. Le récit de la Directrice n'était interrompu que par les «on n'a pas idée de faire un tel métier» et les «tôt ou tard… je le lui avais bien dit…» ou encore les «toujours dans les pires histoires, cette famille…» de sa mère qui lui valait des regards mauvais de la part de la matriarche de la famille Malfoy.

Il s'était assis dès que la Directrice lui avait proposé une chaise, alors que normalement il aurait refusé pour montrer que bien qu'il soit handicapé, il était capable de se tenir debout comme tout le monde. C'était une question de fierté. Mais, cette fois-ci, il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil comme si on lui avait scié les jambes. Il écoutait avidement les paroles de la vieille sorcière, mais ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de formuler mille hypothèses en même temps.

Son père avait été enlevé.

Draco Malfoy avait été enlevé.

La nouvelle lui paraissait si irréelle qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'intégrer complètement.

Draco Malfoy, son père, avait été enlevé.

Comment était-ce possible? Qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel geste et surtout, pourquoi? Par le passé, il était arrivé, à sa connaissance, quelques fois où son père, de par sa profession, ai reçu des menaces ou encore une beuglante, mais jamais plus, et ces menaces n'avaient jamais été menée à exécution. C'était le plus souvent la famille de certaines victimes, mais les choses finissaient par se tasser lorsqu'ils prenaient conscience qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Mais de là à le kidnapper?

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry Potter, à la relation que son père entretenait avec lui. Était-ce possible que cela ait un lien? Après tout, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, malgré son surnom, avait encore à ce jour de nombreux ennemis, même si ceux-ci étaient tapis dans l'ombre. Son père lui avait toujours dit que, même si la guerre avait pris fin, tout comme lors de la Première Guerre, certaines familles continuaient à chérir en secret les idées du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier la manière dont son père lui avait demandé de rester sur ses gardes lors de sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard, lui disant que le nom de Malfoy était, malheureusement, un fardeau à porter en certaines occasions. Scorpius savait, même s'il n'en parlait pas vraiment, que ça l'avait été pour lui après la guerre, quand on continuait de murmurer «mangemort» sur son passage, malgré le fait qu'il s'était battu du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce serait aussi difficile, lui avait dit Draco, lorsque les enfants de certains fidèles du Lord noir seraient assez vieux pour murmurer sur son passage «traître à son sang».

La voix de sa grand-mère le sortit de ses pensées.

-Vu ce qui s'est passé, il serait préférable que tu ne restes pas ici, expliqua Narcissa. Tu es, bien entendu, toujours le bienvenu au manoir, tu sais que tu…

-Mais il est évident que c'est avec moi que ta place se trouve, la coupa Astoria, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à sa grand-mère. Tu as ta chambre dans l'appartement de Paris, tu serais loin de tout ceci.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et, bien qu'il comprenait la réaction des deux femmes, il avait déjà pris sa décision.

-Non, je préfère demeurer ici, répondit le plus jeune d'une voix étrangement posée considérant la foule d'émotions qui luttaient en lui.

Il n'allait pas quitter l'Angleterre alors que son père avait disparu. C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Et bien sûr, il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver, ça, c'était une certitude.

-Tu es mon fils, Scorpius, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi et je ne te laisserai certainement pas te mettre en danger en demeurant ici à la merci des ravisseurs de ton père! insista Astoria.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres.

-Ta mère a raison, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, dit sa grand-mère du bout des lèvres, comme si elle peinait à avouer que son ancienne belle-fille avait dit quelque chose de sensée. Merlin sait si ces dégénérés tenteront de s'en prendre à toi également, j'en mourrai de te perdre mon chéri.

-Hors de question, mère, je ne rentrerai pas à Paris avec vous ni au manoir avec vous grand-mère. Je vais rester ici, à Poudlard! s'obstina Scorpius en haussant la voix.

Il n'avait ni la patience ni l'énergie de s'obstiner avec elles à l'heure actuelle et il se sentait perdre son sang-froid.

-Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire! claqua sa mère d'un ton sans appel.

Il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire et encore plus quand cela provenait de celle qui n'avait jamais été là pour lui, même lorsqu'il en aurait eu le plus besoin. Et même en ce moment, alors que la personne qui lui était la plus chère, son père, se faisait enlever, qu'on ignorait s'il était encore en vie, elle ne faisait que lui donner des ordres, de cette voix pincée qu'il abhorrait, elle accusait son père d'être à l'origine de son propre malheur, sans la moindre considération pour lui. Il ne se permettait jamais d'exprimer toute la colère accumulée qu'il ressentait à l'endroit de sa mère, car il savait que son père éprouvait une certaine culpabilité à l'effet que si Astoria était partie, s'il avait privé son fils d'une mère, c'était de sa faute et il voulait épargner son père. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus là pour l'entendre et il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui. Pas cette fois.

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres? rugit-il et Narcissa porta une main à sa poitrine, surprise par la colère de son petit-fils qu'elle n'avait jamais vu réagir de la sorte, lui qui était toujours si conciliant et posé. Tu n'as jamais été là! JAMAIS! Et maintenant qu'il a disparu, tu crois pouvoir arriver ici, comme ça, et me dire quoi faire? Que crois-tu? Que toutes ces années où tu n'étais pas là vont s'effacer? OÙ ÉTAIS-TU MÈRE? Tu es une étrangère pour moi, tu as choisi de partir quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi et tu crois que maintenant je vais te sauter dans les bras et te remercier de me prendre avec toi? TU NE CONNAIS RIEN DE MOI! LUI A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LÀ POUR MOI, TOUJOURS! Et si tu penses que je vais partir à Paris avec toi, tu dois être encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. JAMAIS JE NE PARTIRAI AVEC TOI, TU ENTENDS? JAMAIS! Je préfère encore vivre avec mon putain de mangemort de grand-père qu'avec toi. Alors, fiche-moi la paix, disparais comme tu sais si bien le faire, je me suis débrouillé dix ans sans toi, je peux continuer à le faire!

-Scorpius! cria Astoria, mortifiée par les propos de son fils. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses?

Mais ce dernier avait refusait désormais de la regarder, la mâchoire serrée et le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et, franchement, il ne regrettait rien.

-Tu… tu es bien le fils de ton père, tu…. continua sa mère une colère sourde dans la voix.

-Je pense que tu devrais te taire, Astoria, la coupa Narcissa qui s'était levée durant la tirade de son petit-fils, elle se tenait derrière lui et posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius qui apprécia plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué cette forme silencieuse de support de sa part.

Astoria vint pour répliquer quelque chose, mais la professeur McGonagall l'interrompit sèchement.

-C'est assez! Mesdames Malfoy, cet…

-Greengrass! cracha aussitôt Astoria en envoyant un regard courroucé à son ex-belle-mère qui l'ignora avec superbe.

La Directrice émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, signe indiscutable de son irritation et indiquant ainsi clairement qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de détails. Elle reprit.

-…cet établissement a toujours été en mesure de protéger ses élèves et continuera de la faire tant que j'en serai la Directrice. Scorpius est donc parfaitement en sécurité entre les murs de cette école et pourra y demeurer si tel est son souhait.

L'adolescent n'avait jamais entendu le professeur McGonagall prononcer son prénom, elle vouvoyait toujours les élèves. Il crut surprendre, pendant une fraction de seconde, dans son regard normalement acéré quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'affection.

-Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, puisque tout est décidé, dit froidement Astoria en se levant. Scorpius, lorsque tu seras revenu à la raison, saches que je serai prête à recevoir tes excuses, mais en attendant, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

L'interpellé ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard et sentit la poigne de Narcissa se refermer un peu plus solidement sur son épaule. L'instant d'après, sa mère avait disparu par la cheminée et la seconde suivante, il laissait couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de cette terrible conversation alors que sa grand-mère le prenait dans ses bras, ses larmes se mélangeant aux siennes.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Pansy se trouvait devant la demeure d'une part de son passé et se demandait si elle devait cogner ou pas. Cette fois, cependant, elle avait perdu son sourire et tenait la Gazette du sorcier sous son bras plutôt qu'un sac rempli de viennoiseries. C'était avec horreur qu'elle avait pris connaissance de la disparition de Draco Malfoy, quelques heures auparavant en ouvrant son journal. D'autant plus que l'annonce de son enlèvement avait été reléguée en page dix et ne prenait pas plus d'un sixième de ladite page, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle sans la moindre importance, avec les annonces de mariage et les chiens perdus.

Elle s'en était immédiatement voulu de ne pas avoir pris Draco au sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la liste et de l'inquiétude que cela avait suscitée chez lui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait le blond à qui il serait advenu quelque chose, à elle, possiblement et même probablement, mais à lui? Jamais. Merlin qu'elle avait été stupide. Encore une fois, elle avait sous-estimé la dangerosité des néo-mangemorts, tout comme lorsqu'elle avait joint ce groupe de dégénérés. Il était bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher ressentir que c'était en partie de sa faute. Si elle les avait dénoncés, il y avait des mois, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Adrian Pucey serait encore en vie, même si elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit une raison de se réjouir et Draco aurait continué à vivre sa vie comme avant, pour autant qu'on puisse appeler cela une vie, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle avait hésité longuement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contacts avec aucun membre du groupe depuis la mort de Pucey et qu'elle ignorait où ils se rencontraient désormais et encore plus où ils auraient pu cacher Draco. De plus, ç'aurait été stupide de simplement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne saurait jamais où chercher l'avocat et même qu'un tel groupe existait. Elle faillit se rendre directement au manoir Malfoy, confronter Lucius, comme l'avait fait Draco, certaine que l'un des plus anciens fidèles encore en vie et pas à Azkaban ne pouvait ignorer qu'un groupe de néo-mangemorts parcouraient les rues et qu'il devait sûrement être au courant de quelque chose, même s'il avait dit le contraire à son fils. Mais si la liste disait vrai? S'il était l'un d'eux? C'était inconcevable pour elle que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy s'en soit pris à son propre fils, mais si Draco avait raison, si c'était bel et bien le cas? Elle ne pouvait pas affronter cela seule.

Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Cette demeure qu'elle savait appartenir à Potter, l'endroit où Draco lui avait dit qu'il vivait pour le moment et celle qu'elle se souvenait avoir entendu, jadis, être celle que son meilleur ami occuperait avec le balafré. Tel que le lui avait déjà raconté Draco, les maisons voisines s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir la demeure lorsqu'elle s'était avancée. Il suffisait de connaître l'existence de cette dernière pour qu'elle vous apparaisse, comme il l'avait dit.

Plus incertaine que jamais à savoir que c'était une bonne idée, elle saisit le heurtoir en bronze de la porte et cogna deux coups. Elle n'avait pas revu Potter en personne depuis Poudlard bien qu'elle l'ait vu en couverture de la Gazette du sorcier à plusieurs reprises au fil des ans. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, mais pas ennemis non plus. Elle avait été la seule à savoir pour eux à l'époque et cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur nulle autre que la ministre de la magie en personne ou, comme se plaisait davantage à l'appeler Pansy à une certaine époque, Miss-je-sais-tout : Hermione Granger.

-Parkinson, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une salutation.

-Madame la ministre, répondit sa vis-à-vis avec une déférence feinte.

-C'est qui? cria une voix qui devait appartenir à Harry de l'intérieur de la maison.

Le regard à la fois choqué et surpris que lui lança le Survivant lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, quelques instants plus tard, l'aurait fait sourire si la raison de sa visite n'était pas aussi grave. D'autant plus qu'avec Granger dans les pattes, Pansy ignorait comment elle justifierait sa présence tout en ne dévoilant rien de compromettant pour eux deux. Elle doutait fortement que la ministre de la magie soit au courant de l'implication de son fils au sein de néo-mangemorts et encore plus de l'état passé et présent de la relation qui existait entre Potter et Draco.

Granger ne la quittait pas du regard, comme si elle représentait une menace quelconque et elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle l'ait laissé entrer, malgré le fait que son ami lui ait dit de le faire. Harry avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas stupide, il connaissait son implication dans les néo-mangemorts et avec la disparition de Draco, la raison de sa présence était claire ou du moins, explicable.

-Hermione, Parkinson est ici puisque c'est une amie de Malfoy, c'est par elle que le cabinet va me faire parvenir les documents liés à ma cause, car mon avocat a disparu, je crois qu'elle travaille avec eux à temps partiel, dit le Survivant en adressant un geste vague de la main dans sa direction.

 _Bien joué, Potter_ , se dit silencieusement Pansy.

Granger fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant et on pouvait lire tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à son endroit. Pansy n'en fit pas de cas, elle était habituée à ce genre de regard de la part des vainqueurs de la guerre. Ils savaient qu'elle avait été de ceux dont les parents avaient été accusés à l'époque et dont les biens avaient été saisis. Elle n'était que de la racaille à leurs yeux, c'était une évidence et c'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à se joindre aux néo-mangemorts, la rancœur provoquée par le fait d'être traité ainsi.

Hermione finit par détourner son regard d'elle pour s'adresser à son meilleur ami, comme si elle n'était plus dans la pièce ou encore, comme si elle n'existait pas.

-Comme je te le disais, nous ferons tout en notre possible pour le retrouver. Je comprends que c'est très inopportun pour toi de perdre ton… avocat, dit la femme dont les cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, même après toutes ces années, mais, si la situation perdure, je crois qu'il serait dans ton intérêt à confier ton dossier à quelqu'un d'autre, je vais m'informer à savoir qui serait le plus indiqué pour un cas tel que le tien.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas Harry, je ne fais rien d'autre que mon devoir.

-Merci tout de même.

Elle jeta un dernier regard désapprobateur en direction de Pansy et transplana dans un craquement. L'instant d'après, Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers la femme qui avait pris place dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon. Elle haussa à peine un sourcil en réponse.

-Où est-il?

-Moi qui croyais pas plus d'une seconde plus tôt que tu n'étais pas aussi stupide que je l'ai longtemps cru, commenta-t-elle avec nonchalance comme si le fait de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la baguette du Sauveur du monde sorcier ne lui faisait pas un pli.

-Moins d'arrogance et plus de réponses, rétorqua-t-il et elle crut deviner ce que Draco lui trouvait.

-Clairement, j'ignore où se trouve Draco et je n'ai rien à voir avec sa disparation, car il est bien sûr que si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici.

Il hésita un instant, puis abaissa sa baguette.

-Et merde.

-Néanmoins… je pense avoir une piste, dit-elle.

* * *

-Hey, Scorp!

Scorpius ne fut pas surpris de constater que Lysander l'attendait dans le couloir menant au bureau de McGonagall. Le visage de son ami se décomposa quelque peu en voyant ses yeux rouges et bouffis et son air ravagé.

-Qui est mort? dit son meilleur ami en s'approchant doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer.

-Mon père a été enlevé, dit le blond d'une voix vide.

-Qu-quoi? Mais… quoi? Qui? Quand? balbutia l'autre en le dévisageant, ne parvenant pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Scorpius le regarda un long moment sans répondre, comme s'il le jaugeait. Lysander ne dit rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière? La terrible nouvelle s'ancrait à chaque instant un peu plus profondément en lui et il ressentait désormais toute l'horreur de la situation. Il avait toujours apprécié monsieur Malfoy et il ne pouvait que soupçonner l'étendue de la peine que devait éprouver Scorpius. Il tenta d'imaginer ce que ça ferait d'être dans une situation semblable, si sa mère, son père ou même son imbécile de jumeau se faisait enlever, mais il en était incapable tant cette idée lui semblait impossible et farfelue.

-Lysander, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, marmonna le fils Malfoy après un moment.

Sans trop comprendre où son ami voulait en venir, Lysander Scamander acquiesça avec un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant.

-Bien sûr, tu sais beaucoup trop de choses terriblement humiliantes sur moi pour que je ne te trahisse, tenta de blaguer le jeune homme, mais devant l'air sérieux de son ami, il se ressaisit. Malfoy, crois-moi, tu peux tout me dire.

Scorpius soupira, comme s'il hésitait encore et Lysander se demanda vraiment ce que son ami pouvait avoir à lui dire qui nécessitait autant cérémonies.

-Tu ne devras jamais divulguer ce que je m'apprête à te dire, même sous la torture, avertit le blond.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre la torture que tu me fais présentement vivre ou celle à laquelle je m'expose dans ce scénario.

-Lysander...

-Putain, parle!

Scorpius l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna jusque dans une classe déserte avant de lancer un sort pour verrouiller la porte et il lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. De ce qu'il savait de la relation entre Harry Potter et son père et de l'enlèvement. Lysander resta là à l'écouter sans piper mot, les yeux rivés sur lui, attentif et le visage étonnamment dépourvu de toute expression. Lorsque Scorpius se tut enfin, son ami se contenta d'acquiescer lentement comme s'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais sans plus.

-Et tu crois qu'Harry pourrait avoir quelque chose à faire avec son enlèvement? conclut Lysander, perplexe.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de ce que je viens de te raconter, constata Scorpius qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre le peu de réactions de son ami. Il venait tout de même de lui dire que le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait eu une liaison secrète homosexuelle avec Draco Malfoy et que cette dernière se perpétuait, on faisait difficilement mieux en termes de nouvelle surprenante et scandaleuse.

Lysander sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il haussa les épaules.

-hm… non, pas vraiment.

-Quoi! s'exclama Scorpius, étonné.

-Bah, je sais pas. Je trouve que ça a du sens quand on y réfléchit. Quand on sait la rivalité qu'il y avait entre eux à l'époque de Poudlard, cette espèce d'obsession passionnée qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ce genre de chose, ça me semble toujours légèrement trop intense pour n'être basé que sur un profond ressentiment, ça peut basculer à tout moment à l'autre opposé du spectre à mon avis. Je connais bien Harry et sa relation avec Ginny m'a toujours paru un peu convenue et ton père… bien… j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ses goûts, alors je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il penche de ce côté-là, au contraire. Et puis, eh bien, tu oublies que je suis le fils de Luna Lovegood, les choses bizarres, ça me connaît.

-Et Harry Potter, tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir un rôle dans tout ça? Ou sa femme peut-être? Est-ce que c'est possible qu'elle ait tout découvert sur eux et qu'elle ait voulu se venger? demanda-t-il, énonçant à voix haute ce qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de la Directrice.

-Ginny? Non… ça m'apparaît impensable, même si elle savait, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable d'une telle chose. Ça reste une Weasley, je l'ai déjà vu se mettre en colère contre James, je te dis, c'était à faire peur, mais c'est une bonne personne, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Qui alors?

-Je n'aime pas ce que je vais dire.

-Au point où on en est…

-Et si c'était Harry? suggéra Lysander avec scepticisme, comme s'il n'adhérait pas réellement à ce qu'il disait.

-Harry Potter? répéta Scorpius, interloqué.

-Ok, je sais que ça semble… fou, mais réfléchis-y une seconde. Harry a tout de même été arrêté pour meurtre, il est en attente de son procès, alors on a clairement plus affaire avec le même héros qui a sauvé le monde sorcier, non? Tu me suis? Alors, admettons que tout ce stress et cette pression aient fini par le rendre un peu dingue et que ton père, avec qui on se doute bien que ça n'a pas dû se terminer harmonieusement à l'époque vu que… bien… tu es devant moi présentement pour en témoigner. Bon, donc, ton père revient dans sa vie et tout le tintouin, sauf que là Draco lui dit qu'il veut qu'ils soient réellement ensemble et pas seulement dans le secret de leur couchette…

-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle de mon père, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant, le coupa l'autre avec un air de dégoût.

-…d'accord, d'accord. Donc, Draco lui met la pression de tout dévoiler à sa femme, au monde même et là Harry pète un câble et le fait disparaître.

Scorpius soupira en se croisant les bras.

-Ouais… j'admets que c'est un peu poussé, mais… continua Lysander.

-Plausible, compléta le blond. Mais on n'a aucun moyen de vérifier ça, c'est pas comme si on allait aller frapper à la porte de Harry Potter et lui dire : «Bonjour monsieur Potter, je suis le fils de votre amant et mon ami et moi-même désirons savoir s'il serait possible que vous ayez fait… disparaître mon père suite au fait qu'il vous ait menacé de dévoiler votre histoire d'amour vieille de vingt ans au grand jour.»

-Non, mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée…

Et cette fois, un sourire éclaira le visage de Lysander.

* * *

-Tu es certain que le ministère de la magie n'a pas mis une trace sur toi ou quelque chose? redemanda Pansy pour au moins la dixième fois en quinze minutes.

Harry lui jeta un regard irrité.

-Oui, Draco me l'a dit, ils n'ont plus le droit de faire ça depuis l'adoption de la Charte, donc personne ne se rendra compte que j'ai quitté mon domicile, à moins, bien entendu que quelqu'un nous aperçoive ou encore qu'un Auror ne passe vérifier si je suis bel et bien chez moi.

-Ils font ça?

-Non, je crois qu'ils sont trop mal à l'aise de me voir ainsi, puisque que ce sont mes anciens agents.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

-Et s'ils se rendent compte que tu es parti? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard sombre.

-On sait tous les deux ce qui arrivera, répondit-il avec sérieux.

-Azkaban.

Un silence pesant s'étira entre eux. Pansy pensa à son propre père qui y était mort de nombreuses années auparavant et Harry à son parrain. Comme ce serait ironique qu'il se retrouve dans la même cellule que feu son parrain, triste retour du sort pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il était certain que Sirius désapprouverait de là où il était, mais il préféra chasser cette pensée, car il était bien conscient que son parrain désapprouverait de nombreuses choses le concernant et il aimait mieux ne pas y penser. Pansy enfila son manteau et il en fit de même et, alors qu'il croyait le sujet clos, elle parla.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour faire quelque chose comme ça pour lui.

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Je…

-J'espère sincèrement que les mots que tu t'apprêtes à prononcer transmettront autre chose que le putain de déni dont vous m'abreuvez sans cesse, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Surpris par son commentaire, il jaugea ce qu'il était effectivement sur le point de dire.

-Non. J'allais dire que je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui de toute ma vie.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça pourrait être une mauvaise chose?

Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de discuter davantage de cela avec elle. Après tout, il la connaissait à peine. Elle sembla comprendre, puisqu'elle n'insista pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant. De simplement affirmer à voix haute à une autre personne que lui-même les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond, il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel et c'était profondément libérateur, mais, en même temps, douloureux, puisqu'il ignorait s'il le reverrait un jour. Il ne s'autorisa pas de telles pensées. Draco était en vie et il le retrouverait.

-Je donnerais tout pour que quelqu'un m'aime autant, murmura Pansy détournant le regard.

Il ne dit rien, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, puis elle lui tendit la main.

-Prêts? demanda-t-elle et il saisit sa main pour toute réponse.

L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy, un lieu qu'Harry n'avait pas revu depuis très longtemps et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir, s'il était parfaitement honnête.

-Je pense encore que c'est la pire idée, je n'ai pas… de très bon souvenir de ce lieu ou de ses habitants, dit Harry en faisant un pas vers l'immense grille qui barrait le chemin de gravier menant à la demeure de Lucius Malfoy et son épouse.

-Eh bien, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

-Et tes autres amis néo-mangemorts?

-Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes «amis» et je n'ai aucun moyen de les joindre, qui plus ait, même si c'était le cas, je ne suis plus allée à leurs rencontres depuis un moment déjà et je crois qu'ils m'ont clairement identifiée comme traîtresse, alors j'imagine qu'ils seraient plutôt réticents à répondre à mes questions ou encore à celles du Survivant, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il détestait cette manière qu'elle avait de lui répondre comme s'il était particulièrement lent. Il fit un pas vers la grille, cherchant comment l'ouvrir, il sortit sa baguette, mais elle le stoppa d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Par Merlin, Potter, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer? le semonça-t-elle avec un claquement de langue réprobateur qui lui rappela leur ancien professeur de potions.

Elle sortit sa baguette et esquissa une série de mouvement gracieux dans les airs, l'instant suivant, la grille s'ouvrait lentement devant eux.

-Comment savais-tu que tu devais faire ça? Tu connais le mot de passe?

-Le mot de passe? Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne, ricana-t-elle avec un léger air de supériorité.

Il la suivit sans plus poser de question, ne désirant pas se faire rabrouer davantage ou montrer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux manies de la haute société sorcière de sang pur.

Le gravier crissait sous leurs pas et il ne put s'empêcher de penser, à chaque pas qui les rapprochaient de l'intimidante porte en bois d'un noir profond de la demeure que c'était une bien mauvaise idée de se trouver ici alors que personne n'était au courant. Il n'avait pas revu Lucius Malfoy depuis son procès et il doutait que celui-ci lui fasse un accueil chaleureux. Pansy ne semblait pas troublée par de telles pensées et avançait d'un pas sûr devant lui. Elle était certainement venue de nombreuses fois en ces lieux du temps de Poudlard et bien avant, puisqu'elle et Draco étaient amis d'enfance. Peut-être que pour elle, cet endroit austère regorgeait de bons souvenirs, qu'en voyant les jardins elle se rappelait y avoir joué au Quidditch avec le blond, que le soleil qui faisait briller l'étang gelé lui remémorait des après-midi d'été à s'y baigner ou encore une journée du congé de Noël où ils y auraient patiné. Peut-être. Mais pour Harry ce lieu lui rappelait les cris déchirants d'Hermione alors que Bellatrix gravait dans sa peau les mots «sang-de-bourbe» et la peur que Draco ne dévoile qui il était à son père et aux autres mangemorts.

À peine avait-il atteint le palier supérieur que Pansy avait actionné le lourd heurtoir de la porte. Il la regarda parfaitement calme en apparence et soudain, un doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Et si tout ceci était un piège? Et si depuis le début, il l'avait suivi dans un plan pour le faire sortir de chez lui, alors que personne ne savait où il se trouvait et pour l'amener, de son propre chef, dans la gueule du loup. Il glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau et la referma sur sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme si elle n'avait pas été bien fermée, il fit un pas dans le hall et son sang se glaça.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Ah! Ça, c'est une belle fin comme je les aime, hahaha! (oui oui, je suis particulièrement fière de moi)

Je vous ai donné un peu de Lysander, car beaucoup me disent l'aimer.

Votre support est important (vital) pour moi, merci de me lire, de commenter et de me suivre,

-xxx-

Harley


	16. Chapitre 16: Rétribution

**Chapitre 16** **: Rétribution**

Sans porter attention à la porte qui était demeurée ouverte et au vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans le hall immense qui hantait encore ses rêves, Harry s'approcha rapidement du corps allongé sur le sol, suivit de près par Pansy qui avait poussé un hoquet de stupeur. _Non_ , fut la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit. _Non. Non. Non_.

Narcissa Malfoy était étendue par terre, les pans de sa robe grise ouverts autour d'elle. L'image d'un papillon de nuit s'imposa à Harry, ses ailes de velours ouvertes, figées dans la mort. Le visage de la mère de Draco était étrangement détendu, ses étaient yeux clos, on eut dit qu'elle dormait, mais il n'en était rien. Sur le mur derrière elle, contrastant brutalement avec cette mort en apparence paisible, avait été écrit maladroitement, avec de la peinture rouge criard, les mots : «Traître-à-son-sang». À n'en pas douter, la matriarche de la famille Malfoy avait été tuée d'un _Avada Kedavra_ , mais elle n'avait pas vu la mort venir avant d'être foudroyée par cet éclair de lumière verte qu'il connaissait trop bien. Ou alors…

-C'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait… elle ne s'est pas méfiée, murmura Pansy devançant le pensées de Harry.

Il lui jeta un regard sans rien dire et s'accroupit auprès de la mère de son amant, comme elle l'avait elle-même fait un jour, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put rien lui murmurer à l'oreille et lui n'avait pu lui sauver la vie en retour. Il se remémora cette fois où elle les avait aperçus Draco et lui à Londres, cette idée qu'il avait eu jadis qu'ils se connaîtraient à travers l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient chacun pour Draco. Ce tiraillement entre le désir d'appartenir à cette part de la vie de son amoureux et celui tout aussi fort de rejeter cet aspect plus sombre avant d'être lui-même dénigré. Tout ceci était si distant et pourtant il sentait l'émotion lui monter à la gorge, lui rappelant le temps gaspillé, ses rêves fanés.

Il n'eut pas besoin de toucher sa peau froide pour savoir que la vie avait quitté son corps, mais il posa tout de même une main tremblante sur son cou encore gracile. Si tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que Draco ressemblait à son père, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de contempler sa mère. Ces traits fins, ce nez en pointe, la douceur de son visage, tout cela provenait de Narcissa. Cela n'en était que plus difficile, car ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé le blond et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être que… Mais il chassa ces idées.

On ne s'habituait jamais à cela, à l'horreur de la mort. Malgré la guerre, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ses années à travailler comme Auror, il parvenait difficilement à accepter qu'en un instant, une personne cessait tout simplement d'exister pour devenir une enveloppe vide.

Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer fermement alors qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice se propageait en lui. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette mort abjecte, violente, nonobstant toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre dans sa vie, malgré le fait qu'elle chérissait des valeurs qui étaient diamétralement opposées aux siennes, il savait pertinemment que Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas une femme fondamentalement mauvaise, bien au contraire.

Pansy bougea près de lui et Harry fut choqué de la voir s'essuyer nerveusement les yeux avant d'étouffer un sanglot. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait encore la faculté de s'émouvoir. Cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti sur son implication dans la disparition de son amant et il s'en voulut d'avoir douté d'elle, elle qui n'avait pourtant jamais trahi leur secret à Draco et à lui. Il chassa cette pensée.

Il se releva lentement, un poids sur les épaules, désormais.

- _Hominum Revelio_ , lança-t-il, mais rien n'y fit, comme il s'en doutait déjà, il n'y avait plus personne ici.

-On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, dit Pansy en tentant de dissimuler ses larmes.

Harry acquiesça brièvement et se pencha pour soulever le corps, ses pensées tournées vers Draco qui serait dévasté d'apprendre la mort de sa mère, mais ça, c'était s'il était lui-même encore en vie. Il tenta de chasser cette pensée, mais sans y parvenir. Si ces gens étaient prêts à tuer Narcissa Malfoy de la sorte, pourquoi épargneraient-ils la vie de son fils? L'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son amant était inconcevable et il lui était même impossible de l'appréhender. Non, pas après toutes ses années, pas après avoir effleuré du bout des doigts ce à quoi il ne s'était plus permis de rêver depuis vingt-trois ans. Non.

Pansy le conduisit dans une pièce située juste à côté, un petit salon, et il déposa le corps sur l'un des canapés, puis il le recouvrit d'une couverture. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, mais il avait pleinement conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant, que ça ne le serait pas pour Draco.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire ça? demanda Pansy à voix basse, comme si elle n'osait formuler cette idée à voix haute.

Harry sut immédiatement qui se «il» désignait.

-Non, répondit-il aussitôt en détournant les yeux du corps, dont la vue, dessiner sous la couverture, lui était désormais insupportable.

Non. Il avait la certitude que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas impliqué dans le meurtre de son épouse et qu'il n'était pas l'un des néo-mangemorts. Il n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit faire du mal à l'un des membres de sa famille, Harry connaissait suffisamment les Malfoy pour savoir ça. Et la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un seul corps était que lui aussi avait dû être enlevé et le mobile des kidnappeurs était désormais clair : ils voulaient se venger de ceux qui avaient trahi Voldemort, les traîtres-à-leur-sang.

-Harry Potter, monsieur, oh c'est terrible, monsieur, chuchota alors une voix aigüe près d'eux qui les firent sursauter, certains qu'ils étaient d'être seuls dans la sinistre demeure.

Ils firent volte-face pour voir qui s'était adressé à lui de la sorte et virent une elfe de maison qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle triturait nerveusement le bas de sa robe d'un vert malade, l'uniforme de la compagnie que les Malfoy devaient employer, en reniflant, ses yeux démesurément grands débordant de larmes qu'elle ne retenait pas de couler.

-Oh monsieur… madame Narcissa, ils sont venus, monsieur Harry Potter… oh c'est horrible… oh non… ils sont venus et ils ont jeté des sorts, j'ai essayé de les protéger, monsieur, oh oui! Je le jure, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, je n'ai pas pu! Et madame Narcissa, oh c'est terrible…

-Qui est venu? demanda Pansy en coupant court aux tribulations de l'elfe.

-Des gens… des méchants! expliqua l'elfe en se mouchant bruyamment dans sa maigre robe.

-Qui? insista Harry. Qui est venu?

-Ils ont blessé monsieur Malfoy, ils sont partis avec lui! Oh… il criait et Mimi n'a rien pu faire… se plaint l'elfe. Il criait, il criait…

Pansy soupira, visiblement impatiente.

-On n'arrivera à rien avec elle! _Legilimens_! lança-t-elle et l'elfe se tendit pendant que Pansy cherchait dans son esprit ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Zabini, j'ai vu Zabini! J'ignorais qu'il était impliqué dans ça, je ne l'ai jamais vu aux réunions…

-Blaise Zabini? Il a été arrêté l'été dernier pour vente de stupéfiants, il fait partie de ceux qui ont tout perdu suivant la guerre, dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Donc tu sais où le trouver?

-Oui, enfin… si j'avais accès à mon bureau et au dossier.

-Ton bureau. On parle bien de celui qui est au Ministère de la magie, là où il impossible que toi ou moi nous nous rendions sans être arrêté dans ton cas ou jeté dehors dans le mien. C'est de ce bureau dont il est question? dit-elle avec abattement.

-J'ai déjà fait bien pire, répliqua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

-Comment as-tu su qu'il avait la cape d'invisibilité de son père si ce dernier n'est même pas au courant? murmura Scorpius en jetant un regard nerveux autour d'eux.

Lysander sourit, fier d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur son ami pour une fois.

-Je l'ai entendu s'en vanter au retour du congé des Fêtes, il l'a dit à Hugo Weasley et il paraîtrait même que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. J'imagine que le fait qu'il ait une copine poufsouffle maintenant représente une motivation supplémentaire.

-Arrête, je viens de déjeuner, répliqua Scorpius en jetant encore une fois un œil aux alentours. Vêtu et coiffé ainsi, je crois que je serais bien incapable de te différencier de ton jumeau, ajouta le blond en l'examinant attentivement.

Lysander posa une main sur son cœur, là où désormais le sigle de gryffondor était brodé plutôt que l'habituel serpent vert et argent, et il prit un air faussement outragé.

-Tu m'en vois mortellement blessé, après toutes ses années, Scorpius, vraiment! Mais j'espère bien que tu ne seras pas le seul à tomber dans le panneau, j'ai eu assez de retenues avec McGo cette année pour le reste de ma scolarité à Poudlard, merci bien.

Scorpius le tira brusquement par la manche dans une alcôve alors qu'un groupe de poufsouffles passait près d'eux. Jamais Lorcan Scamander ne se serait promené avec Scorpius, l'inimitié entre les deux frères et par le fait même entre Lorcan et le meilleur ami de son jumeau était un fait notoire à Poudlard. Le seul fait d'être vus ensemble vendrait la mèche à coup sûr. Lysander passa une main dans ses cheveux désormais très courts sur les côtés et rajusta sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Bon, je dois y aller, ce serait trop bête de faire échouer le plan maintenant. Lorcan est à sa pratique de Quidditch jusqu'à midi, ce qui nous laisse… il jeta un _tempus_ , dix minutes. On se retrouve devant la grande salle dans quinze minutes.

Le blond acquiesça, tâchant de dissimuler la nervosité qui l'habitait. Ils n'avaient jamais élaboré un plan aussi risqué auparavant et il y avait tant de manière dont cela aurait pu mal tourner qu'il se dit que ça ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Ils se feraient coincer d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'autant plus qu'il doutait fortement qu'Albus ait volé la cape d'invisibilité de son père, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne devait certainement pas laissé traîner ce genre d'objet de valeur n'importe où. Peu importe ce que disait le Gryffondor, Scorpius était certain que ce n'était que du vent, après tout, le brun n'était qu'un vantard sans cervelle, il devait simplement avoir dit cela pour impressionner ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour l'écouter.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses doutes et malgré le fait qu'il les eu partagés sans relâche avec son meilleur ami, ce dernier demeurait persuadé que Potter avait la cape d'invisibilité et qu'il parviendrait à la trouver dans le dortoir des rouges et or. Quant à l'idée de se faire passer pour son frère pour accéder au dit dortoir, et bien, cela venait de lui, il devait bien l'avouer.

-Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre une telle aventure, c'est… terrifiant! Je me sens soudain tellement Gryffondor. Ou peut-être est-ce le déguisement? s'exclama-t-il en désignant les robes de la maison gryffondor qu'il portait.

-Je te rappelle que la raison pour laquelle on fait tout ça c'est parce que mon père a été enlevé, répondit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh oui, pardon… mais, tout de même! insista Lysander, un peu trop excité au goût de son ami qui secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Si tu ne te fais pas coincer, je te promets d'appuyer ta candidature auprès de McGonagall pour un changement de maison, ironisa le blond.

-Encore une fois, mon ami, en plein cœur, dit Lysander en mimant d'être atteint par une flèche.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

Lysander le salua une dernière fois et gravit les escaliers, se rendant jusqu'à la tour abritant les dortoirs et la salle commune des gryffondors. Sans la présence de son ami, il se sentit soudainement moins brave et essuya ses mains devenues moites sur les pans de sa robe noire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dans cette partie du château qu'il évitait normalement, n'ayant aucune envie de se frotter de trop près aux gryffondors et sur leur territoire qui plus est.

Il croisa quelques élèves de la maison de son frère, dont un qui lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il répondit après un laps de temps un peu trop long pour être naturel, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Heureusement, il connaissait les amis de son frère et ne commettrait pas de bévues de ce côté-là. La chance lui sourit lorsqu'il se présenta devant le tableau de la grosse femme qui fermait l'entrée de la salle commune des lions, car, au même moment, Gina McCarthy et une fille dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, mais qu'il se souvenait avoir vu en cours de botanique l'an dernier, sortirent et il put pénétrer sans problème dans la tour. Au moins, le problème du mot de passe était résolu, puisque ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Lorcan d'oublier quoi que ce soit et certainement pas un simple mot de passe qu'il devait utiliser tous les jours. Tout se passait bien, la chance semblait de son côté et il se dit que cela ne pouvait qu'être de bon augure.

Lysander n'étant jamais venu dans la salle des rouges et ors se retint de grimacer devant la décoration sans goût aux couleurs de la maison qui l'accueillit. Il aurait dû se douter que les gryffondors étaient dépourvus du moindre bon goût en matière de décoration. Rien à voir avec la somptueuse salle commune de Serpentard, vraiment il n'enviait pas son frère. Il analysa un instant les lieux et vit qu'un escalier en colimaçon montait dans un coin, c'était certainement là où se situaient les dortoirs. Il fit un pas dans cette direction, ne se souciant pas des quelques élèves présents qui discutaient entre eux, jouaient aux échecs ou étudiaient, souhaitant éviter le plus possible d'interagir avec qui que ce soit pour ne pas brûler sa couverture, mais une voix le figea sur place.

-Lorcan! s'exclama Louysa Fletchley, la petite amie de son frère. Tu as fini ta pratique plus tôt?

Merde. Merde et remerde, se dit-il en inspirant. Il se tourna vers elle. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun presque noir étaient remontés dans une queue de cheval et elle portait des jeans et un chandail à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les Canons de Chudley, vraiment… Certainement la pire équipe de la ligue à son sens. Cela ne faisait démontrer le peu de bon sens qu'il lui attribuait déjà. Quelle fille intelligente sortirait avec son imbécile de frère, après tout?

-Louysa… tu… euh… tu es dans la salle commune de Gryffondor? constata-t-il stupidement et il eut envie de se gifler.

 _Bravo, continue comme ça et dans moins d'une minute tu devras raconter à Mcgo ce que tu faisais à te faire passer pour ton frère et à fouiner chez les lions_ , se dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement.

-Tu m'avais dit de te rejoindre ici, dit-elle avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai… je… laisse-moi une minute, je dois aller dans mon dortoir, dit-il en faisant un pas vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

Son expression se radoucit et elle s'approcha de lui, une lueur dans le regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Je pourrais t'accompagner, je me disais… puisqu'on a un moment pour nous seuls… minauda Louysa en faisant un autre pas vers lui.

-NON! cria-t-il spontanément et elle sursauta, mais cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté de refroidir ses ardeurs. Il se reprit, se forçant au calme. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je dois aller dans mon dortoir seul, un moment, j'ai quelque chose… euh… une surprise pour toi… je… je reviens, balbutia-t-il en regrettant ses paroles, puisque la jeune femme serait toujours là lorsqu'il ressortirait du dortoir et que désormais, elle attendrait en plus de recevoir quelque chose.

-Une surprise? sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça, lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier. Heureusement, le dortoir était vide lorsqu'il y pénétra. Il n'eut pas de difficulté à repérer le lit de Potter, puisque ses initiales étaient inscrites sur le coffre au pied de ce dernier. Il passa devant le lit de son frère et se retint de lancer un sort pour dissimuler une couleuvre entre ses draps, mais il se dit que ce n'était que partie remise.

- _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité, énonça-t-il en effectuant un mouvement de sa baguette, mais rien n'y fit. Au moins il avait essayé, pensa-t-il.

Il fouilla sous le lit, sous le matelas et dans la table de chevet, mais nulle trace de la cape. Elle devait certainement être dans le coffre.

 _Ou alors Scorpius avait raison et Potter n'est qu'un putain de menteur et il n'a jamais eu cette cape en sa possession_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en pinçant les lèvres.

Il s'approcha de la malle de son ennemi et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais le lâcha aussitôt en poussant un cri de douleur. Il venait de recevoir un choc électrique. Le coffre était protégé d'un sort. Il sourit. Si le gryffondor prenait la peine de protéger sa malle ainsi, c'est qu'elle devait contenir quelque chose de précieux, comme une cape d'invisibilité, par exemple.

- _Alohomora_.

Rien. Il réfléchit un instant, il aurait souhaité que Scorpius soit avec lui à ce moment-là, c'était davantage lui qui était doué avec ce genre de choses.

 _Peut-être un mot de passe_ , pensa-t-il.

-Quidditch, Gryffondor, Vif d'or, Lisa, Lisa Abbott, Harry Potter, Attrapeur, Bièraubeurre, Canons de Chudley, énuméra-t-il, mais rien ne se passa.

Il soupira. Ce serait stupide d'être parvenu aussi loin et d'être incapable d'ouvrir ce maudit coffre, il était si près du but. Quel pouvait bien être la manière d'ouvrir ce foutu coffre?

- _Confringo_ , tenta-t-il et tant pis pour les dégâts, se dit-il, mais le coffre ne bougea même pas.

- _Reducto_! ARGH!

Il se força au calme, pris une profonde inspiration. _Réfléchis, Lysander, réfléchis_. Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Il sourit. Et si…

-Sésame, ouvre-toi.

Son sourire se transforma en rire lorsque le couvercle du coffre s'ouvrit dans un craquement. C'était tellement évidemment et en même temps peu de sorciers penseraient à utiliser une fausse formule magique provenant d'un conte moldu. Il fouilla rapidement dans le coffre rempli de vêtements, de livres et de divers items scolaires, mais il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. La cape était au fond de la malle, dans un tas informe, comme une vieille couverture sans valeur. Il s'en saisit, en caressa l'étoffe étonnamment fluide et légère, comme si on avait tissé de l'eau pour la faire. Il avait entendu une multitude d'histoires sur cette cape, mais ne l'avait jamais encore vue. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation en entendant la poignée de la porte du dortoir être actionnée et il se dépêcha à fourrer la cape dans son sac et à refermer la malle, s'éloignant de cette dernière.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter en ne se retrouvant face à nul autre qu'Albus Potter. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard ahuri.

-Comment as-tu fait pour arriver avant moi, tu étais encore dans les vestiaires lorsque je suis parti? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lysander força un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres, alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demandait si son vis-à-vis parvenait à l'entendre.

-Il semblerait que je connaisse des raccourcis qui te sont encore inconnus, Al, répondit-il, utilisant le surnom que donnaient ses amis à Potter.

L'autre haussa les épaules, même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu, puis un air de compréhension s'afficha soudain sur son visage. Lysander se tendit, redoutant qu'il n'ait deviné ce qui se tramait réellement.

-Oh, je crois que je comprends, je viens de croiser Louysa dans la salle commune… il lui adressa un sourire carnassier, pressé de la retrouver? Aviez-vous quelque chose de spécial de prévu?

Oh non, cela signifiait qu'elle l'attendait toujours dans la salle commune et surtout qu'elle attendait une surprise qu'il n'avait pas. Merlin.

-Ouais, se contenta de répondre Lysander vaguement en tentant d'imiter le regard entendu de l'ami de son frère.

-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, dans ce cas, dit Albus.

Le serpentard ne bougea pas.

-Euh… je… tu…

Albus haussa un sourcil devant ce peu d'éloquence.

-Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton livre sur les Canons de Chudley, dit-il, soudain inspiré, se remémorant de l'avoir aperçu sur la table de chevet de Potter.

Ce dernier sembla ne pas comprendre et le fixa étrangement un instant, il sentit son cœur chavirer. Il aurait dû partir quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Le gryffondor l'avait percé à jour, c'était certain. Il déglutit nerveusement. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Albus Potter ouvrit la bouche.

-Ouais, pas de problème, mais je ne pensais pas que Louysa et toi feriez la lecture, répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

-Ah. Non. C'est pour… euh… après.

-Ok, mec, chacun son truc, commenta Albus en haussant les épaules.

Lysander prit le livre et s'en fut sans demander son reste. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il pouvait sentir une sueur froide couler le long de son échine et il frissonna. Il se promit de prier à tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser pour les remercier du fait que son plan ait fonctionné, aussi incroyable et peu probable que cela fût. Bien trop vite à son goût, il se retrouva au pied de l'escalier et face à Louysa qui l'attendait, un air empreint d'une anticipation non feinte sur le visage. Il jeta un œil vers le livre usagé qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se retint de pouffer de rire. Lorcan aurait beaucoup à se faire pardonner vis-à-vis de sa petite amie pour tout ceci. Avec un peu de chance, Louysa le bouderait pendant un temps.

Les yeux de la jeune femme le parcoururent comme si elle tentait de devine où il avait dissimulé ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il y avait encore plusieurs élèves dans la salle commune et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver pris au piège ici. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

-Viens, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, dit-il.

Et elle le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Ils descendirent l'escalier menant à la tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'alcôve où il s'était réfugié un peu plus tôt avec Scorpius. Maintenant, il devait réussir à se débarrasser d'elle pour aller rejoindre son ami qui devait l'attendre plus qu'impatiemment, car cela faisait bien plus que quinze minutes qu'ils s'étaient quittés. D'autant plus que Lorcan pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, car la pratique de Quidditch était terminée vu qu'Albus était de retour. D'ailleurs, il avait été chanceux que son frère ne fût pas avec Potter quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait surpris dans leur dortoir. Il remercia Salazar Serpentard pour ça aussi.

Il revint au moment présent lorsqu'il sentit Louysa s'approcher de lui et coller son corps contre le sien. Rapidement, il lui tendit le livre qu'il tenait en reculant d'un pas. Les yeux de la jeune fille allèrent du bouquin à lui dans un air d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle.

-Ta surprise! répondit-il dans un ton se voulant enthousiaste.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le livre usé, puis voyagea vers son visage, comme si elle tentait de déterminer si c'était une blague ou pas. Il se retint de rire.

-Ma surprise, répéta-t-elle platement.

-Ouais.

Elle prit le livre entre ses mains et jeta un œil à la couverture.

-Tu réalises que tu m'as déjà offert ce livre, neuf, à mon anniversaire de l'an dernier, n'est-ce pas?

Il sentit le sang affluer dans son visage. _Merde_. Elle posa une main sur son front et il tressaillit involontairement.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, faisant glisser la main le long de sa tempe, puis dans ses cheveux.

-Euh… ouais.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et il comprit qu'elle allait l'embrasser. _Oh non_ , pensa-t-il, mais il resta figé, attendant que les lèvres de la copine de son frère rencontrent les siennes, autant une partie de lui espérait qu'elle le fasse, autant il le redoutait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir davantage qu'ils s'embrassaient désormais. La jeune femme laissa tomber le livre sur le sol et glissa ses bras autour de son cou en approfondissant le baiser. Il s'apprêtait à l'entourer de ses bras lorsqu'elle se détacha brusquement de lui, un air choqué sur le visage.

-Je le savais! cria-t-elle avec triomphe et l'air vainqueur sur son visage ne laissait nulle place à interprétation. Lysander, espèce de veracrasse dégoûtant! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Penses-tu vraiment que je ne sais pas reconnaître mon petit ami?

 _Merde_.

-Tu savais qui j'étais et tu m'as quand même embrassé? répliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et la seconde suivante, il pointait sa baguette vers elle. Aux grands maux les grands moyens, se dit-il.

-Tu n'oserais pas, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un constat.

Il hésita une seconde et elle amorça un geste vers la poche qui devait contenir sa baguette.

- _Stupéfix_!

Il la rattrapa à temps pour amortir sa chute en s'excusant à voix basse. Puis, il partit en courant en direction de la grande salle. On ne mettrait pas longtemps à la trouver et il savait que cette fois il serait dans un pétrin innommable. Il arriva hors d'haleine dans le hall où l'attendait un Scorpius visiblement à bout de nerf.

-Tu as la cape? demanda aussitôt son ami en le détaillant de bas en haut.

-Quand… quand avais-tu prévu de partir? demanda Lysander en lui agrippant le bras, haletant.

-Euh… je sais pas, demain? Tu as la cape? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai, dit-il en tapotant le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, mais je pense plutôt que maintenant serait le mieux pour partir. En fait, je te suggèrerais de le faire dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, accusateur.

-Disons que ma couverture a très légèrement été… comment dirais-je… échaudée? Et que… d'un instant à l'autre, si ce n'est déjà fait, quelqu'un va trouver la petite amie de mon frère légèrement stupéfixée dans une alcôve.

-QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Longue histoire, je te raconterai plus tard, mais là, fais-moi confiance, on doit filer! l'interrompit Lysander en l'entraînant dans le couloir à sa suite.

-Par ici! s'exclama-t-il en indiquant l'un des portraits près d'une armure, c'était l'un des passages secrets qu'ils empruntaient pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et dont sa mère lui avait confié l'emplacement il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé si elle l'avait fait consciemment pour qu'il enfreigne le règlement ou si elle n'avait pas mesuré alors l'étendue de ses paroles.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau des pas dans le couloir menant à sa cellule, Draco se redressa brusquement, tous ses sens aux aguets. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas la chance de voir qui étaient ses geôliers passer, à défaut de tenter une véritable évasion. Il n'était pas dupe quant aux chances de réussite d'une telle tentative de fuite, lui qui n'avait plus sa baguette. Néanmoins, s'il pouvait au moins connaître l'identité de ses kidnappeurs, cela lui donnerait un levier, aussi petit soit-il pour traiter avec eux.

La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut sans réelle surprise, puisque le nom de sa fille était apparu sur la liste, qu'il vit celui qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard: Grégory Goyle. Il avait changé, non seulement avait-il pris une quantité impressionnante de poids, mais il n'avait plus un cheveu sur la tête et à voir son cou et ses bras découverts, il semblait recouvert de tatouages. Parmi ces derniers, il pouvait apercevoir, bien en évidence sur son avant-bras droit, la marque des ténèbres. Néanmoins, il conservait cette même mine patibulaire et ce regard dépourvu d'intelligence. Il posa son regard un moment sur Draco sans dire quoi que ce soit. Le malaise était palpable. Draco se demanda si c'était lui qui l'avait kidnappé ou un autre.

-Mains derrière de dos, dit simplement Goyle, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

-Vraiment? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu? ironisa Draco.

-Ferme-la Malfoy, claqua la voix de son ancien ami comme un coup de fouet.

L'avocat obtempéra et aussitôt, il sentit ses mains être ligotées magiquement dans son dos et il était certain que l'autre homme fit exprès de serrer les liens un peu plus fort en les sentant pénétrer dans sa chair. Il sentait que peu importe ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver, cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Draco alors qu'ils quittaient sa cellule et marchaient dans un couloir toujours aussi sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans «ferme-la»? répondit simplement Goyle.

Il se tut un moment alors qu'ils montaient un escalier. Il ne s'était pas trompé, ils étaient bien sous le niveau de la terre et il espérait bientôt voir à l'extérieur par une fenêtre, peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'avoir une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici? Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Je… je ne suis pas contre vous, mentit-il.

Mais cette fois, Goyle ne prit pas la peine de l'avertir et il lui asséna un coup qui le projeta contre le sol. Il tomba face contre terre, ayant ses mains liées derrière son dos, il ne put amortir sa chute. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'un coup de pied dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle.

-Tu m'as toujours pris pour un con, Malfoy, mais cette époque est révolue, crois-moi et tu vas enfin payer! cracha Goyle en lui donnant un nouveau coup de pied qui fit gémir le blond qui se recroquevilla sur le sol. L'homme imposant s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et lui agrippa le col avant de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage.

Draco ferma les yeux, attendant le prochain coup.

-Arrête! s'exclama une voix sur leur droite.

L'avocat se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son nez et l'empêchait de le faire pleinement et il soupira. Devant lui se tenait celle qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Sara, si tel était bien son vrai nom. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle cachait quelque chose, tout était trop beau pour être vrai dans cette histoire de liste. Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide. Goyle le saisit douloureusement par les poignées et le hissa debout, le forçant à suivre la jeune femme alors qu'elle franchissait une porte un peu plus loin.

-J'exige de savoir qui vous êtes! hurla une voix qu'il aurait pu alors reconnaître entre mille, celle de son père.

-Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, répliqua la jeune femme avec dédain tandis que Goyle pénétrait dans la pièce avec son fardeau.

Il laissa retomber brusquement Draco sur une chaise et entreprit de le ligoter fermement à celle-ci. Draco vit alors que son père était dans une position similaire et qu'il se débattait fermement. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment. Draco se dit qu'au moins son questionnement à savoir si son père était mêlé à tout cela venait d'être répondu : non.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire! hurla le patriarche de la famille Malfoy.

Draco se retint de lui dire de la fermer.

La jeune femme sourit, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement comique. Puis elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et Draco détourna le regard en voyant le corps de son père se tordre dans la limite imposée par ses liens, sous le _Doloris_ qu'elle lui jeta. Les cris de son père ressemblaient davantage à des halètements, mais ils en étaient tout aussi insupportables. Lorsqu'elle relâcha le sortilège, après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, il vit que son père était à peine conscient, sa tête dodelinant mollement contre son épaule. Il déglutit avec difficulté, il n'avait jamais été très courageux et encore moins face à la torture.

Sara s'approcha du vieil homme et saisit son menton d'une main, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es rien, Lucius Malfoy.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

Draco tira sur les liens, mais ces derniers se resserrèrent vicieusement autour de ses poignets. Un sort de constriction, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. La jeune femme se détourna de son père pour s'approcher de lui, sa baguette à la main.

-Tu es bien silencieux, Draco… je t'ai connu plus volubile, commenta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? dit-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il refusait de se soumettre devant elle, plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire par ce genre d'individus, il pensa à son fils et se força à garder la tête haute pour lui.

Elle posa sa baguette contre ses lèvres, comme si elle réfléchissait véritablement à la réponse à lui donner. Draco, quant à lui, tentait de dissimuler la terrible peur qui infiltrait tout son corps.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi à répondre à cela, je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton faussement déçu.

-Qui es-tu? Que nous veux-tu?

-Toi et ton père, vous avez un goût certain pour les questions, c'est… irritant, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quel âge as-tu? Vingt ans? Tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu ne sais rien.

Elle se redressa et, contre toute attente, glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

-C'est vrai, mais tout ceci est plus grand que moi, que toi, commença-t-elle et Goyle se rapprocha d'elle avec une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-N'est-ce pas, papa? ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et Draco fut étonné de voir qu'il était capable d'une telle douceur.

-Je te laisse jouer avec eux, je dois aller accueillir nos invités. Fais en sorte qu'ils soient présentables pour leur procès, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Notre procès? répéta l'avocat sans comprendre.

Celle qui n'était nulle autre qu'Anna Goyle, la fille de son ancien ami, lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

-Oh, tu sauras tout bien assez tôt, mais jusque-là, il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais m'occuper, si tu me le permets.

Un frisson le traversa. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler feu sa tante Bellatrix et qui lui glaçait le sang.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et tira brusquement sur la manche de sa chemise, déchirant le tissu hors de prix et dévoilant la marque des ténèbres qui défigurait son avant-bras depuis ses seize ans. Il déglutit.

-Tu es indigne de cette marque, indigne de ce cadeau qu'il a daigné te faire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco… bien vite tout rentrera dans l'ordre, susurra-t-elle doucement à son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant la peau délicate, le faisant frissonner.

Draco devina ce qui allait suivre sans trop de difficulté et il ne broncha pas en la voyant sortir un poignard affuté de sa poche. Il ne put cependant retenir le hurlement de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme plantait son couteau dans sa chaire, perçant la peau et traçant le contour de sa marque. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur et il se sentit près de défaillir tant elle était vive. Près de lui, son père se mit à se débattre comme un diable en la suppliant d'arrêter.

-Prenez-moi à la place, laissez-le! Laissez mon fils, je vous en prie! criait-il en luttant contre les liens qui le retenaient au sol.

Sara sourit, mais son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux, bien au contraire.

-Patience, Lucius, ton tour viendra bien assez tôt, dit-elle avant de se remettre à la tâche.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Chers lecteurs,

Pour vrai, ça m'a fait tellement de peine de tuer Narcissa… (pour ceux qui ont lu Désillusion, je m'excuse doublement, puisque vous savez que je suis une multirécidiviste de ce crime)

En espérant que la direction que prend cette histoire vous plaise.

Merci de me lire, me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	17. Chapitre 17: Choix et conséquences

**Chapitre 17** **: Choix et conséquences**

«It's the good thing that hurt when you're missing them.» Rainbow Rowell, _Carry On_

* * *

 _Harry avait aperçu Draco brièvement au travers de la foule des élèves qui se préparaient à quitter Poudlard pour l'été ou, pour certains, comme pour eux, pour toujours. Comme toujours, même dans le brouhaha général, même au milieu de centaines de personnes, la chevelure blonde de son amoureux avait aussitôt accroché son regard et il s'était permis de le contempler un instant, certain d'arborer cet air niais dont se moquait parfois le serpentard juste avant de l'embrasser._

 _Draco avait ce don de pouvoir balayer toutes ses angoisses, les horreurs qui le hantaient encore trop souvent, d'un simple baiser._

 _L'année qui avait suivi la Bataille de Poudlard avait été difficile pour tous les survivants de la guerre. Chaque jour, encore, les visages de ceux qui avaient disparu s'imposaient à lui et il se demandait si un jour, les traits de ces visages un jour familiers finiraient par devenir de plus ne plus flous, il craignait autant ce jour qu'il l'espérait, en quelque sorte. Souhaitant ainsi, peut-être égoïstement, que sa douleur devienne de plus en plus diffuse, elle aussi._

 _Qui aurait cru que le poids de la victoire serait si lourd à porter. En dépit de cela, ils y étaient parvenus et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient libérés dans le monde, qu'importe ce que cela signifiait. Ils pouvaient désormais faire ce qu'ils voulaient, supposément, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette prétendue liberté comme un autre fardeau._

 _La seule chose qui lui permettait de garder espoir qu'un jour il trouverait sa place dans tout ça était ces yeux gris qui s'étaient agrippés aux siens lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés et ce sourire qui lui avait permis d'affronter la dernière année avec tous ses deuils, ses angoisses et ses peines. Ce sourire qu'il se souvenait un jour d'avoir détesté et qui était maintenant devenu toute sa vie. Draco._

 _Prononcer son nom. Simplement en imaginer les consonances sur sa langue. Savourer chaque syllabe, chaque intonation. Draco._

 _Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il aurait ressenti une telle chose pour son ennemi de toujours? Sa Némésis. Qui aurait cru qu'il était possible de ressentir une telle chose pour quiconque?_

 _Et cette assurance absolue que rien n'altérera jamais ce doux sentiment. Une certitude ancrée au plus profond de lui-même que tout ceci est inaliénable, qu'amour rime avec toujours et que seule la présence de cet être suffit pour que soudain tout soit parfait._

 _Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas dans les jours à venir, il était prévu qu'il se rende au Terrier et il ne voulait pas leur annoncer dès son arrivée qu'il souhaitait emménager pour de bon au Square Grimmaurd. Il savait que cette nouvelle serait accueillie avec beaucoup de réticences de la part de madame et monsieur Weasley, car ces derniers s'étaient montrés très clairs à l'effet qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux aussi longtemps qu'il le désirerait. Ron et Hermione avaient prévu louer un appartement à Londres pour la rentrée puisqu'Hermione intégrerait l'Université et que Ron, tout comme Harry, commencerait sa formation d'Auror. Harry se doutait bien que ses amis avaient en tête qu'il emménagerait avec eux à ce moment-là et ils seraient très certainement déçus, eux aussi, mais ils comprendraient._

 _Évidemment, tout ceci ne tenait pas compte du fait que non seulement il comptait emménager dans la maison des Black, mais, qu'au surplus, il comptait le faire avec Draco. Il se doutait fort bien de leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendraient la réelle nature de leur relation et il s'en voulait de leur cacher non seulement qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais, qu'en plus, il entretenait une relation avec leur ancien ennemi, et ce, depuis plus de deux ans. Ron le prendrait sans doute plus durement qu'Hermione, mais il espérait que la force de l'amitié qui les unissait l'emporterait sur leurs préjugés._

 _Et si jamais cela tournait mal, il avait toujours Draco qui serait là pour lui et les autres finiraient par voir combien il le rendait heureux._

 _Les premiers jours au Terrier furent difficiles pour Harry. Cela le replongea dans l'ambiance de l'été qui avait suivi la Bataille de Poudlard. Il lui semblait que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que Molly souriait davantage. Mais elle ne s'était pas encore remise de la mort de Fred. Comment peut-on se remettre de la mort d'un enfant? Et, parfois, il pouvait sentir son fantôme planer au-dessus d'une conversation lorsque madame Weasley s'interrompait au détour d'une phrase dans laquelle le nom de Georges était prononcé._

 _Il avait attendu une lettre de Draco qui n'était pas venue et cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer son inconfort. Il aurait voulu être avec son petit ami et même s'ils s'étaient quittés depuis seulement quatre jours, cela lui semblait beaucoup plus long. Au cinquième jour, il lui avait envoyé une lettre et dès le lendemain, il avait obtenu une réponse, brève. Trop brève._

 _Pour se changer les esprits, il se rendait tous les jours au Square Grimmaurd, entamant des travaux qui ne seraient jamais terminés, mais ça, il l'ignorait à ce moment-là. À de nombreuses reprises, Hermione et Ron l'avaient interrogé sur l'endroit où il disparaissait parfois pour des journées entières, ne rentrant que tard dans la soirée, mais il se contentait alors de leur sourire en leur disant qu'ils sauraient, bien assez tôt._

 _Environ une semaine après avoir reçu la courte lettre de Draco, les courriers de ce dernier s'étaient mis à arriver de manière plus fréquente et plus habituelle. Son cœur s'était apaisé, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Les deux amoureux avaient promis de se retrouver dans ce même hôtel où, environ un an plus tôt, ils s'étaient rendus._

 _Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lobby de l'hôtel, Draco semblait épuisé et, contre toute attente, il laissa Harry l'entourer de ses bras, se fondant dans son étreinte._

 _-Tu m'as manqué, murmura le brun._

 _Draco raffermit sa prise autour de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole._

 _-Toi aussi, répondit l'autre dans un souffle._

 _Harry ne se souvenait plus comment ils étaient arrivés à la chambre ni les paroles exactes qu'ils avaient échangées, mais l'idée qu'il avait eu de l'amener dîner s'envola de son esprit aussitôt que les mains de son amoureux se posèrent sur lui. Soudain, la simple pensée de quitter cette chambre était devenue inconcevable, alors qu'il pressait le corps du blond contre le sien dans un soupir emplit de désir. C'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient après une éternité, Harry avait l'impression de revivre ce moment, après la Bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils avaient refait l'amour pour la première fois depuis presque une année. Il se demanda si la même idée avait traversé la tête de son amant, mais il ne lui posa pas la question, craignant de briser quelque chose entre eux._

 _Les baisers de Draco avaient quelque chose de désespéré qui évoqua en Harry un sentiment terrible. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure blonde et sa langue se mêla à la sienne, mais il avait l'impression, inexplicable, que son amoureux était encore à mille lieues de lui. Il embrassa très lentement chaque parcelle de peau, vénérant ce corps qu'il aimait et cet homme qu'il aimait encore davantage._

 _Le blond se tendait avec envie sous chacun de ses baisers, le suppliant en silence, tout à la fois, pour que jamais il ne s'interrompe et pour qu'il cesse de le faire languir de cette insoutenable manière._

 _-Harry, prononça simplement le blond et à ce moment, Harry pensa que son nom n'avait jamais résonné avec un tel érotisme auparavant._

 _Il appuya plus fermement son corps contre celui de son amant qui l'accueillit contre lui dans une sorte de grognement, ouvrant les cuisses avec abandon pour laisser sa verge dure presser la sienne de la plus délicieuse des façons. Les yeux de Draco s'ancrèrent dans les siens et il fut soufflé par la beauté de cet homme sous lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rougies, qui haletait de plaisir et le regardait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qui n'avait d'importance._

 _-Je t'aime, chuchota Harry et, dans sa bouche, les mots avaient quelque chose de doux, de soyeux._

 _-Redis-le-moi, répondit Draco en s'accrochant soudainement à lui, comme un homme sur le point de se noyer s'accroche à une bouée._

 _-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, psalmodia le brun en léchant, mordant, caressant, embrassant cette peau si pâle qu'elle semblait diaphane._

 _Draco saisit alors son visage entre ses mains et l'intensité de son regard ombragé fit chavirer le cœur de son amant._

 _-Je t'aime. Merlin, je t'aime tant, dit le blond et Harry resta coi devant la profondeur de l'émotion qui semblait animer son amoureux, il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer._

 _Il voulut parler, répondre quelque chose et longtemps après, il se demanda si, s'il avait dit quelque chose à cet instant, le dénouement aurait été autre. Mais il ne put rien dire, car la bouche de son amant se posa alors contre la sienne, exigeante, tyrannique._

 _Bien vite, la chaleur monta entre eux et bien vite, Draco se languissait sous les attentions de son amant, se mouvant sous les attouchements intimes de son partenaire, son âme et son corps réclamant plus._

 _-Viens… viens en moi, supplia-t-il alors qu'Harry faisait aller et venir ses doigts en lui sans pour autant cesser ses caresses et ses baisers._

 _Harry se plaça entre ses cuisses ouvertes et le pénétra doucement, soupirant d'aise en sentant les chairs de son amoureux se détendre pour le laisser entrer en lui. Draco se crispa un instant et il se demanda s'il lui avait fait mal, mais l'autre lui fit signe que non._

 _-Non. Non, ne t'arrête surtout pas, le rassura Draco dont le regard s'était soudain embué._

 _-Tu pleures, ça ne va pas, tu as mal, répondit Harry en cherchant au fond de ses yeux ce qui n'allait pas._

 _Draco secoua la tête et Harry avait tout à la fois une irrésistible envie de s'enfoncer en lui et celle de tout arrêter, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais la force, pas quand celui qu'il aimait l'invitait de tout son être à le posséder ainsi._

 _-Je ne pleure pas, je n'ai pas mal, avait répondu le blond en l'embrassant, le rassurant, mais en vain, puisque l'inquiétude réveillée en Harry était trop profonde pour être apaisée par de simples mots, puis Draco s'était redressé doucement, avant de renverser leur position, prenant le dessus._

 _Harry n'avait pas réagi, obnubilé par cette profonde tristesse qui semblait émaner de son amant. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur son torse alors qu'il montait et descendait sur sa verge tendue à l'extrême dans cet antre chaud et délicieusement étroit. Le regard acier qui se posa sur lui était si intense qu'il dut inspirer pour se retenir davantage._

 _-Dray… oh… Dray…_

 _Il caressa les cuisses musclées et recouvertes d'un fin duvet de poil blond, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amoureux pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Draco entrouvrit les lèvres en poussant une série de soupirs de plaisir entrecoupés de son prénom, répété comme une prière et il rejeta la tête en arrière en s'empalant profondément sur le sexe de Harry, ce qui manqua encore une fois d'achever le brun dont la respiration s'était affolée à cette vue._

 _Il avait agrippé le sexe dur du blond avant de lui imposer un puissant mouvement de va-et-vient. Draco ne mit pas de temps à se libérer sur leurs ventres._

 _-Ne me laisse pas, murmura Draco en s'agrippant plus fermement à lui alors qu'Harry se répandait en lui dans un halètement de plaisir._

 _-Jamais._

 _Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Harry se souvenait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, ne pouvant se repaître l'un de l'autre, comme deux assoiffés dans le désert._

 _Puis, deux jours plus tard, Harry avait vu l'annonce dans la Gazette du sorcier et son cœur s'était aussitôt arrêté de battre, pour toujours, avait-il cru à ce moment, mais, encore une fois, il s'était trompé._

* * *

Il y avait exactement huit cent trois kilomètres qui séparaient le village de Pré-au-Lard de Londres. Quiconque désire faire ce trajet dispose de plusieurs options, mais aucune n'est plus rapide que de transplaner. Malheureusement pour Scorpius et Lysander, ils n'avaient pas encore obtenu leur permis de transplanage et, franchement, le risque de désartibulation que représentait un voyage d'une telle distance ne leur plaisait en aucune mesure. Heureusement pour eux, un service de portoloin était offert par l'une des entreprises située dans le village, comme cela était inscrit dans leur vitrine : «Laissez-vous porter par nos portoloins! Grands voyages à petits prix, aller-simple pour le Chemin de traverse à partir de trois gallions!»

Lysander s'était tourné vers Scorpius.

-J'espère que tu as de l'argent sur toi…

Le blond avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai pas six galions sur moi, non! Peut-être que si tu ne nous avais pas forcés à partir aussi précipitamment j'aurais eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires, dont de l'argent, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Lysander soupira.

-On n'a qu'à en voler un… on a la cape d'invisibilité après tout, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Scorpius lui lança un regard éberlué.

-Introduction par effraction, voies de fait et maintenant vol? Misère, je crois que j'ai fait de toi un criminel en moins de deux heures, se moqua Scorpius.

-Je crois qu'on peut considérer que le fait que j'ai pris la cape est déjà un vol… ceci ferait donc plutôt de moi un récidiviste, dit Lysander avec sérieux avant de sourire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils apparaissaient au cœur du Chemin de traverse et de là, ils mirent une heure à se rendre chez Scorpius en empruntant le transport en commun moldu. Chacun craignant que la nouvelle de leur fuite de Poudlard ne se soit rendue jusqu'à McGonagall et peut-être bien jusqu'au Aurors, dans le pire des cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'étaient pas prêts à prendre le risque d'utiliser le magicobus, craignant d'être interceptés.

En pénétrant dans la maison silencieuse, Scorpius ressentit encore plus vivement l'enlèvement de son père. C'était impossible qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas, impossible qu'il disparaisse ainsi tout simplement de sa vie, sans laisser de trace, comme s'il n'avait même jamais existé. Lysander sembla deviner le cours lugubre de ses pensées, car il posa sa main sur son épaule pendant une seconde, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour le rassurer.

Ils gravirent l'escalier menant au deuxième et, sans difficulté, Scorpius parvint à pénétrer dans le bureau de son père, déjouant comme toujours le sort qui en bloquait l'accès. Il se souvint avec un pincement au cœur de la dernière fois où il en avait fait de même et de la découverte qu'il avait faite à ce moment-là. Il s'en voulait désormais de s'être disputé avec son père, tout cela lui semblait maintenant si stupide.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le dossier de monsieur Potter, puisque ce dernier était le premier sur le dessus de la pile sur le bureau. Son père amenait toujours les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait à la maison le soir. Heureusement, puisque Scorpius se demandait comment il aurait pu entrer dans le cabinet de son père et en ressortir avec un dossier sans être remarqué, cape d'invisibilité ou pas, cela ne le rendait ni silencieux ni ne lui permettait de traverser les murs et les portes.

-L'adresse doit-être à l'intérieur, indiqua inutilement Lysander.

Scorpius ouvrit le dossier et il trouva effectivement la fiche client d'Harry Potter, néanmoins, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'adresse, on s'était contenté de griffonner «S.G.». Il fronça les sourcils, furieux contre le manque de rigueur de son père. Comment cela pourrait-il les aider à présent. Ils n'allaient certainement pas retourner à Poudlard ou encore aller demander à Daphnée si elle savait ce que signifiaient ces deux lettres. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers son ami, mais il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier souriait.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, on ne retrouvera jamais mon père puisqu'il n'a pas été foutu d'écrire la putain d'adresse de Potter, maugréa Scorpius avec impatience.

Le sourire de Lysander ne diminua pas, bien au contraire, il prit de l'ampleur. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

-Ton père n'a pas oublié d'écrire l'adresse, bien au contraire, dit Lysander en laissant volontairement planer le mystère, sachant combien son meilleur ami détestait quand il faisait ça.

-Arrête de faire le plus fin et explique-toi, exigea le blond.

-Encore une fois, je te sauve la mise aujourd'hui avec ma connaissance étendue des secrets de la famille Potter, sourit Lysander d'un air rêveur qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa mère.

-Crache tout ou ferme-la avant que je t'en colle une, répliqua l'autre, mauvais joueur.

-«S.G.», c'est pour Square Grimmaurd, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la Première Guerre, c'est la maison des Black, tu devrais être au courant, on parle de la famille de ta grand-mère tout de même.

-Jamais entendu parler, commenta Scorpius. Mais quel est le lien avec Harry Potter?

-C'est Sirius Black, qui la lui a léguée ou un truc du genre, répondit-il.

-Et tu sais où ça se trouve?

-À Londres…

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Je pensais à une adresse.

-Eh bien, on a le nom de la rue, c'est déjà ça, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules comme s'il ne voyait aucun problème.

-Génial… marmonna Scorpius en soupirant.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas la douleur qui irradiait de son poignet qui fit que Draco reprit conscience avec cet intolérable sentiment qu'il ne savait nommer, mais qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

 _-Dis-lui, Lucius, dis-lui ce que tu as fait pour protéger sa mère lorsque nous sommes entrés, avait susurré Anna Goyle en tournant autour du patriarche de la famille Malfoy comme un prédateur._

 _Elle en avait fini avec Draco et le corps couvert de sueur de ce dernier ne tenait encore debout que par les liens qui le retenaient à la chaise sur laquelle il était ligoté. Son bras saignait abondamment, mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là. Sa mère était morte, il le comprit aussitôt et il ne put retenir une sorte de rugissement qui ne ressemblait à rien d'humain. Draco avait senti tout son sang quitter son corps d'un seul coup et s'il n'avait pas été déjà assis par terre, il se serait certainement effondré après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre._

 _La jeune femme avait souri devant le silence de l'homme déchu devant elle alors que la douleur de son fils était palpable, tangible._

 _-Rien. Tu n'as rien fait, Lucius, avait-elle craché._

 _Ces paroles avaient résonné en lui pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre réellement le sens. Il avait senti sa mâchoire se mettre à trembler et ses poings se serrer avec une telle force que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes._

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour dans ce cachot, maintenant qu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait envie de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'un amas méconnaissable de chairs ensanglantées. Il n'avait rien fait pour défendre sa mère. Trop lâche.

-J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, s'éleva alors une voix dans la noirceur.

-Je t'interdis de tenter de lire en moi! claqua Draco en réponse d'une voix acérée.

-Je n'ai pas utilisé la légilimencie, tu es mon fils, je te connais, répondit lentement Lucius et Draco n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu s'exprimer avec autant de précautions.

-Tu ne connais rien de moi.

L'avocat s'en voulut d'un jour avoir voulu plaire à cet homme, pour tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits dans le seul but qu'un jour, peut-être, il lui dise, du bout des lèvres, qu'il était fier de lui. Comme il avait été stupide. Comme il avait été faible.

-Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, plus que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre, arrête de faire comme si tu étais le seul en droit de pleurer sa perte, dit Lucius.

La fureur qui montait en Draco, la violence de ses pensées était telle qu'il en tremblait de tout son corps, souffrant physiquement de ce trop-plein d'émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer de la plus brutale des façons. Tout était de la faute de cet homme. Tout. Et même s'il n'était pas mêlé aux néo-mangemorts, cela n'y changeait rien, jamais ces gens ne se seraient attaqués à eux si, au départ, il n'avait pas choisi de joindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, murmura Draco d'une voix devenue livide.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra, c'est plutôt eux que tu devrais haïr.

-C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir, pas elle! cracha le plus jeune avec hargne. Si tu avais réellement essayé de la sauver, tu ne serais pas ici pour dire combien tu n'as rien pu faire!

Un silence pesant s'étira entre eux.

-Oui, tu as raison, murmura Lucius d'une voix éteinte après un long moment.

Plutôt que de calmer la colère de Draco, cela la raviva davantage sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ses pensées allaient de sa mère à son fils, s'ils avaient tué Narcissa Malfoy et fait prisonniers son père et lui-même, c'est qu'ils en avaient après sa famille. Heureusement, son fils était à Poudlard, en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps encore?

-S'ils touchent à un seul cheveu de la tête de mon fils… la voix de Draco mourut dans sa gorge.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, je…

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de promettre quoi que ce soit, regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche, un faible. Ce que tu m'as reproché toute ma vie, ce sont tes propres faiblesses! Dire que je t'ai déjà admiré, fallait-il que je sois aveugle, fallait-il que je sois con! Tu n'es rien ni personne et tu es moins que ça encore. Tu me dégoûtes et j'espère que peu importe ce qu'ils nous réservent, je passerai en deuxième pour me repaître du spectacle! répliqua l'avocat.

Lucius Malfoy mit tant de temps à répondre, que Draco avait d'abord cru, avec soulagement, qu'il avait choisi de ne rien ajouter. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il bien pu dire après cela? Mais son père n'était pas homme à laisser passer l'occasion d'avoir le dernier mot.

-J'ai toujours été fier de toi, Draco. Tu es mon fils.

Draco aurait voulu lui rire au visage, mais il n'en avait plus le cœur. Il se contenta de secouer la tête dans le noir.

-J'aurais voulu que cela soit plus… facile entre nous, continua son père.

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec mépris, mais cela n'empêcha pas Lucius de continuer.

-Tu es tellement différent de moi, que parfois… ta mère est…était plus douée que moi pour...

-Arrête, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça, l'interrompit Draco. Il est trop tard pour, ça… Qu'importe ce que c'est. N'essaie pas de te faire croire que tu es ce que tu n'es pas pour te donner bonne conscience.

-Ce n'est pas ça! répliqua Lucius en montant le ton. Tu… tu es toujours comme ça! C'est impossible de te parler.

-Comme toujours, c'est de ma faute… bon, là je te reconnais.

Son père poussa un profond soupir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, répondit Lucius.

-Rien. Il y a longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de toi.

-Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

-Es-tu en train d'essayer de me présenter tes excuses? demanda Draco avec dégoût.

Un silence s'étira entre eux, une nouvelle fois.

-J'essaie de faire ce qui doit être fait… la bonne chose, répondit le plus vieux et sa voix se brisa.

Draco se tendit, il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état et si l'homme avait pu pleurer, il était certain qu'il serait en train de le faire à ce moment. Cela n'effaçait rien de tout ce qu'il avait fait ou de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Ça n'enlevait pas la douleur de la perte de sa mère, ça ne lui faisait pas oublier qu'il était un mangemort, un tueur, un lâche, mais c'était au moins… quelque chose.

* * *

Trouver le Square Grimmaurd fut beaucoup plus simple qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Il s'agissait d'une rue résidentielle en retrait des artères plus passantes de la ville. Le long de celle-ci étaient alignées une cinquantaine de maisons en rangées identiques sauf pour le numéro inscrit sur leur devanture. Scorpius fronça les sourcils en s'approchant davantage lorsqu'il constata que le 12 Square Grimmaurd n'existait tout simplement pas. En effet, les adresses passaient du 10 au 14 Square Grimmaurd, mais nulle trace du 12. Comment une telle chose était possible?

Néanmoins, bien loin de sembler partager son découragement, Lysander s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la clôture de fer forgé qui séparait la cour avant du 10 et du 14. C'est alors que le cœur du blond manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit les bâtiments s'écarter pour laisser apparaître une maison en tout point semblable aux autres, mais qui portait le numéro 12.

-Tu… commença Scorpius, mais il fut interrompu par un regard entendu de son ami. Je vois… encore un des avantages d'avoir grandi au sein des héros de la guerre.

Ils gravirent l'escalier de pierre menant à la sombre porte d'entrée en bois massif sur laquelle un heurtoir antique était pendu. Ils se regardèrent.

-Donc, nous y sommes, quel est le plan? demanda Lysander en se tournant vers lui.

Scorpius l'observa, interdit.

-J'aurais franchement pensé que rendu ici tu aurais un plan génial à nous proposer, admit son ami.

-Tu pourrais cogner, tu es tout de même son… euh… le fils de son amie? suggéra Scorpius.

Lysander haussa un sourcil.

-Wow. Quel plan… redoutable. Et ensuite? Et s'il me demande ce que je fous chez lui en pleine journée, plutôt que d'être à Poudlard, je réponds quoi?

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

-Toi aussi tu pourrais donner des idées plutôt que de critiquer!

-Je vais cogner, mets cette putain de cape et laisse l'artiste à l'œuvre, regarde et apprends, répondit son ami en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de son sac et en la lui fourrant dans les bras.

L'instant suivant, Malfoy disparaissait sous elle et il actionnait le heurtoir. Ils retinrent leur respiration pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Rien. Il frappa de nouveau, un peu plus longtemps et un peu plus fort. Toujours rien.

-On dirait qu'il n'est pas là.

-Impossible! Il ne pourrait pas quitter son domicile, il a des conditions à respecter, c'est certain. Il est peut-être tout simplement ailleurs, chez lui par exemple, dit Scorpius.

- _Alohomora!_ tenta Scorpius, mais, bien évidemment, rien n'y fit.

-Bel essai, ironisa Lysander.

Scorpius lui lança un regard de biais, les lèvres pincées. Soudain, il vit, dans un arbre un peu plus loin, une corneille qui les observait, une idée surgit dans son esprit.

- _Impero_! lança-t-il en direction de l'oiseau qui se figea instantanément avant de se mettre à voler en direction du toit de la maison.

Lysander le regarda avec surprise.

-Tu sais, parfois, Scorp, tu me fais peur, commenta-t-il.

-Tu oublies que je suis le petit fils de Lucius Malfoy, répondit l'autre avec un rictus tandis que, la seconde suivante, la corneille s'engouffrait dans la cheminée.

-Fais-moi promettre de ne jamais te demander ce que vous faites lors de vos réunions de famille…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux comme par enchantement, si ce n'est que l'oiseau, qui avait perdu quelques plumes dans son aventure, passa si près d'eux que Lysander crut qu'il les attaquerait pour prendre sa revanche. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure.

* * *

 _Draco refusa de sortir de sa chambre ce matin-là, le cœur en pièces, la mort dans l'âme, il contempla un instant l'idée d'enfourcher son balai et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et pourtant, tout ceci était de sa faute. Il avait dit oui._

 _Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation des lèvres de Harry contre les siennes, l'odeur invitante qu'il dégageait, ses mains sur ses hanches, caressantes, exigeantes, possessives, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur presque étouffante, presque insupportable qu'il dégageait en dormant. Et, plus que tout, ce regard si intense, si plein d'un désir qui bousculait tout, ce regard qui le revendiquait chaque seconde, ce regard débordant d'un amour qui lui faisait parfois peur de par sa trop grande intensité._

 _Un amour qui ravage, qui dévore, qui ne laisse rien sur son passage, un amour qui détruit, qui consume, qui déchire. Un amour presque intolérable tant il est puissant, sauvage, exigeant. Un amour à la hauteur de la haine qui les avait un jour unis, d'une tout autre manière et, tout à la façon, d'une façon identique. Un amour d'adolescent, dans toute sa démesure, sa folie. Un amour à son apogée qui ne pourrait que dégringoler._

 _Il serra les dents._

 _C'était ce qui était mieux, pour eux deux._

 _Comment regarder ce qu'on chérit le plus mourir lentement? Car ce n'était que ce qui pourrait arriver. Un jour, il ouvrirait les yeux et il verrait ce que lui ne pouvait plus ignorer, il était tout et lui n'était rien, et ce jour, il se retrouverait seul, pour de bon._

 _Il serra les poings._

 _Cette souffrance était préférable à l'autre. Mieux valait cette douleur, nette et franche, que celle atroce de le voir s'éloigner de lui, chaque jour un peu plus._

 _C'était ce qui était le mieux._

 _Il jeta un regard absent vers la Gazette du Sorcier qui était ouverte sur son bureau et les mots de l'annonce commandée par son père, sans doute, s'imprimèrent au fer rouge sur sa rétine : L'héritier de la famille Malfoy annonce officiellement ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass._

 _C'était ce qui était le mieux._

* * *

-Scorpius, viens voir! cria Lysander d'une pièce située un peu plus loin.

La maison était bel et bien vide et ils l'inspectaient depuis un bon moment déjà à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste de Draco Malfoy, mais, jusqu'à présent, mis à part une quantité impressionnante de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans les pièces sombres de la maison.

Scorpius se dirigea vers la pièce d'où son ami l'avait appelé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait une pièce de débarras, puisque des meubles recouverts de housses poussiéreuses côtoyaient des amoncellements de boîte et de tableau posés les uns sur les autres, Scorpius vit que son ami se tenait devant une tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur complet de la pièce.

-Regarde, tu es ici, indiqua Lysander en montrant du doigt une partie de la murale se trouvant vers le bas.

Scorpius comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait, c'était l'arbre généalogique de la famille des Black. Son regard glissa sur la tapisserie et il vit les noms de Bellatrix Lestrange, son époux, Rodolphus Lestrange, puis celui de Sirius Black, dont le visage avait été brûlé. Puis il remarqua que de nombreux visages avaient été brûlés ainsi et toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le portrait d'une certaine Andromeda Tonks, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

-On dirait qu'elle est brisée, par contre commenta son ami après un moment.

-Brisé? Non, je crois que quelqu'un a délibérément brûlé ces portraits, répondit le blond.

-Non, je ne parle pas de cela. Regarde le portrait de ta grand-mère, il indique qu'elle est décédée, mais c'est une erreur, corrigea-t-il en désignant l'emplacement du portrait de sa grand-mère.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

-Elle ne s'est pas trompée pour le reste, regarde celui de Bellatrix, de mon grand-père, tous les autres indiquent la bonne chose, dit-il en sentant un froid se répandre en lui.

Sa grand-mère se portait très bien, elle lui avait écrit pas plus tôt que mardi dernier et lui avait envoyé une boîte remplie de sucreries. Ce n'était que cette stupide tapisserie qui était défectueuse. Soudain, un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée leur parvint et Scorpius agrippa Lysander par le bras en lui faisant signe de se taire. Bientôt des voix leur parvinrent et rapidement, ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Du bruit se fit entendre un peu plus près, au bas de l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici? Je n'arrive déjà pas à croire que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ton départ, je mettrais ma main à parier que Charte ou pas, ils ont mis cette maison sous surveillance.

-Je dois récupérer quelques affaires, répondit une voix appartenant à un homme.

-C'est la voix d'Harry, murmura Lysander encore trop fort au goût de Scorpius dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, serrant sa baguette avec force, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne tente de lui filer entre les doigts. Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus perceptibles, ils approchaient d'eux.

-Il doit y avoir une fiole ou deux de Polynectar dans l'ancien labo de Rogue, de ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, dit la voix appartenant à monsieur Potter qui s'approchait d'eux.

L'instant d'après, Harry Potter et une femme surgirent en haut de l'escalier, tout près d'eux. Malgré le fait qu'il avait vu le Sauveur du monde sorcier un nombre incalculable de fois dans les journaux sorciers et aussi dans les livres d'histoire, Scorpius mit un instant à le reconnaître. Il était plus petit et moins impressionnant que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. La femme à sa droite lui était quant à elle inconnue.

-Bien. Ces imbéciles du ministère ne le retrouveront jamais, c'est certain, répondit une voix de femme.

Scorpius serra la mâchoire avec rage suite à ces paroles. Les deux adultes avancèrent vers eux et la main tenant sa baguette se tendit devant lui de son propre chef, comme s'il était un pantin.

-STUPÉFIX! cria Scorpius en faisant un pas vers l'avant, sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Pris de surprise, Harry n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et encore moins de lancer un sort de protection. Il fut projeté brutalement contre le mur derrière lui et retomba inconscient sur le sol.

-MERLIN! Tu as stupéfixé Harry Potter! cria Lysander avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur.

Pansy réagit aussitôt et, l'instant suivant, elle pointait sa baguette vers Scorpius qui en fit de même, les dents serrées, le cœur battant si fort contre ses tempes que cela en était assourdissant. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait de stupéfixer quelqu'un et encore moins que cette personne n'était nulle autre qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le Chef du bureau des Aurors, un meurtrier, un kidnappeur, l'amant de son père, le père de son pire ennemi, il se força à arrêter cette liste à ce moment-là. La main appuyée contre sa béquille tremblait et celle qui tenait sa baguette tremblait encore plus.

Il déglutit difficilement, il aurait souhaité que tout ceci soit un mauvais rêve. Il n'avait jamais été prompt à se battre, entre autres à cause de son handicap, mais pas seulement, la violence le rebutait. Puis, une étrange pensée traversa Scorpius, il se dit que son grand-père serait très certainement très fier de lui, lui qui avait toujours voulu qu'il joigne le club de duel. Si l'idée que ce cet affrontement n'avait pas réellement été loyal lui traversa également l'esprit, il ne la retint pas.

Il remarqua que Lysander pointait également sa baguette en direction de la femme devant eux et qu'il semblait aussi peu assuré que lui. La femme, en revanche, maintenant que la surprise de leur attaque était passée, semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens et décidée à se battre. Puis, soudain, le visage de la femme s'éclaira.

-Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de la tête au pied, comme si elle venait de le reconnaître.

Il ignora Lysander qui avait murmuré quelque chose à son attention, trop concentré sur cette femme dont il se méfiait.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Qui êtes-vous? répondit le blond d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

-Pansy Parkinson, une amie de ton père.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, dit-il avec scepticisme.

-C'était du temps de Poudlard, nous venons tout juste de reprendre contact. Que fais-tu ici?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de poser les questions, j'ai entendu votre conversation, où est mon père? demanda le jeune homme avec sérieux, sa baguette toujours fermement pointée sur la sorcière.

Elle parut incertaine, la confusion se répandant sur son visage.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de ton père, tout comme toi à ce qu'il me semble, dit-elle en abaissant sa baguette, l'invitant par le fait même à le faire, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à cette femme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie et qui se prétendait soudain être une ancienne amie de son père ou Merlin savait quoi encore. Elle aurait pu être n'importe qui. Il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien et il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement. Il avait entendu la conversation entre elle et celui qui gisait stupéfixé non loin d'eux, il avait entendu la manière dont ils avaient parlé des gens du ministère et, visiblement, ils s'apprêtaient à s'enfuir. Ensemble.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! lança Scorpius et la seconde suivante, le corps complètement rigide et immobile de celle qui disait se nommer Pansy Parkinson heurta le sol sans douceur.

-Tu crois que c'est sa maîtresse? demanda Lysander en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, observant la femme couchée par terre.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, j'imagine que tout est possible.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait une vie sentimentale aussi mouvementée.

-Tu parles, un beau salaud le Sauveur du monde sorcier, dit le blond avec dédain.

Scorpius se demanda comment son père n'avait pu voir clair dans son jeu.

-Ils ont parlé de polynectar, ça pourrait toujours être utile, dit Scorpius en jetant un dernier regard aux deux adultes étendus par terre.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as stupéfixé Harry Potter, dit Lysander d'une voix étrangement neutre. Cette fois, c'est sûr, on est mûr pour Azkaban.

-Tu l'as entendu comme moi, c'est certain qu'il est dans le coup, si ce n'est carrément lui qui a tout organisé et si c'est vrai, c'est sûr qu'on trouvera des réponses ici, répondit le blond en commençant à ouvrir les portes une par une à la recherche de ce qui pourrait ressembler à un laboratoire de potions.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver. Le laboratoire se trouvait un peu plus loin dans une très petite pièce dont les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de planches pour éviter que la lumière du jour n'altère les décoctions renfermées dans les fioles et bouteilles parfaitement alignées dans une large armoire. Chacune était étiquetée et Scorpius trouva, tel que l'avait annoncé monsieur Potter, deux fioles de Polynectar.

-C'est sûr que le plus simple ce serait de pouvoir les faire parler, leur faire avouer où se trouvent monsieur Malfoy, dit Lysander en observant de près les fioles et les bouteilles de potions alignées dans les étagères.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, une certaine incertitude dans le regard.

-Es-tu vraiment en train de suggérer de… les torturer pour qu'ils parlent? hésita-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi? Non! Je pensais plutôt à du Véritasérum, s'il y en avait eu ici, mais… Comment peux-tu penser que je sois en train de te suggérer de torturer Harry Potter et cette femme! Merlin, Scorp!

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'apaisement devant la vivacité de la réponse de son meilleur ami.

-Oublie ça, je n'ai rien dit, dit le blond.

Lysander continua néanmoins à marmonner des «franchement, moi, torturer…» et des «des limites à tout… Merlin!» à voix basse en soupirant.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant cogner à la porte et, l'instant d'après, une voix s'élever depuis le hall d'entrée.

-Papa?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Je pense que dans ce chapitre on comprend bien pourquoi Lysander et Scorpius ont leur place à Serpentard… Disons qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.

Je commence lentement, mais sûrement à réfléchir à ma prochaine fiction... car, eh oui, celle-ci achève.

Merci de lire, de commenter et de me suivre,

Harley


	18. Chapitre 18: Le procès

**Chapitre 18** : Le procès

«(…) Que je t'aime, que ma tendresse est grande et pure,  
Que l'angoisse sans fond de ce soir la mesure,  
Et que c'est par amour que je renonce à toi !»

 _Le Sacrifice_ (extrait), par Auguste Angellier

* * *

Rapidement et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, Lysander fit léviter le corps de Harry et de Pansy dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait au bout du couloir tandis que Scorpius le suivait aussi rapidement qu'il le lui était permis, un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Papa? répéta un peu plus fort la voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée et cela ne fit qu'accélérer davantage les battements de son cœur.

Pendant une seconde, Scorpius avait cru que c'était Albus qui se trouvait en bas et il se demanda comment c'était possible, puis il réalisa que ce devait être le frère aîné de ce dernier, James.

-Vite! murmura Lysander en entrant dans la pièce exiguë, laissant retomber les corps immobiles des adultes sur le carrelage et actionnant la douche d'un coup de baguette.

Scorpius entra à sa suite et referma la porte un peu trop fort et son ami lui jeta un regard courroucé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre de sa poitrine, le sang battait à tout rompre contre ses tempes tandis que son esprit s'affolait. Que faire maintenant? Ils étaient pris au piège. D'un moment à l'autre, le fils de l'homme stupéfixé qui gisait à ses pieds monterait l'escalier et viendrait cogner à la porte et ils seraient alors découverts.

-Merde, merde, merde, psalmodia le blond en jetant un regard vers Harry Potter et la femme étendus par terre, prenant conscience de la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent.

-Chut! dit Lysander en se penchant et en arrachant rapidement un cheveu au Sauveur du monde sorcier avant de le mettre dans la bouteille de polynectar qu'il avait subtilisé un peu plus tôt.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'autre lui tendait la bouteille.

-C'est une mauvaise idée! répliqua-t-il.

-Vite, on n'a pas le choix! contra Lysander avec un soupir. Pas question qu'on stupéfixe une personne de plus aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de mes jours à Azkaban si tu veux tout savoir! James n'a rien fait, lui!

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, ils entendirent James Potter gravir l'escalier en appelant une nouvelle fois son père. Lysander soupira et posa alors une main sur sa bouche pour travestir sa voix, en plus du bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche, il espérait que cela suffise à confondre le jeune homme.

-Je suis dans la douche, une minute, James! répondit-il à ce dernier, puis il tendit encore la bouteille vers son ami avec insistance. Allez!

-Je ne peux pas, répliqua Scorpius en désignant cette fois ses béquilles.

Lysander leva les yeux au ciel comme si le blond venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement insensé.

-Tu n'écoutes donc jamais en classe! chuchota furieusement Lysander. Ton corps va se modifier pour prendre la structure de celui de Harry. Tant qu'elle fera effet, tu auras l'usage normal de tes jambes, comme lui! Allez! Bois!

L'autre hésitait encore, les sourcils froncés.

-Et toi?

-Je me débrouillerai, répondit-il en désignant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posée près d'eux.

Scorpius hésita encore une fraction de seconde, il ne sentait absolument pas ce plan qui ne pouvait que mal se terminer, puis il lui prit la bouteille et la vida d'une traite avec une grimace. Le goût était tout bonnement écœurant. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas tout renvoyer sur le carrelage.

-Argh! cracha-t-il en se pliant en deux, une crampe terrible lui sciant l'estomac.

Il se demanda si c'était normal et s'il était possible que la potion fût périmée vu le nombre d'années qu'elle avait passé dans ce laboratoire. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait fendre, puis la douleur cessa et une sorte de picotement se répandit dans tout son corps, comme si mille fourmis parcouraient ses veines.

-Papa? Ça va? demanda une voix étrangement alarmée de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lysander écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de Scorpius se transformer peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit identique en tout point à celui de Harry Potter. Il l'observa, subjugué, n'ayant jamais vu l'effet de cette potion auparavant, puisque son emploi était hautement régulé par le ministère, pour des raisons évidentes. Il vit alors les yeux de son ami se plisser et il se pencha pour récupérer les lunettes toujours accrochées au visage du réel Harry Potter en murmurant encore une fois ses excuses avant de les tendre au faux Harry qui les posa aussitôt sur son nez. Scorpius se tourna alors vers le miroir et hoqueta de surprise. Ça avait effectivement fonctionné. À la perfection.

-Tout va très bien! Un instant, j'arrive, dit Scorpius au travers de la porte et il haussa les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le propre son de sa voix. Tout ceci était des plus étranges et il est évident qu'il aurait davantage apprécié l'expérience si ce n'eut été dans de telles circonstances.

Avec une certaine hésitation, il tendit ses béquilles à Lysander, s'accrochant tout de même instinctivement au comptoir de la salle de bain, craignant de perdre l'équilibre, mais il n'en fut rien. Lysander avait dit vrai. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses jambes étaient désormais solides, fortes et lui obéissaient sans problème. Sa gorge se noua et il détourna le regard pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne devine le trouble que cela provoqua en lui. Il n'avait jamais pu marcher sans l'emploi de ses béquilles auparavant et soudain, il goûtait ce que les autres ressentaient tous les jours et c'était… merveilleux.

Il aurait pu courir, danser, sauter, il le sentait. Et il savait aussi que, dès que les effets de la potion s'estomperaient, il retrouverait sa condition d'avant, et ce, pour toujours. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne sache jamais ce que cela faisait, tout compte fait.

La main de Lysander sur son bras interrompit le fil de ses pensées et le mince sourire que l'autre affichait lui fit comprendre qu'une fois encore, comme toujours, son ami savait ce qui le tracassait. Il se détacha de lui.

Scorpius revêtit rapidement les vêtements de Harry, car les siens étaient désormais trop petits pour lui et fit un signe de tête à Lysander pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Son ami recouvrit alors les deux adultes et lui-même de la cape d'invisibilité et il ouvrit la porte.

James Potter se tenait debout de l'autre côté, mais Scorpius peina à le reconnaître. Pourtant, il l'avait vu pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard avant qu'il ne gradue. Bien entendu, Scorpius n'avait jamais fréquenté le prétentieux Gryffondor et, tout comme pour son frère, il évitait sa présence. Cependant, contrairement à Albus, James ne s'en était jamais pris directement à lui. En fait, il était, d'une certaine façon, beaucoup plus discret que son frère, plus calme, plus posé.

Scorpius ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, mis à part qu'il avait gagné le prix du ministre pour ses résultats académiques exceptionnels lors de sa graduation. Il s'en souvenait, car la photo de la remise du prix avait été accrochée pendant plusieurs mois près de la Grande salle après cela. Puis elle avait été déplacée dans la Salle des trophées, lieu qu'il ne fréquentait jamais, sachant très bien que son nom n'y figurerait jamais vu combien il était ordinaire en tout et, surtout, parce que c'était un lieu où Peeves adorait tendre des embuscades aux élèves peu attentifs ou, mieux encore, à Rusard.

Le souvenir qu'il possédait du jeune homme était qu'il était parfaitement bien mis, et ce, en tout temps, ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés, contrairement à ceux d'Albus qui ressemblaient davantage à ceux de son père. Il se souvenait aussi de cet air un snob et supérieur qui semblait gravé en permanence sur son visage et qui, à dire vrai, lui rappelait un peu son grand-père Lucius.

James Potter avait toujours su faire tourner les têtes et il était conscient de son charme. Scorpius se souvenait d'avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprises des filles, de diverses maisons, discuter de lui en gloussant, particulièrement lorsqu'il remportait un duel, puisqu'il était non seulement Capitaine du club de duels de Poudlard, mais il avait également remporté toutes sortes championnats à l'étranger. Raison de plus d'éviter de l'affronter, Scorpius était loin d'être doué dans cette matière.

Or, le jeune homme qui se tenait présentement devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le souvenir qu'il avait de lui. James semblait exténué, il avait désormais une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses yeux étaient bouffis, injectés de sang et cernés et il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-James, dit simplement Scorpius, comme s'il n'était pas certain de l'identité de la personne se tenant devant lui et espérant ne pas se trahir en disant quelque chose d'incongru.

L'interpellé tremblait de tout son corps et Scorpius réalisa alors avec horreur que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela et n'était pas certain d'être ne mesure de gérer cela, quoi que cela fut.

-On… devrait peut-être… euh… s'assoir? proposa-t-il en désignant d'un geste le salon à la tapisserie qui se trouvait juste un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

James obtempéra et suivit son père, ou plutôt le sosie de son père, jusque dans le salon et Scorpius prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, tentant de reprendre son sang-froid. L'autre resta debout, se croisant les bras avec force, son regard de bête traquée évitant le sien et allant du sol à tous les objets de la pièce, ne sachant où se poser, aurait-on dit. L'anxiété du jeune homme était palpable et contagieuse et Scorpius se tendit dans son fauteuil, espérant et craignant le dénouement de tout ceci.

Il sursauta lorsque, soudain, son prétendu fils tomba à genoux devant lui en poussant une sorte de cri étouffé qui se mua ensuite en sanglots incontrôlables qui le secouaient tout entier. Ne sachant que faire, Scorpius posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

-Papa, je… Je ne sais p-p-pas… je ne sais p-p-pas… comment te dire… Je… je regrette tellement! dit James et Scorpius eut du mal à le comprendre tant sa voix était hachée par ses sanglots.

Il se figea.

-Calme-toi, murmura Scorpius d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante alors qu'il se sentait mortifié d'assister à une telle scène.

-J'ai fait… une connerie! Merlin… si tu savais. Je regrette tant! Je… je ne sais pas comment te le dire… je… j'ai si honte…

-Tu peux tout me dire, James, répondit doucement l'imposteur, troublé par la panique et le désespoir qui émanait tout entier du jeune homme écroulé face à lui. Il se sentait étrangement voyeur de le laisser ainsi se vider le cœur devant lui, lui avouer des choses qui étaient visiblement terribles alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger pour lui. Il eut envie de tout avouer, mais il se retint, sachant bien trop comment tout ceci se terminerait alors et il devait retrouver son père, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de tout faire échouer, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était si près du but ou, du moins, si loin du départ.

Il serra les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas me détester papa, je le sais, mais, ils vont me tuer… tu dois m'aider, j'ai besoin de toi… ils-ils sont fous… je ne pensais jamais… ils ont tué Sidney, papa! Les monstres! Et ils vont me tuer aussi, j'en suis sûr. Les médicomages ont trouvé qu'elle était sous impérium lorsqu'elle s'est… enlevée la vie. Elle voulait partir, elle voulait arrêter, elle disait que c'était allé trop loin, que c'était dangereux… Je l'ai convaincue de rester, encore une fois, de continuer, mais elle avait peur. Je l'ai persuadée, comme un imbécile, mais après la mort d'Adrian, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir…mais je ne l'ai pas écouté… je… j'ai été stupide! Si stupide! Papa… pardonne-moi… je t'en prie… Je ne pensais jamais qu'il y aurait des morts...je… Elle leur a dit qu'elle voulait partir, elle lui a dit à elle, je le sais. Merlin, c'est terrible… je ne suis pas mieux qu'eux… Mais, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils la tueraient! Papa…. je regrette… pardonne-moi… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu dois m'aider… je… je t'en prie…pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi…

Scorpius se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, ne comprenant rien à ce charabia. De quoi James parlait-il? Qui étaient ces gens qui lui en voulaient au point de s'en prendre à cette Sidney et qui désiraient le voir mort? La détresse du jeune homme était palpable, il ne pouvait que le croire, mais les paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche lui paraissaient démentes.

-Ça va aller, répondit-il à mi-voix, ne sachant que dire d'autre devant ce regard suppliant.

-NON! Tu ne comprends pas! Ça ne va pas! ÇA NE VA PAS ALLER DU TOUT! ILS VONT ME TUER! ILS ONT TUÉ SIDNEY! JE SUIS UN NÉOMANGEMORT, PAPA!

-Un quoi? s'exclama Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais les paroles de James avaient trouvé un écho en lui et il sentit ses poings se refermer durement. Un néomangemort! Quel imbécile! Se joindre à des criminels alors que son propre père avait passé sa vie à se battre contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille? Scorpius avait été élevé avec la connaissance du passé sombre de sa famille et des erreurs de son père. Ce dernier ne s'en était jamais caché et il avait rapidement compris quel était le réel poids des décisions que l'on prend dans sa vie en voyant l'horrible cicatrice qui déformait encore aujourd'hui l'avant-bras de son père et de son grand-père.

Il ne put retenir un regard de dégoût à l'endroit de James. Comment avait-il pu faire sciemment un tel choix? Était-ce une façon stupide de se distancier de son père? Une crise d'adolescent trop gâté et ignorant? Qu'importe, pour Scorpius, rien ne rachetait cela.

-Je sais que tu… enquêtais sur nous, je sais que tu es au courant pour… Adrian. Je sais tout papa… Mais, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça irait si loin… jamais pensé qu'il s'en prendrait à elle, à des gens. Et maintenant, ils ont kidnappé Draco Malfoy et son père et…

-QUOI? rugit Scorpius en se levant soudainement alors qu'il tentait toujours de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que venait de lui dire James.

Son père? Son père et son grand-père avaient été enlevés par ces néomangemorts? Il réalisa alors avec horreur la terrible méprise qu'il avait faite et jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Ce que cette madame Parkison lui avait dit était donc vrai, Harry Potter et elle cherchaient vraiment à retrouver son père. Et il avait était assez stupide pour stupéfixer les seules personnes qui étaient en mesure d'aider son père. Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent, c'était trop tard et il devait agir.

-OÙ EST-IL? cracha Scorpius en l'empoignant violemment par le col de sa chemise dont les coutures craquèrent, ne se souciant aucunement du regard apeuré que lui jeta le jeune homme.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et il ignorait ce qui le retenait.

-Qu-qui? bégaya James qui s'était remis à pleurer de plus belle.

-OÙ EST DRACO MALFOY? répéta-t-il, les traits déformés par la fureur, resserrant sa prise ce qui fit gémir l'autre pitoyablement.

Si James hésita avant de répondre, le regard que Scorpius posa sur lui et les promesses qu'il renfermait le persuadèrent de parler.

-Je… à l'ancien manoir des Lestrange… il a été confisqué après la guerre et il est désaffecté depuis…

Scorpius le relâcha et l'autre s'écroula misérablement sur le sol. Il se retint de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Scorpius n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent, mais il comprenait soudain comment on pouvait ne venir à certaines extrémités lorsque l'on s'en prenait aux gens qu'on aime. Son père. Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui? C'était une bonne personne sous ses travers, un héros de la guerre, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en penser. Quant à son grand-père… et bien, bien entendu c'était autre chose, il comprenait que certaines personnes puissent lui en vouloir, mais tout de même, il ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive.

-Papa…

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON PÈRE! rétorqua Scorpius, il était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait affronter tout cela seul et que Lysander devait sans doute avoir tout entendu de la salle de bain et que ce dernier ne le laisserait jamais faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix et jamais il ne mettrait la vie de son meilleur ami en danger ainsi.

-Tu peux transplaner? demanda-t-il à James qui semblait en état de choc.

Ce dernier parut incertain, comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question, mais il hocha faiblement la tête. Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration, sachant combien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était stupide et combien il le regretterait sans doute, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il tourna alors la tête vers le couloir en agrippant fermement la main de James.

-Il est à l'ancien manoir des Lestrange! Je... ne tarde pas trop! cria-t-il en espérant que Lysander comprenne.

James le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et il se dit qu'il devait certainement l'être pour tenter une telle chose.

-Transplanes, maintenant! ordonna Scorpius et alors que la sensation familière du transplanage se propageait en lui, il entendit la voix de Lysander crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom.

* * *

 _-Draco, j'aimerais te parler._

 _L'interpellé ne leva même pas les yeux vers sa mère qui était entrée quelques instants plus tôt dans sa chambre après avoir cogné si faiblement qu'il avait songé pendant un bref moment à faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il continua à fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa commode, remplissant la malle ouverte au pied de son lit._

 _Il n'avait aucune envie de parler._

 _-Draco, peux-tu t'arrêter un instant, dit Narcissa d'une voix posée en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit de son fils, impeccablement fait par les elfes de maison, comme si personne ne s'y était jamais couché._

 _Il se contenta de pousser un soupir agacé en continuant sa tâche. Il avait décidé de quitter le pays et d'entreprendre ses études de droit à Yale plutôt qu'à Londres, comme cela était originalement prévu. Il se devait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et… Il n'osait même plus prononcer son nom, le simple fait d'effleurer de sa pensée ces lettres alignées lui donnait la sensation d'un poignard qui s'enfonce très lentement dans son abdomen._

 _Astoria avait semblé déçu lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ, si peu de temps après leurs fiançailles et déjà, il partait au loin, sans même qu'ils n'aillent le temps de se connaître véritablement, s'était-elle plaint. Cela ne changerait rien pour elle, lui avait-il dit, ses mains dans les siennes, elle devrait terminer ses études à Poudlard, ils auraient été séparés de toute manière et il lui écrirait le plus souvent possible. «Toutes les semaines!» avait-elle insisté, son regard éperdu cherchant le sien qui était résolument ailleurs. «Oui» s'était-il entendu répondre d'une voix qui déjà n'était plus la sienne._

 _-Draco._

 _-J'ai un portoloin à prendre à quatorze heures, mère, répondit Draco avec impatience, espérant qu'elle abdique et le laisse enfin seul, c'était mal la connaître._

 _Narcissa détailla la chambre du regard, cette chambre qu'elle connaissait par cœur, qu'elle visitait parfois lorsqu'il n'était pas à la maison, celle qui n'avait pas changé ou presque depuis sa naissance, un endroit à l'abri du temps et des souffrances qu'il engendre._

 _-Pourquoi partir si cela te rend aussi malheureux?_

 _Il se figea._

 _-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, tu as été admis à Londres. Je… si c'est cette maison, nous pourrions toujours trouver un appartement pour toi, tu…_

 _-Ce n'est pas cette maison, mère, et tu le sais très bien, trancha-t-il de cette voix froide et dépourvue d'émotions qui se voulait être celle de son père, mais Draco n'était pas son père et ne le serait jamais et Narcissa put y lire l'expression pure de la peine qui le rongeait depuis des semaines._

 _-Tu n'es pas obligé… commença-t-elle._

 _-De partir? Oui, je dois le faire, si je ne pars pas, je crois bien que je m'enlèverai la vie._

 _-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles! répondit Narcissa en se levant et en s'approchant de son fils. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es jeune… tu as la vie devant toi..._

 _Il tourna son regard vers elle._

 _-Mais quelle vie? De toute manière, tout est déjà tracé pour moi, aussi bien m'y soumettre dès à présent, répondit-il, défaitiste._

 _-Tu ne nous dois rien. Je ne veux que ton bonheur…_

 _-Nous savons tous deux que c'est faux! la coupa-t-il d'une voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir._

 _Ils se toisèrent l'un et l'autre un moment. Comment pouvait-elle avoir le culot de lui dire une telle chose. Elle qui, tout comme son père, s'était bien appliqué à lui faire comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de lui pour l'honneur de la famille. Racheter le nom des Malfoy, redorer leur blason en s'alliant à une famille qui n'était pas associée au Seigneur des ténèbres, mais qui serait d'un rang similaire au leur, des sangs purs, bien entendu. Un héritier, voilà ce qu'ils espéraient de lui._

 _Pourquoi donc lui tenir un tel discours maintenant? Pourquoi tourner le fer dans la plaie alors que tout était décidé, alors qu'il leur avait tout sacrifié, alors qu'il était trop tard…_

 _-J'aurais aimé que les choses soient autrement, murmura Narcissa._

 _-C'est le genre de pensées inutiles qui ne mènent nulle part, rétorqua son fils en serrant les dents._

 _-Ces choix, j'aurais voulu te les éviter… tu es si jeune. Tu…_

 _-Arrête! Tu parles de choix, alors que la vérité c'est que je n'ai aucun choix, je n'en ai jamais eu! l'interrompit-il._

 _-On a toujours le choix, même si certains ont un prix plus élevé que d'autres._

 _-Si Père t'entendait…_

 _-Je ne crains pas ton père, Draco._

 _Un silence flotta entre eux. Chacun sachant qu'elle avait sciemment omis d'ajouter «contrairement à toi» à la fin de sa phrase. Draco ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde et posa ses mains sur le rebord du tiroir tandis que sa mère vint poser la sienne sur son épaule avec toute la douceur dont une mère est capable. Il pouvait sentir à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise ces doigts qui, pendant ce bref moment, l'aidaient à supporter le poids incommensurable qui s'était installé sur ses épaules._

 _Il détourna le regard et elle posa délicatement sa tempe contre son bras._

 _Nul besoin d'échanger quelque parole que ce fut à ce moment. Draco sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, imperceptiblement, et son corps se pencher vers l'avant alors que ses mains appuyaient davantage sur les tiroirs. Il tremblait._

 _-Je dois finir mes valises, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment._

 _-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit._

 _Draco détesta Yale dès l'instant où il y mit les pieds. Combien il avait été naïf de croire que la distance rendrait les choses plus faciles. Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression que son âme était hameçonnée à un douloureux élastique qui le tirait inexorablement vers… lui. Si pendant ses cours, son esprit était occupé ailleurs, le reste du temps, il vivotait, esclave de ses pensées qui n'avaient qu'une obsession, semblait-il, soit le torturer nuit et jour. Il compléta sa session d'automne et demanda son transfert à Londres pour janvier._

 _Il y retrouva, par hasard, Daphnée Greengrass qui était dans les mêmes cours que lui. Retrouver une amie fut salvateur et, même s'il ne le lui dit jamais par la suite, sa présence, ses idées bien arrêtées, cette manière de tenir tête obstinément à ses parents et son rire contagieux furent ce qui lui redonna goût à la vie, ce qui l'empêcha de sombrer complètement._

 _Quant à cette autre, cette obsession, il ne le vit nulle part. Mais parfois, son nom ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui sauter aux yeux ou de se faufiler traîtreusement dans ses oreilles: dans un article de la Gazette du sorcier, au détour d'une conversation, à la radio. Et à chaque fois, cette même douleur, la même que toujours, mais plus vive, plus acérée._

 _Puis vint le printemps, Astoria allait terminer l'école dans deux semaines et la perspective de se retrouver ainsi face à ses mensonges, à une version de lui-même qu'il ne savait plus comment jouer pour l'avoir trop peu pratiqué, le terrassa. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Les mots de sa mère se rappelèrent à lui. Il n'était pas obligé. Il avait le choix._

 _Il ne mit pas de temps à le trouver, en discutant avec certaines personnes, puis en cherchant à gauche et à droite. Un étrange réconfort s'empara de lui lorsqu'il sut qu'il ne vivait pas là où ils auraient dû vivre ensemble. Comme si, en soit, cela signifiait que rien n'était perdu, que la chance lui souriait. Lui non plus ne pouvait affronter leurs souvenirs, le souvenir de leurs promesses, leurs promesses d'éternité… leurs impossibles promesses d'adolescents._

 _Alors, un soir de juin, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la bouche remplit de tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire, une rose ridicule dans les mains et dans le cœur, la promesse que plus jamais, plus jamais il n'errerait, il sortir de chez lui. Chaque pas, comme le rythme d'un air d'Opéra dont la fin se jouait sous ses yeux, en lui-même. «Je t'aime.» Murmura-t-il. «Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime trop. Je t'aime à en mourir.»_

 _Un appartement sans fioriture au cœur de Londres. Si près et si loin de lui à la fois. Il espérait qu'il le gifle, qu'il lui fasse du mal, ainsi il aurait plus de facilité à se pardonner, si jamais il y parvenait. Fol de penser sa vie possible sans lui. Lâche d'avoir douté de la force de son amour. «Je t'aime tellement.»_

 _L'intérieur était illuminé et il s'approcha. Il était présent, il lui ouvrirait la porte et il lui demanderait pardon pour toutes ces lettres auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu, pour cette fois où il s'était présenté au Manoir et où il avait refusé de le laisser franchir les grilles. «Je t'aime trop.»_

 _Il tendit la main vers la sonnette, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par la fenêtre du salon. Tant de temps perdu. Il se jetterait sur lui, le ravagerait de ses lèvres, comme toujours, lui ferait l'amour à même le sol, contre tous les murs de l'appartement et Draco en redemanderait encore, puisqu'il n'en aurait jamais assez de lui crier qu'il était à lui, pour toujours. «Je t'aime à en mourir.»_

 _Puis il les vit. Allongés sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry et Ginny. Et ce regard dont il la couvait, ce regard qu'il croyait lui appartenir._

 _Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la bouche remplit de tout ce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, la rose ridicule lui glissa des mains et dans le cœur, la promesse que plus jamais, plus jamais il n'aimerait._

* * *

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de trahison envers le Seigneur des ténèbres et d'avoir renié votre allégeance aux Mangemorts à la fin de la guerre, plaidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable?

Ils avaient été amenés dans cette grande salle qui devait autrefois être une salle de bal, mais qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. L'odeur de moisissure n'était pas seulement présente dans les cachots, mais embaumait la demeure tout entière. La salle avait été réaménagée en une espèce de parodie de salle d'audience. Des gradins avaient été installés de chaque côté et une vingtaine de sorciers y étaient assis. Draco en reconnut certains : Blaise Zabini, Milicent Pucey. Puis, au milieu de la salle une longue table derrière laquelle se tenait Anna Goyle, occupant la place qui serait normalement revenue à la procureure aux poursuites criminelles et, face à elle, un boxe pour les accusés dans lequel se tenaient présentement Draco et son père. Finalement, un peu plus haut et assis dans un large fauteuil, derrière un aussi large bureau en bois massif se tenait Grégory Goyle, le Juge.

-Je refuse de ma soumettre à cette farce! répliqua Lucius en jetant un regard méprisant en direction de la jeune sorcière qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Goyle, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aies les qualités nécessaires pour mener un tel groupe, tes alliés ne doivent pas être très regardants, à moins qu'ils ne soient encore plus abrutis que toi.

Contre toute attente, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'intéressé et il fit un signe de la main en direction de sa fille qui venait de sortir sa baguette et la pointait sur Lucius.

-Il n'y a pas de chef ici, Lucius… nous sommes tous égaux et c'est cette assemblée qui a décidé, unanimement de me nommer Juge pour ton procès et c'est avec plaisir et honneur que j'ai accepté ce rôle.

Puis il abaissa rapidement sa main et sa fille sourit à son tour.

- _Endoloris_! lança-t-elle avec une lueur de plaisir dans le regard qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Draco feu sa chère tante Bellatrix.

L'éclair rouge vif du sortilège frappa Lucius en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra en poussant un cri terrible, suivi d'une série d'halètements précipités. Draco serra les dents. L'emploi de ce sortilège n'était pas rare du temps où Voldemort régnait encore et il se souvenait clairement de l'insoutenable douleur qu'il faisait ressentir à sa victime. Il souhaita que tout s'arrête pour son père, impuissant qu'il était à lui venir en aide et ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre que bientôt ce ne soit son tour.

Le sortilège se rompit et il se pencha vers son père dont le corps était parcouru de spasmes et il essuya de sa manche la salive qui avait coulé sur son menton. Lucius empoigna sa main et il l'aida à se relever, ce qui était difficile tant il était chancelant sur ses jambes. Il manqua de tomber de nouveau sur le sol, mais s'agrippa au dernier moment à la rambarde qui les entourait, sous les rires des néomangemorts de l'assemblée.

-Maintenant qu'il a été établi qu'aucune impolitesse ne serait tolérée dans cette cour… Lucius Malfoy, plaidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable? dit Anna Goyle avec un sourire narquois.

-Arrêtez! s'exclama soudainement Draco.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Grégory Goyle leva une main, autoritaire, et le silence revint.

-Je… j'aimerais une audition commune pour… nos deux dossiers, intervint l'avocat, espérant que cela fonctionne, souhaitant gagner du temps.

La parodie de Juge appela sa fille qui lui murmura des paroles impossibles à entendre par Draco vu la distance qui les séparait. Évidemment, Grégory n'était pas un juriste et n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Néanmoins, après un moment, sa fille retourna à sa place et il se tourna vers les deux Malfoy.

-Accordé. Continuez, maître, dit-il en direction de sa fille, cette fois.

Draco vit son père se redresser lentement à ses côtés, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes quant à vous accusé de haute-trahison envers le Seigneur des ténèbres, de désertion des rangs des Mangemorts, de complot…

Draco n'écouta pas le reste de ces pseudo chefs d'accusation qui étaient débités de ce ton faussement officiel par la fille de son ancien ami. Il allait mourir ici, il en avait l'intime conviction à présent. Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Qui pourrait savoir où il se trouvait, lui-même l'ignorait. Au moins, son père et lui seraient jugés en même temps et il n'aurait pas à assister à cette insupportable mascarade deux fois. Quelle ironie pour un avocat de subir une telle fin.

Il entendait la voix de cette jeune femme continuer à réciter la liste des crimes que ces gens lui reprochaient. Avant que Pansy ne débarque dans son bureau ce jour-là, en larmes, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux criminels de guerre qui s'étaient fait tout prendre par le ministère, aux enfants de mangemorts qui s'étaient alors retrouvés déchus et rejetés par la société sorcière. Élevés dans le regret d'une ère qui était pour tous les autres un mauvais souvenir, un cauchemar. Il se demanda s'il aurait été dans leurs rangs si le sort en avait décidé autrement.

-… de voies de fait causant des lésions envers les mangemorts que vous avez affrontés dans la Bataille de Poudlard et de tentative de meurtre envers ces mêmes soldats du Lord. Plaidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable?

Il regarda Anna droit dans les yeux.

-Coupable.

-DRACO, NON! cria Lucius, perdant soudain tout son flegme habituel.

Si la jeune femme sembla étonnée, elle n'en dit rien, se contentant de se tourner vers son père.

-Dans ce cas…

-N'ai-je pas droit de présenter une défense? Si ceci est procès, comme vous le prétendez et si vous êtes réellement une avocate, vous êtes dans ce cas consciente que j'ai droit à une défense, l'interrompit le blond.

Il vit la jeune femme serrer compulsivement les lèvres et ses sourcils se froncés avant de se radoucir.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Soudain, un brouhaha terrible s'éleva du couloir et Anna jeta un regard assassin aux trois néomangemorts qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce, mais Draco ne les regarda même pas, toute son attention tournée vers celui qu'ils maintenaient entre eux, les mains magiquement ligotées et la moitié du visage couvert du sang qui s'échappait de l'estafilade qu'il avait au front.

-Harry!

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira en réalisant, tout comme Draco, qui était leur nouveau prisonnier. Il réalisa alors avec horreur que le troisième néomangemort qui se tenait légèrement en retrait des deux autres n'était nul autre que James Potter, son propre-fils. Harry semblait légèrement étourdi, ont eu dit qu'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête et cela était peut-être vrai vu la blessure qu'il arborait. Les deux mangemorts qui le maintenaient debout lâchèrent leur prise et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller pour l'humilier.

-Eh bien, eh bien! rit Anna en saisissant méchamment Harry par les cheveux et en le forçant à la regarder. Qu'avons-nous là? Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier en personne! Et… James? Moi qui croyais que tu avais déserté nos rangs, je vois que tu nous as apporté de quoi te faire pardonner tes… errances.

L'interpellé jeta un regard craintif et incertain à l'assemblée des néomangemorts qui le regardaient avec attention. Draco posa ses mains sur la rambarde pour se donner une contenance, ne pouvant croire à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce minable de James avait vendu son propre père aux néomangemorts. Malgré tout le mal qu'il pensait de ce petit con, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait une telle chose. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable et ce qui était le plus incroyable de tous c'était qu'il soit parvenu à piéger son père de la sorte. Comment Harry avait-il pu tomber dans le panneau? Il savait bien pourtant que son fils était l'un d'eux.

-Attention, James, dit Anna de sa voix douce et mielleuse. Fais bien attention aux prochains mots que tu prononceras, car on peut facilement voir deux explications au fait que tu aies amené ton père ici, ce soir. Soit cela signifie que tu es un fidèle néomangemort et que tu as définitivement ta place dans nos rangs… soit tu es assez stupide pour penser qu'à vous deux, vous seriez assez puissants pour nous arrêter…

Scorpius qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits fronça les sourcils.

À peine s'étaient-ils introduits dans le manoir que deux néomangemorts avaient fondu sur eux et il se souvenait alors d'avoir reçu un sort en pleine tête. Peut-être aurait-il lui aussi une cicatrice au front, comme celui dont il avait pris l'apparence. Ce serait d'une ironie. À peine avait-il eu conscience de ce qui se passait qu'il avait senti qu'on lui liait les mains ensemble et qu'on le traînait jusqu'ici. Décidément, il n'avait pas sa place dans le club de duel, son grand-père pouvait aussi bien tirer une croix là-dessus.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors que la pièce autour de lui se précisait. On aurait dit une espèce de tribunal, puis il vit son père et son grand-père, debout au milieu d'un boxe. C'était bel et bien un tribunal. Tout ceci était insensé.

Il se tourna alors vers James qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question que cette femme venait de lui poser et pendant un instant, celui qui avait l'apparence d'Harry Potter crut que son faux fils allait faire le bon choix, qu'il allait pointer sa baguette vers cette femme, même si cela lui coûtait la vie. Parce qu'il était un gryffondor et qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, parce que la sorcière qui se tenait devant était celle qui avait tué sa petite amie et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à en faire de même avec lui, puisque le bien triomphait toujours. N'est-ce pas? Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Je… je ne vous trahirais jamais… marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard de celui qu'il croyait toujours être son père.

-QUOI? ESPÈCE DE SALE… commença Scorpius, mais sa voix fut coupée nette par le bâillon qui apparut d'un geste de la baguette de la sorcière sur sa bouche, il continua à l'insulter, mais les sons étaient étouffés par le morceau de tissu.

Le fils Potter se tourna alors lentement vers son père et Scorpius le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il ne sut trouver : la plus infime trace de courage.

-Tu…tu l'as dit toi-même… tu…tu n'es plus…mon père, balbutia James en tremblant de tout son corps.

 _Quel lâche!_ pensa Scorpius et il vit que son père avait toujours le regard rivé sur lui, un insoutenable regard dans lequel brillait quelque chose qui ressemblait douloureusement à de l'espoir. _Je ne suis pas lui_ , _papa_ , pensa-t-il, le cœur gros. _Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, je ne suis le sauveur de rien ni de personne et par ma faute, nous allons mourir tous les trois ici, parce que, visiblement, Lysander ne m'a pas entendu, parce que j'ai stupidement stupéfixé le seul qui aurait pu nous venir en aide! Je suis désolé, si désolé…_

Les néomangemorts dans l'assistance semblaient se délecter du spectacle qui leur était offert. Pensant avoir mis la main sur nul autre qu'Harry Potter; ils jubilaient.

-Debout, Harry Potter, dit la sorcière et Scorpius sentit qu'on le soulevait de terre pour le mettre sur ses pieds. Vous arrivez à un moment parfait, non seulement arrivez-vous à temps pour entendre la sentence à être prononcée dans le procès des Malfoy, mais, en plus, peut-être votre avocat pourra-t-il vous représenter pour le vôtre qui suivra juste après. Je suis certaine que monsieur le Juge permettra un sursis de sentence à Me Malfoy le temps que cela durera, puisque je crains bien que sinon, il ne soit plus en mesure d'assurer votre défense.

Scorpius sentit un frisson le traverser. Un procès? Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Tout ceci ne faisait aucun sens.

-Nous nous étions entendus, j'ai droit de présenter une défense! cria Draco, soudainement.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

-Fini de jouer Malfoy, toi et ton ordure de père ne pourrez rien dire qui changerez quoi que ce soit à votre sort! Quant à monsieur Potter ici présent, vos crimes sont innombrables et des plus graves que l'on puisse imaginer, mais je me contenterai d'en énumérer deux : le meurtre de ce pauvre… pauvre Adrian Pucey et, évidemment, le meurtre ignoble et prémédité du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Pendant un instant, Scorpius crut que c'était le choc qui lui fit perdre pied, puis il réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'en était rien. C'était plutôt la potion qui commençait à cesser d'agir. Il se concentra sur ses jambes. _Je vous en supplie, pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Encore une minute. Non. Non. Non._ Pensa-t-il en tentant de toutes ses forces de demeurer debout. Il ne pouvait se voir et se demanda si son apparence avait elle aussi commencé à se modifier.

Son cerveau tournait à toute allure alors qu'il cherchait une issue, un plan, quelque chose. Il vit qu'il y avait, en plus de celle où il était entré, une autre porte derrière celui qui se prenait pour un juge. Mais il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre et de toute manière, à quoi bon. Il n'avait plus sa baguette et ses mains étaient ligotées, que pouvait-il bien espérer faire? Il supplia mentalement Lysander de se dépêcher, peut-être l'avait-il compris, peut-être que d'un instant à l'autre, les Aurors envahiraient la salle et les sauveraient tous.

-Et les tiens? s'éleva alors une voix.

Scorpius se tourna et vit que, contre toute attente, c'était James Potter qui avait parlé.

-Pardon? dit la sorcière en se tournant vers lui, une lueur furieuse dans le regard, fâchée d'être ainsi interrompue.

-Tes crimes à toi, qui les jugera? répondit le fils de Potter en faisant un pas vers elle, un air à la fois apeuré et décidé peint sur le visage, sa baguette à la main.

Scorpius sentit quelque chose comme de l'espoir renaître en lui. Peut-être James n'était-il pas entièrement lâche après tout.

-Qu'as-tu dit? cracha la sorcière et un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée, celui qui tenait le rôle du juge ordonna le silence, mais rien n'y fit.

-JE SAIS QUE TU AS TUÉ SIDNEY! cracha James en pointant soudain sa baguette vers elle. ELLE EST ALLÉE TE TROUVER, ELLE T'A DIT QU'ELLE VOULAIT PARTIR ET TU L'AS TUÉ PARCE QUE TU CRAIGNAIS QU'ELLE NE RÉVÈLE NOS SECRETS!

-POTTER, BAISSEZ CETTE BAGUETTE! tonna le juge en sortant la sienne aussitôt, imité par certains des néomangemorts de l'assemblée, mais pas tous, car certains observaient la scène, tâchant de comprendre ce qui se jouait devant eux, intéressés par les propos de James.

-TU L'AS MIS SOUS IMPÉRIUM ET TU L'AS FORCÉ À SE SUICIDER! ET TU VAS PAYER! continua le fils de Potter sans se soucier de toutes ces baguettes pointées vers lui.

Au même moment, les jambes de Scorpius cédèrent sous lui et il s'écrasa sans retenue sur le sol de pierres. Il jeta automatiquement un regard vers son père et vit que ce dernier le regardait avec effarement, puis avec horreur. Il enleva les lunettes qu'il avait dérobées à Potter, ne pouvant tolérer plus longtemps de les porter puisque ses yeux n'en avaient plus besoin et sentit ses cheveux s'allonger tandis qu'il jurait à voix haute.

-SCORPIUS! cria Draco dans un éclair terrible de compréhension et alors, Lucius, qui jusque-là, comme tous les autres, regardaient la scène qui se jouait entre James et Anna Goyle, se tourna vers son petit-fils et une expression de totale incompréhension apparut sur son visage.

-Surprise… se contenta de marmonner Scorpius, un air désolé peint sur le visage.

C'est à cet instant précis que tout implosa.

Anna Goyle se tourna vers Scorpius, se détournant de James pendant une fraction de seconde, se demandant ce qui se tramait derrière elle, ses sourcils se haussèrent en voyant que ce n'était plus Harry Potter qui se trouvait là, mais un jeune homme blond qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise qu'un sortilège de désarmement lancé par James Potter la frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya valser contre le bureau derrière lequel son père s'était levé pour à son tour jeter un sort à James qui le para habilement.

Lucius fut le plus rapide à réagir après cela et se jeta par terre pour attraper la baguette de la sorcière qui avait roulé près de lui, ses mains menottées se refermant sur cette dernière et l'instant d'après, ses poings et ceux de son fils et de son petit-fils étaient libérés de leurs entraves.

-Draco! appela-t-il en lui lançant la baguette et en se ruant vers Scorpius, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever.

-PROTEGO! lança Draco en voyant un éclair de lumière se diriger vers son fils et son père.

Le sort fut dévié un percuta l'un des lustres recouverts de toiles d'araignées qui éclairait la pièce. L'impressionnant luminaire se décrocha et percuta le sol en envoyant des éclats de verre aux alentours, évitant de peu Blaise Zabini qui recula en trébuchant. James profita de cette diversion pour enflammer les estrades dans lesquelles se trouvait encore la majorité des néomangemorts qui poussèrent des cris en tentant d'échapper aux flammes.

-Je te promets que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, Draco, dit Grégory en sortant de derrière son bureau, le visage rougeoyant et en sueur.

-Pourquoi tout ceci? Azkaban te manque à ce point? rétorqua l'avocat en déviant le _Doloris_ qu'il tenta de lui lancer, Draco avait toujours été meilleur que lui en duel et il ne voyait pas le jour où cela changerait.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Malfoy! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu là-bas ni toi ni ton traître de père pendant toutes ces années. _CONFRINGO_!

Il entendit une partie du mur derrière lui exploser et reçut douloureusement l'un des débris au milieu du dos.

- _Diffindo_! lança-t-il en regard et le sortilège heurta de plein fouet Grégory, lacérant sa cuisse.

Il se pencha dans un cri en portant une main à sa blessure. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit que James Potter repoussait avec peine les sortilèges que lui lançaient les néomangemorts, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lui et il ne tarderait pas à être dépassé.

-AURORS! LES AURORS SONT ICI! cria alors une jeune femme que Draco n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et ceci sembla provoquer un vent de panique au sein de l'assemblée, puisqu'aussitôt, plusieurs néomangemorts transplanèrent.

Son attention retourna rapidement sur la bataille lorsqu'il sentit un sort le frôler de près. Il vit que Lucius avait entraîné Scorpius un peu plus loin, mais pas encore assez, puisque Grégory Goyle parvint à atteindre le plus jeune d'un sortilège de brûlure qui enflamma la manche de sa veste et une partie de son épaule. Scorpius poussa un cri de douleur enlevant le vêtement en flammes et Lucius se retourna avec rage vers leur assaillant, mais il n'était pas armé.

-Expelliarmus! lança Draco en direction de Goyle, mais ce dernier le para aisément, il serra les dents, puis il sut ce qu'il devait faire et soudain, plus un seul doute ne subsista en lui.

Il lança un sortilège de protection pour parer les maléfices de Goyle et se tourna vers son père, lui lançant sa baguette. Le vieil homme l'attrapa d'un geste, par instinct.

-Mets Scorpius à l'abri! Partez! PARTEZ MAINTENANT! cria Draco alors que le bouclier commençait à se fissurer sous les assauts de Goyle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco vit le masque de son père craquer et se rompre. Il put voir une foule d'émotions passer dans ces yeux identiques aux siens lorsque Lucius réalisa ce que lui demandait son fils : la peur, l'inquiétude, les regrets. Il était trop tard, trop tard pour tout ça et tous les deux en étaient soudain horriblement conscients. Draco lui adressa un signe de tête que son père lui retourna et puis, sans jamais quitter son fils des yeux, Lucius transplana en emportant Scorpius qui hurlait en se débattant, car lui aussi avait compris quel sacrifice son père venait de faire.

Le bouclier tint plus longtemps que Draco ne l'aurait cru et il se surprit à souhaiter que la fin vienne plus rapidement. Pourquoi retarder indument l'inévitable. Pourquoi prendre le temps de voir le courage qu'il avait démontré jusqu'ici se faner et disparaître.

-Attention! cria alors une voix près de lui et son bouclier explosa en une fine poussière scintillante.

Le sort de Goyle ne l'atteint cependant pas, puisque quelqu'un le poussa hors de sa trajectoire. Mais Draco n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Harry. Le vrai Harry.

Son amant lui tendit aussitôt une baguette et il ne prit pas le temps de lui demander à qui elle appartenait avant de s'en saisir. Côté à côte, ils firent face à Grégory qui recula d'un pas, soudain moins sûr de lui. Autour d'eux, les Aurors annoncés un peu plus tôt se déployaient dans la salle, affrontant les néomangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis.

Des éclairs de lumières fusaient de partout et le bruit assourdissant des sortilèges qui entraient brutalement en contact les uns avec les autres emplissait la salle. Jamais les néomangemorts ne gagneraient, ils étaient trop peu nombreux, se dit Draco en jetant un bref regard aux alentours. Il vit que James se battait aux côtés de Ron Weasley et d'une autre Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il vit Milicent Pucey être stupéfixée par Seamus Finnigan tandis que trois autres néomangemorts laissèrent tomber leur baguette en levant les mains, signe qu'ils se rendaient. Mais Grégory n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et alors que le reste des néomangemorts étaient soit en train de se rendre, soit mis hors d'état de nuire par les Aurors, il pointa sa baguette vers Draco et Harry.

- _Stupéfix_! lança Draco, mais son ancien ami l'évita.

- _Accio_! lança alors Harry en pointant l'immense bureau en bois massif, ce dernier frappa brutalement Grégory qui se trouvait juste devant et le fit tomber face contre terre.

Draco baissa sa garde, certain qu'il avait son compte.

-AVADA KEDAVRA! cria Grégory en pointant sa baguette droite sur le blond.

Sans hésitation, Harry se jeta contre Draco pour le pousser au sol, l'éclair de lumière verte frôla le dessus de sa tête, brûlant quelques-uns de ses cheveux au passage. Dans un même geste, il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- _Expelliarmus_!

La baguette vola des mains de Goyle et atterrit plus loin. L'instant d'après, le sort de stupéfixion que Draco lança l'atteint si fortement qu'il recula de plusieurs mètres. Harry se releva et tendit la main au blond pour l'aider à se relever, mais lorsqu'il fut debout, il la garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il sentit son estomac se tordre.

Les cris avaient cessé, tout comme la bataille, mais une voix les sortit de leur contemplation.

-James… James, je t'en prie, baisse ta baguette, ne fais rien de stupide, dit la voix de Ron.

Ils virent alors que James Potter se tenait au milieu des Aurors qui l'encerclaient, la main avec laquelle il tenait sa baguette tremblait.

-Elle… Elle l'a tué, dit-il et Draco vit alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté de Anna Goyle qui était toujours stupéfixée et qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle et non pas sur les Aurors.

Harry s'approcha très lentement.

-C'est fini, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait calme en faisant un pas vers son fils, mais ce dernier se dégagea de lui.

-NON, CE N'EST PAS FINI! cracha James Potter avec hargne, une lueur démente dans le regard.

Draco vit alors le fils aîné d'Harry lever sa baguette vers Anna.

-TU L'AS TUÉE! TU L'AS TUÉE ET TU VAS PAYER! hurla-t-il, les joues recouvertes de larmes.

-James, non! cria Harry, mais trop tard, un éclair de lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette de son fils et frappa la jeune femme inconsciente en pleine poitrine.

Aussitôt, les Aurors se jetèrent sur lui et le désarmèrent. Il se laissa faire tandis qu'on le menottait, le corps secoué de profonds sanglots. Puis Ron se tourna vers Harry, le visage dépourvu de toute émotion.

-Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir brisé vos conditions de remises en liberté, vous avez le droit de garder le silence ainsi que de communiquer avec un avocat, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Avez-vous bien compris?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

James… votre nouveau personnage préféré (non?).

J'espère que ce long chapitre rempli d'action vous a plu. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci de lire, commenter et de me suivre,

Harley


	19. Chapitre 19: Azkaban

**Chapitre 19** :Azkaban

 **ME MALFOY RETROUVÉ, JAMES POTTER ARRÊTÉ!**

 _Me Draco Malfoy, avocat criminaliste de haut vol et ancien espion durant la guerre, qui avait été enlevé il y a cinq jours a été formellement retrouvé hier durant la descente qui a eu lieu à l'ancien manoir des Lestrange. Me Malfoy n'a pas voulu donner de commentaires à notre reporter, mais cela est nécessairement dû au grand choc qu'il a subi et aux tortures inimaginables qu'il a dû endurer. Certains se demandent s'il pourra un jour plaider à nouveau et il est certain que cela donnera un dur coup aux criminels en tout genre que Me Malfoy avait l'habitude de représenter._

 _Deux clients de Me Malfoy ont également été arrêtés ce soir-là : James Potter et Harry Potter._

 _En effet, de la plus choquante et inconcevable des manières, James Potter a été retrouvé sur les lieux et accusé du meurtre au premier degré d'Anna Goyle, la fille de Grégory Goyle l'ancien mangemort et de Clarissa Goyle, née Smalls, décédée l'an dernier._

 _Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter, le Sauveur déchu du monde sorcier, se trouvait également sur les lieux et a été arrêté pour bris de ses conditions de remise en liberté. Nous tenons à rappeler à nos lecteurs qu'Harry Potter est lui-même dans l'attente de son procès pour le meurtre au deuxième degré d'Adrian Pucey._

 _Ces deux histoires seraient-elles liées?_

* * *

 **LES NÉO-MANGEMORTS SONT PARMI NOUS!**

 _Une source anonyme travaillant au ministère nous confirme que l'arrestation massive qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière à l'ancien manoir des Lestrange était une rafle visant à démanteler un groupe de néo-mangemorts. La ministre Granger aurait-elle tenté de taire l'existence d'un tel groupe? Qui était au courant?_

 _Les noms de certains des accusés ou des membres allégués seront familiers à nos lecteurs : Goyle, Zabini, Pucey…_

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu, notre source confirme qu'Adrian Pucey, la victime présumée du meurtre dont est accusé Harry Potter, était bien l'un de ces néo-mangemorts. Voilà enfin la preuve que ces deux affaires sont liées._

 _Ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Draco Malfoy était réellement une victime d'enlèvement, puisque nous avons obtenu l'information que son père, le mangemort notoire et condamné, Lucius Malfoy, était également au manoir des Lestrange ce soir-là. L'affiliation de Lucius Malfoy aux mangemorts et son penchant pour les forces du mal sont connus depuis longtemps. Son fils tiendrait-il plus de lui qu'on ne le pense?_

* * *

 **ENTREVUE EXCLUSIVE** : «James Potter a toujours été un enfant troublé!»

 _Nous a confié une source près de la famille Potter, mais qui souhaite, pour des raisons évidentes, demeurer anonyme. James Potter, récipiendaire du prix du ministre pour ses résultats académiques exceptionnels, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Préfet et étudiant à l'Université magique de Londres a vraisemblablement réussi à dissimuler un terrible secret pendant toutes ses années : son penchant pour les forces du mal._

 _«Enfant, on sentait déjà que quelque chose clochait chez lui, il avait cette lueur sombre dans le regard, tenait des propos inquiétants, mais son père n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler!», nous avoue notre source._

 _Le parcours académique remarquable de l'aîné de la famille Potter n'est pas sans rappeler celui de Vous-savez-qui et cela n'est peut-être pas un hasard : «Il y a avait un lien certain entre Harry et le Seigneur des ténèbres et je soupçonne que ce lien a été transmis à James lors de sa conception», conclu notre informateur._

 _Si cette théorie semble si terrifiante, c'est certainement qu'elle éveille en nous les souvenirs de la guerre et que nous savons au plus profond de nous que c'est possible. D'ailleurs, notre source confirme qu' «Harry n'a plus jamais été le même après la guerre, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse. Il est certain que cet enfant a été élevé dans cette ambiance lugubre et malsaine et que cela n'a pus que l'affecter.»_

* * *

- _1 mois plus tard_ -

-Bonjour, Me Malfoy, véritable journée typique d'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas? salua le gardien en prenant la baguette ainsi que sa carte d'identification du Barreau que lui tendait l'avocat.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules en laissant échapper un soupir.

-Bonjour, Lionel, un vrai temps de chien, je me demande parfois pourquoi je ne quitte pas ce foutu pays, répondit Draco dont l'imperméable dégoûtait sur le carrelage de la réception de la prison.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire poli.

-Je crois qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous nous posons tous cette question.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'esquisser un sourire. L'agent devant lui était beaucoup plus en peine que lui, passant la majeure partie de ses quarts de travail assis derrière cette vitre anti-sorts à vérifier l'identité et la raison de la venue de ceux qui désirait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la prison. Par ailleurs, comme Azkaban était située sur une île aussi grande que ses murs, un vent et une humidité à vous glacer les os régnait continuellement sur les lieux si bien qu'on ne pouvait jamais être confortable, même pas en plein été et encore moins en plein mois de mars.

L'homme moustachu inscrivit quelque chose dans le registre ouvert devant lui avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'avocat.

-Avez-vous des clés, des armes ou des potions sur vous? demanda-t-il machinalement, sachant que l'avocat connaissait par cœur les règles et ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête négatif en réponse, comme toujours. Vous êtes ici pour voir monsieur Potter, je présume?

-Vous présumez bien.

L'autre homme acquiesça et appuya sur un bouton près de lui.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment vous faites pour représenter de tels...enfin, vous savez… se permit de commenter l'homme.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, Lionel, rien de plus rien de moins.

-Tout de même… après ce qui vous est arrivé.

Draco se tendit. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de cette histoire et bien que la Gazette ait enfin passé à autre chose, il en entendait constamment parler et, pire, on lui rabattait sans cesse les oreilles avec cela. Il tâchait pourtant d'y penser le moins possible, puisque lorsque ce n'est pas le souvenir des cachots du manoir Lestrange ou quoi que ce fut qui s'y soit passé qui lui revenait en tête dans ces moments-là, mais bien la douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter qui avait accompagné l'annonce de la mort de sa mère.

Les funérailles avaient eu lieu quatre jours après qu'il eut été libéré, Harry tout comme son père lui avait suggéré d'attendre d'avoir récupéré toutes ses forces, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de sombrer. Scorpius, qui , heureusement n'avait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard, même si Draco se demandait encore pourquoi, avait néanmoins été suspendu de Poudlard pour deux semaines, tout comme Lysander, ce qui n'était franchement rien en termes de punition comparativement à celle qu'il avait reçue de son père, l'avait aidé à tout organiser.

Voir Narcissa Malfoy étendue dans ce cercueil, ce visage serein qui n'était pas le sien, l'acheva et ce n'est que le bras de son propre père l'aidant à se maintenir debout qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler. Si le manoir lui apparaissait en général vide, sans la présence de sa mère, les lieux étaient encore plus lugubres, si cela était possible.

La voix traînante et basse de son père ne se réverbérait pas contre les murs, n'emplissait pas les salons et bibliothèques de ses éclats et soubresauts comme celle de sa mère l'avait fait. Jamais encore, depuis toutes ces années, le manoir ne lui rappela autant ce qu'il avait été suite au retour du Seigneur des ténèbres et même Scorpius qui se moquait habituellement des récriminations de son père contre la maison ancestrale de la famille, semblait inconfortable en ces lieux.

Seul Lucius n'en paraissait pas affecté, mais cela n'était guère surprenant puisque cet homme était aussi sinistre que son manoir. Si son père n'était jamais vraiment redevenu l'homme qu'il était avant la guerre suivant celle-ci, désormais, il était l'ombre de lui-même. Comme si, en mourant, Narcissa avait apporté avec elle cette étincelle de vie qui brillait encore en lui.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées d'un soupir.

-Dans ce cas, ce qu'on écrit sur moi doit certainement être vrai, je dois avoir perdu la tête dans ce manoir… Maintenant, est-il possible que je puisse voir mon client d'ici demain? répondit sèchement le blond, voulant dissimuler son trouble.

Un instant plus tard, la porte coulissait devant lui et du pas ferme de celui qui connaît les lieux, il se dirigea vers les parloirs réservés aux avocats, qui, à la différence de ceux pour les visiteurs, étaient de petits bureaux protégés par un sort d'insonorisation pour assurer la confidentialité des échanges entre les avocats et leurs clients.

Draco prit place sur l'une des chaises et attendit sortant son dossier et le posant sur la table de métal devant lui dont les pattes étaient solidement vissées au sol. Un frisson le traversa, la pièce ne semblait pas chauffée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il entendit le bruit métallique du verrou et James Potter pénétra dans la salle, accompagné d'un gardien qui adressa un bref signe de tête à Draco avant de les laisser seuls en refermant la porte. Le jeune homme portait la tenue la tenue rayée des détenus d'Azkaban et ses mains étaient menottées, mais, mis à part cela, il semblait en forme.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus responsables de la prison sorcière et après son élection, Hermione avait fait adopter des lois assurant un traitement humain aux prisonniers et leurs garantissant que leurs droits fondamentaux seraient respectés, comme les sociétés moldues l'avaient fait depuis longtemps.

Le plus jeune prit place de l'autre côté de la table, son regard blasé posé sur le dossier ouvert devant lui, comme si tout ceci était mortellement ennuyant et qu'il avait mieux à faire. Draco tenta de dissimuler l'antipathie que lui inspirait naturellement le fils du Sauveur du monde sorcier, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.

-Bonjour, James, dit-il d'un ton sans émotion.

-Au taux horaire auquel mon père te paie, je te demanderais de sauter les civilités et d'en venir directement au fait, répondit James avec mépris.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de serrer la mâchoire en le toisant avec colère, retenant toutes les insultes qu'il rêvait de lui balancer par la tête, fantasmant de lui faire ravaler cet air arrogant dont il osait l'abreuver, regrettant que sa baguette soir demeuré à la réception avec Lionel. Il se força au calme, enrênant ses pulsions pour mieux les retenir. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était tout aussi glaciale que celle de son père dans ses meilleurs jours.

-J'ai discuté avec le procureur de la poursuite dans ton dossier, il accepte de réduire l'accusation à un homicide involontaire.

James ne sembla pas réagir, les bras croisés et les yeux emplis de défi.

-Il t'offre douze ans, continua Draco.

Cette fois, le visage de James blêmit. Enfin, il comprend que c'est du sérieux, pensa l'avocat, content d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser ce petit con.

À l'extérieur, la pluie s'intensifia soudain, comme pour appuyer les paroles du blond, frappant contre la vitre de l'étroite fenêtre devant laquelle d'épais barreaux dissuadaient quiconque de tenter de fuir par là. Et, de toute manière, comment fuir? Toute l'île était soumise à un puissant sortilège anti-transplanage, et ce, jusqu'à un périmètre de dix kilomètres autour. Celui qui arriverait à passer cette fenêtre ne pourrait qu'être précipité contre les rochers une vingtaine de mètres plus bas et, si cela n'avait pas suffi à le tuer, la mer agitée et glaciale aurait certainement raison de lui. Draco songea qu'à une certaine époque, lorsque les détraqueurs étaient encore responsables de la prison, une telle avenue était peut-être tout de même préférable à l'alternative de demeurer ici.

-Douze ans? répéta l'accusé sous le choc.

-Tu as tué une femme de sang-froid sous les yeux d'une quinzaine d'Auror, sans compter les autres témoins. Tu es déjà chanceux qu'il ne demande pas la prison à vie, mais ils ont pris en compte…l'état psychologique dans lequel tu te trouvais supposément à ce moment-là et surtout, les informations que tu leur a divulguées sur les néo-mangemorts. C'est pourquoi ils t'offrent cette sentence.

-Clément? répéta James, incrédule.

 _À quoi tu t'attendais, imbécile, à une tape dans le dos?_ pensa Draco en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu seras admissible aux libérations conditionnelles au sixième de ta peine, dans deux ans donc, commenta l'avocat d'un ton détaché.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et Draco se demande pendant un instant s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais il n'en fit rien.

-C'est certain que je sors dans deux ans? demanda le plus jeune.

-Non.

James le dévisagea de son regard si semblable à celui de son père, ce qui était d'autant plus insoutenable pour Draco. Il lui était toujours aussi difficile de concevoir que son amant avait pu engendrer une telle tête brûlée, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, pas une seule fois le jeune homme n'était descendu de ses grands chevaux pour considérer la gravité de ses gestes. Il était aussi insouciant qu'égocentrique et l'avocat, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait comprendre l'ampleur de l'amour qu'un père pouvait avoir pour son fils, comprenait mal l'ardeur avec laquelle Harry prenait sans cesse sa défense.

S'il avait bien été forcé d'admettre que son fils aîné n'était pas cet enfant parfait que tout le monde mettait sur un piédestal, il ne tolérait pas pour autant qu'on le critique devant lui. Cela avait d'ailleurs provoqué plusieurs froids entre Harry et Draco.

L'avocat dévisagea le jeune homme assis devant lui, se repaissant de la panique qu'il pouvait sentir chez lui. Il aurait eu envie de lui cracher qu'il ferait bien mieux de sauter de joie face à cette offre et de l'accepter aussitôt, sans se soucier de savoir s'il pourrait sortir de détention dans deux ou même dans quatre. Encore une fois, le fils de son amant pensait que tout lui était dû et que les lois ne s'appliquaient pas à lui et cela était tout bonnement insupportable pour Draco. Mais il inspira et se força à faire preuve de professionnalisme.

-Néanmoins, il y a de fortes chances pour que ta demande soit accordée si tu te comportes de façon exemplaire en détention, continua le blond.

James passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira.

-Et si je choisis plutôt de demander un procès?

 _Imbécile!_ se retint de crier Draco.

-Si tu vas à procès tu pourras te trouver un autre avocat, puisque je ne pourrai te représenter. J'ai été témoin de ton geste et nul doute que je serai appelé à la barre pour témoigner et sache que je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir! Je me ferai un plaisir de leur raconter comment tu t'es avancé vers elle alors qu'elle était stupéfixée tandis que ton père t'ordonnait de ne pas poser ce geste et comment tu l'as tué, en pleine connaissance de cause. Que ce soit bien clair pour toi que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te représenter c'est par respect pour ton père! Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu foutes ta cause en l'air simplement parce que tu es un petit con prétentieux et qui se croit au-dessus des lois! J'en ai connu des comme toi à l'époque et ils sont tous derrière les barreaux aujourd'hui, mon propre père y compris. Tes putains de regrets d'avoir joint les néo-mangemorts, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense, parce que soyons clairs tous les deux, je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment. La vérité c'est que tu es bien trop narcissique pour éprouver un quelconque regret…

-Je ne te permets pas…

-SILENCE! LA VÉRITÉ C'EST QUE TU AS PRIS PEUR QUAND TU AS COMPRIS QUE C'ÉTAIT DE VRAIS CRIMINELS QU'IL Y AVAIT DANS CE GROUPE! LA VÉRITÉ C'EST QUE QUAND TA COPINE EST MORTE, TU AS COMPRIS QUE TU SERAIS SÛREMENT LE PROCHAIN, QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN JEU ET ALORS TU AS FAIT LA SEULE CHOSE DONT TU ES CAPABLE, TU ES ALLÉ PLEURER À TON PÈRE QUE TU AVAIS BESOIN D'AIDE. TU NE REGRETTES RIEN, JAMES, TU ES SEULEMENT UN LÂCHE! cracha l'avocat en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un air de dégoût peint sur son visage. Par ailleurs, je peux te certifier que tu pourras alors oublier l'offre que t'a faite le procureur de la poursuite et je peux t'assurer qu'il demandera au moins vingt-cinq ans!

Un long silence s'étira entre eux seulement ponctué uniquement de leurs respirations respectives et par le murmure de la pluie à l'extérieur. James avait détourné le regard et observait ses poignets menottés. Pendant un moment Draco se demanda s'il allait l'insulter ou simplement partir, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de rester figé sur sa chaise.

Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte, que la seule raison qui expliquait cette perte de contrôle de sa part était que c'était James Potter, le fils de son amant qui était assis devant lui et que toute cette histoire le touchait de manière beaucoup trop personnelle pour qu'il puisse conserver son professionnalisme. Il n'aurait pas dû continuer à représenter James, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, Harry avait insisté et, comme toujours, il n'avait pas été en mesure de lui dire non. Mais qu'en était-il de l'intérêt de James Potter en tant que client? Était-il vraiment bien représenté par lui qui avait seulement envie de lui envoyer son poing dans le visage pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir à son père?

La voix du plus jeune le sortit abruptement de ses pensées.

-Je vais accepter l'offre, finit par dire James d'une voix vide.

-Bon choix, répondit Draco, plus doucement.

James se leva, ne voulant visiblement pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire en présence de son avocat, mais ce dernier l'interrompit dans son geste. Le blond n'était pas seulement venu ici pour lui parler de son dossier. Non, il avait autre chose en tête, quelque chose de bien plus important.

-Maintenant, James, il est temps que, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu fasses quelque chose pour ton père.

James haussa les sourcils.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Draco transplanait devant la maison des Potter située à Godric's Hollow. Le juge avait accepté de remettre Harry en liberté suite à son bris à condition qu'il demeure dans la maison familiale, sous la surveillance de Ginny qui s'était engagée auprès de la Cour à garder un œil sur lui et à aviser les Aurors si jamais il disparaissait de nouveau ou tentait de s'enfuir.

Depuis, il devait rendre visite à Harry dans la maison où il avait élevé ses trois enfants et où son épouse demeurait toujours. Parfois, elle profitait de la présence de Draco pour partir faire ses courses, mais ces trop courts moments d'intimité étaient presque plus difficiles que de ne pas pouvoir avoir de contacts du tout. La première fois où il avait revu Harry suivant sa remise en liberté, à peine Ginny avait-elle disparu dans un craquement sonore, qu'ils étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette fois-là la rousse avait failli les surprendre, ayant oublié sa liste de course sur la table de la cuisine et depuis, ils étaient plus prudents.

Une part de Draco n'aimait pas cette maison sans qu'il pût s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être trouvait-il lugubre qu'Harry ait choisi de s'établir à quelques rues de l'endroit où ses parents avaient été assassinés ou peut-être peinait-il à regarder en face ce dur rappel que son amant avait une vie à laquelle lui n'appartenait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter repartir dès qu'il y mettait les pieds, même si cela signifiait écourter ses visites.

Draco monta les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée peinte d'un rouge brique et cette dernière s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

-Bonjour Draco.

L'épouse d'Harry se tenait devant lui, sa main pâle posée sur le rebord de la porte. Il vit qu'elle portait un pull en tricot vert pomme avec un grand «G» brodé sur le devant, il semblait avait connu de meilleurs jours, il était étiré et lâche au niveau des poignets et il vit qu'il était troué près de son coude droit. Depuis l'arrestation de son fils, toute trace de bonheur semblait avoir quitté sa personne et on eut dit qu'elle avait pris dix ans d'un coup.

-Bonjour Ginny, répondit-il posément, à chaque fois, il peinait à soutenir son regard et à juste titre.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Tu l'as vu, dit-elle simplement, mais les diverses émotions qui affleuraient en elle étaient perceptibles et celle qui marqua le plus Draco était cette immense tristesse et ce découragement généralisé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il sache de qui elle parlait. Depuis son arrestation, elle semblait avoir du mal à prononcer le prénom de son fils et il respectait cela, évitant lui aussi de l'utiliser devant elle.

-Oui, il va bien, enfin…tu sais ce que je veux dire, répondit Draco en pénétrant dans la maison, retirant son imperméable et l'accrochant sur la patère déjà recouverte de capes et de manteaux en tout genre.

-Bien… dit-elle, pensive, comme si elle tentait d'apprécier la saveur de ce mot entre ses lèvres.

Une odeur agréable et étrangement familière flottait dans la maison. Un plat devait cuire au four. La normalité de tout ceci lui était difficilement supportable, puisqu'il était clair qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. Comme s'il avait mis les pieds dans une réalité parallèle alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Les photos de leurs enfants accrochées au mur lui rappelaient sans cesse que c'était lui l'intrus dans leur vie.

-Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose, une tasse de thé? suggéra Ginny en faisant un pas vers la cuisine.

-Non, merci, déclina le blond poliment.

-Moi j'en prendrais bien une, s'il te plaît, répondit une voix qui le fit se retourner.

Harry se tenait en haut de l'escalier menant au deuxième, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard brillant posé sur lui.

Draco déglutit.

Existait-il une position plus inconfortable que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, entre son amant et l'épouse de ce dernier? Il ne croyait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, bien évidemment, depuis que son client était revenu vivre ici, c'était ainsi. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps, c'était trop difficile de garder ce masque d'impassibilité en sa présence, cette distance artificielle et mensongère alors que toutes les nuits, l'ancien gryffondor l'appelait. Un sort de silence comme seule protection dans le noir de son salon, pour lui dire combien il lui manquait, combien il avait envie d'un moment seul avec lui, combien il l'aimait tandis que sa femme était assoupie un étage plus haut.

Draco aurait voulu se dire qu'il était une meilleure personne que cela. Il aurait espéré ressentir la morsure de la culpabilité et ne pas être capable de regarder Ginny en face, mais la vérité c'est qu'il le pouvait.

Son téléphone cellulaire regorgeait de leurs échanges enflammés depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et lorsqu'il se trouvait devant elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un moins que rien, un salaud et pire, il la haïssait de cette maison qu'elle partageait avec lui, de ce quotidien qu'elle lui dérobait, de leurs souvenirs ensemble qui auraient dû être les siens et de la manière dont elle posait parfois sa main sur la cuisse de son époux lorsqu'ils étaient assis tous les trois dans leur salon. Il avait pleinement conscience que ses sentiments à l'égard de Ginny étaient injustes, qu'au contraire, c'était elle qui était trompée et dont le cœur serait piétiné de savoir ce qui se tramait devant elle sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Harry avait toujours prétendu qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux, qu'il n'y en avait même jamais eu, mais Draco peinait à le croire lorsqu'il voyait dans le regard de sa femme cette même dévotion qu'il devait être possible de percevoir dans le sien. Il n'était jamais monté au deuxième, n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils partageaient ou non la même chambre, mais il avait des doutes sur la version du brun. Il se doutait que ses paroles apaisantes avaient pour but de l'épargner, lui aussi, mais il ne disait rien, ayant préféré le déni jusqu'à présent à une vérité qui le ferait trop souffrir.

Peut-être était-il comme Ginny, au fond, complètement amoureux d'un homme qui leur mentait à tous les deux, d'une certaine façon. Était-il lui aussi aveuglé par la passion que lui inspirait cet homme? Incapable de voir clair lorsqu'il posait son regard sur lui. Se persuadant de tout son être qu'il était sien lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur son corps, oblitérant le fait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, que cela en soit était questionnant, pour se laisser emporter par le flot d'émotions qui, comme une puissante marée, balayait tout en lui, le laissant pantelant, transi, ensorcelé.

Harry descendit l'escalier et Ginny disparut dans la cuisine. Draco se retrouva face à lui, pris au dépourvu, les bras le long du corps et le cœur à découvert. Sans même hésiter, le brun s'en saisit d'un regard et le tordit sans compassion en s'approchant un peu trop de lui pour leur propre bien à tous les deux.

-Bonjour, murmura l'ancien Chef des Aurors.

Draco ne bougea pas, cependant, inspirant lentement l'odeur enivrante de l'eau de Cologne de cet homme à qui, désormais, il ne savait plus offrir de résistance, il tressaillit.

-Bonjour, répondit le blond d'une voix étouffée.

Il se retint de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de combler ce vide de quelques centimètres, de goûter à ce qui lui était défendu. Qu'était-il? Un adolescent? Pour ne pas être capables de se passer de lui pendant quelques jours, pour espérer qu'une maladresse de sa part ne fasse se toucher leurs corps, pour souhaiter que Ginny ne sorte jamais de cette cuisine. Il avait honte de cet empressement indigne de lui, mais ne parvenait pas à le taire.

Et juste au moment où il sentait ses réserves s'émietter et son corps se pencher inexorablement vers celui d'Harry, ce dernier fit un pas vers sa femme qui revenait, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel reposaient un service à thé et des biscuits. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, comme il était ridicule.

-Draco est allé voir James aujourd'hui, il va bien, semble-t-il, dit Ginny qui n'avait rien vu du trouble de l'avocat et qui les invita à prendre place au salon à sa suite.

-C'est exact, répondit le blond en la suivant, puis en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil en cuir marron qu'il occupait habituellement, s'il était possible de dire qu'il existait dans leur insoutenable cérémonie une chose telle qu'une habitude.

Harry prit place aux côtés de sa femme sur le canapé et servit le thé en silence.

-A-t-on des nouvelles de ce qui se passe le concernant, dit Ginny d'une voix faussement détachée, Draco pinça les lèvres, il lui avait déjà répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire de ses échanges avec son fils puisque ceux-ci étaient protégés par le secret professionnel, mais la rousse s'essayait toujours quand même.

Draco n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre qu'Harry intervint.

-Tu sais très bien que Draco ne peut rien nous dire, trancha-t-il.

Elle fit une moue.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de savoir ce qui arrivera à mon fils! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

L'avocat pouvait sentir la tension monter entre eux, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet et il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'avant son arrivée, ils s'étaient sûrement querellés vu la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient montés sur leurs grands chevaux.

-Il doit faire face et prendre la responsabilité de ses gestes! Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Il a fait son choix ce soir-là! répondit Harry en haussant le ton.

Draco n'avait jamais entendu son amant user de tels termes pour parler de James. Au contraire, lorsque le sujet était soulevé entre eux, il prenait normalement la défense de son aîné, alors qu'avec sa femme, c'était tout autre. Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi? Tu penses que c'était ce que je souhaitais? Mon mari et mon fils accusés de meurtre, de… d'être un néo-mangemort! Et toi, tu te terres depuis le début loin de nous, loin de moi et tu fais comme si tout cela ne regardait que toi, comme si ça ne nous affectait pas, nous, ta famille! MAIS ÇA NOUS AFFECTE! ÇA NOUS CONCERNE! Tu penses quoi? Que c'est ce à quoi je rêvais que ma vie ressemble? Et bien, détrompe-toi! Et maintenant avec James, tu es si… détaché… James, ton fils, est à Azkaban, TON FILS, HARRY! Cela ne te fait donc rien? s'emporta Ginny en se levant brusquement, le visage rougi par la colère.

-BIEN SÛR QUE ÇA ME FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE! Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Il a fait ses choix, Ginny, il a décidé de joindre les rangs des néo-mangemorts et il a tué Anna Goyle malgré le fait que je lui criais de ne pas le faire! QU'ATTENDS-TU DE MOI?

Ginny éclata soudain en sanglots.

\- Tout… tout ceci est un cauchemar Harry… si j'avais su… si j'avais su que ce serait ainsi…

-QUOI? Tu ne m'aurais pas épousé? Tu ne m'aurais pas fait d'enfant? cracha Harry, le regard noir.

Aucun des deux ne faisait attention à la présence de l'avocat qui les écoutait, mal à l'aise de se trouver soudain au centre de ceci.

-Je n'en peux plus de tout ceci! Il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin d'être seule…

Harry ne répondit rien alors qu'il regardait sa femme se diriger vers l'entrée, enfiler son manteau rapidement et disparaître dans un craquement. Draco se sentit étrangement figé, puis il se racla la gorge.

-Je… je ferais mieux de partir, dit-il sans pour autant faire un mouvement.

Le regard vert se tourna vers lui, indéchiffrable. L'aura magique de l'ancien Gryffondor emplissait la pièce, signe des émotions intenses qui l'envahissaient.

-Non.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de… régler certaines choses.

-Non. Non, ne pars pas, dit Harry d'une voix étrangement froide.

-Je n'ai pas ma place… ici, répondit Draco en détournant le regard.

-Tais-toi.

-Harry…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que le brun avait comblé la distance entre eux et ravageait ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser exigeant. Draco se tendit, ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas l'endroit, mais toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté d'un coup. Il se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte du brun, le laissant investir sa bouche de sa langue et son corps de ses mains qui prenaient, caressaient, agrippaient comme si elles craignaient de le voir s'envoler.

Il avait pleinement conscience que ceci était insensé, qu'ils faisaient tout de travers, qu'il aurait dû exiger qu'il arrête, qu'ils réfléchissent avant d'agir, pour une fois. Mais la vérité c'était que cet homme dont il était éperdument amoureux lui avait douloureusement manqué et qu'il n'avait jamais été en mesure de très bien réfléchir dans ce genre de moment.

Il n'opposa pas de résistance lorsque son amant le poussa vers le canapé et l'y allongea, mais il sentait son souffle trembler dans sa trachée. Rien n'était réglé entre eux et il se sentait plus que jamais perdu.

Impatient et encore rempli de la colère que lui avait fait ressentir sa femme, Harry les déshabilla rapidement sans faire attention à la douceur de ses gestes. La barbe naissante du brun irritait la peau délicate du cou de Draco alors qu'il sentait son excitation grimper de plus en plus. Mais, malgré tout, son esprit n'était pas entièrement présent, trop occupé à tergiverser sur s'il devrait tout arrêter ou se laisser aller à son désir, comme il finissait toujours par le faire.

Il gémit en sentant le brun glisser une main sur son entrejambe, puis posa ses mains sur son torse pour le forcer à se reculer, légèrement.

-On ne peut pas, dit Draco, regrettant déjà d'interrompre un tel moment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

L'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je croyais que je pourrais, mais je ne peux pas, dit Draco en sentant sa voix trembler.

L'autre l'étudia un moment, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, après tout ce qui s'est passé, et je dois savoir ce que tu attends de moi, de nous, continua Draco. Je ne peux pas continuer à jouer le jeu devant ta femme, je ne peux pas accepter que tu continues à vivre ici avec elle, comme si rien de tout ceci n'existait, alors que tous les soirs nous nous appelons et que dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, nous en profitons pour baiser en vitesse. Ce… ce n'est pas la vie que je veux Harry, je pensais que je serais capable, mais non. Je te veux tout entier ou… pas du tout.

Harry posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, et Draco ferma les yeux dans le baiser, le savourant comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier.

-Laisse-moi jusqu'après mon procès, répondit le brun. C'est tout ce que je te demande, encore un peu de patience… Dès que le verdict tombera, je te promets que tout changera.

Et Draco acquiesça en silence, taisant cette voix à l'intérieur de lui alors que son amant le renversait de nouveau sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, mais… cette histoire se termine.

Et là je sens votre prochaine question : et ensuite?

Ma réponse : Ma prochaine fiction est déjà commencée et même publiée! Je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil, mais attention elle sort tout juste du four et elle est encore chaude!

10-4, l'antenne est à vous!

Merci de me suivre, de me lire et de commenter,

Harley


	20. Chapitre 20: Verdict

**Chapitre 20** : Verdict

Depuis l'instant où, six mois plus tôt, Draco avait croisé Harry à la sortie d'un procès, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait retenu son souffle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser au jury qu'il réalisa que pendant tout ce temps, il s'était inconsciemment attendu à se réveiller brutalement et à se rendre compte que rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette période n'était vrai. La pensée que tout ceci puisse n'être, au fond, qu'un terrible rêve lui semblait plus réaliste que son contraire.

La salle était évidemment pleine à craquer, le monde sorcier n'avait pas connu un procès aussi médiatisé depuis celui de Grindelwald, près de quatre-vingts ans auparavant. Nombre de ceux qui s'étaient rendus au ministère ce matin-là dans l'espoir d'assister à l'audition n'avaient pu avoir une place dans la salle qui ne pouvait contenir, entre ses murs d'un marbre obscur et inquiétant, qu'une cinquantaine de personnes. Face à Draco, Me Ellen Fry, la procureure de la poursuite, le regardait d'un air ne dissimulant d'aucune façon tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire frémir de colère.

Ni les regards des spectateurs ni ceux, perçants, des jurés et membres du magenmagot, n'incommodaient l'avocat, il était, enfin, sur son propre territoire, en pleine possession de ses moyens. C'était sa salle de cour et il prenait possession des lieux comme un roi en sa cour.

Sa voix glissait naturellement, sans jamais qu'il n'ait besoin de poser un œil sur les notes qui étaient disposées devant lui, caressant habilement chaque phrase, chaque intonation de son adresse au jury. Expliquant ce qui leur serait présenté en preuve par la poursuite, ce qu'ils devraient en retenir et, surtout, comment ils devraient l'interpréter. La défense, quant à elle, n'a pas à dévoiler son jeu, mais, par défiance, il s'enhardit à l'évoquer du bout des lèvres, ignorant les mains tremblantes d'Hermione qui agrippaient la balustrade séparant les avocats et la cour des spectateurs, et sans un regard pour Harry qui se trouvait derrière lui, dans le box des accusés.

Avant lui, Me Fry avait esquissé le portrait qu'elle s'apprêtait à peindre par le biais de sa preuve. Celui d'un héros déchu, se croyant au-dessus des lois. Un homme animé par de sombres émotions : la honte, la colère, la peur. La honte de son fils aîné, James, un néo-mangemort, emprisonné à Azkaban pour homicide involontaire. La colère qu'Adrian Pucey s'en prenne à lui et menace de tout révéler. La peur de tout perdre, son statut, sa réputation, sa popularité. Un homme qui, plutôt que de faire ce qui était juste, avait décidé d'assassiner Adrian Pucey, de sang-froid, animé du plus pur égoïsme, pour protéger sa propre réputation et non pas par amour paternel.

Draco, pour sa part, ne tenta pas de prétendre que son client était un homme parfait, mais bien un homme ordinaire, ayant ses défauts et ses qualités. Un père aimant, mais trop souvent absent vu son entière dévotion envers son travail. Un homme qui n'avait su voir la mauvaise tangente qu'avait prise son fils, puisque leur relation s'était malheureusement étiolée au fil du temps. Un homme brisé de cette terrible accusation qui pesait contre lui en plus du déplorable destin qu'avait connu son fils. Un homme qu'on avait piégé, qu'on accusait à tort et qui avait donné jusqu'à son existence au service de la communauté sorcière.

Une fois la première adresse au jury terminée, ce fut la danse des témoins de la poursuite qui débuta. Pour la défense, rien à faire, sauf que de s'objecter parfois à l'admissibilité de tel ou tel élément de preuve. Ici, aucune surprise puisque la preuve est dévoilée en entier à la défense en avance. Puis, ensuite, de contre-interroger pour tenter d'affaiblir la crédibilité des témoins ou bien, encore, de percer des trous dans la preuve.

Le premier témoin, un médicomage légiste de moins de trente ans et qui suait à profusion due à l'anxiété certainement provoquée par ce premier témoignage à la cour, situa l'heure de la mort aux alentours 23h30. Draco hocha la tête en l'écoutant réciter ce qu'il avait déjà lu à son rapport, il ferait témoigner Ginny qui viendrait confirmer que son mari était rentré ce soir-là à 23h30 bien précises, mais il ne pourrait mettre en preuve qu'il avait quitté Hermione une demi-heure plus tôt puisqu'il avait refusé qu'elle ne soit mêlée à cette histoire de près ou de loin. Mais ce n'était pas fatal et cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'à 23h30, Harry Potter était chez lui et certainement pas en train d'assassiner qui que ce soit et il allait miser là-dessus.

Puis, les jours et les témoins se succédèrent, les Aurors chargés de l'enquête, une secrétaire qui trouvait Harry tendu depuis quelque temps, le gardien de nuit qui ne l'avait pas vu revenir au bureau ce soir-là tandis que dans la version que Potter avait donnée lors de son arrestation, il disait qu'il avait travaillé toute la soirée et était ensuite rentré directement chez lui. Chaque jour, les spectateurs étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Chaque jour, la présence de Harry, à moins de deux mètres derrière lui semblait imperméable à ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux alors que Draco se démenait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa carrière puisque jamais auparavant l'enjeu n'avait été aussi colossal. C'était sa vie qu'il jouait, son futur, son espoir juvénile d'une vie imaginée en pleine nuit lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques qui n'en finissaient plus, murmurées de peur d'être entendus. Cette vie qu'il espérait, qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts et, parfois, souvent, qu'il doutait de plus en plus lui être due.

Interrogatoire. Contre-interrogatoire. Ajournement. Dépôt de pièces. Objection. Rejetée. Objection. Maintenue. Et bien vite, trop vite, peut-être…

-Preuve de la poursuite close, avez-vous une défense à faire valoir? demanda la juge sous le regard toujours avide de ces jurés qui, malgré les longues journées à se faire abreuver de demi-vérités, ne semblaient aucunement lassés de ce spectacle.

-Oui, votre Honneur, avait répondu Draco sans ciller.

Et puis Ginny, étrangement sûr d'elle, debout dans la boîte aux témoins. Elle témoignait à la perfection, sous la conduite ferme de l'avocat de son mari qui l'avait préparé avec une minutie frôlant l'obsession. Ses yeux ne quittaient le jury et ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le lutrin, immobiles.

-Où était la baguette de votre époux lorsqu'il est venu vous rejoindre? demanda Draco.

-Je… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas remarqué, répondit-elle comme si elle était surprise par la question.

Elle lissa ses cheveux d'une main, puis la replaça devant elle.

-Où la range-t-il habituellement lorsqu'il dort? continua le blond.

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépend, répondit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

-Il n'a pas d'habitude précise?

-Non.

Il ratura quelque chose sur le parchemin posé devant lui. Dans la salle, quelqu'un toussa.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous marié?

-Vingt-deux ans.

-Et en vingt-deux ans, vous n'avez jamais remarqué que monsieur Potter avait une quelconque habitude concernant l'endroit où il range sa baguette la nuit?

-Non.

Il se retint de sourire. Me Fry le regardait suspicieusement, se demandant sans aucun doute où il se dirigeait avec cette histoire de baguette, ignorant qu'il avait encore une carte dans son jeu.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, madame la juge, dit-il se rassoyant et dégageant le bas de sa toge d'un mouvement naturel, pour éviter de la froisser.

Maintenant, elle était soumise au contre-interrogatoire de Me Fry et la tête haute, gardait son sang-froid et répondait avec un aplomb que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver saisissante dans cette force qu'elle dégageait soudain et il s'efforça à ne pas se retourner vers Harry de peur de lire dans son regard quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt d'y voir. Il se demanda si c'était cela qui avait attiré son amant vers elle dans un premier temps, s'il avait pensé qu'elle serait en mesure de porter à elle seule le poids de ses mensonges puisque lui-même en était incapable. Comment pouvait-elle supporter une telle chose? Astoria elle n'avait pas pu et il ne lui en avait voulu, au contraire, il s'en voulait à lui-même de lui avoir imposé cela.

Il chassa ses pensées, reportant son attention sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

-Non, c'est bien 23h30, répondit Ginny pour la troisième fois, imperturbable.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine?

-23h30, j'ai vu l'heure sur le cadran, je m'en souviens très bien.

-On peut dire que cela tombe bien pour votre époux.

-Objection, argumentatif, interrompit Malfoy et Ginny se tourna vers lui, surprise.

-Retenue, lui accorda la juge.

-Je retire ma question, grimaça la procureure sans un regard pour son confrère et elle continua ses questions, revenant encore et encore sur le témoignage de Ginny, tentant de mettre en doute ce qu'elle avait dit, d'affecter sa crédibilité, mais rien à faire, l'épouse de l'accusé lui tenait tête coûte que coûte.

Un silence.

-N'est-il pas exact que votre mari n'a pas visité votre fils une seule fois depuis qu'il est à Azkaban?

Ginny serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Draco, espérant sans doute qu'il s'objecte de nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien, cette question était parfaitement légale.

-Répondez, madame Potter, exigea Me Fry.

-Oui, mais…

-N'est-il pas vrai que, pour votre part, vous avez rendu visite à votre fils plus de vingt fois au cours des deux derniers mois? continua l'avocate.

-Oui, mais ce…

-Est-ce que j'ai raison de dire qu'à au moins une de ses vingt occasions, vous avez demandé à monsieur Potter de vous accompagner.

Ginny soupira.

-Oui.

-Plus d'une fois?

-Oui.

-Et votre mari n'est jamais venu?

-Non.

Un autre silence, cette fois ponctué du son des plumes des jurés qui griffonnaient avidement dans leurs calepins. Ginny pinça les lèvres. Draco ne cilla pas, il savait que Me Fry tenterait d'aller dans cette direction, c'était prévisible.

-Madame Potter, n'est-il pas exact que votre mari est impulsif?

-Non!

-Non? Madame Weasley, vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est produit lors de la finale de Quidditch de Poudlard durant de la septième année de votre fils James.

Ginny regarda cette fois clairement Draco, mais il se contenta de lui indiquer de répondre d'un bref signe de tête.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous rafraîchir la mémoire, minauda Me Fry d'une façon qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Votre fils James et l'un de ses amis ont violemment battu un joueur de l'autre équipe et…

-Ça n'a aucun rapport! s'insurgea Ginny, cette fois avec colère.

L'une des membres du jury, une petite sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années, au visage rond et naturellement affable haussa les sourcils et murmura quelque chose au juré assis à côté d'elle qui hocha légèrement la tête. Draco pinça les lèvres, mécontent, espérant que Ginny retrouve son sang-froid et se souvienne de ce qu'il lui avait dit et répété avant qu'elle ne témoigne : « quoi qu'il arrive, reste calme et posée, ne te laisse pas prendre au jeu de Me Fry ». Mais c'était encore trop demander à ces putains de gryffondor de gérer un tant soit peu leurs émotions. L'avocate de la procureure semblait prendre plaisir à faire perdre ses moyens à l'épouse de l'accusé et elle faisait lentement tourner la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts peints d'un rouge vulgaire en enchaînant les questions, suivant sa feuille de notes du coin de l'œil.

-Vous prétendez que votre époux n'est pas impulsif. Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi, il y a quatre ans, monsieur Potter a menacé publiquement madame Rita Skeeter de s'en prendre à elle si elle publiait l'histoire concernant votre fils? demanda Me Fry avec triomphe.

-Aucune accusation n'a été portée! rétorqua la rousse, le visage rouge, tandis que plusieurs membres du jury prenaient furieusement des notes. Vous… vous… ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, vous ne la connaissez pas! Cette femme est une vipère, elle a toujours tout fait pour nous pourrir la vie! C'est injuste de ressortir cette histoire, ça n'a absolument aucun rapport, AUCUN! Si cette femme vous aurait fait la moitié de ce qu'elle nous a fait, vous ne l'auriez pas seulement menacé, vous auriez fait bien pire!

Bien qu'en apparence, Draco semblait calme et posé, il bouillait à l'intérieur. Ginny était tombée droit dans le panneau et l'émotivité qu'elle venait de démontrer n'améliorait en rien sa crédibilité, bien au contraire. Tout comme cette manière qu'elle avait eue de tenter de dissimuler les torts passés de son mari.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, votre honneur, conclut l'avocate en se rassoyant.

La juge qui présidait le procès se tourna alors vers Draco tandis que Ginny, le visage rougi et le souffle court, quittait le box des témoins pour aller prendre place dans la salle aux côtés d'Hermione, maintenant que son témoignage était terminé, elle pouvait assister au reste de l'audience.

-D'autres témoins? demanda la juge en se tournant vers l'avocat de la défense.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, madame la juge, dit simplement Malfoy en se levant.

Il n'avait guère le choix de faire témoigner Harry, mais il redoutait ce témoignage depuis le jour où il avait su qu'il devrait le représenter. L'ancien gryffondor était têtu et le préparer avait été un véritable cauchemar puisqu'il n'écoutait en rien les conseils de son avocat. C'était à se demander pourquoi il avait requis ses services dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, Harry répondit patiemment aux premières questions que lui posa Draco, il était posé et l'avocat espérait que son statut d'ancien chef des Aurors et de Sauveur du monde sorcier lui attribuerait un certain degré de crédibilité aux yeux des jurés. Ces derniers l'observaient avec un intérêt renouvelé et semblaient boire chaque mot de son témoignage qui était, bien entendu, celui qu'ils attendaient depuis plus d'une semaine. Le témoignage de Harry n'était en rien comme celui qu'avait fait son épouse. Il n'avait visiblement pas la même aisance qu'elle à s'exprimer en public et butait parfois sur un mot, hésitait sur une tournure de phrase. Cela n'était cependant aucunement problématique, au contraire, cela conférait une plus grande crédibilité à son témoignage qui, alors, ne semblait pas préparé d'avance.

Il parla de sa relation avec son fils James, de son travail. Du fait qu'il n'était en rien au courant des activités de son fils. Harry raconta que ce soir-là, il se souvenait avoir diné chez lui en compagnie de sa femme, de son fils James et de sa copine, Sidney. Par la suite, il s'était rendu au travail et y était resté jusqu'à environ 23h30 et il était ensuite rentré directement chez lui. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas mentionné sa rencontre avec Hermione, vers 23h00, puisqu'il refusait de la mêler à tout ceci. Mais, tout de même, si Adrian Pucey avait été tué vers 23h30, cela signifiait qu'il aurait dû transplaner depuis la ville de Bath immédiatement après le meurtre. Or, on savait que le corps avait été déplacé et rapidement dissimulé dans un fossé en bordure de route. C'était impossible qu'il ait eu le temps de faire tout cela et d'être de retour chez lui pour 23h30 et c'est ce que Draco tentait de démontrer.

Le contre-interrogatoire dura le reste de la journée, mais Harry sut demeurer calme et se contenta de répéter, sans cesse la même version, encore et encore. Me Fry ne put rien en tirer. Au final, cela se déroula bien mieux que Draco ne l'avait imaginé.

La cour ajourna au lendemain et alors que tout le monde se levait en même temps que la juge, Harry agrippa le dos de la toge de Draco pour le forcer à s'approcher de lui.

-Je veux te parler, murmura-t-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une petite salle insonorisée aménagée non loin de la salle d'audience pour les rencontres entre avocats et clients. Draco retira aussitôt son rabat et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Maintenant que l'adrénaline du procès s'estompait, il réalisait combien il était fatigué.

-Tu as bien témoigné, mais j'aurais…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, le coupa Harry en prenant place sur l'une des chaises, bientôt imité par le blond.

-Très bien, répondit simplement le blond, il comprenait et de toute manière, le sort en était jeté.

-Demain, c'est bien la dernière journée du procès?

-Oui, mais ensuite les jurés devront se réunir pour prendre une décision et cela peut prendre un certain temps, parfois plusieurs jours, voire semaines.

Harry acquiesça lentement, pensif, puis il posa doucement sa main sur celle de Draco qui le laissa faire, appréciant ce contact, aussi simple soit-il. Il observa le visage de celui qu'on appelait autrefois le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le survivant et qui maintenant s'était vu relégué au statut de héros déchu. Pas une fois Harry ne lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son procès et à son accusation. Il était pourtant son avocat et, dans d'autres domaines, l'ancien Auror ne se gênait pas pour l'abreuver de ce qu'il pensait, mais pas à ce sujet. Draco avait déjà essayé de lui poser des questions, mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à un mur. Alors, il avait renoncé, se contentant d'élaborer avec lui sa stratégie de défense et de lui expliquer comment les choses se dérouleraient sans jamais déborder de ce cadre.

Peut-être, aussi, Harry sentait-il son malaise qu'il faisait pourtant tout pour dissimuler. Car, malgré le fait qu'il prétendait vouloir que son amant se confie à lui, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par toute cette histoire. Il avait beau gagner sa vie à défendre des criminels et à entendre à longueur de journée des histoires sordides, c'était autre chose que cela touche sa vie privée. Surtout, qu'au fond de lui, il ne savait pas s'il désirait connaître la vérité dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'imparfaite. Une partie de lui croyait James lorsqu'il racontait la relation qu'il avait avec son père en voyant la manière dont Harry traitait présentement son fils. Étant lui-même père, il ne pouvait qu'être déçu du comportement de son amant. Il lui était impossible de s'imaginer dans une position similaire avec son propre fils qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Comment une telle indifférence, une telle rancœur était-elle possible? Comment avaient-ils pu s'éloigner à un point tel qu'ils étaient devenus plus encore que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. C'était inconcevable.

Une chose était certaine, l'homme assis devant lui n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais, d'un autre côté, qui l'est?

Et la chaleur de cette main dans la sienne, de ce regard sur lui, lui faisait oublier aussi rapidement ses appréhensions que si elles n'avaient même jamais existées au départ. Cette manière qu'il avait de l'envoûter le charmait et le terrifiait tout à la fois. Il n'était pas homme à perdre le contrôle et pourtant, avec Harry, il se sentait tomber, à toute vitesse, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher et c'était puissant, déroutant, excitant, horrifiant.

-J'ai peur, Dray, dit simplement le brun, après un long moment et l'avocat serra avec un peu plus de force la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, succombant à cette soudaine vulnérabilité, saisissant cet instant de vérité et s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces.

Le lendemain, le procès reprit.

-Est-ce que cela clôt votre défense, Me Malfoy? demanda la juge en glissant ses mains sous les longues manches noires de sa toge, comme si elle avait froid, tout à coup.

-Non, il me reste un témoin, répondit Draco sans se retourner vers Harry qu'il entendit bouger dans le box des accusés, évidemment, il ne lui en avait pas parlé puisqu'il savait qu'elle réaction il aurait. Monsieur James Potter.

Une onde de surprise sembla balayer l'assistance, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il commença l'interrogatoire.

-Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre, monsieur Potter, demanda Draco, son regard rivé sur celui du jeune homme en qui il n'avait nulle confiance.

-J'étais resté dormir chez mes parents ce soir-là, avec Sidney, ma copine, répondit James.

Les questions continuèrent et James y répondait comme prévu, même s'il semblait incapable de s'empêcher d'adopter un ton arrogant à chaque réponse, comme s'il avait bien mieux à faire que d'être là à témoigner. Il pouffa lorsque Draco lui demanda si son père était au courant qu'il était appartenait à un groupe de néo-mangemort et répondit que non, qu'il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se faire prendre et que de toute manière, son père se foutait bien de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Un murmure parcourut la salle à ces paroles et la juge ordonna le silence. Draco entendit Harry marmonner quelque chose derrière lui, mais il l'ignora. Il ferait face plus tard à sa colère. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure, tout ce qui lui importait était de gagner ce procès.

-Sidney faisait-elle elle aussi partie du groupe de néo-mangemorts? demanda Draco.

-Ouais, en fait, c'est elle qui connaissait l'un des membres, le frère d'un de ses amies je crois, répondit le jeune homme en appuyant avec nonchalance ses poignets menottés contre la barre.

Le fils de Harry s'était laissé pousser la barbe en prison et cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Il paraissait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement, Draco se demanda si c'était le but ou si c'était une vaine tentative de ne plus ressembler à ce père qu'il méprisait. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas jetés un seul regard depuis que le plus jeune avait été amené dans la salle, menotté et escorté par deux Aurors qui patientaient de chaque côté de la salle d'audience. Au fur et à mesure que le fils de Harry décrivait la relation ou plutôt l'absence de relation qu'il avait avec son père, il pouvait voir les sourcils des jurés se froncer davantage. Draco tentait de prouver que le jeune homme n'avait aucune raison de mentir pour venir en aide à son père, bien au contraire, qu'il aurait sans doute préféré le voir condamner par pure méchanceté et donc, que cela ne rendait son témoignage que plus crédible.

James raconta à son tour la soirée du meurtre. Comment il avait diné avec son père, sa mère et Sidney.

-Et à quelle heure est arrivé votre père? demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas trop, assez tard, mais pas tant que cela, car Sidney et moi n'étions pas encore couchés.

Les questions de Draco s'enchaînèrent tout comme les réponses du témoin et il se rapprochait inexorablement du but, de la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de témoigner. Bien que tout ne reposait pas sur lui, il était bien conscient que le jeune homme avait entre ses mains le pouvoir d'aider la cause de son père ou de lui nuire de manière tout aussi profonde. Il se lança.

-Ce soir-là, après le retour de votre père, avez-vous vu sa baguette? demanda Draco, la voix peu plus tendue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

James tourna alors la tête vers lui, le jaugeant du regard et l'instant de silence qu'il prit avant de répondre sembla durer une éternité à l'avocat qui retenait son souffle.

-Oui, elle était sur la table console, près de l'entrée, finit pas répondre James, une lueur presque moqueuse dans le regard.

Draco respira à nouveau.

-Qui aurait pu voir que la baguette se trouvait à cet endroit?

James haussa les épaules.

-N'importe qui.

-Et qui aurait pu, disons, la prendre?

-N'importe qui, répéta James avec froideur.

-Mais encore… insista l'avocat.

-Sidney, c'est certain, répondit James. Même que c'est elle qui m'a fait remarquer qu'elle se trouvait là.

Bien entendu, que lui aussi l'avait vu à cet endroit ou à un autre, pensa Draco et qu'à n'importe quel moment il aurait pu s'en saisir juste avant de transplaner pour aller tuer Adrian Pucey. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il accusait à présent sa copine dont le corps venait à peine de refroidir. Tout plutôt que de prendre la responsabilité de son geste alors qu'ils savaient tous deux qui avait vraiment tué Adrian Pucey et une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas Sidney. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de sa part et de toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui demandait, même s'il aurait donné cher pour le voir assis à la place de son père, là où il méritait d'être. Il ne put s'empêcher d'insister, de lui faire goûter, un instant, à ce qu'il aurait dû vivre.

-Et vous? demanda l'avocat en levant un sourcil, seul signe de l'irritation que provoquait chez lui ce petit con.

-Quoi? répondit le jeune homme avec un air complètement désintéressé.

Maintenant, il en était certain, James jouait avec lui et s'il n'eut pas été dans une salle de cour bondée, il lui aurait donné la raclée de sa vie.

-La baguette, auriez-vous pu, disons, la prendre? insista Draco.

-Je ne l'ai pas prise! N'importe qui aurait pu la prendre, n'importe qui! Je n'ai pas vu si Sidney l'a prise, mais elle aurait pu. Moi, je ne l'ai pas prise!

Draco serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'il avait demandé à James d'inventer cette histoire de baguette sur la table console pour appuyer la version de sa mère. Lui qui prétendait n'avoir rien vu et qui, supposément, ne se souvenait de rien de cette soirée. Il ne se rappelait soi-disant même pas d'avoir entendu son père rentrer plus tard ce soir-là. L'avocat savait bien que le fils de son amant lui mentait et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir ce soir-là vers 23h30, mais ça, jamais James ne l'admettrait.

Draco était bien conscient que cette histoire de baguette serait de nature à soulever un doute, surtout si elle était soutenue par la version de Ginny et c'était la seule thèse à laquelle se raccrocher. Jamais, de toute sa carrière, il n'avait fait une telle chose, demander à un témoin de se parjurer, il pourrait être radié à vie, mais cette fois les enjeux étaient trop grands. Et puis, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, ce n'était qu'un léger appui à la version de Ginny, qu'une aide apportée à la vérité qui, sinon, semblait un peu trop ténue, un peu trop flou, comme l'était toujours la version des gens honnêtes. Alors ce n'était pas si mal, non?

-Donc, n'importe qui aurait pu la prendre et…

-Objection, le témoin a déjà répondu plusieurs fois à cette question et, par ailleurs, c'est à se demander s'il s'agit bien du témoin de mon confrère puisqu'on dirait qu'il le contre-interroge davantage qu'il ne l'interroge! interrompit la procureure de la poursuite en se levant dans un bruissement de toge, la greffière lui jeta un regard ennuyé lorsque son mouvement souleva les parchemins posés près d'elle et manqua de les jeter par terre.

-Je retire ma question, dit simplement Draco avant que la juge ne tranche l'objection. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de questions.

Mieux valait arrêter là, il avait réussi à place la baguette sur la table console et c'était bien suffisant, le reste il le plaiderait. Il se rassit en écouta d'une oreille le contre-interrogatoire de Me Fry qui s'acharna à tenter de convaincre le jury qu'on ne pouvait croire aucune parole qui s'échappait de la bouche de James Potter, un criminel condamné pour homicide involontaire et, qui plus est, le fils de l'accusé. Mais l'attention du jury semblait déjà s'être envolée.

* * *

Harry : «J'ai envie de toi.»

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil au message texte qu'il venait de recevoir avant de reposer l'appareil sur son bureau, lisant et relisant la plaidoirie qu'il préparait depuis trois jours. Raturant et ajoutant des passages selon les témoignages entendus. Contre toute attente, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Harry, après le témoignage de James, ce dernier n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais plutôt contre fils. Bien entendu, Draco ne lui laissa pas voir ce qu'il pensait de la manière dont il avait élevé son fils, sachant trop bien que non seulement cela ne mènerait nulle part, mais, qu'en plus, cela précipiterait une dispute entre eux. Ce qu'il tenait à éviter. Draco s'était contenté d'écouter Harry maugréer contre James, disant qu'il avait tout donné à cet enfant, tout sacrifié et que ce n'était qu'un ingrat d'avoir osé parler de lui et de leur relation de la sorte.

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau contre le bois massif du bureau. Cette fois-ci, il l'ignora. Il devait se concentrer et son amant devrait le laisser travailler en paix s'il espérait pouvoir un jour encore avoir la chance de mettre le genre d'idées qu'il semblait avoir en tête, ou plutôt ailleurs, à exécution. Il soupira, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit les paroles de l'ancien Auror et cette distorsion entre sa vision de sa relation avec son fils et celle que ce dernier en avait. C'était pour le moins questionnant.

À peine une minute plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone retentissait, Draco hésita un instant, puis décrocha.

-Sache que pendant que tu m'envoies des messages indécents, je me fends en quatre à tenter de t'éviter de passer le reste de tes jours à Azkaban, alors fais-nous plaisir à tous les deux et va te branler vite fait, bien fait et laisse-moi travailler!

-Tu sembles tendu… répondit Harry à l'autre bout du fil, par le moins du monde affecté par les paroles du blond.

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération tant à cause de la bêtise de son amant qu'à cause de la stupide chaleur qui se répandit pernicieusement dans son ventre à l'entente de cette voix.

-As-tu d'autres remarques aussi pertinentes à me faire ou est-ce que tu te limiteras seulement à celle-ci? rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement, agacé sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne réussiras pas à me mettre en colère et à me faire raccrocher. Penses-tu donc que je te connais si peu?

Le blond laissa tomba la plume qu'il tenait toujours à la main et laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise en cuir de son bureau. Il rendait les armes.

-Bon. Tu as réussi, j'abandonne tout ce que j'étais en train de faire et tu n'auras que toi à blâmer quand le seul qui pourra te faire la conversation sera Goyle, dans la cellule voisine.

-Je lui passerai tes salutations, répondit Harry avec un sourire dans la voix.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel comprenant difficilement comment l'autre pouvait faire des blagues à ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de combattre le stress. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette irritation envers son amant et il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas seulement due à tout ce qui entourait James Potter. L'image de Harry, posant sa main dans le creux du dos de son épouse alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de cour pour rentrer chez eux lui revint en tête, mais il la chassa avec impatience. Il aimait penser qu'il était au-dessus d'une chose aussi futile que la jalousie. Et pourtant…

-Tu veux parler, parlons alors. En as-tu discuté avec ta femme?

Silence.

-Harry, il me semblait que tu avais envie de parler et pourtant je te trouve bien silencieux, ajouta l'avocat avec un peu plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il était fatigué par tous ces jours de procès, stressé et en plus, malgré les promesses de Harry, ce dernier n'avait toujours rien dit à sa femme concernant son intention de se séparer dès la fin du procès. Draco ne demandait pas à ce qu'il lui annonce pour eux deux, mais au moins, qu'il mette cartes sur table au sujet de sa volonté de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces conversations murmurées en pleine nuit, de ces regards à la dérobée et de ces promesses qui ne se réalisaient jamais.

-On avait dit que je le ferais à la fin du procès, Dray, répondit Harry dont le ton n'avait, tout à coup, plus rien de joyeux.

-Le procès est fini, il ne reste que les plaidoiries, elle a déjà témoigné, ça ne change plus rien. J'en ai assez d'attendre, c'est…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, elle est tellement bouleversée par tout cela, le coupa-t-il.

Draco soupira de nouveau. Toujours la même rengaine.

-Et moi, tu penses que je ne le suis pas? rétorqua-t-il, de la jalousie plein la voix.

Il se détestait lorsqu'il était comme ça, faible, minable, plaintif.

Un silence, encore.

-Dray... je… ce n'est pas si facile, mais je te promets qu'après le procès, les choses changeront et que je vais le lui dire. Je… tu sais que je t'aime, tu sais qu'entre elle et moi, même si en apparence nous sommes toujours un couple, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, je sais que tu me l'as déjà dit, se contenta-t-il de répondre du bout des lèvres, de mauvaise foi.

-Nous allons vivre ensemble dès que ce sera terminé, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi en ce moment, j'aimerais te faire l'amour pendant des heures, tu me manques, je ne fais que penser à toi, il n'y a que toi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Les mots traversèrent Draco comme s'il était un fantôme, ne touchant rien sur leur passage. Harry avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de toute cela. Il était trop fatigué pour penser correctement, il aurait dû se taire. Il se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien, si nous désirons que tous ces rêves se réalisent, je serais mieux de me remettre au travail, répondit-il simplement, puis il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Le jury mis trois jours avant de rendre son verdict. Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de cour, sous les flashs des caméras des journalistes, Ginny fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras, puis se elle recula légèrement pour le laisser l'embrasser comme si c'eut été la dernière fois. Draco détourna le regard en serrant la mâchoire.

Non-coupable.

Harry Potter était désormais un homme libre. Libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, de tenir ses promesses ou de les rompre et cela se révéla plus terrifiant encore pour Draco que l'attente du verdict ne l'avait été. Si bien que le goût de la victoire en fut teinté pour lui.

Draco se rendit directement au bureau, comme il en avait l'habitude à la fin de ses journées de cour. Daphnée l'y attendait, mais Adam était déjà parti. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et lui offrit un verre de champagne sans alcool, il haussa un sourcil.

-Ma foi, je ne sais pas comment je devrais prendre ta surprise, doutais-tu à ce point de mon talent? dit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Le plus gros procès qu'ait jamais connu le monde sorcier, évidemment que je doutais! se moqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Que vas-tu faire ce soir pour célébrer cela?

-M'effondrer dans mon canapé et me faire livrer de l'indien, mentit-il.

Harry et lui avaient plutôt prévu de se retrouver chez lui après qu'il aurait annoncé à Ginny que c'était terminé entre eux. Évidemment, il avait attendu jusqu'au jour du verdict pour lui annoncer et cela agaçait prodigieusement l'ancien serpentard, mais, au moins, ce serait bientôt fait et derrière eux. Ils se rejoindraient au domicile de Draco plus tard dans la soirée. Draco se doutait que cela prendrait un certain temps à Harry, mettre fin à un mariage ne se réglait pas en quelques minutes, mais, en même temps, s'éterniser ne pouvait que rendre la chose plus difficile, selon lui.

Après qu'il eut assuré Daphnée une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il avait réellement envie d'aller se reposer chez lui et qu'il l'eût convaincu qu'il était bel et bien épuisé et que oui, il irait diner avec elle un autre soir pour célébrer cela, il finit par transplaner chez lui. Il regarda son cellulaire, mais il n'avait aucun message de Harry. Il téléphona au restaurant indien du coin et commanda une quantité démesurée de nourriture, suffisamment pour que le brun puisse se servir lorsqu'il arriverait.

Il jeta un œil vers la lettre de Scorpius qu'il avait reçu la veille et qui traînait toujours sur la table du salon. Son fils lui annonçait que Lysander et lui avaient été admis dans le nouveau club de Welters qui venait d'être créé. De ce que Draco en avait compris, c'était un sport d'équipe se jouant sur une sorte de damier géant fait de toutes sortes de matières sur lequel on devait faire avancer une petite balle à l'aide de charmes complexes. Tout cela lui semblait d'un ennui profond, d'autant plus qu'un match pouvait durer plusieurs heures. Il fut plus qu'étonné que son fils et, plus encore, que Lysander s'intéressent à une telle chose. En fait, c'était même plutôt suspicieux et il pria pour que ce ne fut pas une autre de leurs bêtises qui se tramait sous tout cela. Dans sa lettre, Scorpius lui faisait également promettre de lui donner des nouvelles du verdict lorsqu'il en aurait. Il griffonna donc une réponse rapide, puisqu'il avait déjà répondu la veille à la lettre et envoya son hibou en lui faisant promettre de se dépêcher pour qu'il apprenne la nouvelle avant ceux qui étaient abonnés à la Gazette du sorcier.

À vingt-deux heures, il vérifia pour une moins une vingtième fois son téléphone, toujours rien. Il hésita un moment, puis envoya un message à son amant. « Tout va bien? »

Aucune réponse.

À minuit, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse aux cinq messages et aux deux appels qu'il avait faits, il se décida à appeler de nouveau, mécontent, mais, au même instant, son téléphone sonna et il se rua sur l'appareil.

-Harry? répondit-il aussitôt, détestant cet empressement dans sa voix.

-Euh… non, c'est Pansy.

-Ah…

-J'appelle au mauvais moment, dit-elle, ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une constatation.

-Non, c'est juste… il est tard, répondit Draco sans parvenir à cacher la déception dans sa voix.

-Pardon, j'avais mal calculé le décalage horaire.

Après les évènements au manoir Lestrange, Pansy s'était réfugiée à Boston, aux États-Unis. Même si aucune accusation n'avait été portée contre elle, elle préférait se faire oublier quelque temps des autorités et, de toute manière, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à refaire sa vie en Angleterre, pas avec le nom qu'elle portait. Il avait été d'abord déçu qu'elle parte alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, mais il comprenait. Par ailleurs, elle et Draco avaient gardé contact et malgré la déception que ce ne fut pas Harry qui lui téléphonais, il était content que ce fût elle, car elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de lui, pour le moment.

-Je t'appelais pour te féliciter, je viens de savoir que tu as réussi à innocenter ton chéri, mais j'ai l'impression que tout n'est pas parfait au paradis. Que se passe-t-il?

-Il était censé annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme ce soir et venir me rejoindre ensuite, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré et il ne répond pas à mes appels ni à mes messages et je sais que je suis sûrement en train de m'en faire pour rien, mais…

Il soupira.

-… mais j'ai… je sais que je suis pathétique, mais je suis en train de virer dingue à attendre ainsi et à m'imaginer toutes sortes de choses stupides.

-Tu as essayé de l'appeler combien de fois?

-Deux fois.

-Il était censé te rejoindre à quelle heure? demanda-t-elle, son ton calme contrastant avec celui énervé de son ami.

-Il n'y avait rien de vraiment précis de prévu, mais ça fait depuis seize heures qu'il est avec elle et là minuit vient de passer.

-Bon, eh bien… vas-y, suggéra-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Va voir s'il est toujours là, je sais pas moi.

-Tu veux que j'aille cogner à la porte de chez lui et, lorsque Ginny va ouvrir, tu veux que je lui demande si son mari l'a bel et bien largué en lui expliquant qu'il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent si c'est pas encore fini parce que moi j'en ai marre d'attendre? énonça-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Je pensais plutôt quelque chose de plus…subtil.

-Tu suggères quoi, que je me cache dans les buissons pour les espionner? ironisa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas? Moi je dis, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!

-Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à cela.

Une heure plus tard, Draco jura en transplanant sur le trottoir faisant face à la maison des Potter. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, mais après une énième tentative infructueuse pour rejoindre son amant, il n'avait pu résister à la suggestion que lui avait faite son amie plus tôt. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion, cela ne le rendrait pas invisible, mais, au moins, il se confondrait avec le décor ambiant et vu qu'il faisait nuit, cela suffirait certainement à le dissimuler. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il faisait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'approcha de la maison qui était plongée dans le noir et qui semblait déserte et se glissa dans la cour arrière, prenant bien soin de désactiver d'un mouvement bref de sa baguette la protection entourant la maison et dont on lui avait donné le contre sort lors de l'une de ses visites.

Son regard se dirigea naturellement vers la seule fenêtre de laquelle émanait de la lumière. C'est alors qu'il les vit, enlacés, s'embrassant au milieu de leur chambre. Harry lui avait menti.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait chambre à part. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rompre. Il ne le rejoindrait jamais chez lui. Tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Une blague cruelle. Une blague terrible. Et lui, comme le dernier des imbéciles, il y a avait cru.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il resta là, comme une sorte de voyeur, les yeux rivés sur eux. Les bras ballants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce spectacle qui, au fond, ne le surprenait pas, même si la douleur elle, était plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il se força à regarder encore, pour se punir de sa stupidité. Qu'avait-il pensé? Que l'autre homme abandonnerait tout pour lui alors que lui-même n'avait jamais su le faire?

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Ginny semblèrent prononcer des paroles qu'il ne pouvait entendre et Harry, pour toute réponse, happa ses lèvres de nouveau dans un baiser dont Draco pouvait deviner la saveur. Harry enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure déjà décoiffée de son épouse et Draco transplana sans réfléchir, de toute manière, il était déjà mort.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Il s'agit ici de l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera publié bientôt. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop alourdir l'histoire avec le procès et de rendre cela le plus intéressant possible. J'espère que c'est réussi et que cela vous a plu.

Merci de lire, de commenter et de me suivre,

Harley

 **Parenthèse :** _ **By the way, je n'endosse aucunement les gestes de Draco au niveau professionnel et déontologique, bien au contraire, je les condamne, mais il s'agit ici d'une histoire de fiction et le but était de divertir en racontant, je l'espère, une bonne histoire.**_


	21. Chapitre 21: Six mois

**Chapitre 21** : **Six mois**

La seconde suivante, Draco se retrouva devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Évidemment.

 _Tourne bien le fer dans la plaie, Dray, pleure sur ton propre sort, vas-y, morfonds-toi et quand tu auras fini, je reviendrai encore pour te murmurer que c'est bien fait pour toi. Et alors, on pourra recommencer, encore et encore. Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi n'est-ce pas? Tu choisis la souffrance pour mieux t'apitoyer sur ton sort, alors continue. Je reste ici et je te regarde. Ne te gêne pas pour moi, pour nous._

La maison était plongée dans le noir, silencieuse, morte, comme les rêves qu'elle avait vu naître.

 _Regarde tout ce que tu n'auras jamais. Regarde bien._

Draco se rua dans les toilettes, comme s'il était poursuivi. Il poussa la porte avec tant de force qu'elle heurta le mur derrière dans le plus grand des fracas. Il appuya ses mains tremblantes contre la porcelaine froide et immaculée du lavabo et réalisa soudain l'ironie de la situation. Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur en miettes. Il aurait pleuré s'il en avait été encore capable.

Six mois.

Six mois, c'était tout ce que ça avait pris pour virer sa vie sens dessus dessous. _Tu as compté_? Se moqua la voix, la maudite voix et s'en fut trop, il frappa de toutes ses forces le lavabo en jurant de douleur l'instant suivant, certain qu'il venait de se briser la main. Le meuble était intact. Évidemment. Il était pathétique. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste?_ Résonna la voix dans sa tête. _La vérité_ , s'était-il entendu répondre.

Imbécile. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à une telle chose? La vérité. Ça n'avait même jamais existé entre eux, pas à un seul putain de moment. _Non, c'est faux_ , murmura la voix. _Tu mens._ C'est vrai, il mentait.

Avant toute cette foutue histoire. À une époque oubliée. _Moi, je n'ai jamais oublié._ Dans cette salle de classe déserte. _Voilà, tu t'en souviens toi aussi de la classe, de la lune, de la nuit, de moi, de toi._ Pendant ce bref instant qu'il leur avait semblé à tous les deux, à ce moment-là, le début d'une éternité, la vérité était née. _J'y croyais_ , se moqua la voix.

-Ne te moque pas, répondit Draco en serrant les dents.

La vérité était née, puis ils avaient vite fait de l'étouffer, se regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs mains jointes autour de son cou gracile à serrer, serrer et serrer encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et qu'ils en oublient même qu'elle avait déjà existé. _Menteur, tu n'as pas oublié. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur._

-LA FERME! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ressentir la brûlure de son cri dans ses cordes vocales. LA FERME! LA FERME! LA FERME!

Il se força à regarder son reflet dans le miroir droit dans les yeux et l'homme qui le dévisageait, face à lui, avait au moins dix ans de plus que lui et il le plaignit sincèrement. Son regard gris était vide et souligné de larges cernes. Il était mort. _Tu as toujours eu un goût pour le drame_. C'est faux. C'est vrai. Quelle importance de toute manière? Quelle importance puisque plus rien n'est réel. Comment avait-il pu croire que Harry le choisirait lui, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il se jetterait dans ses bras une fois tout ceci derrière lui.

Il s'était joué de lui.

Et c'était tellement banal, tellement stupide d'avoir cru pendant même une seconde qu'autre chose se produirait. Tous les clients qui passaient par le bureau de Daphnée auraient pu le lui dire. Au final, le mari ne quitte jamais sa femme. Mais il s'était cru au-dessus de cela, supérieur à tous ces minables. Parce que lui vivait quelque chose de grandiose, de plus vrai encore que le réel, un amour qui transcendait le temps, la distance, la haine. Imbécile.

Et s'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de choisir? Aurait-il pu se contenter de la deuxième place? Avait-il si peu d'orgueil, d'amour propre? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ce vide qui comme un trou noir s'agrandissait en lui, aspirant tout sur son passage pour ne laisser que du néant.

Il se força à sortir de la salle de bain, descendit l'escalier, bien décidé à quitter cette maison et à ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on se rejoindrait chez toi? dit alors une voix qui appartenait à la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en cet instant. Je n'avais pas mon cellulaire, je viens de voir tes messages, je…

Harry se tenait là, au pied de l'escalier, un sourire aux lèvres, mais ce dernier se dissipa bien vite en apercevant le visage ravagé par la douleur de son amant et il se tut. Draco eut la folle envie de lui lancer un _Doloris_ , de lui rouer le visage de coups de poing, de le mordre, de le gifler, de le faire souffrir de la plus terrible des façons, mais il resta là, figé au milieu de l'escalier, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant. _Lâche._

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Harry devant le silence inquiétant de son amant.

Draco tremblait de tout son corps, son esprit piétiné par la souffrance ne parvenait plus à même formuler ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Qu'y avait-il à dire? Il finit de descendre l'escalier, bien décidé à partir sans jamais se retourner. _Tu n'en seras pas capable._ Il ignora son cœur qui se serra en l'effleurant au passage. _Voilà, déjà tu faiblis._

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où vas-tu? insista l'ex-Auror en fronçant cette fois les sourcils, tentant de le retenir.

 _Tu vas lui pardonner et le laisser t'embrasser, puis il te fera l'amour à même l'escalier et alors tu oublieras sa femme, ses belles promesses et tu te persuaderas que demain ce sera différent._ Draco se tendit. _Tes résolutions fondent comme neige au soleil et il va gagner, encore. Cesse de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux, on sait comment ça va finir de toute manière._

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! Je t'ai vu avec elle tout à l'heure, dans votre chambre! cracha Draco en mettant le plus de dégoût dont il était capable dans le mot « elle».

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Me prends-tu donc pour le dernier des imbéciles? JE VOUS AI VU! TU ENTENDS? Alors tes promesses de merde, tes « je t'aime », tu peux te les mettre au fin fond du cul! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni entendre parler de toi, Harry Potter! Va la retrouver et la baiser si ce n'est pas déjà fait pour ce que ça peut me faire! JE T'EMMERDE!

Harry fit un pas vers le blond qui recula jusqu'à être acculé au mur. Harry lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. L'autre se débattait comme un diable, de la haine plein les yeux et le cœur à vif.

-LÂCHE-MOI, NE ME TOUCHE PAS! cria Malfoy en le repoussant brutalement, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et la pointant vers l'autre homme qui haussa un sourcil.

-Tu comptes me lancer un sort?

Le calme apparent de son vis-à-vis le mettait encore plus en rage si c'était possible.

-Si tu approches, je n'hésiterai pas! cracha-t-il. Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as menti! Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de la quitter, JAMAIS! Et tu m'as laissé croire… à des conneries. DES CONNERIES! Et moi j'ai été asse stupide pour te croire, j'ai…

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais ses larmes semblaient s'être à jamais taries.

-Ce ne sont pas de conneries pour moi, l'interrompit Harry. Ce n'était rien… rien qu'un baiser, un baiser d'adieux, tu dois me croire…

-FOUTAISES! cracha le blond.

-Je suis ici maintenant, je suis à toi, et ça, ça ne compte pour rien?

-Et elle? Je vous ai vus, Harry!

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout s'arrête. Maintenant. Il avait assez souffert, il avait expié ses fautes et plus, même. Qu'attendait Harry de lui? Sa destruction? Sa mort? Si avant, il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, vingt-trois ans plus tôt, désormais il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que toute cette histoire prenne fin.

-Il y a six mois, tu m'as fait jurer que lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, je devrais disparaître de ta vie, dit Harry, comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu sais bien que depuis, tout a changé. À moins que tout cela n'ait été qu'un jeu pour toi ou la plus cruelle des vengeances!

-Non, bien sûr que non! répondit le brun.

-Menteur, trancha Draco.

Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se trouver assis sur le parquet encore poussiéreux. Il laissa tomber sa baguette qui roula sur le sol et s'arrêta contre le pied d'un fauteuil sur lequel ils avaient fait l'amour, une fois. Il abdiquait. S'offrait tout entier à cet homme qui avait déjà tout pris. Prêt à recevoir le dernier coup, celui qui mettrait un terme à cette folie. Qu'il fasse de lui ce qu'il jugeait bon, lui n'avait plus la volonté ni la force de se battre. Et lorsque le coup fatal serait donné, lorsqu'enfin la balance aurait été rééquilibrée, il savait désormais qu'il y survivrait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, portant avec lui ce vide terrible, mais peut-être salvateur.

-Ce n'est qu'un baiser…

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas qu'un baiser, c'est beaucoup plus que ça et tu le sais.

-Je t'aime, murmura Harry comme s'il savait combien ces mots pouvaient être, parfois, les plus cruels.

-Ce n'est pas ça l'amour, ça c'est juste de la folie et de la souffrance, encore et encore! Ne le vois-tu donc pas? Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous! Nous sommes incapables de nous aimer sans nous déchirer, sans nous blesser! Je n'ai pas pu faire le bon choix à l'époque et maintenant c'est toi qui choisis de tout détruire. Ça suffit. Ça doit prendre fin. Je n'en peux plus.

Draco ne regardait pas Harry, fixant un point invisible sur le parquet, près de lui. Comme s'il craignait ne pas être en mesure de continuer si leurs regards se croisaient. Harry faisait non de la tête, niant tout ce qu'il entendait.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, nous n'avons jamais eu notre chance et tu es prêt à tout abandonner, à tout laisser tomber alors qu'on y est? dit-il en continuant à secouer la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se déroulait.

-Je n'ai rien abandonné, c'est toi qui l'a fait.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent, il était épuisé. Mais Harry semblait maintenant animé d'une frénésie, comme un plongeur à bout de souffle se débattant pour rejoindre la surface.

-C'était une erreur. Une putain d'erreur! J'ai passé ma vie avec elle, elle… elle a fait beaucoup pour moi, malgré tout, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Mais je n'ai rien abandonné, je suis ici, je suis avec toi et… je regrette, je regrette tellement, dit-il à voix basse tandis que sa voix se brisait cette fois pour de bon, presque suppliant alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues.

Draco l'envia d'être encore capable de pleurer.

-Au début, je voulais te faire du mal, comme toi tu m'en avais fait, continua Harry. Lorsque je t'ai vu ce jour-là, au tribunal après toutes ces années, ça m'a fait tellement souffrir, si tu savais. Pour moi, tu étais celui qui m'avait volé ma vie, c'était à cause de toi que je n'avais jamais pu être heureux, tout était de ta faute. Je n'avais jamais pu t'oublier, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je voulais absolument te faire payer pour ça et lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'un avocat, je suis immédiatement allé te voir et si je n'avais pas eu besoin de tes services, je me serais arrangé pour te revoir quand même. Je voulais te voir souffrir comme j'avais souffert, je t'en voulais tellement. Mais ensuite, tout a changé. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer et je pense que cela a été encore plus insupportable à accepter que tout le reste. Parce que j'étais prisonnier de cette vie et que toi tu t'en étais libéré et que c'était tellement injuste. C'est toi qui aurait dû être malheureux, mais c'est moi qui l'était et, en même temps, j'ai réalisé que j'étais simplement jaloux, je t'enviais d'avoir eu le courage de faire ce qui me semblait impossible. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé… Merlin! C'était à la fois la pire des douleurs et le plus grand des bonheurs. De réaliser ce que j'avais perdu, de goûter de nouveau à quelque chose de vrai, à la seule chose vraie que je n'ai jamais connue. Je ne veux pas sortir de ta vie, Dray, je ne peux pas… je… j'ai besoin de toi. Pardonne-moi. Et même si ça prend des jours, des mois, je vais t'attendre, comme je t'ai attendu pendant vingt-trois ans.

Comment est-il possible de s'aimer autant et de vouloir se détruire autant? Existait-il un espoir pour eux ou étaient-ils condamnés tous les deux à une souffrance éternelle : la déchirure insoutenable de la séparation ou l'incapacité d'être ensemble sans se faire du mal. En voyant Harry debout devant lui, le regard rempli d'une cavalerie d'émotions qui, pour sa part, il ne pensait plus être en mesure de ressentir, il réalisa soudain qui était son bourreau. Celui qui le tourmentait depuis six mois, chavirait sa vie et lui donnait tout à la fois l'envie de mourir et de s'envoler. Ce n'était pas le chef des Aurors ni le père de famille, ce n'était pas l'époux de Ginny Weasley ni le héros, c'était le jeune homme qui avait eu le cœur brisé, vingt-trois ans plus tôt. Ça avait toujours été lui. Face à Draco, aucun autre Harry ne pouvait exister, que cette version de lui qui n'avait jamais pu avancer, bloquée devant les portes du manoir qu'on avait refusé de lui ouvrir ce soir d'été où il avait appris que Draco se fiançait, attendant comme un fantôme prisonnier sur terre, puisqu'il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir.

Il revit l'homme qui était entré dans son bureau ce soir-là, six mois plus tôt. Un homme blessé et le tenant personnellement responsable du fait qu'il était profondément malheureux. Et maintenant, qu'importe à qui était la faute, il devait faire un choix. Il vit celui qui se tenait devant lui et il comprit que pendant tout ce temps, il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas lui qui était pris au piège, mais bien Harry. Et il n'était à la merci de quiconque sinon la sienne. Harry n'était pas celui qui lui assènerait le coup fatal et il ne l'avait jamais été, la hache était entre ses propres mains et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Parce que lui, malgré tout, avait réussi à avancer, de la plus imparfaite des manières, mais à avancer tout de même.

-On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Harry.

Lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa propre voix, il fut surpris de la douceur qu'elle avait, désormais. Contre toute attente, le brun s'effondra contre lui et Draco ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Lui était incapable de pleurer, plus maintenant, son cœur, trop malmené, avait capitulé.

-Je regrette, je regrette tellement, dit le brun à mi-voix.

Le soleil commençait paresseusement à se lever et par la fenêtre, Draco pouvait apercevoir le ciel se teinter de rose. Son corps était ankylosé d'être resté prostré sur le sol dur.

-C'est moi qui regrette, mais c'est fini maintenant, chuchota l'avocat sans relâcher son étreinte.

-Ne me laisse pas, murmura Harry, le corps secoué de profonds sanglots, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ne me laisse pas…

Draco serra encore et encore cet homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours. Il lui ouvrit enfin les portes du manoir, le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, le forçant à avancer avec lui. Il pensa à tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait, à celui qu'ils se feraient encore, mais, désormais, il n'avait plus peur.

-Jamais.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, la Gazette du sorcier affichait en première page une photo du couple Malfoy-Potter qui se tenaient par la main lors d'une balade dans Hyde Park avec pour titre : « Harry Potter et l'ex-mangemort Draco Malfoy en couple : la fascination pour les forces du mal serait-elle de famille? ». Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard que la poussière commença doucement à retomber. Pour la majorité de leur entourage ce fut un choc immense et pour d'autres, pas du tout. Si la famille Weasley se retourna subitement contre Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville et, éventuellement, certains de ses anciens collègues en vinrent à accepter la situation. Ce fut étonnamment facile pour sa fille Lily, mais beaucoup plus complexe pour Albus qui, à ce jour, avait toujours refusé de reparler à son père.

Quant à Draco, la nouvelle fut accueillie sans réelle surprise de la part de son fils qui tissa rapidement un lien avec le nouveau conjoint de son père. Daphnée ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant trois jours, disant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, mais, au troisième jour, elle déboula de sa cheminée en pleine nuit. Elle l'avait aussitôt pris dans ses bras en s'excusant à voix basse sous le regard étonné de Harry qui avait descendu l'escalier, sa baguette pointée devant lui, certain qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Astoria avait simplement haussé les épaules lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte dans les journaux, et elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle comptait amener Scorpius en voyage en Australie pour les deux premières semaines de juillet et de ne rien prévoir avec lui de son côté.

Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contentait de garder le silence lorsque le sujet était abordé, conscient que son fils et son petit-fils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait et qu'il ne pourrait supporter de les perdre eux aussi alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il venait de les trouver. La mort de son épouse et la peur de perdre Scorpius et Draco semblaient l'avoir changé et une relation presque cordiale s'était instaurée entre eux. Au plus grand étonnement de l'avocat, Lucius invita Scorpius à passer trois jours au manoir durant un congé scolaire, et ce, en compagnie de Lysander. Il peinait à imaginer la scène et ce n'est que parce que Harry l'en dissuada qu'il ne passa pas sa tête dans la cheminée pour espionner ce qui se tramait au manoir.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas parfait entre eux et le stress provoqué par la mer de conséquences qu'avait eue l'annonce de leur relation pesait parfois lourd, mais ils ne regrettaient rien. C'eut été faux de dire que c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils étaient bien conscients, chacun, que cela n'effaçait en rien les années qui les avaient séparés et qui avaient vu se dérouler, chacun de leur côté, une autre vie que celle-ci. Et pourtant, cela n'affaiblissait en rien l'amour qu'ils se portaient, la complicité qui, de jour en jour grandissait entre eux, de celle qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui partagent leur vie ensemble, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait jusque-là.

Juste avant de s'endormir, cette nuit-là, Draco observa la silhouette de l'homme assoupi à ses côtés, s'arrêtant un instant pour réaliser que c'était désormais cela sa vie, mais aucun doute ne subsistait plus en lui à présent à savoir si tout cela était bien réel, il savait que ça l'était. La pluie contre les carreaux de leur chambre lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de ranger les coussins des meubles de jardin, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il les sècherait d'un coup de baguette le lendemain. Il s'approcha du corps chaud qui lui faisait dos, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de cette odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et qui avait le don de le faire chavirer. Harry poussa une sorte de petit grognement et se colla encore davantage contre lui. Draco glissa son bras sous l'oreiller de son amant et fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa main et l'instant d'après, il entourait ses doigts autour de la baguette de Harry. Que faisait-elle là?

-Ta baguette est sous ton oreiller? murmura-t-il, curieux.

Harry bougea légèrement contre lui, s'éveillant à moitié.

-Toujours, un vieux réflexe que j'ai depuis la guerre, je n'arrive pas à dormir sinon, répondit-il négligemment et réprimant un bâillement, ramenant le bras de Draco autour de sa taille et enlaçant leurs doigts avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne partageaient que depuis peu le même lit et qu'il n'avait jamais fouillé sous son oreiller avant. Il se recoucha contre son amant, mais l'écho de ce que venait de dire l'autre homme se réverbérait inlassablement en lui. Il dormait toujours avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. Personne ne pouvait la lui prendre. Ginny aurait dû savoir cela s'ils partageaient réellement le même lit depuis plus de vingt ans. À moins que ce ne fut pas le cas. À moins qu'elle ait menti. Et si elle ne partageait pas le même lit que son époux, comment aurait-elle pu savoir à quelle heure il était rentré ce soir-là?

«Toujours, un vieux réflexe que j'ai depuis la guerre, je n'arrive pas à dormir sinon.»

Toujours.

Toujours.

Toujours.

Ce mot résonna longtemps en Draco alors qu'il réalisa que l'homme qui s'endormait tout contre lui était un meurtrier.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Donc? Est-ce un happy end? Dites-le moi, car je n'en ai aucune idée!

C'est ainsi que prend fin cette histoire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et pour tous vos commentaires, je continuerai de les lire et d'y répondre même si cette histoire est terminée. Je vous invite, si ce n'est déjà fait, à aller faire un tour du côté de ma nouvelle fiction qui est bien différente de celle-ci ou de mes plus anciennes et du côté des one-shots publiés ou à venir.

En espérant que _Dénonciation_ ait su vous plaire et vous surprendre, je vous dis à la prochaine.

Merci!

Harley


End file.
